Tiempo de futuros
by UnIngenieroMas2
Summary: El Ministerio ha caído. En un futuro de barbarie y caos, el último de sus agentes intenta evitarlo viajando hacia atrás en una odisea desesperada. Esta es la segunda versión del relato, que espero dejar más leible. Irá llegando, pero tardará. Paciencia, por favor :)
1. C0 Prologo del que escribe

**Prólogo del que escribe**

Edit: Me ha parecido oportuno aclarar, que "Tiempo de futuros" y sus secuelas, suceden entre la segunda y tercera temporada. O al menos ese era el plan. Por eso Pacino aparece en el año 83 de vuelta a su antiguo oficio de madero y Julián sigue, digamos... En activo.

Un rasgo definitorio del fanfiction es que no se respeta al 100% el canon; mil perdones si descoloca.

* * *

"Tiempo de Futuros" nació en el foro de RTVE hace más de año y medio. Empezó como una idea que tuve a partir de otra idea de un usuario (llamado Perrozor), que comentó en el foro que había muchas localizaciones en España que daban un rollete de futuro apocalíptico.

Realmente empezó con un relato de coña llamado "Tiempo de Ingenieros" que escribí en un arrebato porque después del primer capítulo del Ministerio del Tiempo, los ingenieros no se mencionan _never again_. Así que me propuse revindicarles. :)

Volviendo a "Futuros", como soy un fan fatal de "Mad Max", metí al pobre Alonso de Entrerríos en una misión imposible, montado en una moto a través de las Tierras Baldías. Un Quijote post-moderno (un anti-Quijote, más bien), desfaciendo entuertos de veras mientras trata de deshacer el peor de todos: la destrucción del Ministerio y con ella la desaparición de España como entidad histórica.

La cosa se me fue de las manos a partir del capítulo VI, porque se me metió en la cabeza hacer la historia de una manera, tenía poco tiempo, y la información que quería meter era demasiado extensa. La primera en señalármelo fue Unade, en _fanfiction_. Sabía que tenía razón, pero he estado escaqueándome de arreglar el desbarajuste, entre otras cosas porque aun no tenía claro cómo.

Total, que después de darle vueltas y antes de ponerme con "Guerra Civil", la tercera parte de la trilogía de "Futuros" (la segunda es "Tiempo de Dragones" y sus preludios: "Masterchef" y "Acertijos"), se me ha metido en la cabeza arreglar un poco la primera parte. Así que aquí estamos. Tú leyendo y yo escribiendo.

Puede que hayas llegado hasta aquí porque no pasaste del muro del capítulo VII, o puede que estés leyendo esto porque has llegado al foro del Ministerio de _fanfiction_ y te haya llamado la atención que haya un friki que haya llenado la página principal con sus neuras.

En cualquier caso, gracias por leer. Comentarios y reviews serán bienvenidos. Conforme esté acabada esta historia borraré definitivamente la primera versión. Las reglas son que cada capítulo no podrá superar las 2000 palabras. Esto va a multiplicar el número de capítulos, pero tengo la esperanza de poder hacer la historia más amena y ágil.

Para aquellos que tengan especial interés, los episodios históricos que trato (sin spoilers, no os preocupéis), son el ataque a Tenerife por parte de Nelson en 1797, el sitio de A Coruña por parte de Drake en 1589, la caída de Madrid en 1939 y la caída de Barcelona de 1714. Información de estos episodios hay a cascoporro, así que si queréis profundizar, ya sabéis. La wiki y espíritu crítico.

Que gracias. Que a ver cómo acaba esta locura :)

Edit: OMG! Lo siento. Al cambiar los capítulos el apocalipsis llegó con el Mineralismo... :)

Lo siento lector Canadiense. Voy a tardar en llegar al capítulo VII, pero prometo que merecerá la pena.


	2. C1 La tierra baldía

**Capítulo 1.- La tierra baldía**

 _Península Ibérica. El futuro. El Páramo._

" _En esto descubrieron treinta o cuarenta molinos de viento que hay en aquel campo,_

 _y así como Don Quijote los vió, dijo a su escudero:_

 _la ventura va guiando nuestras cosas mejor de lo que acertáramos a desear;_

 _porque ves allí, amigo Sancho Panza, donde se descubren treinta o poco más desaforados gigantes_

 _con quien pienso hacer batalla"_

Don Quijote de la Mancha, capítulo VIII

 **Miguel de Cervantes.**

* * *

Alonso de Entrerríos se quitó el casco para verlo con sus propios ojos, al brillo del sol; sin bajar de la motocicleta comprobó cómo las lecturas de los sensores no mentían: el Portal estaba allí, a menos de una milla, entre los alargados mástiles de dos molinos de viento muertos hacía mucho.

El Portal, la singularidad como la llamaba Joaquín el ingeniero, se podía apreciar a simple vista por el cambio del paisaje visible aun desde tan lejos: un espejismo, una cueva en mitad del aire, había sido su impresión la primera vez al salir del Ministerio, hacía Eras parecía ya. Otra etapa más del camino, pensó Alonso al ajustar la lanza e iniciar los supresores.

Otro Portal. Otro breve salto atrás en el Tiempo.

\- No olvides la secuencia esta vez -sonrió Amelia.

La inteligencia artificial le sacó de sus tenebrosos pensamientos.

Amelia sabía cuándo hablarle o cómo, pues en el Ministerio la habían programado bien; no era Amelia, por supuesto. Sólo era una máquina que escogía su voz y su imagen para hablarle, ayudarle, para hacerle compañía. La verdadera Amelia llevaba muerta años.

La verdadera Amelia había muerto el día que el Ministerio cayó.

\- No tenemos mucho tiempo -informó el programa-. Este Portal parece inestable.

Alonso gruñó, volviéndose a poner el casco.

No dispuesta a dejarle a solas ni un segundo, Amelia se le apareció tras el visor, junto con toda la fantasmagoría de datos y lecturas. Alonso supiró. Nunca se acostumbraría a aquellas zarandajas tecnológicas; podía entender, pardiez, que su motocicleta funcionara robándole energía al sol, si acaso aquello tenía sentido; podía entender que de no atravesar los Portales con la lanza por delante y los supresores activados, acabaría espachurrado como una mosca cojonera.

Pero como muchas otras cosas que no entendía, sólo veía en Amelia y en aquellos números, una distracción innecesaria. Quizás, pensó, es que quieres estar solo viejo amigo.

Quizás sólo quieres quedar solo, para no perder a nadie más.

Apartó de su mente tan funestas ideas y activó los supresores. Había aprendido la secuencia de inicio de los subsistemas sin ningún placer en escuchar las explicaciones del ingeniero del Ministerio en su día. "Qué pasa si no la activo como debo", había acabado exasperado por preguntar. "Que al atravesar un portal estarás jodido", le había contestado Julián.

Alonso esperó el verde de los sistemas mientras recordaba a su amigo.

Julián también había muerto hacía mucho, sólo que nadie lo sabía porque había seguido en pie manteniéndolo todo con él, también en pie, a la desesperada, convertido en otro muy distinto: un ojo menos, una cicatriz rompiéndole la cara en dos después del ataque.

Peor era la herida que había llevado dentro al perder a Amelia. La sonrisa no había vuelto a él: nunca había vuelto a ser el mismo. Lo poco que quedaba de cordura en el mundo recaía sobre sus hombros, como subsecretario de lo que quedaba del Ministerio; aquella tarea era lo único que mantenía a Julián Martinez de una pieza, si se podía decir tal cosa.

Le sacaron de sus recuerdos avisos en las lecturas de movimiento al Sur.

\- ¿Qué es aquello? -preguntó.

No necesitaba que Amelia le contestará, naturalmente. La nube de polvo de la carretera cercana sólo indicaba problemas. Al menos tres jinetes y un transporte ligero: una mula de tres ruedas o un carro. La nube paró de pronto.

\- No tenemos tiempo para nada más -ordenó Amelia-. Debes atravesar el Portal.

Su voz era la de ella; pero no era ella, recordó Alonso.

Ajustó el visor y amplió la vista. Se trataba de cuatro jinetes y un triciclo, como había previsto. Las puertas de carga estaban abiertas y no le costó encontrar el motivo de la parada: una niña en andrajos y medio desnuda había escapado del cajón.

Alonso gruñó.

No era común ver transporte de esclavos tan lejos de la costa.

Había aprendido hacía mucho que para no pocas muchachas ser vendidas como esclavas era mejor que otros destinos en aquel tiempo hostil de miseria, hambre y locura. Era raro en todo caso, pensó, que aquella infeliz se jugara la vida; quizás la acabaran de atrapar y aun no había aceptado su destino.

Quizás algo de esperanza aun guardaba, pensó, que no le habían aun conseguido arrebatar.

Una punzada de malestar le cruzó el pecho y como si la hubiera advertido, Amelia le habló con tono duro desde su visor.

\- ¡Alonso! -advirtió-. ¡No es nuestro problema! ¡Tu misión es atravesar el Portal y continuar camino hasta el siguiente!

Vio el verde de la lanza avisarle con su desagradable campana de aviso. Los supresores estaban cargados.

\- Vos no sois Amelia -contestó-. Sólo sois una máquina.

El visor le mostró entonces que habían cazado a la infeliz y que la llevaban de vuelta al transporte.

Metió puño.

No desmontó la lanza, pues no había tiempo.

\- Mira que te equivocas, Alonso -rogó Amelia desde su visor-. ¡No tenemos tiempo!

Alonso no contestó. Había encontrado inútil discutir con aquella máquina hacía mucho. No se enfadaba con él, no buscaba sus confidencias; se preocupaba de su estado y le aconsejaba en su misión, pues para aquello había sido creada. Y a pesar de ello, ver a Amelia en aquel ser de electricidad y brillo, seguía siendo un bálsamo para no pensar en Elena, para no pensar en Blanca, para no pensar en Julián, Irene, Ernesto o en la propia Amelia, en aquella locura en la que se había convertido el mundo.

Debe ser que estoy loco y que siempre lo he estado, se dijo al bajar a la carretera y enfilar la posición de los raptores. Morí en Flandes, se repitió, y Ernesto, Irene, Julián, Pacino, Amelia, el Ministerio, perderlos a todos, es el infierno que merece mi alma por todo lo que le he faltado al Cielo.

* * *

El jinete negro les vino en silencio, el aullido de su moto bajado de tono al quitar puño; entretenidos como estaban tres de los hombres en volver a meter a la nada dócil niña al carro, no le vieron venir ni con la ayuda de la advertencia del que conducía el triciclo.

Alonso arrastró al primero con la lanza, matándole, y al segundo le degolló cuando dio un traspiés, cayendo de la sorpresa al verle bajar de la moto. El tercero fue a sacar un arma del cinto, lo cual quedó en el gesto al atravesarle con la toledana cueros, piel carne y corazón.

\- ¡No sabes con quién te metes, tío! ¡Nuestro clan se acerca! ¡Estás muerto! -decía en alaridos el cuarto, arrastrando la espalda por el suelo, evitándole-. ¡La hembra fue adquisición justa!

\- ¡Callad! -rugió Alonso-. Mirad que conozco vuestra sangre. ¡Fementida canalla!

Una nueva nube en el páramo, a varias millas, se le acercó al visor. Al menos veinte jinetes, varios transportes. Aquel miserable no mentía del todo: un clan entero parecía que se les venía encima.

El conductor del transporte le plantó cara entonces y disparó varios tiros mientras salía del volante, hasta vaciarse.

Un armario, lo habría descrito el buen Julián.

Fijo que era del Norte.

\- Así te matas -amenazó al sacar un machete-, como que aquí está un vizcaíno.

Alonso pudo esquivar varios tajos rápidos con mejor y peor suerte. La pelliza se le abrió tras el último, asomando sangre de su hombro derecho. Aprovechó la apertura de guardia para clavar y rematar con el puñal, a la altura del cuello, derribando al gigante.

-Ahora lo veredes -musitó Alonso, recuperando el aliento.

La niña le miró aterrada, desde la puerta abierta del triciclo.

Venid conmigo, le dijo Alonso de Enterríos al ofrecerle la mano, si queréis vivir.

* * *

Ella aceptó su mano y la subió a la grupa de la moto, oyendo ya detrás los alaridos de guerra de los motores de la horda.

Apretó puño Alonso, sin contestar preguntas ni lloros, de vuelta al Portal.

Enfiló el abandonado camino de mantenimiento, de vuelta a los molinos, a menos de una milla. El espejismo empezaba a fluctuar y los números del visor se habían vuelto locos.

\- Se está colapsando -advirtió Amelia-. La integridad se desvanece. Es probable que no lo alcancemos.

\- ¿Quién es esa voz? -acertó a preguntar la doncella, perdido el aliento.

\- ¡Agarraos! -contestó Alonso al comprobar que los supresores volvían a estar en línea.

Metió más puño, con la fiebre de la sangre aun en su pecho, con las preguntas inocentes de una muchacha aturdida, las advertencias frenéticas de una máquina y los pensamientos agolpándose en su mente. Veía acercarse los mástiles de los molinos a toda velocidad, pero no era suficiente. ¡No era suficiente! El día no duraría y si no lo lograban, su moto acabaría sin batería que les permitiese escapar de aquellos motores de gasolina.

Y poco importaría que la muchacha siguiera esclava y él muerto: la misión se habría acabado para siempre. No alcanzaría el siguiente Portal y no podría volver atrás y encontrar la bifurcación crítica en el tiempo: no podría volver atrás y cambiarlo todo.

Cuando Julián y él se habían despedido, ambos sabían que no se volverían a ver: Alonso era de los últimos agentes que podían enfrentarse al caos para devolverles el pasado. Cámbialo, le había pedido su amigo. ¡Cámbialo! ¡Salva a Amelia!

Y lo había arriesgado todo, había arriesgado el Portal, ¿por qué? Por una chiquilla que si lograba su objetivo dejaría de existir, por un mal entendido sentido del deber, o porque se había imaginado que era Elena la que había huído de aquel cajón.

O quizás, era que no quería perderse en aquella pesadilla, que no quería cambiar como Julián, que de poco valía cabalgar a través del infierno si volvía Satanás y que, al cuerno todo, vive Dios, no pasaría otra noche con los quejidos de otro inocente robándole el sueño.

De aquella al menos, no.

Alonso activó la secuencia final de la lanza y la luz de San Telmo volvió a su punta una vez más. Aceleró. La chiquilla chilló a su espalda aterrada y sintió su temeroso abrazo tras él. Amelia advirtió que no había tiempo, que frenara y Alonso metió puño tras cambiar la última marcha. Que no se fuera el Portal, pensó.

Que no se fuera, deseó.

Si no, todo habría sido en vano. Debía cambiarlo. ¡Debía cambiarlo! ¡Debía cambiarlo, por Dios!

\- ¡Non fuyades! -rugió.

Y entre verde y oscuridad, Alonso y la niña se desvanecieron en la nada en un instante para volver un poco más atrás en el Tiempo, un poco más cerca del desastre que todo lo inició, para impedirlo, para arreglarlo, para con ello evitar la locura, la muerte y el fin.

Y para acabar también, al hacerlo, eso era sabido desde el primer momento de aquella negra aventura, con su propia existencia.


	3. C2 El aviso imposible

**Capítulo 2.- El aviso imposible**

 _Madrid, 1983_

 _"(...) **  
**Oh God save History. **  
**God save your mad parade. **  
**Oh Lord God have mercy! **  
**All crimes are paid._

 _When there's no future,_ ** _  
_** _how can there be sin?_ ** _  
_** _We're the flowers in the dustbin,_ ** _  
_** _we're the poison in your human machine._ ** _  
_** _We're the future, your future._

 _(…)_

 _No future, no future,_ _ **  
**_ _no_ _future for you._ _ **  
**_ _No future, no future._ _ **  
**_ _For you"_

 **God Save the Queen (1977)**

Sex Pistols

* * *

El ruído hizo que Pacino sacara la _Colt Detective_ y apuntara a las sombras, por instinto.

\- ¡Tranquilo, chaval! -tosió un viejo-. No mates al mensajero.

\- ¡Mecagüentuputamadre, Expósito!

Pacino suspiró aliviado y bajó el arma. Al último que esperaba encontrarse en el portal de su casa era al viejo y cascado periodista de "El Caso" y menos a las cuatro de la mañana. Antes de que pudiese preguntarle que qué cojones hacía allí, el abuelo tuvo un ataque foribundo de tos. Aprovechó para encender la luz del rellano.

\- Fumar es lo que te va a matar, Expósito. Deberías dejarlo.

\- No es la primera vez que me lo dices.

\- Es la primera vez que te lo digo.

\- No -zanjó el otro-. No lo es.

Pacino observó la media sonrisa del viejo, el bigote canoso, los dedos amarillos por la nicotina y aquel aspecto de vieja escuela, de estar de vuelta de todo, de qué pasa tío, que más sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo y yo tengo más años que la tana.

Expósito era un _reporter_ de la vieja guardia, de toreo a la censura con serpentina, de conseguir noticias con salivilla y engrasando engranajes a base de soltar efectivo por aquí y por allí. A Pacino nunca le habían molado sus tácticas, pero tenía que reconocer que era un tipo capaz de pisar callos para no dejar las verdades a medias. Su padre siempre le había hablado bien de él.

\- ¿Vienes a ver a mi padre?

\- A tu padre, ya que lo mencionas, podrías darle recuerdos -sonrió Expósito sacando un sobre amarillento, de tamaño folio-. Pero no vengo por él. Vengo por ti.

Pacino abrió el sobre y descubrió lo que parecía un legajo antiguo protegido por un celofán.

\- Estoy en narcóticos. Las antigüedades o los robos o lo que coño sea esto, no es cosa mía.

El viejo suspiró, cansado.

\- Lo que tienes entre tus manos, chaval, es una página del "Libro de las Puertas" -sonrió-. Tú me lo diste y me dijiste qué era hace 20 años y que te buscara hoy, aquí, a esta hora, y que te lo diera. Es divertido verte tan verde y una puta lástima no poder publicar nada de esto.

* * *

A Pacino le amaneció estudiando la condenada paginita en la mesa de la cocina. Conocía a Expósito desde hacía sólo unos años y porque el viejo, como hacía con muchos, se había acercado a él para ver qué opinaba de la libertad de prensa y la libre circulación de la información, colega, hoy por ti mañana por mi.

Y resultaba que el cabrón había estado esperando aquella noche, paciente, curioso y socarrón, porque en algún momento del pasado, de su futuro, Pacino iba a conocer a un Expósito joven para pedirle el favor.

Aquello rompía con cualquier lógica que hasta el momento hubiese entendido del Ministerio.

Olía a marrón cosa fina, vamos.

\- Eso es hebreo -bostezó su padre poniendo la cafetera.

\- Buenos días a ti también -gruñó Pacino-. ¿Cómo que hebreo?

\- Hebreo. El lenguaje de los judíos -continuó su viejo-. Nos enseñaron a identificarlo por si dábamos con alguna conspiración judeomasónica -rió-. Eran otros tiempos. La primera vez que lo veo fuera del manual y me acuerdo, fíjate.

Su padre llevaba viviendo con él un tiempo. No había levantado cabeza desde el divorcio y de que la madre de Pacino le revelara que se estaba calzando a un actor. Le había parado los pies una noche, en el portal de la casa de su madre, con una pistola en la mano y la mente envenenada de whiskys y de las sangrantes burlas de antiguos compañeros, tras una cena de despedida. Jamás le había visto así.

"Hoy te vienes conmigo", le había ordenado Pacino.

De aquello hacía más de un mes y la cosa había más o menos funcionado.

Volvía a ser el hombre que conocía.

\- Y... ¿No sabrás traducir el texto por casualidad?

Su padre traducirlo no podía, pero los cachos en latín eran otra historia: el viejo todavía se acordaba de declinar. Parece algún tipo de texto místico, reveló entre sorbo y sorbo de café. Habla de viajes, puertas, de... Cómo moverlas, si eso tiene algún sentido. Números, ni zorra. Y el resto está en hebreo y ni idea, hijo.

\- Tengo que hablar con un librero entonces –suspiró Pacino-. Es parte de un robo de antigüedades -mintió-. Un pago por droga.

\- El trabajo es lo primero -sancionó su padre-. Yo voy a hablar esta tarde con Guindos.

Pacino torció el bigote.

Se preguntó si mantener ocupado al viejo había sido buena idea.

Llevaba algún tiempo olisqueando por su cuenta un caso olvidado que Pacino había sacado del archivo: la desaparición del Negro, un robaperas. Tirando del hilo habían empezado a salir amaños y trapicheos de antiguos conocidos del Cuerpo durante muchos, muchos años. El viejo había redirigido su rabia: de su madre, a los que se reían y se burlaban de él por ella. Fuera el motivo el que fuese, hasta el momento Pacino había visto con buenos ojos que el viejo tuviera la mente ocupada.

Pero le había dado por ir a hablar con Guindos.

Guindos había sido un mando medio en la político-social, al que habían jubilado de la criminal de mala manera con la llegada de los socialistas al poder. Si había alguien que pudiera poner un poco de luz en la desaparición del Negro, era él; pero Guindos, y su entorno, eran peligro escrito con mayúsculas: hablar con él sin toda la información podría llamar mucho la atención si aquello, como parecía, tenía raíces profundas.

Su viejo sacó una foto. Era Guindos, hablando en la calle con una rubia de escorzo. Unos cincuenta años. Extranjera, de fijo. De joven habría sido un bombón.

\- ¿Quién es la señora?

\- Eso es lo que le quiero preguntar a Guindos -respondió su viejo-. Eso y un par de cosas más. La mujer es una americana rica. Es todo lo que sé. Hace una semana ni existía.

Pacino le aguantó la mirada.

\- Mira, papá. Creo que deberíamos esperar.

Su padre bajó la taza y le mantuvo la mirada fija. Pacino ya sabía lo que iba a decir: le iba a dar la razón y luego se iba a ver a Guindos, porque el viejo era así. El cabrón.

\- Está bien -mintió.

Pacino volvió a torcer el bigote.

Algo sabía su padre, concluyó, que no quería decirle; de todos modos, mejor así que de otra manera: no le había visto tan vivo en mucho tiempo. Mejor que de guardaespaldas o de seguridad en un museo, aunque se jugara los huevos; era lo que había hecho toda su puta vida.

Mejor mantenerle ocupado en lo que había sido siempre, la cabeza bien lejos del divorcio.

\- Me voy a ver al librero -gruñó-. Esta noche te toca la cena a ti.

* * *

Encontró la librería a la hora de comer; se sorprendió de ver a una joven de unos veinte años, menuda, de aspecto descuidado y enormes gafas de pasta abrirle la puerta. ¿El "Libro de las Puertas"?, repitió ajustándose las lentes. Nunca he oído hablar de él.

Pacino agradeció el calor de la trastienda del local que la propietaria mantenía con una estufa de butano. La había pillado en pleno almuerzo; no era la propietaria sino su hija, descubrió; cubría a su padre porque le había llamado un coleccionista. Poco puedo decirle señorita, se excusó volviendo a la página. Por lo que sé es probablemente una falsificación. La muchacha sacó el legajo del acetato protector tras ponerse unos guantes y acercó una lupa enorme.

Pacino descubrió que le temblaban las manos, como a un maldito novato.

La situación le desbordaba, tuvo que aceptar mientras esperaba el juicio de la librera; antes de pasarse por allí había tomado la precaución de visitar antes el Ministerio, y en mala hora.

Aquello había sido un caos.

Todos los Ministerios posteriores al año 83 estaban inaccesibles y nadie sabía por qué: el del 83 se había convertido en central y en palabras llanas del de la cafetería, aquello no es que fuera malo, es que era lo peor. Puto. Peor. Algo grave había pasado y no había manera de averiguar el qué.

\- Pues si es una falsificación, es muy buena - sentenció la librera-. Sin saber que lo es y a falta de analizar más a fondo, yo hubiera juzgado el papel como de finales del XV, como la tinta y la caligrafía. Aunque puede ser anterior. Es un texto sacrílego, por lo que veo.

\- Ehhh... Eso tengo entendido, sí.

Se venden mucho últimamente, continuó la muchacha. Satanás está de moda, usted me entiende, con las películas y eso. Este no menciona al demonio, pero usar hebreo por aquellas fechas era jugarse la hoguera. Y luego los números.

\- ¿Qué pasa con los números?

\- Los números, las figuras... Son cabalísticos -prosiguió ella-. La cábala judía, ya sabe.

\- Eh... No.

\- Era una escuela de pensamiento esotérico que surgió en Sefarad, España, a finales del XII, como un crisol de las antiguas corrientes místicas de interpretación de la Torá. Hay diferentes...

\- Eh... ¿Mande?

\- Los cabalistas reinterpretan el Antiguo Testamento para obtener mensajes ocultos -explicó ella ajustándose las gafas-, Dios me perdone por el resumen.

\- ¿No es usted demasiado joven para saber tanto?

\- ¿No es usted demasiado guapo como para ser policía?

Pacino torció el bigote, no estoy para ligar, cielo; no con la que está cayendo. Una lástima. Inteligente, simpática y amante de la buena música. En el loro de la trastienda empezaron a sonar los " _Sex Pistols_ " y aunque el punk no era lo suyo, aquella canción venía dando guerra desde hace unos años y siempre la había encontrado trallera. " _God save the Queen_ ", se llamaba, o al menos lo repetían mucho.

Céntrate Pacino, se dijo. Si iba a citar a Expósito para que le diera aquel papelajo, debía ser importante: tenía que estar relacionado con lo que había pasado; era una alarma, fijo.

\- ¿Ve usted algún significado?

\- En el texto tal cual, no... ¿Se refiere a un mensaje oculto? -se interesó de repente la chica.

\- Me refiero a lo que sea.

Pacino tragó saliva mientras la muchacha volvía a revisar el texto.

En el Ministerio, un ayudante del subsecretario (el subsecretario estaba reunido en Moncloa de urgencia) le había dejado hojear el "Libro de las Puertas" previa autorización y mucha salivilla.

La página había estado allí, indemne, idéntica, pero en su libro.

Lo que tenía él debía tratarse de una copia.

O una versión de un tiempo posterior.

\- No puede ser -dijo la librera y divertida, acto seguido, acercó el legajo a una bombilla-. No había hecho esto desde que tenía diez años.

Como por arte de magia, varias líneas oscuras de texto aparecieron en un margen. ¡Estúpido Pacino, estúpido!, se enfadó consigo mismo. ¡Tinta invisible! ¡Por qué no se le había ocurrido antes! ¡Era de preparatoria de agente del Ministerio!

La librera leyó en voz alta.

 _Amigo Pacino:_

 _No hay tinta ni tiempo para explicarlo todo. Si leéis esto, es que estoy muerto._

 _Por favor, os ruego ayudéis a mi hija Victoria en su misión, que fue la mía, y ahora es la vuestra._

 _Todo estará perdido si no lo hacéis._

 _Vuestro amigo en el tiempo,_

 _Alonso de Entrerríos._

Y mientras los " _Sex Pistols_ " acababan la canción con guitarras y berreos que helaban el espinazo y releía el mensaje varias veces quedando sordo a las preguntas de la librera, Pacino trató de aceptar que Alonso había muerto y que con él, probablemente Amelia y todo el Ministerio de 2017.

Y nadie, absolutamente nadie, podía ayudarle a saber cómo debía evitarlo.

* * *

Edit: Alguien en España tiene especial afición por visitar este capítulo (y sólo este capítulo) de manera insistente :)

Lo agradezco arreglando un par de erratas.


	4. C3 El último agente del Ministerio del

**Capítulo 3.- El último agente del Ministerio del Tiempo**

Futuro cercano. Algún lugar al Norte de la península Ibérica.

" _(...)_ _For reasons long forgotten, two mighty warrior tribes went to war,_

 _and touched off a blaze which engulfed them all._

 _Without fuel they were nothing. They'd built a house of straw._

 _T_ _he thundering machines sputtered and stopped. Their leaders talked and talked and talked._

 _But nothing could stem the avalanche._

 _Their world crumbled._

 _The cities exploded._

 _A whirlwind of looting, a firestorm of fear. (...)"_

 **Mad Max: Road Warrior (1981)**

* * *

Alonso entró a la cueva, la noche fuera, una antorcha en su mano.

\- Radio y sensores no serán de utilidad -advirtió Amelia por el comunicador -. Estarás sólo ahí dentro, Alonso.

\- No es aqueste lugar para máquinas, vieja amiga -susurró él-. A solas me espera el Tiempo. Prometo llenar vuestra memoria a mi regreso.

Sin decir más se adentró en lo que debía haber sido un gran aliviadero de lluvias. Grises y rectas sus paredes se mantenían a pesar de los años, pinturas en ellas de modernidad, ya antigua. Alguien amaba a alguien, un apodo de vivos colores ennegrecidos...

El Tiempo siempre elegía lugares así. Ocultos. Fríos. En la oscuridad.

Supo que era el lugar correcto cuando, perdido en la cueva, una intermitente luz vino a sus ojos.

Al seguirla tropezó con el cuerpo sin vida del pobre Argamasilla; se agachó y desconectó su baliza luminosa, para acto seguido bajarle los párpados.

\- Yo no podréis ver nada más, truhán -susurró Alonso-. Merecido y vuestro es el descanso.

Argamasilla había salido años antes que él, mas el cadáver era reciente, quizás de unos días. Una flecha mal sacada en el pecho, observó; envenenada, olió. Debía andar con cautela al salir. Registró sus ropas sin hallar nada más que su maltrecho diario.

Bajo su cuerpo, bendito Argamasilla, halló el Libro de las Puertas. El maleducado pícaro no lo había perdido en su misión.

En ese momento le asaltó la certeza.

Si Argamasilla estaba muerto, ningún otro agente había llegado más allá atrás en el Tiempo.

Él, era el último.

Apartó la negrura de su mente al ver un resplandor en el siguiente recodo del túnel.

* * *

Victoria degolló en silencio al último bandido apostado a la entrada del túnel y entró rauda a advertir a Padre del peligro.

Le halló al fondo de un subterráneo y abandonado depósito seco.

Entre espectros sin forma que volaban a su alrededor.

Él observaba las imágenes, los fugaces destellos de luz y vida que iban y venían; porque eran vidas, comprendió: desde el nacimiento a la muerte, dolores y alegrías, en épocas pasadas, reyes y humilde gente, entrelazados en momentos y errantes en su flotar; recuerdos perdidos y olvidados en el Tiempo que parecían enredarse en torno a ella, que sintió dentro ella, gritando, pidiendo ayuda.

¿Qué era aquel lugar de Satanás?, se preguntó aterrada.

Le había seguido, se había atrevido por primera vez a hacerlo, en una de sus misteriosas escapadas nocturnas entre portal y portal.

\- Padre -se atrevió a susurrar-. ¿Qué es aqueste lugar, por ventura? ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

Alonso sacó inmediatamente las manos de dos columnas de luz y al hacerlo, cayó de rodillas, exhausto. Victoria corrió a su lado y le ayudó a levantarse.

\- ¿Qué hacéis vos aquí, insensata? ¡Os dije que no me siguiérais! ¡Vuestra vida corre peligro! -rugió antes de desvanecerse, las fuerzas perdidas.

Las fantasmagorías a su alrededor se desvanecieron con él.

Victoria logró sacarle de los túneles del aliviadero y le montó, desfallecido, sobre la motocicleta. Luego regresó con él al campamento, en la construcción de cemento y amarillo en la orilla de aquel mar del Norte, salvaje y frío.

Recostó a Padre en mantas e hizo fuego.

* * *

Victoria levantó la mirada por encima de la nueva hoguera y observó como Padre, cabeza ladeada, aun dormía; aquel lugar, comprendió, se le había llevado las fuerzas.

Con cuidado volvió a ponerse el casco y la vieja sucesión de menús y números precedió a la aparición de Amelia; ella no envejecía en su mundo de luz y electricidad, a diferencia de Padre: en él, las canas cubrían ya sus largos cabellos y un mostacho un poco menos firme, más blanco, le hacía parecer mucho más viejo de lo que realmente era.

No más secretos, se decidió.

\- El Ministerio del Tiempo cayó -susurró Victoria-. Dime cómo y por qué.

\- Sólo agentes del Ministerio -contestó Amelia-, tienen acceso a esa información.

Lo siento, pensó Victoria, y la desconectó. La información estaba allí, en sus bancos de memoria, y la tendría que sacar como fuera o jamás entendería.

Aprender a leer, aprender la espada, aprender a manejar la motocicleta y sus sistemas.

Y cuando Padre no había podido enseñarle más, ella había seguido aprendiendo.

El Tiempo era extraño viajando hacia atrás en él; desde salvarla Padre en el camino, poco más conocía de su viaje.

Pero eso acababa esa noche.

Accedió a los registros de Amelia y respiró la brisa del mar entonces, antes de poner su nombre en la base de datos.

Acto seguido, reactivó la interfaz.

\- Ahora soy agente –aclaró a Amelia-. Cuéntame cómo el Ministerio cayó. Cuéntame a dónde se dirige Padre. O a cuándo. Y por qué.

Amelia volvió a tomar el tono de paciente profesora.

\- En junio de 2017 registramos una explosión en ingeniería, en el Ministerio -explicó Amelia-. El resultado del ataque fue el aislamiento del Ministerio central.

"Las puertas lo son todo en el Ministerio y al ser destruida ingeniería, todas quedaron cegadas. A la vez se creó una paradoja y el Ministerio quedó aislado de todos los Tiempos. Los de dentro recordábamos y conservábamos nuestra línea temporal, pero fuera, por algún motivo, la Historia había cambiado. No sólo el Ministerio no había existido nunca sino que como consecuencia de ello España como entidad histórica, tampoco."

"Durante los meses posteriores los agentes que quedaron pudieron reconstruir algunos fragmentos de la Historia alterada en aquella línea temporal; la península Ibérica se había convertido en una tierra de frontera asolada por interminables guerras, siempre dominada por diferentes imperios: nuestro pasado fue borrado como si nunca hubiera existido."

\- ¿Es por esto que el mundo es así? -interrumpió Victoria.

\- En nuestra línea temporal existió un delicado equilibrio de poder que se denominó Guerra Fría -continuó Amelia.

"Dos grandes potencias se tanteaban y enfrentaban sin llegar a una guerra total que hubiese supuesto una destrucción sin precedentes: la destrucción que tú llamas mundo, Victoria. Que el Ministerio no existiera, que España nunca naciese, no alteró la Historia de la Humanidad sustancialmente. La Historia es un complejo tapiz de hilos: quita uno y el conjunto cambiará poco; lamentablemente, hay algunos momentos en los que la Historia pende de un hilo."

\- Y durante el periodo que llamamos Guerra Fría, hubo varios. Momentos de piedad o de común sentido en los que la humanidad se impone. La falta de uno de ellos, no sabemos aun cuál, desencadenó el mundo que conoces. Alonso debe volver atrás para evitarlo -sentenció Amelia-. Al precio que sea. Esa es su misión.

Victoria se quitó el casco y respiró hasta recobrar la calma. Las imágenes de guerra y destrucción que Amelia había puesto en sus ojos tardaron en desvanecerse. El peso del mundo, pensó.

El peso del mundo en hombros de Padre.

* * *

Volvió a ponerse el casco, al cabo.

\- Retroceder en el Tiempo sólo hará volver en la línea donde nunca existió el Ministerio -razonó.

\- No -corrigió Amelia-. El Tiempo está herido, Victoria. Ahora mismo está partido en dos, a punto de desmoronarse por la paradoja. Esos portales que atravesáis, son su mecanismo de defensa. Llegará un momento en el que alcancéis un portal que os haga cambiar de línea temporal. El "Libro de las Puertas" nos lo ha enseñado.

Victoria respiró hondo tratando de comprender. Era de locos.

\- Cuando Alonso evite el punto de bifurcación la línea se restablecerá, el tiempo se curará, y la paradoja se cerrará sobre si misma -continuó Amelia.

\- Pero entonces, Padre... – comprendió Victoria.

\- Existirá, como tú cuando nazcas, en un mundo sin miseria, sin hambre, sin guerra -explicó Amelia-. No será un mundo perfecto, pero será el mundo que debe ser. Es la misión que todos los agentes aceptan al entrar a formar parte del Ministerio: el Tiempo es el que es, Victoria. Así debe ser.

Victoria asintió.

Lo entendía.

\- Explicadme qué es lo que Padre -rogó a Amelia-, buscaba en la cueva.

\- Busca al Tiempo, Victoria -sonrió Amelia-. Pues el Tiempo busca, comunicarse con él.

* * *

Su viaje no sólo consistía en volver atrás, sino en averiguar qué hacer al llegar allí. La destrucción del pozo en 2017 no explicaba del todo la paradoja, ni aclaraba su causa. La esperanza de Julián Martínez, el subsecretario, era hallar pistas a lo largo del camino que sirvieran para esclarecer lo ocurrido para así evitarlo.

\- Fue enviando a sus agentes uno a uno -explicó Amelia-, a seguir el laberinto de portales. Por ellos, por los que salieron antes de Alonso, sabemos que el Tiempo busca comunicarse, ayudarnos. Uno a uno, los que viajaron antes fueron indicando lugares, dejando pistas, que otros continuaron al llegar.

"Por ello sabemos que el Ministerio no fue atacado únicamente en 2017. Hemos descubierto que en al menos cuatro tiempos más, similares ataques tuvieron lugar prácticamente a la vez. Aun no los tenemos localizados con precisión. Y menos aun hemos hallado el punto de bifurcación de las líneas temporales."

\- Ese cadáver... -comprendió Victoria.

\- Era el último de los agentes de los que teníamos noticia -explicó Amelia-. Era el último portador del "Libro de las Puertas". Ahora es Alonso de Entrerríos.

Ahora él, es el último.

* * *

Victoria sintió la cabeza hervir dentro del casco de Padre y volvió a quitárselo, abrumada.

Había aprendido por Amelia la Historia de ese reino de fantasía, que nunca había existido, y que con sus negruras y miserias encontraba familiar en aquella tierra inhóspita y asolada que recorría junto a Padre. Una congoja y una piedad sin mesura llenaron su pecho al pensar entonces en él.

Pues él, era el último.

\- Ya no queda nada que os pueda ocultar -dijo de repente Padre, sin abrir los ojos-. Mucho menos enseñar. Ya sois una agente del Ministerio.

Victoria se secó las lágrimas.

El tono de voz de Padre no tenía enfado, ni dureza, ni reprimenda. Se acercó a él y se echó en sus brazos, sin poder controlar las lágrimas.

\- Nunca comprendí del todo lo que vuestros hombros cargaban, Padre -susurró, el cuero y su olor rodeándola familiarmente-. Perdonadme. Permitidme que os ayude.

\- Debéis ser vos la que me perdone -sonrió grave él-, pues debo aceptar vuestra ayuda. Cuando muera...

\- ¡Callad, por Dios!

\- Si algo me pasara -continuó Alonso-, debéis continuar el viaje sin mi.

Victoria le miró sin ver en sus ojos más lágrimas que las que veía en los de ella.

\- ¡No digáis eso! ¡El Ministerio os necesita! ¡Yo os necesito!

\- Nunca empecé este viaje por el Ministerio -repuso Padre sin dejar de mirarla-. Hubo un tiempo en el que respetaba el Honor. Mas no estoy seguro de si soy ya un buen soldado. No estoy seguro ya, de buscar el Honor. No fue por aqueso que empecé aqueste viaje. Por lo que sigo en él.

\- ¿Por qué entonces?

\- Por mis amigos. Por los que amaba. Por aquellos que perdí. Y ahora, sigo por vos.

El silencio se hizo con ellos en una mirada, a la luz de la hoguera a la orilla del mar, en un lugar de amarillo, gris, noche y cemento, abandonado excepto por ellos, como el mundo. Nunca fue el Ministerio, había dicho Padre.

Victoria secó las lágrimas.

Llevaba el apellido Entrerríos y a Alonso de Entrerríos, pensó, nunca le había visto llorar.

\- Habladme de ellos, Padre -pidió entonces Victoria-. Habladme de vuestros amigos en el Ministerio del Tiempo.


	5. C4 MarcaEspaña

**Capítulo 4.- #MarcaEspaña**

Madrid. 15 de enero de 1983. Piso franco del Ministerio.

" _Fíjate en eso que brilla,_

 _encima de la camilla,_

 _sin pilas ni enchufes a la red;_

 _puedes ver como un videocassette (...)"_

" **Abracadabra" (1985)**

Alaska (José María Cano)

* * *

Julián despertó con un sabor pastoso en la boca, culpa de la almohada que a modo de chupete le impedía respirar de normal. El dolor de cabeza volvió a recordarle por qué aun no se había levantado de la cama, a la vez que le impedía valorar del todo las implicaciones de encontrarse en pelota picada.

Escupió la almohada, la mente turbia, y por encima de los tambores de Calanda en los que se había convertido su yo consciente, la ansiedad por descubrir acostado en bolas a su lado a Alonso, le hizo bajar varios escalones en el nivel de resaca.

\- ¡Jooo-der!

\- La pregunta que debéis haceros -dijo entonces el soldado, frotándose las sienes sin abrir los ojos, el tono práctico-, es si las posaderas os duelen.

No, admitió Julián, liberado de un peso invisible que le había impedido respirar con normalidad durante unos instantes. Bien, siguió Alonso sin perder el tono pastoso y lento, las mías tampoco. No me malinterpretéis, Julián. No es que no os encuentre bien parecido.

Es que mejor como amigos.

\- Reconozco que hace unos años habría sido muy crítico con esta situación -continuó el soldado en tono desapasionado, sin moverse, aun hundido en la cama-. Estoy, no obstante, aprendiendo y aceptando comportamientos de estos nuevos tiempos. Creo que es en beneficio de todos que aprenda que las opciones diferentes a la mía no tienen por qué ser malas. Aunque no las comparta -aclaró con tono de voz firme-, practique, pruebe o quiera.

Julián lo miró desde el otro lado de la cama. Las ojeras le llegaban hasta el bigote y el tono cerúleo de la piel le hacía claro candidato a una prueba de función hepática. Alonso, le dijo, estás hecho una pena.

No penséis que estoy triste, contestó el otro, si no me veis sonreír.

\- Anoche bebí exceso -se lamentó-. Como un mochilero imberbe. Es la última vez que salgo de picos pardos con vos.

Tras el ruído de una cisterna en el baño, Joaquín el ingeniero llegó también en pelotas jovial a la par que ufano.

Buenas, dijo. No encuentro mi ropa, aclaró; debe ser simplemente despiste. O que me sorprendo del bullicio y ya no sé qué decir. Con los nervios, cambio las cosas de sitio.

Julián apartó la resaca de su mente y trató de hacer memoria ya con los pantalones puestos. Estaban en el piso franco que el Ministerio tenía en los 80 (y en tantos otros tiempos) y la farra había debido ser de escándalo.

Pero qué había pasado exactamente no lo tenía claro.

Amelia llegó entonces por el pasillo, envuelta en una sábana a pesar de que por sus hombros asomaran los tirantes del suje. Irene estaba haciendo las paces con su novia del 81, informó. Y con la del 83. Resultaba que entre las tres habían llegado a algún tipo de acuerdo que recomendaba que saliera de la habitación con los ojos como platos.

\- Déjame adivinar -aventuró Julián-: a lo mejor no es decente.

* * *

No había sido una misión. Había sido Leño.

Todo se había complicado la noche del viernes, en 2017. Joaquín el ingeniero se había pasado por la cafetería y había invitado a todos a un tercio; es mi cumpleaños, había informado alegre. Tras un par de cañas más sus compis se habían ido a casa porque el sábado no libraban. Al poco, habían aparecido Irene y Amelia, quienes acababan de completar el informe de la última salida.

¡Hombre ingeniero, tu cumple! Págate otra, se había animado Irene. Amelia, tú no te vayas, que me acabas de decir que tus padres creen que estás de viaje y el cumpleaños de un compañero es muy serio. ¿Joaquín te llamabas?

Joaquín se llamaba, sí. Y era una biblioteca andante de Leño, como Amelia con la Historia, pero con Leño. Hasta tenía una foto de Rosendo en la cartera que encima de la firma rezaba: "Déjame en paz, hijoputa". Al parecer había descubierto el grupo de mayor por las orquestas que venían a las fiestas de su pueblo, con el misticismo añadido de ser un grupo extinto, explicó.

Irene había visto hueco y había atacado, ni una puntada sin hilo.

A ver majo, qué les pasó el catorce de Enero del 83, había preguntado rollete Jordi Hurtado. Eso es muy fácil, había contestado Joaquín: hicieron un concierto privado en la sala de Tablada. Más que concierto fue un ensayo para la gira del "corre, corre", que lo tenían ya grabado.

Pues allí que nos vamos, había dicho Irene con una sonrisa; acabo de encontrar una puerta que nos lleva directos. Julián ya había visto aquella sonrisa antes: la sonrisa de la novia del 81. A él también le había animado la cerveza así que, venga. _From lost to the river._

Amelia se había visto arrastrada por Alonso.

No me dejéis a solas con estos tres cierratabernas, había rogado; venid y así tengo excusa para plegar velas pronto.

* * *

Julián se echó a la boca un paracetamol mientras todos acababan de sentarse a la mesa a desayunar, por las miradas tan despistados como él.

\- Vale -trató de zanjar-. Recuerdo que Joaquín y yo fuimos a Tablada, a la sala. Pero vosotros no fuisteis. Al principio, al menos.

Alonso logró dar un sorbo al café.

\- Irene nos llevó a una fiesta privada –recordó tras un quejido-. El plan era que vos fuerais a la sala con el ingeniero y una vez dentro nos abrierais, porque un grupo tan grande no lograría entrar de primeras. No os voy a mentir. Mi intención era dejar a Irene en la fiesta y recogerme con Amelia.

\- Pero os vi allí -recordó Julián-. Llegásteis a la sala. Todos.

\- La cosa se complicó -murmuró Amelia mirando un churro con asco-. Irene...

\- Me puse más pedo que Alfredo -aclaró Irene-. Y discutí con 81. Yo tampoco pensaba ir a ver a Leño, pero no quería ir a casa y como tampoco me iba a quedar en la fiesta después de montar una escena, los convencí para volver a la sala.

Julián asintió, mientras Amelia relataba cómo en la fiesta y para pasar el rato había empezado a beber cócteles dulzones, quedando separada de Alonso en algún momento en una sala pintada de negro, con numerosa cartelería de grupos y eventos, luces extrañas y gente de la "movida" a cada cual más pintoresca. Empezasteis a hablar de la Edad Media con una joven, reveló Alonso, algo de una herejía cátara y acabasteis en un corro recomendando a todo el mundo que si en diez segundos no podía imaginar algo, quizás deberían dejar de ver la televisión.

En ese lugar en cualquier caso no corríais demasiado peligro por lo que pude ver; con los hombres al menos, no.

\- Creo que besé a alguien -recordó Amelia apesadumbrada.

\- Más bien alguien os besó. La estudiosa de la Edad Media, una muchacha con peinado atrevido, tez pálida y voz de contralto -explicó Alonso- con la que hablasteis sobre la importancia de la educación de la juventud. Ella mencionó la pérdida de la Institución de Libre Enseñanza y vos lo comparasteis con... No recuerdo con qué. El beso sucedió cuando volvía de recoger a Irene de su primera discusión con... Esa tal 81. La muchacha del beso, veinteañera, os llamó "ordenador personal", no sé si será halago.

\- Gracias por acabar con la escena -intervino Irene-. ¿Y tú Alonso? ¿Qué tal lo pasaste en la fiesta?

Alonso se había entretenido, aceptó, a pesar de que todo varón había querido invitarle a bebida.

Tras apartarse a un par de moscones pudo entablar algo de conversación con un hombre maquillado como una mujer sobre... Monjas. Al parecer tenía una visión muy poco convencional de cómo era un convento, la cual incluía números musicales extravagantes y un tigre de bengala. Como al final acabó por perder la paciencia con él, no conocía mucho a las monjas, había alegado, pero estaba bastante seguro de que no hacían todas las cosas que contaba aquel caballero, aprovechó que Irene estaba de pelea con 81 para excusarse y sacar a las dos de allí antes de que Amelia se enzarzase en una discusión sin fin con alguien a quien Lope de Vega no parecía gustarle en absoluto.

La joven con voz de contralto le dijo que dónde iban a estar cuando salían.

Alonso se había sacudido la pregunta de encima alegando que no era adivino y que no tenía una bola de cristal.

* * *

Julián observó cómo Amelia se tomaba el Almax sin decir esta boca es mía.

Mejor no revelarles que probablemente habían contribuido a traumatizar a la niñez y juventud española de la segunda mitad de los años ochenta.

\- Recuerdo que Joaquín os trajo hasta el ensayo -acabó por decir Julián para cambiar de tema-. Supongo que os abrió la puerta. Pero no recuerdo mucho más.

\- Ibais muy bebido -explicó Alonso-. Mientras Irene hacía buenas migas con 83, me enredasteis para beber cerveza al son de esa infernal música.

\- Sí que era infernal, sí -intervino Joaquín-. ¡Ambientazo! Las birras corrían, los porros rulaban... El mejor regalo de cumpleaños que un fan de Leño podía pedir. ¡Gracias peña!

Luego, recordando, se sacó una púa de guitarra del bolsillo y su expresión cambió de la alegría a la depresión absoluta.

¡Oh, no!, susurró llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

\- Hubo una pelea -recordó Julián de repente.

\- Aticé a un par de cenutrios, ahora que lo decís -asintió Alonso.

\- La banda se peleó en el escenario por la desaparición de una púa con gran valor sentimental para el cantante -aclaró Amelia, mirando fijamente a Joaquín-. El mal ambiente se contagió al público, especialmente después de que se cancelara el ensayo.

\- ¡No! ¡No! ¡Leño se peleó por mi culpa! -aceptó Joaquín, hundido-. ¡Soy Yoko Ono!

Julián se frotó los ojos, sin querer dar crédito. Imágenes de bronca en el concierto acudieron a su mente en flashes.

\- Luego no sé cómo volvimos al piso, pero al llegar 81 nos esperaba en la puerta -recordó Irene-. Joaquín no se tenía en pie, Alonso no estaba en este mundo y tú intentabas enseñarle a Amelia una canción en clara exaltación de la amistad. Las chicas con las chicas, los chicos con los chicos y a dormir.

\- Vale -aceptó Julián sin querer pensar en Leño-. Lo que no entiendo es por qué acabamos todos en pelotas. Estamos en enero.

\- La calefacción estaba por las nubes cuando llegamos -recordó Joaquín, aun taciturno.

Amelia e Irene se miraron alarmadas. Sacaron a la vez el móvil.

\- Intentamos llamaros cuando llegamos a la sala, pero...

\- No funcionaban -recordó Julián-. Los móviles no funcionaron desde que llegamos aquí.

Todos miraron sus móviles y comprobaron que no había señal.

Las miradas se clavaron en Joaquín, quien cambió mortificación por preocupación inmediata.

\- Chungo -admitió el ingeniero-. ¿Pero qué tiene que ver con la calefacción?

\- Antes de los móviles dejábamos notas. Cuando no se quiere llamar la atención ni con notas, se trabajan sutilezas: calefacción, una cama fuera de sitio. Significa que debemos contactar con el Ministerio a la de "ya" o que el piso no es seguro.

\- Joder -maldijo Julián-... Anoche íbamos tan chuzos que no nos dimos ni puta cuenta.

Alonso pidió silencio. Radio Nacional daba aviso de que se buscaba a Jesús Méndez, policía nacional, por asesinato y que cualquier dato sobre su paradero debía facilitarse a las autoridades. Luego la descripción.

\- Gente, tiene que haber un problema grave en 2017 -murmuró el ingeniero.

\- Define -exigió Julián, serio-, "problema grave".

Alguien llamó a la puerta entonces. Habían despedido a 81 y 83 hacía un par de horas, por lo que Irene apretó una baldosa de la cocina y aparecieron dos automáticas.

Le pasó una a Alonso y luego cebó la suya.


	6. C5 Encuentros inesperados

**Capítulo 5.- Encuentros inesperados**

Madrid. Noche del 14 al 15 de enero de 1983.

 _"_ _(...) Through my appearance here today... I hope that police officers in the future will not experience... The same frustration and anxiety that I was subjected to... For the past five years at the hands of my superiors... Because of my attempt to report corruption._ _(...)"_

 **Serpico (1973)**

* * *

Victoria retorció la muñeca al bellaco y para aflojarle la lengua clavole la punta de la vizcaína de Padre en el cuello hasta hacerle reguero de sangre.

\- ¡Decidme el año de nuestro Señor en el que nos encontramos! ¿Qué ciudad es aquesta, rufián?

\- ¡Pero de dónde te has escapado tía! -sollozó el infeliz.

Amelia, a través del comunicador los había definido como "drogodependientes", pero Victoria sólo había visto a dos bandidos más; ocultos por la noche y armados con navajas habían tratado de alejarla de la motocicleta de Padre para robársela.

El otro compinche estaba aun de rodillas, hincado por el dolor de varias costillas rotas.

\- ¡Contestad! ¡Canalla! ¡Y agradeced a mi piedad que sigáis aun con vida!

\- ¡Estás en Madrid loca de los cojones! -gritó desesperado-. ¡En España! ¡Hoy es catorce de enero de 1983!

\- ¿Qué hay de la guerra?

\- ¿Qué guerra? ¿La del 36? ¡Estás chalada!

Victoria le soltó y volvió con Amelia a la motocicleta; cuando montó, sintió los ojos arrasados en lágrimas al recordar a Padre.

\- Capto emisiones de radio -informó Amelia-. Lo has conseguido, Victoria.

¡Hemos llegado!

Salió del callejón a la noche de una ciudad desconocida: luz, edificios intactos, vida, vehículos... Jamás había imaginado nada igual.

\- Busca a agentes del Ministerio -ordenó a Amelia, calmando a duras penas la emoción-. Tenemos que avisarles.

* * *

Pacino corrió, sin aire en el pecho, árboles atrás, a su lado, el parque alrededor, solitario y frío la madrugada en Madrid. Corrió y corrió lo que le dieron las piernas, esquivando por los desniveles de pasto y setos las patrullas de "zetas" de la policía nacional.

Decir que la cosa se había complicado, era quedarse corto: su padre y Guindos habían aparecido muertos y de repente tenía a todo Madrid detrás.

Mejor seguir corriendo y pensar luego.

Se deslizó por un terraplén a punto de romperse el cuello y al levantarse, sintió el tiro entrándole en el hombro.

Cayó por tierra, dolorido, desorientado.

El parque del Oeste alrededor. Césped escarchado, agujas de pinos en las manos, la madrugada de enero tirando vaho con cada jadeo. Trató de levantarse; debía seguir corriendo; se agarró el brazo y notó la sangre caliente y pegajosa fluir. Dolía de cojones. Dolía, dolía, dolía. En las pelis no parecía doler tanto. En punzantes idas y venidas de electricidad, sentía cómo el brazo dejaba de responderle; pudo sacarse el pañuelo y metérselo a bulto en el agujero con la otra mano, mientras notaba el sudor frío bajarle por la nuca.

Acertó a dar un par de pasos antes de que por detrás, alguien le cerrara la mano en la herida y le hiciera hincar las rodillas con un grito de agonía.

\- ¡Joder, Jesusito! -oyó de lejos jadear a Galindo-. ¡Corres como un puto negro!

Galindo. Era el comisario Galindo en persona frente a él, carne y hueso, placa y mierda. ¿Qué otro cabrón podría llamarle Jesusito? Amigo de su padre durante casi 30 años. El tío Galindo. El que le había regalado el rosario y las estampitas de los Ángeles Custodios por su primera comunión.

Hijo de la Gran Puta.

\- ¡Joder Galindo! -sonrió Pacino como pudo-. ¿No me pides que me entregue al menos?

\- ¡Hemos pasado ese pueblo ya, Jesusito! -contestó el otro escoltado por dos secuaces. Con el de la espalda, hacían tres-. ¡Una tragedia! Al huir me apuntaste con tu arma y no tuve otro remedio que repeler la agresión. ¿Qué te parece?

Ya está, pensó Pacino.

Ya está, se acabó.

Primero su viejo y luego Guindos. Los asesinatos que le cargaban eran los suyos. Galindo había sido siempre bueno en politiqueos y había movido bien sus peones; su padre había pateado el avispero, pero bien. De todas formas, que fuera Galindo sí que había sido una puta sorpresa.

Mala idea llamarle para pedir ayuda.

Pacino le aguantó la mirada cínica.

\- Acaba ya -gruñó.

\- Antes necesito saber si todo está bien atado -jadeó el otro-. Antes de contestar, piensa que si me mientes, una vez no estés puedo hacerle una visita de cortesía a tu señora madre -indicó-. Del actor me puedo encargar también, como favor a tu padre por los viejos tiempos; aunque vendrá bien que alguien cargue con la muerta, ya me entiendes.

El poco aire que le quedaba se le escapó a Pacino entre los dientes.

\- Nadie más lo sabe, Galindo -gruñó-. ¡Deja en paz a mi madre!

\- ¿Ni siquiera ese plumilla hasta arriba de whisky de Expósito? -insistió Galindo sacándose un revólver del chaleco-. ¡Vaya investigación chapucera que hicisteis tu viejo y tú, Jesusito! Uno se suele guardar las espaldas en estos casos. Por otro lado no me extraña, claro. Airear demasiado le hubiese salpicado; seguro que fue idea suya que todo quedara entre vosotros. Me pregunto -dijo encañonándole al fin-, si te lo iba a acabar diciendo o si esperaba poder engañarte, como a todos los demás. ¡El viejo Méndez! -rió-. ¡El cornudo! Da pena lo poco que conociste a tu viejo, Jesusito.

Pacino torció el gesto al ver el cañón en su frente.

No pudo evitar pensar en que a pesar de ser un asesino y un corrupto, probablemente no mentía con respecto a su padre; de alguna manera, acabó por concluir, estaba involucrado en lo del Negro. Por eso se guardaba información. Por eso había sabido qué hacer, dónde buscar y a quién preguntar.

El viejo no estaba investigando un caso por afición: estaba haciendo examen de conciencia con el pasado.

Oyó el percutor echarse atrás y su mente, desesperada, le hizo ver la fotografía de Guindos y...

\- La americana -se le ocurrió a Pacino con un hilo de voz-... La americana lo sabe.

Galindo apartó el arma, sorprendido, y se le quedó mirando.

\- No sabes de qué hablas, chaval. La americana no sabe una puta mierda.

\- Eso te crees tú, gilipollas.

Rió Galindo y los secuaces se le quedaron mirando, sin comprender.

\- ¡La americana es otro _business_ , hombre! No te enteras de nada -explicó volviendo a encañonarle-. Me paga una pasta en divisas por tener un par de días a unos idiotas en custodia. Que si se pierde un papel, que si un DNI se extravía... La burocracia, ya sabes.

Lo más gracioso de todo, sonrió Galindo, es que esos infelices no hacen más que decir que son funcionarios... De un ministerio que ni siquiera existe. ¿Puedes creerlo?

Oyó el siseo lejano entonces, rápido, de algo acercándose.

Todos lo hicieron excepto Galindo.

Una sombra y... ¡zasca!

Galindo y los otros dos a su lado por el suelo tras el golpe.

Pacino hincó el pie y levantándose le clavó la cabeza en la barbilla al que tenía detrás. Linternas y perros se oían a lo lejos. Policías sin pringar que no le creerían ni una palabra. No había tiempo para más y aun seguía vivo, así que mejor seguir estándolo.

Se alejó a tumbos lo que pudo de Galindo y los otros, que ya comenzaban a levantarse aun aturdidos.

La sombra apareció a su lado de la nada. Era una moto.

Con lo que parecía una puta lanza medieval montada en el cuadro.

Taca, taca, zas, zas, silbaron balas clavándose en los árboles.

\- ¡Agente Méndez! -dijo una voz de mujer tras el casco, tendiéndole la mano-. ¡Venid conmigo si queréis vivir!

* * *

Pacino montó y se agarró como pudo, mientras derrapaban por tierra y césped.

Más tiros detrás, silbando. La moto despistó a los "zetas" al entrar a la M-30 y antes de que pudiera advertirle de los controles, salió por un viejo polígono en la oscuridad hasta meterse en el puto campo.

Allí le llevó hasta lo que parecía una iglesia abandonada y ya dentro, en un banco, le echó un vistazo al hombro después de quitarse el casco.

\- Para ser tiempos de paz -murmuró para sí-, esta villa es peligrosa.

Pacino vio a una mujer bien entrada en su treintena, el pelo oscuro rapado como un neonazi; un tatuaje de lo que parecía _henna_ le conectaba el labio inferior con la barbilla, en una suerte de arabesco electrónico. Sus ojos eran verdes, claros; resaltaban en lo oscuro porque una franja negra hasta la frente, como de hollín, se los cubría a modo de antifaz de oreja a oreja.

\- Habéis de perdonarme -explicó al verle la cara-. De donde vengo parecer salvaje ayuda a sobrevivir.

\- ¡Ah! Eres de Vallecas.

Se le escapó un grito cuando le puso el brazo en cabestrillo.

\- Ni vos ni yo disponemos de tiempo -contestó ella-. Vos necesitáis un médico. Y yo he de avisar al Ministerio central.

Pacino guardó silencio, atando cabos, mientras era ayudado a levantarse.

La iglesia no era tal, sino una vieja capilla abandonada en mitad de ninguna parte. El edificio principal, un sanatorio o un internado de algún tipo, habría pasado a mejor vida unas décadas antes; no había mendigos, ni yonkis, ni pintadas. Casi parecía irreal encontrar un sitio como aquel en Madrid. Al fondo una cruz aguantaba en la pared gracias a las telarañas; a través de unas vidrieras rotas comenzaba a entrar el amanecer.

Al pasar por el pasillo central, la motorista se santiguó. Sonrió Pacino. Tan capillitas como...

… Alonso.

Sacó entonces la hoja del "Libro de las Puertas", a lo que ella trajo de una de sus alforjas un ejemplar polvoriento, viejo, viejísimo. Comprobaron sin palabras el lugar donde había sido arrancado el legajo en primer lugar.

\- ¡Eres Victoria de Entrerríos!

Ella pareció no comprender.

\- ¿Cómo sabéis...? La página perdida...

\- Alonso me envió un mensaje -explicó Pacino-. Me dijo que debía ayudarte. ¿Dónde está Alonso? ¿De dónde vienes?

Pacino pudo observar cómo la motorista del infierno le observaba por unos momentos con una expresión diferente, quizás más amable; había esperado que la hija de Alonso fuera eso, una hija. Desde luego no una guerrera de Humungus con giros al hablar del siglo XVI, que alternativamente le miraba con ilusión, piedad y tristeza y que le había salvado de un tiro en la cabeza a puro huevo, sin matar a nadie y desapareciendo en la noche como un fantasma.

\- Padre murió durante el viaje que me trajo aquí. ¿Cómo pudo haceros llegar aqueste mensaje?

La voz de Amelia les interrumpió.

\- Eso no importa, Victoria -dijo desde el casco-. Debes procurar atención médica al agente Méndez y luego contactar con el Ministerio.

\- ¿Amelia? -saltó él-. ¿Eres tú?

\- No es la Amelia que conocéis -aclaró Victoria-. Es una máquina que usa su voz.

Pacino parpadeó un par de veces, confuso.

\- Nada de hospitales -razonó-. Me buscan. Ni siquiera creo que el Ministerio sea seguro.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- El central de 2017 lleva aislado días -explicó-. Nadie sabe qué ha pasado, pero pinta mal. Ahora el central es este, el del 83. El subsecretario de este año es un gilipollas y además, hay una americana que está entrullando agentes aun no sé muy bien por qué.

\- ¿Por eso os perseguía la policía? ¿Quieren... Entrullaros?

\- Esa es otra historia, pero soy de los buenos guapa.

\- Si el Ministerio central está aislado -se lamentó Victoria-, el ataque se ha producido ya. He llegado tarde... ¿Una americana decís?

\- Como temíamos -intervino Amelia-, todo apunta a que existe un complot y el Ministerio del año 83 puede estar comprometido por él. Acudir allí no es por ahora la opción más recomendable.

\- ¡Pero necesitamos ayuda para impedir el resto de ataques! ¡Aun podemos parar los otros! -señaló Victoria.

\- ¿De qué ataques...?

\- ¿Puedes encontrar a más agentes como encontraste a Méndez? -preguntó Victoria a Amelia.

\- Ehh... Pacino. Es Pacino. Como el actor -corrigió él.

\- He encontrado señales de más móviles de agentes del Ministerio de 2017 -informó Amelia tras un breve silencio-. Sugiero precaución extrema: no sabemos en quién podemos confiar.


	7. C6 Dos semanas para medianoche

**Capítulo 6.- Dos semanas para medianoche**

Madrid. 15 de enero de 1983. Piso franco del Ministerio.

" _(…)_

 _The United States, as the world knows, will never start a war._

 _We do not want a war. We do not now expect a war._

 _This generation of Americans has already had enough -more than enough- of war and hate and oppression._

 _We shall be prepared if others wish it. We shall be alert to try to stop it._

 _But we shall also do our part to build a world of peace_

 _where the weak are safe and the strong are just_

 _(...)"_

 **John F. Kennedy (1963)**

* * *

Pacino levantó la mirada para ver cómo Alonso le ponía el cañón de una _Beretta_ a un palmo de la nariz.

\- ¡Aparta la pistolista hombre, Alonso, que no veas que mañanita llevo!

La cara de la pobre Victoria, comprobó entonces Pacino, había perdido dos tonos de color al ver a su viejo que no era su viejo; el Tiempo de los cojones, lo que tenía.

\- ¡Pochino! -exclamó Alonso. Luego asomó la gaita al rellano y susurró-. ¡Pasad! ¡Rápido! Sois un hombre perseguido.

\- No me digas.

En silencio Victoria le llevó hasta el sofá, donde le tumbó para que Julián le echara un ojo.

\- ¿Quién es ella? -preguntó Irene.

\- Es complicado. Complicado de cojones -respondió Pacino. Luego se fijó en el nuevo-. ¿Y ese? ¿Quién es?

Victoria ya había estado observando de hito en hito a los presentes; como él, al único que parecía no reconocer era al cuatro ojos de chaleco de punto. Al comprender que Pacino no le conocía y antes de que nadie pudiera contestar, Victoria se lanzó a por el empollón y lo arrinconó frente a la mesita de la tele, una daga barroca pegada al cuello.

\- ¡Quién sois! -susurró amenazadora-. ¡Quién os envía!

\- ¿Por qué...? ¿... El cuchillo tiene sangre...? -acertó a responder el cuatro ojos.

Luego se desmayó.

Alonso clavó su vizcaína en la empuñadura de la de Victoria y la separó del desgraciado.

\- ¡Deteneos y calmaos, pardiez! -ordenó. Luego, tan pálido como ella, observó el arma en su mano-. ¿De dónde habéis sacado esta daga?

* * *

Alonso e Irene se llevaron a doña ímpetu a la cocina por las buenas y con salivilla, mientras Julián, tras aplicar sales al cumpleañero, sacaba la bala espachurrada del hombro del madero. La acabó encontrando después de hurgar un poco, sin que el herido soltase más que un gruñido.

Julián no pudo evitar una sonrisa: el dolor debía estar matándole a pesar de la lidocaína, pero con Amelia cerca tenía que aguantar el tipo. Los ochenta: años machotes jodidos. Empezó a coser sin saber si le había tocado el nervio y le infló a antibióticos.

\- Así que es un ingeniero y habíais venido de fiestuqui no autorizada. No sabía que el Ministerio tuviera ingenieros -pensó Pacino en voz alta-. ¿Qué hacen? ¿Tienen todos esa pinta de empollón?

\- Control de puertas y mantenimiento de móviles intertemporales -explicó Julián-. Y si este te parece friki, tendrías que conocer a su amiga Martina: imagínate a Amelia con _brackets_ y gafas de culo de vaso. Clavada literal.

\- ¿Más pinta de empollona que Amelia? -sonrió Pacino tras otro quejido-. Eso es imposible.

Julián miró de reojo el cabreo de su enfermera ayudante y le dijo que ya podía quitar los separadores. Última capa de puntos. No estaba quedando mal.

\- Olvídate de Martina -suspiró Amelia, molesta-. ¿Se puede saber por qué te busca medio Madrid por asesinato?

\- Me han tendido una trampa. Mi padre investigaba corrupción en el Cuerpo -explicó Pacino-. Confió en la gente equivocada, como yo. Y le mataron. Me lo cargan a mi.

Julián tardó unos segundos de más en dar el siguiente punto; por la mirada podía decir que el madero estaba jodido de veras y no por la herida; tiempo de comerse sus marrones tendría, pensó, después de aclarar todo aquello.

\- Tu turno. ¿Quién es _Imperator_ _Furiosa_? -preguntó Julián.

\- ¿Quién?

\- La mujer de Jacq's rapada, la motorista.

\- Ah, Victoria. Es la hija de Alonso. Del futuro -contestó Pacino.

Julián le hizo el último nudo y trató de no flipar; del futuro, como la de la lejía.

Puto Ministerio de los cojones.

\- Éste está siendo el postpedo más rayante de toda mi puta vida -pensó Julián en voz alta.

Irene volvió de la cocina con tan poca sangre en la carita como la chunga de la chupa de cuero y Alonso. Sin decir ni pío pusieron el ejemplar del "Libro de las Puertas" y el par de espadas y dagas idénticas sobre la mesa. Pacino, con el brazo bueno, se sacó un legajo en un celofán y lo añadió al órdago.

Yo sólo quería ver actuar a Leño y echarme unas risas, maldijo Julián mientras recogía el botiquín.

Un día de estos, este Ministerio me va a acabar enterrando.

\- Creo que Victoria -acertó a decir Irene con la mirada ausente-, tiene algo que contarnos.

* * *

Amelia escuchó atenta el relato sin ver en Victoria de Entrerríos duda, falsedad o exageración.

No mentía. Todo en ella era sincero: bravucón, brusco, salvaje; pero sincero. No hacía falta acudir al mensaje sin lógica de un Alonso futuro del que ni ella misma podía explicar origen; no era necesaria la desconcertante aparición en la pared de una Amelia de luz, una máquina con su voz, explicando cómo habían podido llegar desde el futuro en un mundo sin Ministerio, sin puertas y sin España.

Todo era cierto.

El Fin era cierto.

\- Gracias a Padre sabemos cuándo sucederá -continuó Victoria-. Será en otoño de este año. Los sistemas soviéticos de alarma temprana detectarán por error un ataque inexistente y lanzarán un contraataque; como respuesta, el bloque occidental efectuará una contraofensiva a gran escala. Se lanzaron todo lo que tenían. Y arrasarán la Vida.

"Los informes del Ministerio de la paradoja estiman que las bajas superaron mil millones en la primera semana a causa directa de los bombardeos o envenenamiento agudo por radiación. La auténtica catástrofe sucedió durante la década siguiente: cuando animales y plantas acabaron por superar los efectos del envenenamiento en las partes del planeta que aun soportaban vida, más de tres mil millones de personas habían desaparecido como consecuencia de las hambrunas y la escasez."

\- ¿Y luego?

\- Luego, el caos -concluyó Victoria-. Y la barbarie.

Amelia observó a sus amigos alrededor, tan vacíos de palabras como ella.

El pobre ingeniero Joaquín tenía la cara verde.

\- Stanislav Petrov -pensó entonces en voz alta Irene-. El incidente del falso ataque de septiembre del año 83 fue evitado por un único hombre: un oficial ruso llamado Stanislav Petrov.

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso? -intervino Pacino poniéndose, mano temblorosa, un arrugado cigarrillo en los labios.

\- Lo primero que hice después de que Leyva me reclutara en los 60 fue ver cómo habíamos salido de la Guerra Fría. Salimos por poco. Hubo momentos límite en los que sólo una decisión oportuna detuvo la locura: en la crisis de los misiles cubanos, en el 80, en el 95 -explicó Irene-... Con que uno de ellos falle... ¡Todo al carajo! No sé cómo influye la falta de Ministerio en el episodio de Petrov pero algo influyó. O influirá

\- La falta de un momento de piedad o de común sentido -asintió Victoria-. Es todo lo que hace falta.

\- Entonces tenemos tiempo hasta septiembre de evitarlo -señaló Julián.

\- No. Tenemos apenas dos semanas -respuso Victoria-. En dos semanas, vuestra línea temporal será sustituida por aquella en la que el Ministerio no existe...

\- No entiendo.

\- El ataque a 2017 ha empezado o sucedido ya. En dos semanas a partir de ahora sucederán ataques simultáneos en al menos cuatro momentos temporales del pasado: de vuestro pasado -reveló Victoria-. Según los datos de los que disponemos, serán estos ataques los que hagan cambiar vuestra línea temporal de manera definitiva.

\- Perdonad -interrumpió Joaquín-. Creo que tengo que ir a vomitar.

* * *

Julián le siguió a tiempo de sujetarle la cabeza para que no la perdiese en el wáter.

\- Tenías que haber hecho esto esta mañana, hombre -abroncó suavemente.

Joaquín fue a contestar, pero antes de conseguirlo volvió a soltar un líquido pastoso de color impreciso dentro de la taza.

\- ¡Esta mañana me estaba peleando con una resaca! -protestó Joaquín, quejicoso-. ¡Ahora con un escenario apocalíptico después de que una rapada del futuro me ponga un cuchillo al cuello! ¡En las pelis molará verlo, pero que te pase a tí es una putada! Puede que como agentes de campo estéis acostumbrados a este tipo de situaciones, pero mis tripillas no. Era por arriba o por abajo. Ha habido suerte y ha sido por arriba.

Luego soltó la última arcada antes de levantarse y echarse un poco de agua en el lavabo.

\- ¿Mejor?

\- Mejor.

\- Si te sirve de consuelo -añadió Julián-, esto es _heavy_ para todos.

\- Lo disimulas bien.

\- Lección de agente de Ministerio número uno -sonrió Julián-: cuando llueva mierda pones cara de duro y tiras p'alante. Créeme: funciona.

* * *

Irene vio volver al friki y a Julián. No se habían perdido mucho de la conversación; aun no se habían puesto de acuerdo en si los ataques iban motivados por venganza o por quitarse al Ministerio de en medio; o ambas cosas. En cualquier caso parecía razonable pensar que al autor, el asunto se le había ido de las manos.

\- Darrow eran los únicos con medios y capacidad para llevar a cabo algo así -razonó Irene-. Pero no puede ser. Lola Mendieta mató a Ferguson: Darrow ya no existe.

\- Algún día alguien tendrá que contarle a Salvador el tema revolucionario este del Estado de Derecho -comentó Julián, asqueado.

\- Fue iniciativa de Lola -apuntó Irene-. Salvador no pudo hacer nada.

\- Pues Darrow existirá o no, pero por si sirve de algo -apuntó Pacino-, me he enterado de que hay una americana que ha untado a un par de jerifaltes para que mantengan fuera de circulación a funcionarios del Ministerio. Apesta a Darrow.

\- Con todo -observó Amelia-, no veo motivo para no avisar al Ministerio del 83.

\- ¡No, no, no! ¡Sí que lo hay! -se opuso Pacino-. Si se han quitado de en medio a funcionarios del 83, los han debido sustituir por otros de su cuerda: por ratas a sueldo. No podemos confiar en nadie.

Alonso se frotó los ojos y se dirigió a Victoria.

\- Hablasteis de ataques -observó-. ¿En que fechas se produjeron? O se producirán, ya me entendéis.

\- Mediados de mayo de 1589 será el primero -resumió Victoria-. El siguiente será en septiembre de 1714. Luego julio de 1797. El último en marzo de 1939.

\- Lei que los piratas ingleses saquearon Coruña en 1589 -recordó Alonso.

\- En 1797, los ingleses atacaron Tenerife -señaló pensativa Irene.

\- Marzo del 39 -apuntó Julián-. La caída del Madrid republicano.

\- En septiembre de 1714 -acabó Amelia-, Barcelona capituló ante el ejército de Felipe V.

Genial, mumuró Julián. La fiesta padre de fechas. Todo alegrías y bailes.

\- Hubo ingleses en Barcelona -observó Amelia-, como en Coruña y en Tenerife. En Madrid, en el año 39, no lo tengo tan claro. En cualquier caso son momentos de gran tumulto. Fácil pasar desapercibido. Quizás por eso fueron elegidos.

\- Es lo que creo -confirmó Victoria.

Joaquín levantó la mano, la cara pegada al móvil.

\- Por eso dices que sólo tenemos dos semanas -aportó-. Mi aplicación de puertas indica que el único Ministerio en sincronía con esos lugares y fechas a la vez, es este: el de enero de 1983.

\- Así es -aceptó Victoria-. Sea quien sea el causante de los ataques, ha aprovechado o aprovechará las puertas de este Ministerio para hacerlos posible.

\- Supongo que eso descarta a Darrow -pensó en voz alta Irene-. Ellos nunca necesitaron las puertas.

\- Puede -aceptó Pacino-... Sea como sea, habrá traidores.

\- Necesitamos un plan -pensó Alonso en voz alta-. Vive Dios que necesitamos un plan.

* * *

Edit: El sitio de Coruña fue en 1589. Creo que sólo he cometido la errata en este capítulo... Espero. :\

Edit2: "En medio". Se dice "en medio" :)


	8. C7 Un plan desesperado

**Capítulo 7.- Un plan desesperado**

Madrid. 15, de enero de 1983. 14 días para la medianoche.

" _There is no future. There is no past. Do you see?_

 _Time is simultaneous, an intricately structured jewel that humans insist_

 _on viewing one edge at a time, when the whole design is visible_

 _in every facet."_

 **Watchmen**

 **Alan Moore**

* * *

La primera parte del plan incluía comprobar la puerta de 2017 que les había traído hasta allí. Sin embargo, al llegar al bajo abandonado, la encontraron clausurada.

El Ministerio de 2017, había sentenciado el ingeniero al verlo, estaba completamente aislado.

De vuelta en el piso franco, el domingo completo se les escapó entre tabaco, discusiones, café y extraña comida que se podía encontrar, como decía Julián Martínez, con bajar al bar de la esquina. Excepto los bocatas de calamares al parecer, pues había que ir cerca de la Plaza Mayor donde los hacían "de vicio".

Mientras las dos Amelias, Irene y el resto seguían ideando una estrategia, Victoria encontró a Alonso de Entrerríos en una habitación, la noche echada. Observó allí al Alonso que no era Padre con la cabeza fuera de la ventana, joven y a la vez cansado.

Aquel no era Padre, se tuvo que repetir.

Era otro hombre.

\- No soy vuestro padre -dijo él nada más verla llegar.

Ella sonrió.

\- Lo sé -respondió-. Lo sois y no lo sois al mismo tiempo; lo fuisteis y nunca lo seréis ya. Mas a la vez, seguís siendo el mismo. De todas las cosas que esperaba encontrar en este Tiempo, creo que Vuestra Merced era la única para la que no me había preparado lo suficiente.

\- De vos -corrigió Alonso-. O de tú. Como mejor os plazca.

\- Vos está bien.

Él asintió conforme, y le hizo un hueco en su observatorio de la ventana. Una callejuela tranquila les miraba húmeda, solitaria y fría desde abajo.

\- No os unís a las discusiones -observó Victoria.

\- Los planes son para capitanes -contestó él-. Yo soy soldado. No encontraréis en muchos Tiempos persona más brillante que Amelia Folch. Lo que decidan Irene Larra y ella, estará bien.

Victoria asintió.

No estaba segura de querer quedar al margen del plan, mas algo le decía en su interior que aquel Alonso de Entrerríos tenía razón; con ellas además había dejado a su Amelia: sus datos y memorias ayudarían a encontrar una manera de hacer frente a amenazas y traidores.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos juntos, ajenos a todo.

Fue Victoria la que lo rompió, viendo en el rostro de aquel desconocido una conocida inquietud.

\- Algo os preocupa, sin embargo -señaló-. ¿De qué se trata?

\- No puedo llegar siquiera a imaginar las penurias y horrores que habréis contemplado en vuestro viaje -pensó Alonso de Entrerríos en voz alta-. En vuestra vida. Lo que vuestra máquina ha relatado... Lo que vos misma contáis...

\- Nada de eso importará si conseguimos pararlo.

\- Os equivocáis -repuso él-. Importará, sí. ¡Mucho! ¡Importará por vos! No creáis que no entiendo qué significa lo que decís de que la paradoja se cerrará sobre si misma. Significa que vos desapareceréis. Tamaños tenacidad y arrojo, me abruman -se calmó-. Admirado me deja, tal sacrificio.

Victoria encontró de nuevo traicioneras lágrimas en sus ojos.

No era Padre, se recordó.

Mas aun así no pudo contenerse y se echó a sus brazos, una última vez, porque le echaba de menos, porque muchas noches, como aquella, se había imaginado con él llegando al final del viaje y de repente, esperanzas vanas, él ya no estaba.

Y lloró.

Aquel Alonso de Entrerríos, sorprendido, le devolvió el abrazo y dijo:

\- No sé cómo era ese hombre que llamáis Padre; mas si algo de mí tenía, sabed que sin duda de vos se hubiera sentido orgulloso.

* * *

Julián se llevó las manos a la cabeza por no echárselas al ingeniero al cuello.

Llevaban horas con aquella mierda en la salita sin llegar a ninguna parte.

\- Te lo repito, guapa -le dijo el friki a la imagen de Amelia en la pared-: hay dos cosas que no encajan en esta historia. La primera es nuestra presencia aquí. La segunda es ese mensaje que Pacino se enviará a sí mismo. ¡La causalidad no puede romperse así como así! ¡No tiene sentido! Eso por no mencionar que en ninguno de los futuros que puedo imaginar, las máquinas sean las buenas de la historia.

\- No tengo respuesta para ninguna de esas cuestiones, creador -contestó la Amelia de luz.

\- ¡No me llames "creador", Skynet! ¡Deja de hacerme la pelota! ¡Lo que digo es que no me fío de ti!

Irene trató de mediar entre robotina y el espíritu en posesión de Sheldon Cooper.

\- Mira macho. Nos estás rayando -suspiró-. O aportas soluciones al problema, o dejas hablar a los mayores, ¿vale? ¡Estamos intentando salvar el Ministerio aquí!

\- ¡La que faltaba! -respondió de mala manera Joaquín-. ¡Si estamos aquí es por culpa tuya!

\- ¡Qué dices! ¡Vinimos aquí por tu cumpleaños!

\- Vinimos aquí porque tú diste la fecha. Tú, Irene Larra, querías que vinieramos aquí ayer -repuso Joaquín-. Si aquí hay gato encerrado, tú estas en el ajo.

\- A ver... Este... Joaquín -parpadeó Pacino-... ¿Qué dices? ¿Me estás diciendo que Irene es una rata?

Amelia trató de apaciguar los ánimos.

\- No tomemos conclusiones precipitadas -ordenó poniendo silencio-. Todos estamos cansados.

Julián tuvo que admitir que el argumento de Joaquín tenía su puntito: aunque Irene había propuesto la fecha porque aseguraba que en la agenda de su móvil era la única en muchos meses en las que podía visitar a 81 con el picadero libre (¡ay, señor, la lujuria!), el ingeniero contraatacó con el hecho de que en la _app_ del Ministerio del resto de móviles, la puerta 3424, que era la que habían cogido para llegar, estaba catalogada a un tiempo diferente.

La propia existencia de la puerta con todas las demás del Ministerio de 2017 clausuradas, olía a chamusquina extrema.

O Irene mentía o como poco su móvil era diferente al del resto.

Y si lo era, que lo era... ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

El mensaje de Pacino era otra rayada: para el Joaquín con falta de sueño rompía la sincronicidad del Ministerio, algo totalmente imposible. La sincronicidad era al parecer el tema de que la Historia no cambiaba del todo hasta que alguien que hubiese venido de un tiempo posterior hiciese el cambio: no tenía sentido que a Pacino le llegara un mensaje **ANTES** de que él mismo se lo hubiera enviado en su línea de tiempo personal. Por otro lado, aunque el periodista podía habérsela colado doblada con quién le dio el mensaje, la letra del mismo, reconocida por Alonso, era tan indiscutible como que la página encajaba al pelo en el Libro de las Puertas de Victoria.

Independientemente de quién tuviera razón o no, Julián trató de zanjar el tema señalando que era un domingo por la noche, que llevaban de rayadura todo el día y que había que descansar.

\- Amelia tiene razón. Oye, mañana lo miramos macho -suspiró Julián-. Quiero dormir. A todo esto, ¿por qué Chispitas te llama "creador"?

\- El ingeniero Joaquín Sevilla me creó -explicó la Amelia virtual-. En mis rutinas básicas no estoy programada para hacer distinciones entre sus versiones temporales.

\- Por eso y porque eres una manipuladora -murmuró Joaquín.

* * *

Tras dormir y a la mañana siguiente, la discusión acerca de las incongruencias no llevó mucho más lejos. Al final, como puso de manifiesto Pacino, todo se resumía en si confiaban en Victoria o no. Con el único voto en contra del ingeniero, no confiaba en nadie afirmó como protesta, prosiguieron con los preparativos sobre qué hacer y cómo.

Irene y Amelia tardaron una mañana más en concretar el plan: lo que les llevó hacerse con unos libros de Historia y un par de registros que confirmasen lo que les decía la Chispi.

Nada era mentira o escondía inexactitud.

La única manera de hacer frente a todos los ataques a la vez, acabaron por concluir, era distribuirse en parejas, que cada una fuese a un tiempo y tratar de comunicarse y ponerse al día de lo que fueran descubriendo. Los causantes de los ataques podrían ser ingleses o traidores: lo único probable era que, puesto que Victoria y Chispitas aseguraban que el ataque a 2017 fue un atentado con bombas, era de esperar algo similar.

\- Pero sólo en Madrid habrá un Ministerio que atacar -razonó Julián-. En el resto de sitios, no.

\- Creemos probable que puedan haber accesos a otros Ministerios en las demás ciudades -explicó Amelia-. En Barcelona hay catalogadas dos entradas a dos tiempos diferentes. En Tenerife, otra. Para Coruña no, pero podría haber una entrada sin catalogar.

\- Joder... Qué puto lío.

\- Pues eso no es todo -siguió Irene-. Necesitamos una ficha amarilla. Nos falta uno. Bastante que tendremos que ir en parejas en vez de en tríos: no podemos correr el riesgo de enviar a nadie a solas.

\- Ehhh... Dos -protestó Joaquín-. No soy agente de campo.

\- Acabas de ser ascendido -respondió Irene de malas-. No me jodas. Nos podemos pedir ayuda y nos faltan manos.

\- Ajeno a cualquier complot y de confianza, sólo se nos ocurrió Spínola -explicó Amelia-. Habrá que ir a buscarle a Flandes. Y no funcionan los móviles.

Julián rió con un punto de desesperación mientras removía el café con leche.

\- Venga, y qué más -se desesperó-. ¿Tenemos que ir a las misiones con una venda en los ojos y atarnos un brazo a la espalda?

Amelia e Irene asintieron, ante la atenta mirada de Victoria y Alonso.

\- Para que el plan arranque -acabó Amelia-, tenemos que poder entrar al Ministerio del 83 sin llamar la atención. Habíamos pensado en colarnos de noche, cuando la vigilancia es menor.

\- Eso no funcionará -murmuró Pacino-. Fijo que los hombres de Galindo vigilan la entrada: no saben qué es el Ministerio, pero saben que a veces voy por allí.

\- Los hombres de Galindo no podrían entrar al Ministerio aunque quisieran -explicó Irene-. La dirección está vetada a órdenes de registro judiciales. Por otro lado, es verdad que necesitamos asaltar los vestuarios y la caja. Discretamente.

\- Y la armería -añadió Alonso-. Necesitamos armas. Y munición.

\- Y la armería -completó Irene-. Y si descubren que faltan cosas, alguien acabará atando cabos...

\- … Y descubriendo que alguien ha viajado a los lugares de los ataques -comprendió Victoria-. Eso podría delatarnos ante personal del Ministerio y con ellos a los traidores. Toda ventaja perderíamos.

\- Genial -gruñó Julián-. ¿Qué hacemos entonces? ¿Robamos primero una tienda de disfraces y luego la sección de caza del Corte Inglés?

\- Creo que no hará falta -se le ocurrió a Pacino-. Sólo necesitamos liarla. Liarla muy gorda.

Y creo, añadió después de media sonrisa, que sé cómo.

* * *

Edit: No me da tiempo a llegar a Barcelona antes de que se líe en la vida real. Me hubiera gustado, porque con la que se va a montar va a parecer que me he basado en las noticias para meter moralinas políticas en esto. No es mi intención, aunque me lo pedía el cuerpo :)

Sólo diré que en 1714 los que lo dieron todo por su ciudad y su libertad fue su gente. Que murió a miles. Y cada año, a quien ponen flores como a un héroe es a un personaje tan cuestionable como Casanova. Creo que eso define perfectamente lo que va a ocurrir los próximos días: gente a quienes los interesados y los cobardes les han robado su Historia, la de todos, y se la han sustituido por mitologías.

Estéis en el bando que estéis, estad seguros. Vivimos tiempos locos. Y lo que nos queda :)


	9. C8 Asalto al Ministerio del 83

**Capítulo 8.- Asalto al Ministerio del 83**

Madrid. 17, de enero de 1983. 12 días para la medianoche.

" _(...) ¡Claro! Antes de dar un atraco hay que saber lo que necesita cada uno..._

… _Así se hacen las cuentas y luego, cuadran (...)"_

 **Atraco a las tres (1962)**

* * *

El martes diecisiete de enero, un guardia civil y una secretaria rubia con un tipazo entraron en la comisaría tres, distrito centro, a cargo del comisario Manuel Galindo.

\- El rollo de guardia civil -musitó Irene divertida-, te pega.

\- Opino que el tricornio es excesivo -observó Julián en voz alta.

\- El tricornio en este Ministerio ha abierto más puertas que el Papa.

El comisario les recibió en su despacho plagado de papeles, banderas con sospechosas faltas de escudo y pestazo a tabaco; se estaba colocando la chaqueta para ir a algún lado.

Julián no pudo evitar fijarse en los anillos y las pulseras de oro.

\- Tengo mucho lío -gruñó Galindo por encima del ruído de las máquinas de escribir-. Sean breves.

\- Traemos... La orden judicial de registro autorizada y formalizada -recordó Julián tras un codazo de Irene-. Tal y como pidió al juzgado.

\- ¿Ya? ¿Tan pronto? Solo hace quince minutos que la cursamos.

\- El juez García me ha pedido comunicarle que considera la captura de Jesús Méndez como de prioritaria importancia -añadió sumisa Irene-. Esperábamos una petición como ésta desde hace días. La reputación de todo el sistema de Justicia está en juego, no sólo la del Cuerpo Nacional de Policía.

\- Lo que necesiten, cuando lo necesiten, como lo necesiten -añadió Julián-. El pájaro es todo suyo. En representación de los míos sólo estoy por las formalidades. La operación les pertenece.

Julián vio cambiar la expresión de Galindo de incredulidad y sorpresa a satisfacción plena. Nada mejor para encauzar a un cara dura, pensó, que darle exactamente lo que quiere. Le echó un vistazo a la orden falsa y se la devolvió, tras una despreocupada mirada "escáner" a Irene.

Agradecido, Galindo salió del despacho y con dos palmas movilizó a todo el personal.

\- ¡Tenemos la orden! ¡Activación del operativo de registro! ¡Que no se quede nadie! ¡Todos a por él! ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos! ¡Maricón el último!

* * *

Medio Cuerpo Nacional de Policía de Madrid entró patada en la puerta en el Ministerio del Tiempo del año 83.

A saco.

Sin miramientos, pistola por delante, bloqueando entradas y salidas, cerrando calles: como predijo Pacino, liándola gorda.

Guiados por los esbirros de Galindo revisaban cada aseo, despacho, armario y papel, revolviéndolo todo sin miramientos, tal y como Pacino había previsto.

"Sus hombres me tienen que ver entrar allí", había explicado. "Pero es que además, le vamos a enviar una foto con una dirección al dorso. Chivatazo de libro. No tardará ni una hora en pedir una orden para entrar. Suerte vamos a tener si no le da por reventar la puerta antes."

Tal y como había anticipado Irene, ningún juez en todo Madrid permitiría una orden en esa dirección; no obstante, ahí era donde se colaban ellos: antes de que el juez diese un "NO" como un castillo, traían la orden falsa y listo papeles.

A entrar de la mano de la policía.

Los "¡usted no sabe quién soy yo!" del subsecretario del 83 se mezclaban con los de Galindo, en el patio del pozo, mientras Irene y Julián iban directos a la caja de fondos reservados del nivel dos. A su alrededor, una pléyade de funcionarios, policías y agentes caracterizados iban y venían siendo identificados y cacheados contra las paredes.

\- Aquí -susurró Irene.

Julián observó el pequeño archivo tras el cual, Irene hizo aparecer una caja fuerte.

\- Chachi -sonrió Julián-. ¿Cuál es la combinación?

\- Mieeeerda... -pareció comprender de repente Irene.

No era la caja de 2017.

* * *

Dos calles más allá, el lío de lecheras y coches Talbot de color madera, comenzaba a colapsar el tráfico de Madrid.

Pacino bajó las gafas de sol para ver un poco mejor.

\- ¿Qué tal van mis beneméritosssss? -preguntó.

\- ¡El bigote no se pega! -maldijo otra vez Victoria-. ¿Acaso no hay mujeres que defiendan el orden?

\- En este tiempo aun no -sonrió Amelia. Luego la ayudó con el bigote-. Tienes que esperar que la goma se seque. Así.

\- Gracias.

Alonso, Amelia, Victoria y él, disfrazados cutremente de guardias civiles, esperaban la inminente llegada de los _Land_ _Rover_ del Cuerpo Armado. A esas alturas el subsecretario ya debía haber apretado el botón del pánico y en el 83 la caballería no era Spínola, sino la guardia civil.

Pacino sintió cosquillitas en la tripa: que a Galindo después de aquello le fuera a caer la del pulpo, era la parte más satisfactoria del plan.

\- Capto transmisiones de radio de origen militar -informó Chispitas-. La Guardia Civil viene hacia aquí. Tiempo estimado de llegada ocho minutos.

\- No miente -añadió el ingeniero por radio-. Por ahora.

Pacino, con los nervios, volvió a revisar la preocupante falta de detalles de los disfraces que habían podido trincar del almacén de la calle Loeches; con la confusión no deberían llamar la atención.

No deberían.

\- Recordad apoyar el brazo en el subfusil -insistió Alonso-. Nadie se dará cuenta de vuestro cabestrillo.

\- Así tapo el juguete plástico de paso -comentó Pacino-, no sea que me lo vean del todo.

* * *

Tras el respectivo "como baje usted a ese pozo acaba dirigiendo el tráfico" y el correspondiente "no se le ocurra amenazarme", la marabunta de maderos llegó hasta la puerta de la escalera inferior.

La chunga. Tras la que si se ponían a revisar puertas, se iba a liar bien gorda al cuadrado.

\- ¡Pero qué coño es este lugar! -oyó Julián chillar a Galindo- ¡Encontrad a Méndez! ¡Nadie sale ni entra! ¡Todo al milímetro! ¡Y quitadme a este chupatintas de encima, cojones!

\- ¡Date prisa! -susurró Julián a Irene-. ¡Aun tenemos que llegar a vestuarios!

\- ¡Joder! -gruñó Irene con la oreja en la caja-. ¡No me...!

Clic, clac, caja abierta. "Puta ama joderrr", suspiró ella en voz alta.

Julián se acercó y vio asombrado los fajos de billetes y los saquetes de oro.

\- Vale. Mola.

\- Mazo -sonrió Irene.

Tiros al aire de repente, resonando por pasillos y corredores. Venían del pozo inferior.

\- ¡Alto a la Guardia Civil! ¡Todos quietos coño!

Julián asomó la cabeza por la puerta. Era demasiado pronto para que hubiese entrado la caballería del subsecretario del 83.

\- ¡Qué pasa!

\- Que han salido del pozo docena y media de guardias civiles -informó Julián-. Esto no estaba previsto.

\- ¡Da igual! -susurró Irene-. Tenemos la pasta. ¡Ahora toca ir a vestuarios!

* * *

Los dos pelotones de guardias civiles tuvieron que dejar los vehículos a trescientos metros, provocando un atasco aun mayor. Un helicóptero hacía " _toco-toco-toco_ " sobre la calle, los vecinos y curiosos agolpándose en los balcones. Imitando a los demás, Amelia trató de camuflarse con ellos y se unió tras la columna de hombres a paso cambiado.

\- No penséis -sonrió Victoria a su lado-. Sólo seguid el ritmo.

Mientras cuatro guardias civiles desarmaban a los nacionales en la puerta principal a tortazo limpio, Amelia vio por fin la entrada del Ministerio del 83.

Una vez dentro, un cabo empezó a desplegar la columna.

Aunque ellos ya se habían separado del grupo antes.

Alonso y ella a la armería, mientras que Pacino y Victoria fueron a vestuarios.

* * *

Alonso dio una patada en la puerta y se encontró con una versión de la armería un poco más antigua que la habitual; habría piezas útiles allí, de todos modos. Abrió la bolsa y comenzó a llenarla con armas cortas y abundante munición.

\- Agarra las de atrás -recomendó Amelia-. Que no se note que faltan.

\- Buena idea. Las "Llama" servirán... Umhhh... -observó con ojo crítico-. Una espada para Pacino convendrá. Finales del XVI. Un puñal, para un apuro.

\- Bien.

\- Tenerife es siglo XVIII... Una pistola acorde. Y pólvora y balas, por supuesto.

Amelia asomó la cabeza fuera al oír pasos cerca. No había peligro, informó al volver.

\- Bien, pero nada de fusiles -opinó al regresar-. Son difíciles de esconder.

Alonso gruñó.

\- De acuerdo. Respecto a más armas actuales... ¿Qué me decís de granadas?

\- No.

\- Son pequeñas y pueden ser útiles -protestó Alonso-. Y vamos a tiempos de guerra.

\- No.

\- Habéis de saber que son pequeñas cosas que nunca se necesitan hasta que las necesitáis -se justificó Alonso-. No era muy amigo de ellas hasta que...

\- Está bien -cedió ella-. Sean las granadas. ¡Pero date prisa!

\- Veamos... ¡No hay Alhambras! No... La R-41 no salió buena... Tendrá que ser las indianas M-67, me perdone Cristo... Y las de humo... Conviene no olvidar las de humo...

\- ¡Alonso por Dios!

* * *

\- ¡Tenemos una orden judicial!

\- ¡Esa orden es falsa! -rugió el subsecretario- ¡Identifíquese!

\- ¡Somos la Policía Nacional!

\- ¡Y yo soy el subsecretario del Ministerio del Tiempo! ¡Tiren las armas o mando a estos hombres acribillarlos a balazos!

La advertencia del subsecretario del 83 resonó por pasillos y corredores, junto con el cebado casi simultáneo de varias docenas de Astras y subfusiles Star Z-84.

Galería arriba, galería abajo, Pacino deseó con su bulto de ropajes en el hombro bueno no haberla liado demasiado.

\- ¡Joder pollito! -jadeó Julián cuando se los topó de frente, sin aflojar paso- ¡Lo que has liado!

Se juntaron luego con Amelia y Alonso, cargados con bolsas de deporte que debían llevar más hierro que los altos hornos de Vizcaya.

\- ¡Y yo qué coño sabía que había más guardias civiles dentro! -se defendió Pacino-. ¡Era un plan de puta madre!

\- A la puerta -jadeó Irene-, que si nos ven las balas van para nosotros.

* * *

Joaquín dio dos toques de radio y esperó paciente en la puerta.

Hacía horas que el operativo había desaparecido y las calles de Madrid volvían a la normalidad después de la hora de comer. La máquina traidora había informado que las transmisiones de radio indicaban que había unos pocos contusionados y que los policías nacionales habían sido escoltados fuera del Ministerio.

La puerta del garaje se abrió de pronto y apareció en ella la navajera rapada del futuro. Arrancándose un bigote postizo. Disfrazada de guardia civil.

\- ¿Dónde tenéis mi moto? ¿Dónde está Amelia?

Joaquín no respondió. Señaló con la cabeza el bulto tras la manta y lo empujó para hacerlo rodar dentro del patio de vehículos.

\- ¿Es seguro? -insistió Victoria.

\- Las patrullas de la policía han sido retiradas por orden directa del Ministerio de Interior -expuso Skynet-. Tenemos algunas horas de margen antes de que vuelvan.

Joaquín hizo pasar la moto al patio de vehículos del Ministerio y luego la bajó al garaje acompañado por Victoria.

No prestó atención a la conversación entre las dos, mientras iba cavilando sobre qué se iba a encontrar en el Madrid del 39 y cómo iba a enfrentar aquello. Él no era agente de campo.

Decir que estaba acojonado era quedarse corto.

El asalto al Ministerio parecía haber salido bien, pero ahora tocaba una misión de verdad. De esas que había oído alguna vez en la cafetería: de esas que oídas molaban, pero que una vez dentro...

Le interrumpió el hilo de lamentaciones ver que, una vez aparcada la moto, Victoria lloraba. Primero cerca del vehículo, luego abrazando y besando el casco.

\- Adios -dijo la inteligencia artificial con su habitual tono tranquilo-. Con suerte, esta será la última vez que nos veamos.

\- Lo sé, amiga mía. Nunca os olvidaré.

Luego, la chunga rapada le entregó el casco y enfiló la puerta de las escaleras para volver con la pandi.

Y Joaquín, al verla marchar, se sintió como el mierda más despreciable y egoísta del puto planeta.

\- Debes llevarme al pasillo seis e instalarme el repetidor de mensajes allí, creador -recordó el casco.

\- No me agobies, Chispitas.

* * *

Irene observó a las parejas ya vestidas de época y por las fugaces miradas del ingeniero, supo que había acertado con el escote.

\- Debemos volver a la puerta cada poco y actualizar mensajes en el chat -recordó-. Cualquier pista puede ser vital.

Se miraron luego en silencio. Todo hecho, todo hablado. Abrazos, apretones de manos y suspiros.

Y sin decir más, atravesaron sus puertas.


	10. C9 Un verano de miserias y novenas(BCN1)

**Capítulo 9.- Un verano de novenas y miseria. (Barcelona I)**

Flandes. Verano de 1604. 10 días para la medianoche.

" _(...)_

 _as we were leaving Barcelona, the poor Spaniards seeing they were left in the lurch,_

 _they called us traitors, and all the most vile names they could invent,_

 _and the common people threw stones at us,_

 _saying we had betrayed them into the hands of King Philip_

 _(...)"_

 _ **Memoria de una familia Hugonote/Diario de John Fontaine (1853)**_

* * *

\- Dos días -masculló Amelia al bajar del caballo-. ¡Hemos tardado dos días!

Alonso podía entender el hartazgo de Amelia, pero no compartirlo. Saber que don Ambrosio Spínola se encontraba sitiando Ostende, no era garantía de encontrarlo. No era garantía de casi nada, a Fé cierta, Flandes tan grande, tan gris y tan húmedo como de costumbre. Haber tardado tan sólo dos días en hallar su campamento desde aparecer en La Haya, había sido más que un milagro.

Casi tanto como hacer comprender a Amelia que los campos de batalla y aquellos años tenían formas que convenía respetar; no esperó por ello a que el edecán anunciara su visita. Sin más entró en la tienda de Spínola y se echó a sus brazos, lo que le ganó espadas a medio sacar de todo su Estado Mayor.

\- ¡Querido tío Ambrosio! -exclamó con dramatismo.

\- Ehhh... Querida sobrina...

\- … Beatrice.

\- ¡Beatrice! ¡Mas qué alegría veros! -sonrió Spínola forzadamente-. En verdad debe ser importante vuestro mensaje para traerlo en persona sin aviso e interrumpir -añadió con un feroz tono-, todo un consejo de hombres de armas muy ocupados tratando de rendir una ciudad enemiga.

Alonso saludó con una reverencia y quedó en la entrada con media sonrisa; tenía curiosidad por ver cómo Amelia salía de aquella.

\- _¡Una catastrofe!_ -exclamó Amelia en italiano-. _¡Il nostro cugino Salvatore è in grave pericolo. Il suo Ministero finirà se voce non venite a intercedere per lui!(*1)_

\- Estoy seguro que el primo Salvatore -respondió Spínola, algo molesto-, puede esperar. Mirad querida sobrina, que Ostende no se va a sitiar ella solita. Y ya lleva así tres años.

Alonso observó a los generales frente a la mesa y al mapa empezar a comentar la extraña escena sintiéndose insultados, quizás, más que molestos.

\- ¡Su graciosa Majestad el tercer Rey Felipe así pide vuestra intervención, mi general! -intervino Alonso voz en trueno, mientras sacudía un pergamino enrollado con un falso sello-. De tan importante es su misión que ordena deciros que no habrá futuro para sus reinos -aclaró-, si no intercedéis por el arcipreste Salvatore.

\- ¿El Rey decís? -gruñó con fastidio Spínola.

\- El Rey -confirmó Amelia-. Y la Historia.

\- Pero es que tengo Ostende a puntita de caramelo...

\- Ostende puede esperar, don Ambrosio -insistió Amelia-. El Tiempo no.

* * *

 _*1.- "¡Nuestro primo Salvador está en grave peligro. Su Ministerio acabará si vos no venis a intercer por él!"_

* * *

El día que tardaron en llegar a La Haya, Amelia pudo informar a Spínola de todo lo sucedido. El enojo y contrarío del general acabó por diluirse, si bien, no dejó de gruñir ni siquiera llegado el Ministerio del 83, incursión nocturna a los vestuarios para adecuarse a 1714.

Alonso se despidió y les deseó suerte, para acto seguido irse a Santa Cruz de Tenerife.

Así, en menos de una hora, Amelia se vio a solas con don Ambrosio Spínola, quien había cambiado su peto de metal y su banda por los ropajes ricos, pero sin estridencias, de un acaudalado señor genovés de principios del XVIII.

\- No os voy a engañar, Amelia Folch -confesó Spínola ya frente a la puerta-. Soy más soldado que espía. Y más amigo de llevar a cabo sitios que de sufrirlos. No sé si os seré de utilidad allá a donde me lleváis.

\- Lo seréis, don Ambrosio -respondió Amelia-. A día de hoy, no confiamos en nadie más. Yo no confío en nadie más.

Asintió él, agradado quizás por oír aquello. Amelia había podido explicarle brevemente el periodo histórico de la guerra de Sucesión y el episodio final del sitio y caída de Barcelona.

Tras la muerte del último de los Austria sin descendencia, los reinos de España se habían enfrentado, una vez más, esta vez por coronar en su trono a un rey extranjero. La antigua corona de Aragón abrazaría la causa austracista, preocupada con perder sus fueros frente a la alternativa de un déspota centralista y francés: Felipe de Anjou.

Tras un año de sitio y bombardeos, la ciudad de Barcelona era el último reducto de resistencia frente al ejército Borbón.

\- ¿Y decís que esta gente lucha por mantener a un Austria en el trono de España?

\- Se agruparon en esa causa, así es -volvió a explicar Amelia-. Y viéndola perdida muchos siguieron luchando.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Testarudez. Honor. Devoción. Libertad. La mayoría sólo defendía lo suyo ante ejércitos de fuera. Os aviso que vamos a llegar en mal momento -añadió Amelia-. La ciudad lleva bajo bombas y bloqueo un año. En pocos días se producirá el asalto final.

Spínola agarró el pomo de la puerta tras echarse por encima la capa y el embozo.

\- Debo reconoceros que algo simpatizo con su causa -confesó-. A mí un Rey Borbón... Como que no.

* * *

Llegaron al anochecer del día tres de septiembre de 1714, ocho días antes de la medianoche.

Lo hicieron a través de una puerta oculta, tras la sacristía, de la catedral de Nuestra Señora del Mar. Extrañado por las horas del oficio, Amelia explicó a Spínola que misas, novenas, procesiones y rezos públicos habían sido diarios durante el sitio.

Al salir se toparon con una Barcelona mísera, en ruinas y peligrosa.

Antes de llegar a una fonda tuvieron tres encontronazos con gente hambrienta que les mendigaba en desesperación algo de comer; grupos de enflaquecidos niños vieron perseguir, más ilusiones que rastros auténticos, sombras de ratas por callejuelas llenas de cascotes.

Hambre y necesidad tras cada puerta y cada rostro.

Viéndoles de fuera la dueña de la fonda ofreció aposento sin apenas preguntas, aclarado que no les alimentaría.

A solas ya en la habitación, Amelia hundió el rostro en sus manos para parar las lágrimas.

\- Os quedábais muy corta en la explicación Amelia Folch -opinó Spínola-. Es un milagro que esta ciudad siga en pie.

Amelia asintió.

\- De asalto militar llevan dos meses -trató de calmarse-, pero de bloqueo más de un año. Los barcos con provisiones de Génova, Mallorca y Cerdeña son retenidos. No morirán de sed porque mañana lloverá todo el día; pero esos niños...

Spínola, quizás al notar el temblor en su tono, trató de consolarla.

\- Debéis descansar ahora -propuso-. Por mucho que esta ciudad os duela, no es nuestra misión ayudarla. Recordad para lo que vinimos.

Amelia asintió.

\- Mañana hay reunión de los Comunes -recordó-. Debemos estar allí y en la Junta de los 24, para comprobar que nada cambia. Luego hay que encontrar la puerta catalogada en el convento de Santa Mónica.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente y evitando tormenta y charcos, el oro no les abrió la puerta de la reunión de los Comunes, pero sí la del consejo del Ciento. Allí, treinta patricios barceloneses, raídas pelucas empolvadas, discutían sobre el negativo informe del general Villaroel y el ofrecimiento del ejército de Berwick para que se rindieran.

Las pocas voces que pedían capitular fueron al poco acalladas por aquellos que, encomendándose a Dios, causa y orgullo, defendían aguantar hasta la última gota de sangre.

Entre aplausos, en el amplio salón de plenos, que acallaban la tormenta fuera.

\- Tal parece -mumuró Spínola-, que no saben que la ciudad no tiene esperanza.

Amelia no respondió, atenta a ver cambios en la Historia.

El informe del general Villaroel recomendaba rendición. La propuesta de Berwick, la posibilitaba. La guerra y mantener las libertades catalanas estaban perdidas y sólo variaba en el balance el número de muertos que los prohombres de Barcelona se empeñaban en no reducir.

Más golpes sobre las mesas y más aplausos ante una nueva soflama.

Un último vistazo les confirmó que la Historia estaba a salvo allí, así que Amelia propuso a Spínola salir; casi atravesada la puerta, sin embargo, una voz les detuvo.

\- _La "24ª de Guerra" escoltarà el que el senyor genovès hagi de dir ara!(*2)_

Spínola observó a Amelia y luego al _Conseller_ en _Cap_ , Rafael Casanova, al fondo de la cámara.

"Demasiado oro dimos", sonrió Spínola forzadamente, "para colarnos aquí."

\- _Amb permís del Consell_ -improvisó Amelia-, _el meu marit no parla català o castellà. Traduiré el que tingui a bé dir, si a la Junta li sembla propi. (*3)_

Tras un asentimiento de Casanova, Spínola se acercó a su oído.

\- Decidle a ese valiente -susurró quedo-, que cuando llegue la hora le espero ver defendiendo la muralla como todos los muchachos de 14 años sobre los que ordenó leva.

Amelia tensó la mandíbula. Aquello desde luego no ayudaría.

\- _És de l'interès de la meva família_ -anunció-, _ajudar Barcelona en la necessitat! Per això quant arribin els queviures, repartirem als que necessitin, puguin pagar o no! (*4)_

La Junta golpeó las mesas repetidamente en señal de aprobación.

Antes de que nadie más pudiera a ellos dirigirse, ya habían salido del pleno.

* * *

 _(*2).- "La 'vigésimo cuarta de guerra' escuchará lo que el señor genovés tenga que decir ahora"_

 _(*3).- "Con permiso del Consejo, mi marido no hablá catalán o castellano. Traduciré lo que tenga a bien decir, si a la Junta le parece apropiado"_

 _(*4).- "¡Es el interés de mi familia ayudar a Barcelona en la necesidad! ¡Por eso, cuando lleguen los víveres, repartiremos a aquellos que los necesiten, puedan pagar o no!"_

* * *

Dedicaron el resto de la tarde a encontrar Santa Mónica y fingir visita que les revelara la puerta a un Ministerio en 1923. La encontraron al anochecer, la pobre novicia que les guiaba despistada en uno de los patios del convento.

Allí Amelia no buscó bombas, ni pistas sobre el ataque.

Se dedicó a llegar a los almacenes de víveres del Ministerio y a sacar cajas de alimento.

\- ¡Qué hacéis!

\- Ayúdeme don Ambrosio.

\- ¡Pueden veros pardiez! ¡Qué hay de los traidores! ¡Estais poniendo la misión en peligro, Amelia Folch!

Amelia no contestó. Le puso entre los brazos una caja llena de hogazas de pan y llevó con un carrito las suyas, dejando vacía la despensa.

\- Sugiero que en el camino de vuelta observe usted por si ve bombas o indicios de posible ataque -ordenó Amelia-. De momento tenemos que hacer valer nuestra tapadera en Barcelona.

\- ¡No lo hacéis por no descubrirnos! -señaló Spínola-. ¡Lo hacéis por ayudar a esa pobre gente!

\- Eso lo sabemos usted y yo -contestó Amelia-. En nada cambiará la Historia aliviar sufrimiento inútil.

Spínola suspiró, molesto.

Cargó además sin protestar, con un saco lleno de patatas.

* * *

Algo de oportuna plata les hizo con un destartalado y pequeño carro del que varios niños tiraron, a través del fango, hasta llegar a la fonda del puerto.

Allí repartieron alimento a media patata por niño y un trozo de pan por mujer. Fue difícil ordenarlas y en más de una Spínola tuvo que sacar espada para separar a verduleras que se tiraban de los pelos por un puesto en la fila.

La dueña de la fonda, acabados los víveres, les rogó que no volvieran a repartir comida frente a su casa: formaría tumulto al día siguiente de correrse la voz.

\- Si hacemos esto en la calle -observó Spínola-, el tumulto será aun mayor.

\- _Hi ha un magatzem al port, buit des que marxessin els anglesos l'any passat_ -propuso la posadera, después de escupir al pronunciar la palabra "ingleses"-. _Feu-ho vostès allà.(*5)_

Un huérfano les guió hasta el lugar. Spínola temía una encerrona, pues estaba apartado del puerto, en una mala calle sin salida. Despreocupadamente el niño se coló por un agujero en el muro y les abrió una puerta desde dentro.

Por el olor, Amelia supuso que se debía tratar de una vieja salazón de pescado. Lo que llamó la atención de Spínola fueron unos bultos escrupulosamente empaquetados y ocultos en un rincón.

Al abrir la arpillera, encontró dentro barriles de pólvora.

\- ¿Qué es esto, muchacho? ¿Con qué salaban los pescados aquí?

\- _Deu ser que els van deixar els anglesos quan van estar aquí, senyor_ -explicó el huérfano-. _He sentit que per tota la ciutat van deixar pólvora i munició per a la defensa. Quan eren aliats. (*6)_

\- ¿En qué lugares? -comprendió Amelia, alarmada.

\- _A Santa Clara_ -reveló el niño-. _I molts més. (*7)_

* * *

 _*5.- "Hay un almacén en el puerto, vacío desde que los ingleses se marcharon el año pasado. Háganlo ustedes allá."_

 _*6.- "Debe ser que los dejaron los ingleses cuando estuvieron aquí, señor. He oído que por toda la ciudad dejaron pólvora y munición para la defensa. Cuando eran aliados."_

 _*7.- "En Santa Clara. Y muchos más"_

* * *

Edit: Venía Coruña en primer lugar, pero acabé este antes. Me pareció justo postearlo primero. Perdón por errores en el catalán :)

Edit2: Rompo límite de palabras para añadir traducciones, que la verdad es que hacen falta. Gracias a fridda por el apunte :)


	11. C10 Un horizonte de velas inglesas(COR1)

**Capítulo 10.- Un horizonte de velas inglesas (A Coruña, I)**

A Coruña, 4 de Mayo de 1589. 12 días para la medianoche.

" _(...) Entraron las naves inglesas en el puerto el 4 de Mayo,_

 _después de mediodía, cañoneándolas el castillo y los buques, y_

 _en el acto empezaron á desembarcar gente con 14 lanchones_

 _que al propósito llevaban prevenidos, poniéndola en_

 _escuadrones sobre los caminos de Betanzos y de Santiago (...)"_

 **Historia de la Armada Española desde la unión de los Reinos de Castilla y Aragón.**

 **Instituto de Historia y Cultura Naval**

* * *

Las esperanzas de Pacino de tener un día tranquilo en el pasado para descansar del estrés del golpe en el Ministerio se fueron pronto a la puta mierda.

Victoria y él aparecieron en un armario de las cocinas de lo que parecía una fortaleza y tras oír voces y gritos de advertencia, siguió a Victoria faldas arremangadas, escaleras de caracol arriba.

A su alrededor los hombres iban y venían frenéticos.

Al llegar al mirador el horizonte de mar apareció cubierto de bruma blanca.

La ciudad de A Coruña, en mayo de 1589, estaba del otro lado.

\- ¡Nos hallamos en el castillo de San Antón! -maldijo Victoria.

\- Ehhh... ¿Eso es malo?

\- ¡Recordad lo que explicó Amelia! San Antón está lejos de la muralla y fue sitiado aparte -explicó Victoria-. ¡No podremos estar en la ciudad y volver cerca de la puerta para que los mensajes lleguen!

Pacino asintió. El plan era encontrar la puerta al Ministerio del ataque, que tenía todos los papeles de estar en el monasterio de Santo Domingo.

Salir en San Antón significa que estarían incomunicados durante la misión.

\- Bueno -suspiró-. Al menos es día tres. Podremos ponerles un mensajito a los demás para avisarles en cuanto encontremos la puerta al otro...

\- _¡Mais son os ingleses ou non!_ -saltó a voz en grito, harto, uno de los vigías del mirador.

\- _Ben poden ser..._ -contestó el de lo más alto.

\- ¿ _E cantos_?

\- _Pos non son poucos... (*1)_

Pacino y Victoria se asomaron al mirador, con los demás soldados. Lo que parecía bruma en el horizonte eran en realidad más de cien velas blancas en casi perfecta línea. Su puta madre.

\- ¡No! ¡Hoy no es el día tres! -comprendió Pacino-. ¡Es el puto día cuatro!

El cabo de guardia dio orden de avisar a la comarca.

El combustible de la torre de Hércules ardía para dar aviso, mientras Victoria y Pacino corrían ya en dirección a la ciudad.

* * *

 _*1. - "¿Pero son los ingleses o no?"_

 _\- "Sin duda."_

 _\- "¿Y cuántos?"_

 _\- "Muchos."_

* * *

Campanas. Las campanas repicaban por toda la ciudad, en ecos desde los campos de la comarca. Confusión primero y miedo después, entre los mercados, las casas y los vecinos.

Todo era igual, observó Victoria. Siempre era igual. Cambiaban los ropajes, los rostros y las lenguas, pero el miedo siempre estaba ahí, sin importar los tiempos, de gente que no era de guerra obligada a tomar armas o a huir.

\- ¡Por aquí! -gritó Pacino.

Ella le siguió, trabada por las imprácticas faldas y los refajos, tratando de que todo siguiera en su sitio por encima del corpiño. Condenadas modas, gruñó; a la primera oportunidad se haría con calzas y botargas y vestiría como hombre.

A la puerta del monasterio vieron a un grupo de cinco frailes que se santiguaban ante lo que ocurría.

\- _¿Quen ataca? ¿Que pasa?_ -preguntó el más mayor.

Pacino se quedó mudo, jadeando a la espera de una idea.

\- ¡Herejes protestantes, padre! -se le ocurrió a Victoria.

\- Ehhh... Sí. Herejes -continuó Pacino-. Mala gente, padre, mu mala gente. Venimos a decir... El marqués... de... Este...

\- … de Cerralbo -completó ella.

\- … de Cerralbo, ordena que el monasterio sea preparado para la batalla que se avecina. Debería Vuestra Merced sacar a los frailes y aprestar para el mogollón, que se prevee... Francamente chungo. Tenemos órdenes de avisar y de ver el monasterio para ver cuánta gente de armas cabe dentro.

Se santiguaron los frailes, el temor en sus rostros y dejaron pasar a Pacino; detuvieron a Victoria en la entrada de la puerta, sin embargo.

\- _¿Onde vai aquesta mala muller?_ -protestó el mayor de todos- _¡Aquesta é a casa de Deus!_ (*5)

Victoria quedó a punto de sacar la vizcaína al ver que dos frailes la intentaban agarrar de los brazos, mas Pacino le detuvo el gesto.

\- Pues... Tendrán hermanos enfermos y ancianos -improvisó Pacino-... Ante la gravedad de la situación... Qué mejor que una mujer expíe pecados para ayudarles en la evacuación... Todos tenemos que echar una manita, hombre...

* * *

*5.- _"¿Dónde va esta mala mujer? ¡Esta es la casa de Dios!"_

* * *

Pacino no pudo evitar mueca divertida al entrar el patio del monasterio. Monjes iban y venían avisados por sus hermanos en la puerta.

\- Creen que eres una pilingui -murmuró-. Te dije que tenías que haberte pillado una peluca.

Victoria guardó mala respuesta. Si por meretriz o por delito, los cortos cabellos ciertamente no la ayudarían.

\- Poco ayudan las pelucas en guerras -contestó malhumorada-. ¡Al igual que estas condenadas faldas, pardiez!

Un monje jorobado pasó a su lado y le indicó que le siguiera. Pacino asintió.

Mejor buscar la puerta por separado.

Victoria siguió al jorobado y llegó a donde dos frailes hervían en fiebres; era una celda pequeña y mal ventilada, en el lado sur. Deliraban.

\- ¿Qué les pasó?

El hermano hizo gesto de beber y luego negó con el dedo. Si acaso mudo o con voto de silencio, Victoria pudo ver entonces que el jorobado tenía media cara deformada.

\- Bebieron mala agua -comprendió Victoria.

Uno de ellos al sentir una mujer cerca se la apartó en cuanto intentó levantarle. El otro se negó a alzarse.

\- Vuestras Mercedes deben salir -insistió Victoria-. Morirán si no.

El jorobado salió de la celda cuando le llamaron a gritos de fuera.

\- _Xa estamos mortos_ -pudo contestar el más despierto entre tirotonas-. _Vimos o pozo do inferno que temos, onde padecen as almas. A porta que non debe ser cruzada... As chamas … (*2)_

Victoria trató de entender los delirios.

\- ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde visteis tal cosa?

\- _Baixo a adega, pola trampa escondida dos vatóns. Hai o inferno, nai. Alí está._

¿Podría ser?, se preguntó Victoria. ¿Habría tenido tal suerte? Solo había una manera de averiguarlo.

Antes de salir de la celda y abandonar a los monjes en su agonía, recordó que cuando los ingleses salieran de Coruña, ardería el monasterio con todo el arrabal. Y pensó que no eran maneras de morir.

Pero como todas las muertes de aquel tiempo, se recordó, aquellas formaban parte de la Historia.

Salió de aquella celda y olvidó lo que dejaba detrás; encontró al poco en otras celdas abandonados hábitos que le valieran a ella y al agente Pacino.

* * *

*2.- _"Ya estamos muertos. Visto el pozo del infierno hemos, donde las almas penan. La puerta que no debe ser cruzada... Las llamas..."_

 _*3.- "Bajo la bodega, por la trampilla oculta de las tinas de vino. Allá está el infierno, madre. Allá está."_

* * *

\- Pica... -protestó Pacino.

\- Sois de refinada piel -sonrió Victoria.

Pacino se volvió a ajustar el saco dominico, porque se le montaba en el cuello. Y escocía, el cabrón. Entre las idas y las venidas de atareados monjes sacando víveres nadie les hizo caso, bajando, como muchos otros, a la bodega.

Esquinazo por aquí, esquinazo por allá, se plantaron en la sala de las tinas. Oscura, húmeda de salmuera y roca viva. Pacino sacó una linterna.

\- ¿Y ahora?

\- Buscad una trampilla.

Encontraron una en el suelo, disimulada bajo paja y cerrada con una cadena herrumbrosa. Pacino sacó la _Detective_ para abrirla, pero Victoria se lo impidió.

\- ¿Queréis dejarnos sordos?

\- Es por acabar rápido.

"Padre decía que la prisa era la enemiga de la cautela", sonrió ella. Luego buscó una barra donde los frailes tenían ganchos de carne y apalancó.

Con ayuda de Pacino, la cadena rompió.

Y bajaron por la escalinata.

Al acabarla, salieron al corredor y al pozo de un Ministerio del Tiempo.

* * *

Revisaron de arriba a abajo, ocultos entre las sombras de las escalinatas; a cada nivel existían nuevas galerías, todas con puertas.

Y todas vacías de gente.

Pero había algo extraño. Todo estaba...

\- Nuevo -observó Victoria.

\- Por lo que sé, el Pozo tiene siglos.

\- Aun no -comprendió Victoria.

Oyeron a los obreros arriba, muy arriba del pozo.

Vieron a dos, uno con rizos hebreos, el otro un cristiano, parecía, hablando mientras transportaban herramientas de madera.

\- Por eso no estaba catalogado el Pozo -comprendió a su vez Pacino-. ¡Aun no estaba acabado!

Asintió Victoria y decidieron volver a la entrada.

\- ¿Qué debemos hacer? -preguntó ella en voz alta-. ¿Quizás podamos esperar a los ingleses aquí? Si desean destruir el Pozo, ciertamente tendrán que venir a poner cargas de algún tipo.

Pacino asintió.

El plan hasta el momento había sido encontrar la puerta, pero una vez hecho, todo dependía de la situación. La Historia decía que el barrio bajo de la Pescadería caería esa misma noche; los defensores apostados en el monasterio, aguantarían un día más. El resto de la ciudad se refugiaría en las murallas hasta el día dieciocho.

\- No podemos quedarnos aquí -observó Pacino-. El plan puede incluir cambiar la Historia, y esa está en la ciudad alta. Con el asedio y...

\- … Y Mayor Fernández de la Cámara y Pita.

\- El ataque puede estar relacionado con ella -continuó Pacino-. También debemos de impedir eso.

\- Pero del asedio quizás no podamos volver -objetó Victoria-. ¿Nos separamos?

\- ¡No! ¡No, ni hablar! ¡Así el malo te caza siempre! Además, tampoco podemos comunicarnos -suspiró él, tras llevarse las manos a la cabeza. Luego sacó una moneda-. Cara nos quedamos, cruz nos vamos.

Salió cruz.

* * *

\- ¡Puta moneda de los cojones! ¡La puta peor decisión de toda mi puta vida! -rugió Pacino mientras esquivaban las descargas de arcabuz, en lo oscuro, al pie de la muralla alta.

La noche acabó por caer sobre A Coruña, como la marea de ingleses.

Cañonazos desde la mañana, lanchones llegando a playa y puerto. Poca gente de guerra guardaba la guarnición, llena de abastos y armas, pero vacía de soldados.

Tras salir del monasterio Victoria y Pacino se habían mezclado con la gente, poniendo a buen recaudo los hábitos, ayudando a llegar a quienes huían a la muralla de la Ciudad Alta.

A mediodía, cañoneados desde todas partes, habían desembarcado los ingleses.

A sangre y fuego.

Un día les había aguantado el arrabal y al siguiente, tras desembarcar cañones, a Coruña sólo le quedaba para refugiarse la Ciudad Alta.

Victoria vio morir durante la jornada a hombres y mujeres, defendiendo sus casas, sus vidas, desorganizados y torpes.

Vio a los infantes ingleses avanzar, tomar posiciones, hombres de guerra entrenados en muerte. A pequeñas escaramuzas, algunos vecinos haciánles frente; pero en disciplina los otros agrupaban fuerza y barrían, calle a calle, a los que osaran luchar.

A las mujeres que atrás quedaban, las metían en casas.

Al caer la noche del segundo día habían vuelto a atacar, las últimas defensas superadas.

Al pie de la muralla, desorganizados y mandados de hacerlo, algunos vecinos estaban tratando de reparar brechas en el muro causadas por los primeros cañonazos.

\- ¡Nos vamos dentro! ¡Nos vamos dentro, Victoria!

\- ¡Aun queda gente, por Dios!

Victoria no podía dejarles. No podía. Dejar morir a frailes en agonía no era lo mismo que ver caer a gente en lucha y miedo.

Victoria trató de llegar al grupo que trabajaba una brecha.

Les llegó descarga de arcabuz, acribillándolos contra el muro.

\- ¡No! ¡No! ¡Noooo!

Pacino llegó a su lado. Tardarían en cargar las armas y no se atreverían a venir a usar el acero. Desde arriba dos tiros de arcabuz salieron como respuesta.

Victoria cargó a una mujer y Pacino, sobre su hombro sano, a un varón que aun se movía.

Lograron entrar la puerta principal de los últimos.

Entonces, el ataque cesó.

Tomada la Pescadería y hartos de matar, los ingleses se habían entregado al saco.

* * *

Edit: Corrijo mi línea temporal: los ingleses llegaron el 4 por la mañana. Coruña aguantó hasta la noche del 5. Luego vendría el asedio a los supervivientes sobre las murallas medievales de la ciudad vieja.


	12. C11 La habitación de Hemingway (MAD1)

**Capítulo 11.- La habitación de Hemingway. (Madrid, I)**

Madrid, 16 de marzo de 1939. Doce días para la medianoche.

" _I have drunk since I was fifteen and few things have given me more pleasure._

 _When you work hard all day with your head_

 _and know you must work again the next day,_

 _what else can change your ideas and make them_

 _run on a different plane like whisky?"_

 **Ernest Hemingway**

* * *

Joaquín trató de protestar por última vez.

\- Es que el argentino da como más caché. ¡Y es el único acento que me sale!

\- Regla número diez del agente del Ministerio -volvió a explicar Julián al entrar en el hotel Florida-: nunca, nunca, nunca te haces pasar por un argentino. Jamás. Nadie se fía de los argentinos.

\- Pero...

\- ¡Los argentinos roban novias! ¡Con los mexicanos te mamas y lo pasas padrísimo!

Joaquín cedió por fin. Desconocía el trauma oculto de Julián hacia los argentinos, pero supuso que, como todo en aquella misión, él tendría la última palabra.

Al fin y al cabo, él era el agente novato.

Dejaron las maletas frente al mostrador del hotel Florida y se registraron.

\- ¿Pues aceptarían divisa? -preguntó Julián, impecable acento mexicano al recepcionista.

\- Naturalmente. ¿Nombres, si son tan amables?

\- Pues acá mi carnal es el Licenciado Chuy. Arturito Chuy. Yo soy el señor Juan Cholo. Vinimos de "El Universal" -sonrió Julián. Luego, pasando un billete de diez dólares bajo la palma, se acercó, coloquial-. Nos gustaría la habitación 109, si pudiera ser.

\- ¡Ah! -sonrió el recepcionista-. ¡Son ustedes periodistas, como don Ernesto!

\- ¡Órale! ¡Acertó usted!

* * *

Tardaron en prepararles la habitación, ya que como les explicó el recepcionista estaba en una planta cerrada del hotel. Pocos clientes, siguió hablando tras otro billete con el careto de Hamilton. Tras el golpe de Casado los pocos corresponsales extranjeros que quedaban se habían ido marchando.

Tan sólo un inglés, parecía, les haría compañía en todo el hotel.

Una vez quedaron los dos solos en la habitación, empezaron a registrarla en busca de los escondites ocultos de los que les había hablado Irene.

\- ¿Qué es eso del golpe de Casado? ¿El golpe no lo dio Franco?

Nada debajo de las camas, ni en los colchones.

\- El golpe de Casado lo dio un coronel republicano para acabar con el gobierno de Negrín -explicó Julián-. Eso ha pasado hace un par de días aquí, como quien dice.

Nada en los armarios.

\- ¿La República se dio un golpe a si misma?

Nada en el techo... ¿Quizás la lámpara?

\- La República tuvo más de un gobierno durante la Guerra Civil. En casi todos hubo votación -murmuró Julián-. El Consejo de Defensa de Casado fue un intento para que la entrada de las tropas nacionales en Madrid no fuera una carnicería. La guerra estaba perdida tras la caída de Cataluña; el plan era negociar ya que Negrín era del PSOE, pero le apoyaban los comunistas y había prometido luchar hasta la última gota de sangre. ¿No te estudiaste el material que nos pasó Amelia?

\- Estuve montando el repetidor de mensajes en los sistemas de Chispitas. Para cuando tuve un rato -confesó-, me eché un sueño.

Julián le sacó un libro de la maleta.

\- Toma. Empóllate ésto. Si alguien nos pregunta tiene que parecer que sabemos de qué va el tema, que para eso somos periodistas.

Cuando se lo tiró, al muy torpe se le cayó el libraco y golpeó una tabla en el suelo.

Al hacerlo, apareció un compartimento lleno de botellas de tequila.

\- Hemingway -murmuró Joaquín-. Vaya borrachín.

* * *

Borrachín, sin duda.

Tras las botellas de tequila aparecieron los whiskys, los bourbon, unos vinos que parecían especialmente caros y un par de vodkas polvorientos en el falso techo. Aquello iría de vicio para engrasar engranajes, había señalado Irene. Casi tanto o mejor que los dólares gringos.

Julián volvió aquella noche a la mercería abandonada donde se encontraba la puerta al 83 y actualizó mensajes.

Pacino y Victoria habían podido avisar de que quedaban aislados.

Irene iba a colarse en el castillo de San Cristobal para hacerle un seguimiento a un tal Gutiérrez de Otero, hasta que Alonso volviese de Flandes.

De Alonso y Amelia, aun nada.

Tardarían aun días en encontrar a Spínola.

Al volver a la habitación se encontró al friki leyendo.

\- Esto de la Guerra Civil -comentó sin despegar los ojos del libro-, fue una auténtica tormenta de mierda.

\- No lo sabes tú bien. Descansa. Mañana toca asaltar conventos.

* * *

Al día siguiente comprendieron del todo el marrón en el que se habían metido.

En Madrid existían docenas de monasterios y conventos que habían sobrevivido tanto a bombardeos como a tres años de sitio. Por la mañana les dio tiempo a colarse en dos, sin encontrar más allá de las puertas que celdas abandonadas y almacenes llenos de telarañas.

Tanto en Tenerife como en Coruña existían monasterios dominicos que habían quedado bajo el control de los invasores ingleses durante los ataques; para Amelia e Irene las puertas para acceder a los Ministerios tenían todos los papeles de estar allí.

Pero eso sería en Coruña o en Tenerife.

Al enfrentarse a la tarea de tener que registrar entre dos personas todos los edificios religiosos del Madrid del 39, Julián comprendió asqueado que aun de estar en alguno la puerta, probablemente la pasarían por alto al buscarla.

\- Deberíamos entrar en el Ministerio de este año -observó Joaquín al saltar la verja de vuelta a la calle-. Si el ataque no es ahí, seguro que hay registros fiables de dónde están las puertas ahora. Nos ahorraría registros.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- El Libro de las Puertas da los algoritmos para catalogar la mayoría de las puertas -explicó Joaquín-, pero cada Ministerio se encarga de catalogar las que aparecen por sorpresa en su año.

Julián asintió. Aquello tenía sentido. Si Salvador tenía una libreta, también la tendría el subsecretario del 39. Además, se suponía que el ingeniero sabía de lo que hablaba.

\- ¿De qué te encargabas en el Ministerio exactamente? -le preguntó de camino al Ministerio del 39-. Cuando fuimos a veros a la huelga, erais cuatro gatos.

\- No me lo recuerdes. Desde los recortes no levantamos cabeza -gruñó Joaquín-. Somos tres en nómina y tenemos a un becario en formación.

\- ¿Y el viejo? -recordó Julián.

\- Marcelo está jubilado y viene por vicio -explicó Joaquín-. En respuesta a tu pregunta, Martina y Juan Ramón se encargan de los móviles y las comunicaciones intertemporales. Lo mío es en teoría el control de puertas.

\- ¿Así que sabes cómo funcionan?

\- No. Sólo sé controlarlas, lo que en la práctica es cerrarlas o hacer que una envíe a otra. No me pidas más.

A la hora de la verdad, explicó el friki, su día a día tenía más que ver con mantener un sistema hidráulico con casi un siglo de antigüedad. Cualquier intento de saber cómo funcionaba el tema o mejorarlo, había explicado Joaquín, se había topado en el pasado con bronca o charla en el despacho de Salvador.

\- Esperaba un poco más de ciencia -pensó en voz alta Julián.

\- Por lo que sé -murmuró Joaquín-, todo podría funcionar con magia. No te voy a negar que es un curro bastante frustrante.

Julián no contestó.

Al doblar la esquina y llegar a la calle del Ministerio, vieron que en la puerta había un tanque.

* * *

El tanque era un T-26, que como blindado intimidaba poco.

La metralleta que salía de la torre, no obstante, si acojonaba un poco más. Casi tanto como los milicianos con cara de pocos amigos que fumándose un pito guardaban la puerta.

Julián no intentó siquiera hablar con ellos y pasaron de largo.

Quizás podrían camelárselos con algo de licor, pero de ahí a entrar había un mundo: en sus chaquetas raídas y con más mili que Julio César, tenían insignias del partido comunista.

\- ¿No lo intentamos?

\- Mañana, con algo de vodka -respondió Julián-. Por lo que sabemos, el subsecretario podría seguir siendo aun alguien de Negrín.

\- ¿Y eso es malo?

\- Si creen que estamos con Casado o con los nacionales -expuso Julián-, nos pegan dos tiros o nos llevan a Porlier antes de que podamos camelárnoslos. Eso por no mencionar que si hay traidores en esta historia, igual ponemos en peligro al resto de la pandilla sin querer. Cuando entremos tenemos que hacerlo con un buen plan y a ser posible, el enchufe de alguien que podamos usar.

Volvieron al Florida, desanimados, tras dos iglesias registradas más por la tarde.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la hora de cenar, un inglés tomaba té mientras esperaba paciente su plato de lentejas en el comedor del hotel.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Los mexicanos! -les saludó jovial, acentazo fuerte, pero con castellano claro-. ¿Les importaría compartir la mesa?

Decía llamarse _Oddie_ , como el perro de Garfield, y resultó ser una fuente de información de actualidad política mucho más detallada que el libro de Amelia. No parecía un partidario del fascismo; pero en su explicación y comentarios trascendía la aceptación del "mal menor" que suponía para él Franco y los suyos a condición de "salvar" España del comunismo.

Joaquín vio a Julián morderse la lengua en más de una, entre cucharada y cucharada de lentejas. Como análisis geoestratégico, darle a Hitler todo lo que quería sin chistarle, desde luego no parecía lo más inteligente.

\- ¿A qué refiere el título de Licenciado, si no es indiscreción? -sonrió de pronto el inglés, mirándole.

Joaquín se atragantó con el último pedazo de pan duro.

\- Pues estudios por acá... Estudios por allá... Usted ya sabe...

\- No.

\- Pues ingeniería no más...

\- ¿Y cómo acaba un ingeniero -mantuvo la sonrisa O.D.-, empleado de periodista?

\- Su papá y yo somos carnales -echó un capote Julián-. No más me pidió que me lo trajera a la patria pues para que se nos curtiera en el mundo. No es periodista acá el Licenciado, pero es listo y da el gatazo.

Sonrió el inglés de nuevo.

* * *

\- Ojo con el inglés de los cojones -señaló Julián-. Ese tío es un malo, de fijo.

\- Solo porque Franco no le caiga mal -opinó Joaquín-, no tiene por qué.

\- No lo digo por eso -suspiró Julián-. Nos estaba fichando. Ese tío puede ser periodista, pero trabaja para alguien más.

Al volver a la habitación, el plan era vigilar por turnos la puerta desde el balcón. O.D., no tardó ni una hora en salir, así que Julián y el ingeniero agarraron ahorita mismo las "Llamas" del año 83 y fueron tras él.

Si Madrid era solitario de día, de noche lo era aun más.

Había algo deprimente en el ambiente, algo vencido. Las pancartas del "No pasarán", aparecían caídas; ninguna bandera en los balcones; edificios sin techo o tocados por las bombas se distinguian entre sacos, o cráteres en el adoquinado. Mucha gente había abandonado la ciudad, quedándose en ella aquellos que no tenían dónde ir.

En racionamiento, con hambre, y sin otra forma de poder comer, muchas mujeres se dedicaban a llamar la atención de milicianos o soldados en busca de dinero.

Pero aquello era por el día.

Por la noche, todo eran sombras y parecía haber mucho más peligro.

Alcanzaron al inglés y le siguieron dicretamente hasta la puerta de un edificio con la _Union Jack_ bien visible en la puerta.

\- Debe ser la embajada o alguna legación diplomática -murmuró Julián.

\- ¡La pucha! ¿Acá también hay ingleses? -exclamó Joaquín.

Julián ordenó silencio.

En la puerta de la supuesta legación salió a abrirle una mujer alta y rubia, visible a lo lejos por un instante a la luz del farolillo de la entrada.

Después de que se cerrara la puerta, decidieron acercarse al edificio.

Tras saltar la verja y colarse en lo que parecía un pequeño jardín privado, se acercaron a las ventanas de elegantes cortinas. Antes de que la rubia y el inglés pudiesen subir las escaleras, Julián se asomó y lo vio.

La hija de puta llevaba un reloj digital en la muñeca izquierda.

Al ladito de una hermosa y futurista pulsera de Darrow.


	13. C12 La señora goda de Las Palmas (TEN1)

**Capítulo 12.- La señora goda de Las Palmas. (Santa Cruz de Tenerife, I)**

Santa Cruz de Tenerife, 17 de julio de 1797. 10 días para la medianoche.

" _Sir,_

 _I cannot take my departure from this Island,_

 _without returning your Excellency_

 _my sincerest thanks for your attention towards me,_

 _by your humanity in favor of our wounded men_

 _in your power, or under your care (...)"_

 **Carta de Horacio Nelson a Gutiérrez de Otero.**

 **26 de julio de 1797.**

* * *

Irene releyó el mensaje cuando el chat actualizó, porque no podía creérselo.

Julián y el friki se habían encontrado a la americana de Pacino. Con una pulsera de Darrow. En compañía de un inglés que, como poco, tenía toda la pinta de que además de periodista trabajaba para la inteligencia británica de la época.

¡Joder!

Trató de no perder la calma y se abanicó con la pamela. Santa Cruz de Tenerife estaba resultando demasiado cálido para llevar corsé.

Observó las rompientes al pie de las rocas, cerca de la covacha donde se encontraba la puerta al 83; al poco decidió sentarse y se recolocó sombrilla y vestido. A ver qué les recomendaba hacer, porque la cosa estaba complicada.

En comparación con los demás, y a falta de la llegada de Alonso y el ataque inglés, ella estaba teniendo lo que se dice unas vacas guapas.

Su mayor estrés había consistido en untar a un par de elementos para conseguir audiencia con Gutierrez de Otero, el jefe militar a cargo de la defensa. Por aquello de "lo que pueda pasar"; pero ya. El resto de tiempo a dejarse ver como una rica señora de Las Palmas en paciente espera de su señor esposo.

Los demás, en comparación, estaban en serios marrones.

Llevaban días sin noticias de Pacino y Victoria, desde que habían avisado que iban a quedar aislados en Coruña al estar su puerta en el castillo de San Antón.

Los pobres debían estar ya sufriendo el sitio inglés. O peor.

De Alonso y Amelia, también cero noticias, por lo que aun debían estar cabalgando por Flandes en busca de Spínola.

Los de Madrid llevaban apenas día y medio operativos y aunque no habían visto posible entrar al Ministerio, habían hecho contacto con una mujer que tenía toda la pinta de ser la americana de Pacino: la que había conseguido poner fuera de la circulación a una lista de funcionarios del Ministerio del 83 a base de sobornos.

Y que tenía, vaya por Dios, una pulserita de Darrow de los cojones.

Una voz la sacó de sus reflexiones.

\- ¿No respondes al mensaje del agente Martinez? -se interesó Chispitas a través del móvil.

Irene suspiró. La pobre Amelia por ordenador al parecer se aburría. En el anterior viaje a la covacha para actualizar mensajes, le había confesado que nunca se había quedado tanto tiempo sin ayudar a nadie y que estaba en su programación ser útil.

\- Es que no sé qué decirles, Chispi -confesó Irene-. Lo suyo sería que sacasen más información de esa americana. Pero pueden descubrirse o descubrirnos si no andan con ojo. Se han metido de cabeza en una de espías, son sólo dos y van sin apoyo. Y tu creador está un poco verde.

Chispitas no contestó.

\- Estas misiones son una locura de cabo a rabo -continuó Irene-. Van en parejas a zonas de guerra sin el apoyo de nadie. Lo más probable es que se lleven un tiro y no nos enteremos hasta que sea tarde.

\- Vais -corrigió la inteligencia artificial.

\- Lo creeré cuando lo vea -suspiró Irene-. Además, aquí el ataque fuerte sólo fue durante la noche del 24 al 25. El resto de días los ingleses los pasaron recibiendo metralla en la costa.

\- Es tu misión asegurarte de que sea así -recordó Chispitas.

Irene asintió.

Hablar con una máquina se le hacía cuesta arriba, pero era mejor que hacerlo sola, como de costumbre. Respecto al mensaje, decidió escribir el del capitán obvio:

"La americana es la única pista que tenemos. Si vais a por ella aseguráos de que no os descubre o delata. Obtener información de ella podría daros el lugar del ataque. Suerte. *Sol* *Sol* *Besi* *Besi*"

Luego se despidió de Chispitas y fue a la audiencia con Gutiérrez de Otero.

* * *

El Castillo de San Cristobal era la fortaleza que culminaba una muralla paralela al mar y subir a ella requería cierto esfuerzo; cuando Irene alcanzó la entrada no tuvo que fingir el sonrojo y el acaloramiento al plantarse frente a los guardias.

Tras discretas miradas al escote y un par de palabras con los de dentro, la condujeron hasta el despacho de Gutiérrez de Otero tras una ronda más de escaleras.

\- Como ve -dijo Gutiérrez de Otero-, me pilla usted desayunando, señora del Álamo. Tiene unos minutos antes de que me vaya a revisar tropas. ¿Qué se le ofrece en Tenerife a una señora de Las Palmas?

Irene sonrió al tiempo que revisaba el despacho de Otero. Olía al mar que se dejaba ver por las ventanas abiertas; en paredes y mesa, mapas de la isla y sus fortificaciones.

El hombre que tenía ante sí era más viejo que maduro; con una panza considerable, la mirada dedicada a la bandeja que en ese momento le ponían delante, Irene tuvo que admitir que había esperado otra cosa del tipo que iba a pararle los pies al almirante Nelson.

El sirviente dejó finalmente la bandeja y marchó.

Irene agradeció cuando pasó a su lado que se hubiera puesto desodorante: con semejante _calufo_ (*1), todo hombre en aquella isla echaba una importante _fos_ (*2).

\- Nada más lejos de mi intención distraerle, Excelencia -sonrió-. Sólo vengo a invitarle personalmente a la boda de mi hija que esperamos se celebre en unos meses en la capilla del monasterio de Santo Domingo.

Otero no disimuló su fastidio y volvió a poner la cuchara de gofio en el cuenco sin haberlo probado.

\- No le voy a mentir -suspiró-. Lo mío no son los actos de sociedad.

\- ¿No piensa venir su Excelencia entonces?

\- No -respondió el otro, llevándose una cucharada a los labios.

Irene se dio cuenta entonces, sintiéndose como una idiota.

Antes de que Otero pudiese meterse la primera cucharada en la boca le plantó una bofetada que tiró gofio, cuchara y cuenco a un rincón del despacho.

\- ¡Cómo se atreve su Excelencia a rechazar la invitación de Bernarda del Álamo! -fingió Irene ofendida-. ¡Es la boda de mi hija!

Otero se levantó muy lentamente y se arrancó la servilleta del cuello, la cara a punto de explotar. Cuando parecía a punto de echarse mano a la espada, los estertores de muerte de un pobre gato les hicieron mirar al rincón donde había caído el gofio.

* * *

 _*1.-_ calor asfixiante.

 _*2.-_ olor insoportable.

* * *

Corrió Irene faldas arremangadas, escaleras abajo.

\- ¡Cojan a ese sirviente! -rugió Otero-. ¡Párenlo, párenlo!

\- ¡Quieto o hago fuego!

\- ¡Quieto! ¡Quieto!

Irene llegó sin resuello a la puerta del castillo para ver cómo, puntería impecable, uno de los guardias le soltaba un tiro de fusil que hizo al intento de asesino caer al otro lado del muro.

Cuando llegó al cadáver antes que nadie, pudo echarle disimuladamente una foto y comprobar que, además del desodorante, el muy tuercebotas escondía una marca de moreno del reloj de pulsera.

Su cara, no pudo evitar pensar mientras volvía a la covacha y una patrulla de guardias rodeaba al cadáver, le sonaba de algo.

* * *

Dos días después, Alonso fingió bajar la pasarela de una goleta proveniente de Gran Canaria, ante la atónita mirada de los marinos del buque.

\- ¿Qué habéis averiguado, querida esposa...? -le preguntó de camino al convento de Santo Domingo, brazo dentro de brazo.

\- … Bernarda. A Chispitas le ha costado, pero cuando me acordé de qué me sonaba el pájaro, me lo encontró en seguida. Tomás Santos. Un pieza.

La Amelia del futuro había tenido que reprogramarse para buscar patrones faciales en la base de datos del personal del Ministerio; mucho querer ayudar Chispitas, pero un poco quejica sí que había resultado para hacer el CSI.

\- Tramité un expediente al poco de entrar al Ministerio -explicó Irene-. Trincaba de la caja de reservados, pero no pudimos probarlo. Le fumigamos a mover papeles donde no pudiera coger puertas ni cajas. Los de Darrow le han debido untar.

\- ¿Estáis segura que esos oceánicos están detrás?

\- Por ahora es lo que parece -contestó Irene-. Aunque Julián le ha perdido la pista a la americana. Llevan un par de días en Madrid que sólo se dedican a asaltar conventos.

\- Asaltemos pues el nuestro, querida esposa -sonrió Alonso.

* * *

La visita que les dio el prior por el monasterio de Santo Domingo, previa donación y acuerdo de la boda de la niña, no reveló gran cosa. En el patio del monasterio vieron velas y redes que algunos pescadores remendaban, pero en los pocos momentos que Alonso pudo agarrar puerta, ninguna vio que fuera sospechosa.

Sólo les quedaba la bodega, comprendió Irene.

Pero el prior no se mostró interesado en enseñársela.

\- ¿Pudiera ser que la puerta esté en otro lugar? -aventuró Alonso de vuelta a la casa que había alquilado Irene.

\- No lo creo -negó ella-. Los ingleses entraron aquí.

\- ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

\- Ahora esperamos dos días a que la pastora vea a las tropas llegar por Palo Alto. Y vamos haciéndonos con un par de disfraces, mientras tanto.

Alonso propuso colarse en el monasterio una noche, para buscar puerta sin permiso.

Eso les permitiría preparar algún punto de entrada para cuando llegaran los ingleses.

* * *

Dos días después Amelia fue informando de avances en Barcelona: iba a investigar el convento de Santa Clara.

De Pacino y Victoria, nada.

Julián y Joaquín estaban en blanco aun; un día siguiendo al inglés no les había revelado nuevos contactos con Darrow.

Quedaban seis para la medianoche y por fin, tras las vacas locas, lo difícil empezaba.

Con la vista acostumbrada a la madrugada, econtraron de lejos, por fin, a la pastora cerca del acantilado. Todo eran riscos y chaparral, por lo que se conformaron con un escondite a unos doscientos metros.

\- Cuando dijisteis "pastora" -sonrió Alonso-, esperaba que la muchacha estuviera solo en compañía de animales.

\- Es verano, Alonso, por Dios. Hace calor, la playita...

\- Pues no recuerdo haber visto playas en esta isla.

\- Cuidado dónde dices eso -advirtió Irene.

Pastora y "acompañante" se dieron un respiro entre revolcón y revolcón.

Al poco la sonrisa de Irene se apagó al oír los gruñidos de los marinos ingleses y las luces disimuladas de sus botes, al pie del barranco.

Siguiendo el guión, la muchacha se adecentó como pudo y salió corriendo en dirección al pueblo. El muchacho, como supuso Irene, hizo lo propio en la otra dirección.

\- ¿Por qué la Historia sólo menciona a la muchacha? -preguntó Alonso.

\- Supongo que fue la primera en llegar...

El silbido llegó entonces de tierra adentro y alcanzó al chico derribándolo en la carrera.

Irene vio a Alonso estimar distancias y direcciones y sin decir nada, saltar de las rocas en dirección al invisible tirador.

Ella decidió intentar alcanzar a la pastora.

Oscuridad, rocas, el mar como único sonido.

Otro silbido se clavó a los pies de la muchacha, sin que la pareciera darse cuenta, atenta más bien a lo que dejaba atrás.

Irene siguió corriendo sin aire en el pecho.

Sólo un poco más.

¡Un poco más!

Al acercarse a ella, por el lado, lo vio. El destello mortecino de una mira láser apuntando a donde la muchacha iba a estar.

Se lanzó a por ella y oyó el silbido pasándoles cerca. Caída y revolcón por tierra.

\- ¡ _Ños_! ¡ _Agüita_! (*3) ¿Quién es usted?

Más silbidos. Una ráfaga levantando piedra y polvo. Arrastró a la pastora tras unas rocas, las rodillas, los pies, las manos arañadas. Irene le pidió silencio.

Luego, contra la noche, vio la sombra de Alonso degollando al tirador

Suspiró Irene, aliviada.

\- ¿Pero quién es usted, señora? ¿Qué hace? -pudo preguntar aun aturdida la pastora. Luego recordó-. ¡Hay hombres en Palo Alto!

\- Ingleses, chiquilla, ingleses. ¡Anda! ¡Tira a dar la alarma!

* * *

*3.- Expresiones de sorpresa.


	14. C13 El complot de Darrow (BCN2)

**Capítulo 13.- El complot de Darrow. (Barcelona, II)**

Barcelona, 5 de septiembre de 1714. Seis días para la medianoche.

" _Cataluña se halla ilustrada desde los antiguos tiempos_

 _de grandes honores y fama._

 _Habría sido bajeza permitir degradar_ _su_ _Honor_

 _sin derramar la mayor parte de_ _su_ _sangre."_

 **Cita atribuída a Joan Francesc de Verneda**

* * *

Ambrosio Spínola cerró el catalejo y observó desde la muralla del mar cómo los buques de línea impedían tras unos cañonazos de advertencia el paso a varias goletas. Había sido hábil intento de hacer llegar víveres a la ciudad: los mallorquines habían atraído varios barcos del bloqueo con un señuelo para permitir entrada a la mayor de sus naves. Los barcos del de Anjou, sin embargo, no los mandaban ineptos.

Spínola volvió al otro extremo de la ciudad, al baluarte de Santa Clara.

Allí todo iba mucho peor.

Las tropas del Borbón llevaban excavadas larguísimas trincheras que quedaban a pocas varas de la muralla: desde allí bombardas o minas para tirar el muro eran cuestión de días. Spínola no necesitaba saber por Amelia que la ciudad sería asaltada el 11 y se rendiría el 12 de septiembre.

La ciudad llevaba perdida desde hacía mucho.

Spínola se descuidó al cambiar de sitio y una bala le arrancó el sombrero de tres picos ante la alarma de los hombres de la Coronela primero y sus risas después.

\- _Aneu amb compte, home, que es queda vostè sense barret!_ (*1)

Spínola sonrió. No estaba acostumbrado al catalán; pero tras unos días comprendía palabras sueltas. Un niño de los que traían agua le acercó el tricornio.

\- Mientras sea el sombrero y no la cabeza -sonrió Spínola-, vamos bien.

\- ¡Todavía quedan voluntarios castellanos! -se sorprendió un sargento sin quitar la mirada de las trincheras-. ¿Tan bien les van las cosas en su lugar de la muralla que vienen a ayudar aquí en Santa Clara?

Spínola observó a hombres y a muchachos sonreír por unos momentos; las coloridas casacas de los diferentes gremios estaban ennegrecidas y gastadas a lo largo de la derruida muralla principal. Hambre y cansancio en sus rostros.

Al saberles muertos en pocos días, sintió a partes iguales admiración y lástima.

El de Anjou sería el verdugo, no pudo evitar pensar Spínola, pero eran los que gobernaban Barcelona los que habían preparado el tajón: sacrificio bien inútil para esperanzas y promesas tan falsas.

\- Esperábamos que alguna mano les sobrase a ustedes -logró rehacerse Spínola.

\- Pues ya ve usted, que faena no nos falta. Y más pólvora y balas no vendrían mal tampoco. Vuelva cuando quiera -añadió el otro-. Agrada ver que Barcelona no lucha sola.

Spínola les saludó descubriéndose su agujereado sombrero.

* * *

 _*1.-_ Tenga cuidado, hombre, que se queda usted sin sombrero.

* * *

Amelia vio volver a Spínola con semblante sombrío a la puerta de Santa Clara.

Al verla disfrazada de novicia, cambió la cara a media sonrisa.

\- Os pega, Amelia Folch -comentó el general-. Engañaríais hasta a una monja.

\- Esa es la idea, don Ambrosio. ¿Cómo vio usted las murallas?

\- Ningún cambio en lo que describisteis. Si los indianos traman algo, no creo que sea allí.

Amelia asintió y tras indicar que no tardaría demasiado, entró al convento con la excusa de traer noticias del de Santa Mónica. Para buscar la puerta no tenía caso mirar en las celdas, ni en los lugares de más paso y tránsito; buscaba una que si acaso descubierta, habría sido clausurada o escondida.

En los sótanos o quizás en algún armario o alacena.

Le llevó tres encuentros con monjas y casi dos horas hallarla.

Estaba oculta tras el retablo de la ascensión de la Virgen; al pasar cerca notó una suave corriente de aire y tras desplazar la obra, halló una pequeña puerta.

Al atravesarla, vio los pasillos tranquilos y silenciosos de un Ministerio del Tiempo.

* * *

No tardó ni cinco minutos en encontrar los barriles de pólvora, ya que sólo tuvo que seguir las larguísimas mechas clavadas en la pared.

Las cargas no estaban en todos los niveles sino sólo en algunos; pero eran cientos: barriles idénticos a los que habían encontrado en el puerto, de factura inglesa. Pero si llevaban allí desde la marcha de los ingleses... ¿Por qué nadie en aquel Ministerio los había visto?

Tras unos minutos más comprobó que no había nadie allí.

Aquel Ministerio estaba desierto.

Sus ojos se clavaron entonces en un extraño artefacto que permanecía colgado en lo alto del pozo y que caía hasta bien entrada la profundidad. Le recordó a una bola de espejos de las que había visto en el Madrid del 83; pero era diferente. Mate, sin facetas... No reflejaba luz, su forma sólo visible por la deformación que producía al mirarla el otro lado del pozo.

Y algo le dijo que aquello no debía estar allí.

* * *

\- ¡AMELIAAAA! ¡AMELIAAAA FOOOLCH!

Amelia salió de la puerta de vuelta a Santa Clara a tiempo para oír los gritos desesperados de Spínola, seguidos de los piadosos ruegos (algunos no tan piadosos) de varias de las monjas clarisas. El general había entrado con un fusil en las manos, y gritaba a pleno pulmón en mitad del patio del convento.

\- ¡Aquí! ¡Qué ocurre!

Spínola se acercó a ella y comprobó, frenético, que no estaba herida.

\- ¿Estáis bien? ¿Dónde habéis estado? ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Amelia no comprendía.

\- He encontrado la puerta, pero...

Amelia lo comprendió entonces. Ya era de noche.

\- ¡Habéis estado aquí más de diez horas! -explicó Spínola, más tranquilo-. ¡Creí que algo os había sucedido! ¡Podríais haberme avisado!

\- ¡Eso no puede ser! ¡Sólo he estado dentro...!

* * *

Después de que llegaran a la fonda, Amelia pudo atar todos los cabos: el tiempo dentro de aquel Ministerio pasaba más lentamente; por aquel motivo, probablemente, los ingleses habían podido dejar preparadas las cargas desde hacía más de un año.

Aquella misteriosa bola colgante, aventuró, tenía algo que ver; si Darrow había podido fabricar pulseras capaces de hacer viajar por el tiempo, por qué no máquinas capaces de hacerlo ir más despacio.

\- Son cientos de barriles de pólvora, don Ambrosio. ¡Cientos! No podremos sacarlos todos.

\- Quizás baste con estropear esas mechas -propuso Spínola-. No podremos hacer mucho más si como decís, el tiempo pasa más despacio ahí dentro.

\- Estoy convencida de que destruír esa... Cosa colgante... Hará volver todo a la normalidad. Y también creo que debemos sacar esas cargas, no sólo las mechas. No entiendo de explosivos, pero quizás no hagan falta mechas si se hacen estallar varios barriles: aquello parece un polvorín, don Ambrosio.

Ambrosio Spínola se afiló las puntas del bigote, con media sonrisa.

\- ¿Un polvorín decís, Amelia Folch? Creo que me acabáis de dar una idea.

\- ¿Y en qué consiste?

\- Bueno -sonrió Spínola-... Digamos que estáis de suerte al disponer de un hombre capaz de coordinar con éxito operaciones militares logísticas de gran envergadura -añadió sin modestia alguna-. Con un poco de suerte... Quizás hasta podamos sacar algunos víveres más para esta pobre gente.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué tiene usted en mente, don Ambrosio? -sonrió Amelia.

\- Dejadlo en mis manos. Esto os lo arreglo yo en un pis-pas.

* * *

Dicho y hecho, tras reventar la bola colgante de un tiro de fusil, Spínola coordinó con éxito la extracción de la pólvora gracias a la colaboración de la Coronela, en partircular, de los hombres que pudo reunir del II Batallón. Con la excusa de que los antiguos aliados ingleses habían dejado pólvora útil para la defensa, las milicias sacaron en menos de un día todo el explosivo de aquel lugar lleno de puertas que no debían, bajo ningún concepto, atravesar.

Entretanto, Amelia encontró las despensas de aquel Ministerio y lo vació sin miramientos con la ayuda de un puñado de milicianos; durante la operación comprobó la fecha: 1855, probablemente la segunda epidemia de cólera en Madrid. Lo comprendió entonces, mientras sacaban el último saco de patatas. El Ministerio, en aquellos días, había quedado vacío varias semanas; eso unido al tiempo detenido, había permitido a los ingleses preparar aquel operativo sin inconveniencias hacía mucho tiempo.

La precisión y planificación de aquel ataque hizo a Amelia estremecerse al volver al convento de Santa Clara; los medios de los que disponía Darrow parecían inagotables.

Y según aquel huérfano que les había llevado al local en el puerto, los ingleses habían estado en más conventos que únicamente en Santa Clara.

* * *

Tras el nuevo reparto de víveres, Amelia comprobó sus notas. Spínola, con el tricornio tapándole los ojos al amanecer cercano, suspiró a punto de echarse una siesta.

\- Las demás mujeres confirman actividad inglesa en San Pedro, Santa Ana y San Francisco. Debemos entrar en esos lugares también.

Gruñó Spínola, a punto de coger el sueño.

\- ¿Hay noticias de los demás? -preguntó tras un bostezo.

\- De Pacino y Victoria, nada, como esperábamos.

\- ¿Quiénes son esos?

\- Amigos, don Ambrosio, no se preocupe. Irene y Alonso llevan dos días desde el primer asalto de los ingleses a Tenerife -explicó-. Dentro de poco se producirá el último. Se han ocupado de preservar la Historia, pero aun no han encontrado su puerta.

\- ¡Je! -sonrió Spínola-. ¡En eso les llevamos ventaja! ¿Qué hay de ese Julián del que me habláis tanto?

Amelia sintió un rubor subirle y giró la cabeza para ver a Spínola. El genovés no parecía especialmente burlón, los ojos escondidos en el sombrero de tres picos. "Un tío debe conocer a su sobrina", añadió con media sonrisa. "Tan cierto es que sentís algo por él, como que no lo sentís", continuó.

\- El amor siempre me pareció cosa compleja -sentenció Spínola, paternal-. Avergonzáos únicamente, querida sobrina y esposa, de ignorarlo cuando lo sintáis.

Amelia carraspeó, incómoda por el apunte.

\- Julián y el ingeniero siguen en Madrid, registrando conventos sin suerte. El tiempo se les acaba.

\- Como a nosotros -murmuró Spínola-. ¿Cuántos días nos quedan para esa... Medianoche?

\- Sólo cuatro -informó Amelia-. Y aun nos queda Barcelona que registrar.

* * *

Les llevó tres días más vaciar cada uno de los conventos, pues en todos ellos hallaron pólvora e ingenios de Darrow para hacer más lento el tiempo; cada día supuso un registro, una organización del batallón correspondiente, una extracción de pólvora y un nuevo reparto de comida.

Exhausta, dormida apenas lo justo para no desfallecer, Amelia pudo enviar mensajes de ayuda: si alguien acababa en su ciudad, pidió, debía ir a Barcelona. Aunque habían desbaratado explosivo en cuatro Ministerios, en cada reparto de comida, mujeres y niños informaban de más actividad inglesa, aquí o allí, que debía ser investigada.

Dudaba Spínola de esos informes, alegando que la pobre gente inventaría cualquier cosa para ganarse su favor y así más alimento; pero Amelia había llegado a la conclusión de que si existían cuatro Ministerios minados en aquella ciudad, no había motivo para no encontrarse más.

Barcelona parecía el centro de aquella descomunal conspiración y lo habían descubierto, quizás, demasiado tarde.

Cuando el huérfano Jordi fue a buscarla la mañana del 11 de Septiembre, sin comida o recompensa que darle, Amelia comprendió que aquel era sin duda un aviso auténtico.

 _\- ¡L'he trobat senyora! He trobat a la seva indiana! (*2)_

\- _Estàs segur? (*3)_

\- _L'he vist aquesta vesprada prop de Santa Clara!_ -informó-. _És com la va descriure! Parlava amb un monjo! No vaig entendre tot el que va dir perquè parlaven com anglesos! (*4)_

\- _Què vas entendre?_ -preguntó Amelia, a punto de setir el corazón saltarle del pecho. _(*5)_

\- _Que veuria al monjo allà aquesta nit y que serà aquesta nit_ -explicó el niño-. _No he entès més._ _El què serà aquesta nit, senyora? (*6)_

* * *

 _*2.-_ ¡La he encontrado señora! ¡He encontrado a su indiana!

 _*3.-_ ¿Estás seguro?

 _*4.-_ ¡La he visto esta mañana cerca de Santa Clara! ¡Es como la describió! ¡Hablaba con un monje! ¡No entendí todo lo que dijo porque hablaban como ingleses!

 _*5.-_ ¿Qué entendiste?

 _*6.-_ Que vería al monje allí, esta noche y que será esta noche. No he entendido más. ¿El qué será esta noche, señora?

* * *

Edit: ¡Uops! ¡Santa Mónica da al Ministerio de 1923! Cambio a San Pedro (o Sant Pere). Lo siento :)

Edit2: ¡Re-uops! Lezo comandaba el _Campanella_ , un buque, no el bloqueo entero.


	15. C14 El túnel de los contrabandistas(COR2

**Capítulo 14 .- El túnel de los contrabandistas (A Coruña, II)**

A Coruña, 7 de Mayo de 1589. 9 días para la medianoche.

 _"El domingo 7 de mayo el convento de Sto. Domingo iba a convertirse en_

 _el principal reducto de la vanguardia inglesa, disparándose desde él contra los_

 _hombres situados tras la muralla."_

 **MARÍA PITA Y LA DEFENSA DE LA CORUÑA EN 1589**

 **Mª del Carmen Saavedra Vázquez**

* * *

\- Buscáis a la Mayor entonces -murmuró Inés de Ben-. María Pita es la hermana pequeña.

Inés de Ben. Al pie de la muralla la noche del día cinco, habían salvado a Inés de Ben. Pacino había logrado meter también a su marido, pero el infeliz había muerto a las pocas horas. Inés era más fuerte. Tras una noche de fiebre la herida en el muslo parecía querer cerrar.

La de la cabeza, eso lo sabía Victoria por la Historia, se le llevaría la vista.

Victoria cambió la compresa en la frente de la herida y comprendió que mucho habían descuidado su parla frente a ella, al creerla dormida.

\- ¿Conoce Vuestra Merced a la Mayor?

\- Media Coruña la conoce, pues parece en pleitos con toda -respondió débilmente Inés de Ben-. La buscan Vuestras Mercedes por Santo Domingo, ¿no? Saben de sus negocios con los frailes.

Victoria vio a Pacino sonreír y no contestar.

La gente de Coruña había improvisado una casa de curas en un viejo almacén de abastos, tras la muralla de la Ciudad Alta; decenas de heridos, primero de la noche del ataque, luego del sitio, habían sido colocados allí. Candiles de sebo y olor a sangre y fiebre llenaban el aire.

Victoria volvía allí a ver a Inés siempre que podía; la noche del saco había sido más fácil estar junto a ella y los lamentos de los heridos allí, que en la muralla, los sonidos de invasores tomando para ellos todo y a todos los que habían quedado detrás.

Por quien se sentía peor Victoria era por Pacino: él era un hombre de ley, acostumbrado poco a injusticias; aquellos dos días de asedio habían conseguido cambiar su mirada.

Sólo le había calmado el ánimo hablar de entrar al monasterio: de seguir con la misión.

\- La Mayor podrá deciros cómo entrar a Santo Domingo sin ser vistos -continuó Inés de Ben desde el camastro-. Supongo que por un precio. Nunca dio nada esa sin precio.

\- Gracias -murmuró Pacino.

\- Necesitarán primero salir de la Ciudad Alta -añadió Inés-. ¿Cómo piensan hacerlo?

\- Vuestra Merced conozca quizás -comprendió Victoria-, un modo mejor que saltar la muralla. Si es así, ¿hay precio también?

La herida gruñó al sacudirse en camastro y buscó con su mano la de Victoria.

\- Solo que juren Vuestras Mercedes que guardarán el secreto; y que me juren que mataran en su razia a todos los perros que puedan. Júrenmelo y puede que sepa decirles una forma de salir de la muralla sin ser vistos.

* * *

Encontraron a la Mayor aquella misma mañana, ayudando a cavar una fosa.

Era mujer guapa sin ser hermosa, alta de estatura y fuerte brazo. En su forma de vestir asemejaba a las otras, pero en su forma de mirar, pudo comprobar Victoria, no se parecía en nada. Las demás mujeres formaban un grupo, sin estorbarse en la tarea.

Habían dejado a Pita al margen, cavando su parte.

\- ¿Sois la Mayor?

\- Si os debo dinero -gruñó Pita-, sabed que no es momento de pagos.

Victoria entró al hoyo y agarró una pala para no interrumpirla en la faena; ordenó con un gesto de cabeza a Pacino que las dejara a solas hablar.

\- Dicen que sabéis cómo entrar a Santo Domingo, de manera discreta.

\- Mienten.

\- También dicen que aceptaríais pago por la información.

Pita dejó de cavar entonces y buscó molesta miradas en derredor. "Si lo supiera y dijera", dijo con media sonrisa, "pues cómo podría hacer negocios sola yo con los frailes". Victoria le devolvió la sonrisa. "Como sabréis los ingleses lo han tomado. Negocios con frailes no buscamos. Vamos a hacerles razia."

\- ¿Cuántos vais?

\- Mi hermano y yo.

Pita estudió a Victoria con extrañeza y sin disimulo. Tomó sus manos con brusquedad y estudió sus callos; si algo vio no lo dijo, pero su mirada cambió, así como su tono.

\- Loca debéis andar. Vuestro hermano mal lleva el brazo y vos sois mujer. ¿Acaso sabéis las guardias? ¿Sabéis cómo agarrar pica?

\- Pues si no, para que iría -contestó Victoria-. ¿Cuál es vuestro precio? ¿Qué queréis?

Victoria estudió cómo la miraba Pita, primero a ella, luego a las otras mujeres que murmuraban sin duda por verlas hablar; salió del hoyo cuando varios hombres trajeron carretilla de mortajas. Con la bendición del cura echaron en la fosa a los muertos y algo de cal.

Al irse los hombres y empezar a cubrir los cuerpos palas en mano, Pita por fin decidió contestar.

\- Ayer enterré a mi Gregorio en lugar no diferente de este -murmuró amarga-. Nadie ha que guarde a mis hijas ahora. Enseñadme las guardias, _piolhenta_. Enseñadme a tomar pica. Enseñadme a matar piratas y yo os diré cómo entrar a Santo Domingo sin ser vista.

* * *

Pacino se encogió de hombro. No era mal plan. Permitiría proteger a Pita sin levantar sospechas si los malos iban por ella.

\- ¿Qué significa _piolhenta_? -se extrañó.

\- Creo que piojosa.

Uno de los vejestorios apostados junto a ellos en la muralla, Moreira, pidió silencio chistando y descolocándose el morrión. Junto a ballesteros y artilleros, Pacino había pedido a un par de jubiletas que le dieran aviso si algo pasaba en Santo Domingo; el oro y algo de labia habían conseguido el resto: desde la muralla presenciaban cómo a lo lejos los ingleses metían dentro del monasterio barriles de pólvora como para tirar un rascacielos.

\- _Parece que estes topiños queren preparar unha mina. (*1)_

\- ¿Qué hemos hablado vos y yo de hablar en posibilidades, Moreira? ¡Me tiene Vuestra Merced frito! -le abroncó Pacino por enésima vez.

El viejo apartó la ballesta y le soltó una colleja en demanda de respeto.

\- _Queren facelo moi lonxe. Ou moito que queren cavar._ _(*2)_

Asintió Pacino. Porque aquella pólvora no iba para la muralla sino para el pozo del Ministerio.

Dejaron solos a los jubiletas reconvertidos y bajaron para hablar con calma.

\- Vale -suspiró Pacino-. Le das un par de lecciones de esgrima esta noche, mañana por la mañana le sacas cómo entrar al monasterio y mañana por la noche...

\- … con la bajamar...

\- ... con la primera bajamar, salimos por el túnel de Inés.

Victoria fue a irse a buscar otra espada.

\- _Piolhenta_ no mola -recomendó Pacino.

\- No querría usar el apellido de Padre -contestó ella-. Muy cerca de su tiempo estamos.

\- Ramírez -sonrió Pacino al recordar una peli de Julián-. Creo que nos irá bien Ramírez.

* * *

(*1) Parece que esos topitos quieren preparar una mina

(*2) Quieren hacerlo muy lejos. O mucho quieren cavar.

* * *

Pita era furia, brazo y muy poca cabeza.

Tras enseñarle tres guardias, empezó Victoria a mostrarle cómo mover los pies, muy impaciente la otra por aprender de una vez a matar.

Practicaron hasta la noche y volvieron al alba, hasta casi el mediodía. Consiguió meterle en la cabeza Victoria que la furia venía en el último golpe y que de poco valdría buen brazo, si a las primeras de cambio alguien más perro le sabía llegar.

Acabaron con brazos entumecidos, bebiendo algo de vino, sentadas en una escalinata de piedra.

Varias mujeres, cuchicheando de lejos, habíanlas visto ejercitar.

\- ¿Marcharéis esta noche?

\- Mi hermano y yo así lo queremos hacer -contestó Victoria-. Si mañana vuelvo, seguiremos.

Rió la otra de buena gana, tras darle un manotazo en el hombro.

\- Rezaré por vos en el oficio, Victoria Ramírez -acabó por decir-, que aun me queda mucho por aprender.

Victoria la vio marchar, guardándose para sí el sable.

* * *

Se llegaba al túnel a través de un pozo cegado en la Ciudad Alta, en un patio cerrado cuyo muro hubo que saltar. Bajado el pozo, había un túnel en roca viva de salitre, orín y agua de mar oleosa y pestilente.

El túnel de Inés.

A su final, tras media hora de camino a gachas, acabaron llegando a unas escaleras en la roca, casi en vertical, que al subir daban a otro pozo: el de la cava en la quincallería de Inés de Ben.

Hubo que matar allí, pues dos infantes ingleses habían caído borrachos junto a la boca del pozo.

A Pacino le falló el pulso y hubo Victoria de degollar también al segundo, aguantándole entre los dos el debatirse en silencio; luego alejaron los cadáveres, robándoles las ropas, y pudo sacarles Victoria la oreja derecha.

Al poco y en la oscuridad, los dos como hombres, salieron y se embozaron los rostros; evitaron candiles y voces inglesas y llegaron al segundo túnel entrando a corral cercano a Santo Domingo.

El túnel de la Mayor.

Dormían más de dos ingleses en la casa, en el piso superior, por lo que se colaron con cautela en la cava, por el corral, y tomaron túnel tras un falso estante de la bodega.

Finalmente salieron por los sótanos del monasterio, muy cerca de donde habían encontrado la trampilla de acceso al Ministerio.

Sin más esperar, al ver que venían ingleses a por más licor, entraron.

* * *

Pacino pateó un puñetero barril, hasta los cojones de que todo saliera mal.

A pesar de borrachuzos, a dinamiteros y asesinos a aquellos ingleses no les ganaba nadie: en un par de días habían preparado demolición en al menos treinta niveles del Pozo con barriletes de pólvora tipo pirata garrapata.

\- No podemos quitar las mechas e irnos -murmuró Pacino-, se darán cuenta si vuelven. Lo mismo si nos llevamos los barriles.

\- Podríamos esperar hasta el último momento y volver antes de que activen la carga -propuso Victoria.

\- Demasiado riesgo -objetó Pacino-. Podrían hacerlo volar antes. Creo que deberíamos deshacernos de la pólvora y darles el cambiazo de Mortadelo.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Tenemos mil puertas aquí -explicó Pacino-. Alguna dará a un sitio en el campo. Vaciamos los barriles y los quemamos. Luego los rellenamos con algo de peso... Tierra o algo... Y los volvemos a dejar donde estaban.

Les quedaban ocho días para la medianoche.

Con buen ritmo, quizás podrían conseguirlo.

* * *

\- No podremos conseguirlo a tiempo -murmuró Pacino.

Habían encontrado una puerta a las Bárdenas Reales y en media noche, habían sido capaces de cargar y vaciar un nivel de pólvora. Aun quedaban veintinueve.

\- Tendremos que dejar barricas vacías -dijo Victoria delante de la inmensa hoguera de pólvora negra-. Aun con todo, creo que será buena cosa que estemos aquí cuando vengan a prender mecha.

\- Habrá que inutilizar las mechas de los que no podamos vaciar -asintió Pacino-. Vamos a tener que echar viajes por un tubo.

Observó a la luz de la hoguera las manchas de sangre en las manos de Victoria; no recordó al hacerlo a los dos ingleses muertos, sino la certeza desagradable de haber estado a punto de echarlo a perder todo.

\- Lo siento.

\- No lo sintáis -pareció comprender Victoria, mirándole-. Matar a sangre fría no es fácil, especialmente la primera vez. No sois un monstruo.

Debería empezar a serlo, murmuró Pacino.

Con la que estaba cayendo.

\- ¿Por qué las orejas?

\- Necesitarán pruebas de la razia -contestó Victoria-, o pueden creer que somos espías.

Pacino la observó, a la luz de la hoguera en mitad de ninguna parte, en mitad de ningún tiempo.

\- Eres como Alonso, pero sin pelazo y en tía.

Sonrió la otra.

\- Cumplido me hacéis.

\- Cumplido era.

Pacino tiró entonces al fuego el pañuelo del cabestrillo, sintiendo un dolor punzante en el hombro. Mucho tajo todavía.

\- Vamos. Con un poco de suerte nos ventilamos un par de niveles más antes de la próxima marea baja.


	16. C15 De oscuridad y negrura (COR3)

**Capítulo 15.- De oscuridad y negrura (A Coruña, III)**

A Coruña, 10 de Mayo de 1589. 6 días para la medianoche.

 _"_ _No puede hablarse del asedio (…)_

 _sin que acuda a la memoria el nombre de la heroína_

 _Mayor Fernández da Cámara y Pita,_

 _(...) en quien_

 _la imaginación popular (…),_

 _parece haber querido sintetizar la gloria_

 _de centenares de mujeres tan desconocidas_

 _como heroicas."_

 **El cerco de La Coruña en 1589 y Mayor Fernández Pita.**

 _ **A. Martínez Salazar**_

* * *

Victoria perdió a Pacino la mañana del día diez, cuando una descarga de artillería inglesa sobre la muralla, desde el mismo convento de Santo Domingo, barrió con metralla el lugar donde vigilaban los viejos pescadores, los jubilatas les llamaba Pacino, matándolos a todos.

Le encontró entre escombros, sujetando el cadáver del cascarrabias de Moreira, la mirada perdida entre los sonidos de un nuevo asalto.

Pasó Pacino el resto del día cargando y tirando arcabuz a varias intentonas inglesas de subir con escalas, ronco de jurar contra ingleses; ella no pudo impedirlo, aun temerosa como estaba de que pudiera cambiar en algo la Historia.

Mas no pudo hacerle volver de la rabia y el odio.

Volvió a buscar a Pita y a practicar con ella después de, juntas y como las demás, ayudar a ballesteros y hombres, soldados también había tras las murallas, a cargar armas durante los nuevos ataques.

Luego los ingleses pararon asalto.

Y con Pita pudo seguir.

* * *

A la noche encontró a Pacino, silencioso, esperando en la boca del túnel de los contrabandistas.

A la salida no quiso evitar patrullas inglesas y mató.

Mató sin el desagrado de otras veces, sin el nervio. Más calmo parecía. Más cruel.

Ya en el Ministerio, tras la puerta de las Bárcenas, quemando pólvora de barriles de un nuevo nivel quiso preguntarle por Padre.

\- ¿Cómo murió Alonso? ¿Cómo murió tu padre?

Frente al fuego y el picante y familiar olor de la pólvora quemada, Victoria acabó de comprender que a diferencia de ella, él acababa de perder al suyo.

No sólo el viejo Moreira, quizás, había muerto para él aquella mañana.

\- Le hallé moribundo, una mañana -resumió tras tragar incómodo nudo en la garganta-. Nos separamos una noche. Le encontré al amanecer, herido por bandidos. Pude despedirme de él antes de partir al siguiente portal.

Pacino no contestó.

Siguió mirando el fuego, los ojos en una expresión que Victoria nunca le había visto.

No pudo hacerle volver vaciando nuevos barrriles de pólvora.

No pudo hacerlo tampoco, ya de vuelta en la ciudad.

* * *

Al día siguiente volvió a ejercitar con Pita.

Y muchas mujeres, más que ningún día, se reunieron para verlas pelear.

En atención y silencio.

La Mayor se batía bien, con menos rigidez y más picardía: más perra. Sus engaños eran creíbles y las faldas escondían sus pies al punto de no verle venir los estoques. Victoria a veces se dejaba y retrocedía, evitando abierta de más las tiradas de punta, por ver qué hacía la otra; descuidarse era encontrarse en serio apuro, pues Pita no dudaba en buscarle la ventaja en la vuelta de mano o en un nuevo tentar de hoja.

Izquierda, derecha, arriba, abajo, delante, detrás. Bailaban las hojas, a veces tocándose, a veces no.

Otro empujón, cuando quedaban cerca, fingiendo misericordia al cuello si lo descuidaba mucho.

Pararon un momento, la última rifa demasiado cerca de llegarle al corpiño a Victoria.

\- Aun no me habéis explicado cómo matar, Ramírez -sonrió la Mayor-. Y creo que ya me lo voy ganando.

Victoria apartó de su mente a Pacino, por un momento.

Y observó a las mujeres reunidas, a su alrededor.

Dudó qué decir pues no supo si haciendo aquello cambiaría Historia; en todos los caprichos del Tiempo, sus requiebros y contradichos, no sabía si aquel momento cambiaría o al contrario sería Historia. Habían ayudado a Inés de Ben y así había de ser, recordó.

Por qué no, quiso pensar, a las demás de Coruña.

\- Matar a un hombe dormido o herido, no es diferente de matar a un animal -empezó Victoria-. Buscadle el cuello y que se desangre. Si no porta peto, las costillas no son fáciles, pero es muerte casi segura. Por el ojo, o por la nuca, el hierro también entra. Matar a un hombre que no se defienda no es difícil pues sólo tendréis que vencer vuestros propios remilgos.

"Eso no pasará, cuando tiren la muralla", continuó Victoria, elevando la voz. "Cuando tiren la muralla, que lo harán, vendrán por vos hombres de guerra. Llevarán picas, llevarán espadas, os apuntarán arcabuces. Querrán vuestra muerte. El miedo atenazará vuestras piernas y no las suyas. Sentiréis ganas de mearos encima. Querréis correr, huir, tirar el arma que llevéis y apartaros de aquello. Pensaréis que huyendo os alejaréis de aquello. Ya os digo que no. Ya os digo que más os vale mentar a Cristo, a Satanás o la honra para encontrar el valor porque si no, muerta acabaréis de todos modos."

\- Es el miedo lo que debéis matar primero -acabó Victoria-. Matad al miedo y entonces podréis matar.

\- Pues cómo.

La voz no vino de Pita, sino de una de las mujeres alrededor. La Mayor sonrió, al oírla.

\- Buscad donde no tenga coraza y clavad -gritó Victoria-. Si le tiráis por tierra, otro vendrá que le remate. Si os ponéis a dar muerte, no quedéis expuesta a que otro os venga del lado y os soprenda. Id en grupo y guardaos mientras la que mata se expone, pues poco puede hacer una sola, en liza de muchos.

Quedaron en silencio todas, metiéndose en la cabeza las palabras.

\- Enseñadnos -pidió una mujer, saliéndose del grupo.

\- La Mayor lo hará -sonrió Victoria-, pues poco queda que le pueda enseñar ya.

* * *

Una nueva noche, un nuevo túnel, más pólvora ardiendo y otro nivel limpio.

Todo el tiempo Pacino en silencio.

Victoria no le interrumpió en sus pensamientos, ni en buscarle el chiste o la gracia que tan gustoso solía hacer, había hecho al menos con ella, en anteriores días.

Cuando Padre la hubo enseñado a matar le había contado historias de amigos, camaradas, perdidos en el barro de Flandes muchos años después de haber salido de allí. La crueldad y la negrura que habían tenido que utilizar para sobrevivir se había hecho con ellos y con sus mentes, incapaces de controlarse ya ante una provocación o una broma. Volvieron del infierno vueltos Satanás, decía siempre Padre. "Vos no volvisteis así", apuntaba Victoria.

"Siempre tuve buen motivo para no permitir a la negrura", decía Padre, "crecer en mí".

El asedio, el sufrimiento, la muerte del viejo Moreria, la muerte de su padre en el año 83...

… La misión.

Todo se había apoderado de él haciéndole un hombre diferente.

\- Habéis cambiado.

\- Tenía que hacerlo.

No quiso hablar más.

Con la bajamar nuevamente cercana, fueron a abandonar el Ministerio.

Encontraron a un infante inglés de vuelta a la puerta, sin embargo, aun en el Pozo del Ministerio examinando los barriles.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que algunos estaban vacíos, maldijo una ristra de juramentos y puso una suerte de comunicador en su oreja.

Pacino estuvo a punto de degollarle sin atender a razones.

Victoria pudo detenerle a tiempo, arrancando al de Darrow la pulsera cuando lo tuvieron por tierra.

\- ¡Mirad cómo habla por Cristo! ¡Su acento! ¡Atended a razones! ¡No es inglés! ¡Es americano!

* * *

Le dejaron dócil a palos y pudieron sacarle del Pozo del Ministerio y llevarle, entre las sombras del amanacer, de vuelta a la quincallería de Inés de Ben. Allí Victoria ayudó a Pacino a atarle contra un pilar de piedra, cercano a la entrada del túnel de contrabandistas.

\- ¿Qué día es hoy? -acertó a preguntar él entre jadeos.

\- Recordad que hoy es catorce. Hoy vendrá la segunda mina.

\- Debes ir con Pita -razonó Pacino-. Debes estar con ella.

Victoria asintió.

Pita llegaría a ser agente del Ministerio del Tiempo; pero no aun. Aun no lo era. Aun tenía que cumplir con la Historia. Y la Historia la llamaría en poco tiempo, cuando los ingleses hicieran brecha en la muralla.

Pacino, por tanto, proponía separarse.

\- Dijisteis que así los malos nos cazarían.

\- No veo alternativa, ni tiempo -jadeó Pacino-. No podemos llevarle a la Ciudad. Yo me quedo con el pájaro y le saco cuál es el plan de los chungos. Tú vas con Pita y vigilas que todo tire guay. Si acabo antes, voy. Si tú acabas antes, vienes en la siguiente marea.

\- ¡Estaréis de día aquí! ¡Y si os ven! ¡Y si os oyen!

\- No lo harán.

Victoria se llevó las manos a la cabeza e intentó pensar. ¿Qué hubiera hecho Padre? ¡Daba igual la Mayor! ¡Daba igual la Historia! ¡El Ministerio era lo primero! ¡Debían parar el ataque!

\- ¡Ni hablar! ¡Me quedo con vos!

Pacino la observó, desde la negrura y la oscuridad.

\- Eres agente del Ministerio del Tiempo, Victoria de Entrerríos -dijo ronco-. Acata la orden, mecagonmiputavida. ¡Protege la Historia!

* * *

Protege la Historia.

Valiente imbécil descerebrado.

El futuro dependía de que ese Pozo siguiera intacto y de conocer el plan de los americanos, no de que Coruña aguantara o no una mina en su muralla.

Habían muerto tantos... Había visto a tantos morir y padecer... ¿Qué eran para el sentido del mundo unos pocos más perdidos en un rincón olvidado del Tiempo?

Paró el paso, a punto de volver atrás en el túnel de Inés.

Echó de menos a su Amelia, siempre con un consejo en su interfaz.

Acata la orden, había dicho Pacino. ¡Maldito fuera mil veces!

Se decidió finalmente y apretó el paso, el agua a la altura de las rodillas y la bajamar acabando, de vuelta a la Ciudad Alta.

Salió allí antes del amanecer y buscó a Pita.

Oyó uno de sus berridos cuando estaba a punto de perder un estoque y apuró paso por las callejuelas empedradas en su busca, temiendo lo peor.

Al llegar a la plaza donde practicaban apartó a las mujeres del círculo, en alarma y miedo, la espada fuera.

Pero lejos de estar en peligro, la encontró practicando con un capitán.

Desarmándolo, más bien, con un giro de muñeca doble.

Victoria sintió el corazón volverle al pecho, entre los vítores de las demás mujeres.

\- _Errado era señora Mayor_ -sonrió el hombre, en reverencia, tras bigote y golilla. (*1)

\- _Por suposto que estabas, capitán Arratia_ -rió Pita-. _¡Eu creo que si! (*2)_

* * *

*1- _Equivocado estaba, señora Mayor._

*2- _Por supuesto que lo estabais, capitán Arratia. ¡Ya lo creo que sí!_

* * *

\- Dijo que no valdríamos coger arma -recordaba indignada la Mayor-. Que como mucho sabíamos de cargar arcabuz o tapar brecha de cañonazos en la muralla. ¡Debía ponerle en su lugar, Ramírez!

Sonrió Victoria por primera vez en muchos días; le resultó difícil esconderle a Pita que acababa de conocer a su tercer marido.

Pensó en Pacino, una vez más, solo con el americano en la quincallería de Inés de Ben.

Con el amanecer subido en el cielo, Victoria eligió para andar con la Mayor una zona bien alejada de la muralla; observó a los hombres en ella, de lejos, a punto de morir.

Sin que nada debiera hacer para evitarlo.

Pita agradeció de nuevo sus lecciones. Victoria contestó que justo precio habían sido.

Asintió la otra.

Algo fue más a decir, casi alegre, pero la explosión de la mina las llegó entonces, tirándolas por tierra, en humo, fuerza y estruendo.

Victoria sintió un golpe en la cabeza que la dejó mareada, la lluvia de cascotes y polvo a su alrededor. Mal había calculado distancia para protegerse, gruñó para si. Al menos Pita, a su lado, aturdida pero entera, parecía recobrarse.

Un vistazo a la muralla reveló la brecha, al irse el polvo.

Eso y las gargantes en rugido de los ingleses a punto de llegar.

Victoria vio a la Mayor, alzarse y mirar allí, agarrando sable.

Luego, pitido en los oídos y el dolor de la herida en la cabeza, sintió que todo se apagaba.


	17. C16 Las amistades de Hacienda (MAD2)

**Capítulo 16.- Las amistades de Hacienda, (Madrid, II)**

Madrid, 24 de marzo de 1939. Cuatro días para la medianoche.

" _Me quedaré con los que no pueden salvarse._

 _(...)_

 _la gran mayoría, las masas numerosas,_

 _esas no podrán salir de aquí, y yo,_

 _que he vivido siempre con los obreros,_

 _con ellos seguiré y con ellos me quedo._

 _Lo que sea de ellos será de mí."_

 **Cita atribuída a Julián Besteiro**

 **Cuadernos para el diálogo (1976)**

 **Eusebio Hernández.**

* * *

Julián tardó en abrir la puerta de la habitación con la mano en la Llama, tras la espalda.

Le dio tiempo así al friki de tapar el mural teórico-conspiranoico de la pared principal de la habitación 109, hotel Florida, los ratos libres que registrar Madrid les iba pues dejando, no más.

\- ¿Qué onda?

\- Nos manda don Pedro, de recepción -contestó una voz de mujer-. Somos las... Acompañantes.

Julián las dejó pasar tras revisar que en el pasillo no observaban ojos indiscretos. Las estudió de arriba abajo antes de ofrecerles asiento; vestidas de mantilla, faldas y blusa, no daban pistas del oficio más allá de un carmín de labios demasiado rojo, o sombras de ojos algo exageradas.

La mayor parecía tener más mundo. La joven, como muchas otras que ya habían visto por la calle durante los días de registros a iglesias y conventos, el oficio parecía pillarle de nuevas, con mucha hambre y bastante miedo.

Aceptaron el tapón de tequila la joven con asco y la otra agradeciendo el trago.

\- ¿Y bien? -dijo la mayor-. ¿Quién será para cuál?

\- Pues verán, doñas... Tenemos un... Ehh... Mandado fuera de lo común -explicó Julián.

\- Eso les costará más.

Julián suspiró.

\- Platiquemos de ingleses -aclaró sacando pasta-. Y de americanos, digo... Gringos.

La joven se metió el billete en el entreteto sin más miramientos, mientras que la mayor estudió el suyo al trasluz unos momentos.

\- ¿Quién es el galán? -preguntó señalando el grabado.

\- Alexander Hamilton -contestó Joaquín desde el otro lado de la habitación-. Su nombre es Alexander Hamiton. Ese papel vale casi cien pesetas, señora.

Podrán cambiarlo por al menos cincuenta, añadió Julián.

* * *

Las dos primeras prostitutas fueron complicadas de convencer, pero las otras tres parejas que el de recepción, previa comisión, hizo pasar por la 109 (el _power_ mexicano, don Pedro, no lo sacia una sola hembra, mire usted), pusieron menos pegas a servir de orejas; especialmente tras aclarar que les interesaban ingleses y que de política, la cosa tenía poco que ver.

En menos de un día el boca a boca funcionó y empezaron a reunirse, dentro y fuera del Florida, con muchachas flacas agradecidas por tener que hablar y sólo hablar.

Aquella noche Julián volvió de actualizar el chat en la mercería abandonada y se encontró con Joaquín en la habitación, despidiendo a la última.

\- Mucho ruído y pocos datos de calidad -sentenció mientras colocaba la última nota sobre su tablón.

Julián estudió al ingeniero. Dormía poco y, como en él, las lentejas y las verduritas le habían hecho perder varios kilos; aguantaba vara conveniente el carnal, aplicando aquello de poner cara de duro cuando llovía lo que llovía.

Las pesadillas que le despertaban todas las noches, sin embargo, no mentían acerca de lo bien que lo estaba pasando.

\- Puede que sea inútil -aceptó Julián, al mirar el _collage_ -, pero no nos queda otra. Contactar con gente conocida nos puede poner en el radar de la americana. Donde cojones esté.

\- ¿Y el _Oddie_ este?

\- Paso de seguirle un día más -gruñó Julián-. Da información a la inteligencia británica, eso seguro, pero creo que la americana solo le está usando. Tendríamos que haber ido a por ella antes de que desapareciera.

Julián volvió su atención al mural; casi todo eran anotaciones y un par de recortes de periódico. Había tres espacios más para Coruña, Tenerife y Barcelona. Viendo el de Madrid, sólo podía estar seguro de que no estaban seguros de nada: las prostitutas habían señalado varios edificios donde entraban y salían ingleses. También habían encontrado que embajada y legaciones se abastecían a través de la carretera de Valencia, lo que era normal: todo Madrid lo hacía.

\- Deberíamos jugárnosla y entrar al Ministerio de una vez -pensó Julián en voz alta-. Vengo de actualizar mensajes. Amelia acaba de pedir ayuda: ha confirmado que hay al menos dos pozos en Barcelona con explosivos y cree que hay más. Spínola y ella están desbordados.

Julián vio al friki sopesar la información, tras leer el móvil él mismo.

\- ¿Bolas de discoteca que dilatan el tiempo? -casi gritó-. ¡Es de locos! ¿Pero quién coño es esta gente?

\- Al menos parece que los chismes no aguantan un tiro -señaló Julián.

El friki volvió al mural, en silencio.

\- Amelia nos dijo que había momentos más sencillos en la Historia para atacar el Ministerio -pensó en voz alta, tras suspirar-. Durante la guerra de independencia había ejércitos ingleses en el península para aburrir. Si Darrow está usando ingleses para atacarnos, ¿por qué no hacerlo entonces?

\- ¿Crees que puede haber más ataques de los que no tengamos puta idea?

\- Eso no lo sé, pero sí que creo que se han complicado porque quieren precisamente estos momentos históricos -explicó Joaquín-. Y no estoy seguro que sea por tener fácil llegar al Pozo.

Julián asintió. Irene había mensajeado que habían intentado envenenar a Gutierrez de Otero, el jefe militar de Tenerife en la época; eso y cargarse a la pastora que había avisado de la incursión inglesa antes de que lo hiciera. Necesitaban entrar a Tenerife, pero no por tenerlo fácil.

A Otero lo había intentado envenenar un traidor del propio Ministerio, y a la pastora le habían preparado un JFK un gringo que por los tatus y la forma de pelear ("casi me mata", había contado Alonso), tenía toda la pinta de ser un mercenario.

Traidores y americanos.

Y la puta Guerra Civil española.

Ir a ciegas en aquellas misiones, Irene había tenido razón, era una jodida locura.

\- ¿Quieres decir que pueden querer algo más que destruir el Ministerio? -entendió Julián-. ¿O que sólo pueden destruirlo si atacan en estos tiempos?

\- Por lo poco que sé, podrían destruirlo con tan solo volarlo una vez -contestó Joaquín, la mirada en su obra-. ¿Por qué volarlo cuatro veces? ¿O seis, como dice Amelia?

\- Algo más quieren.

\- La pucha que si algo más quieren esos gringos huevones -gruñó el ingeniero-. ¿Pero el qué?

* * *

Al día siguiente, tras una decena de informes de ingleses sin nada de jugo, Joaquín observó la cara de estupefacción de Julián Martínez al oír el cuento de la Sole.

Porque siguiendo a un mocetón inglés, le había visto entrar en la dirección del Ministerio del Tiempo.

\- ¿En esa dirección? ¿Está usted segura, doña?

\- Sí. ¿Es importante?

Julián le puso dos Hamiltons en las manos y le pidió que siguiera. Resultaba que la Sole era un espíritu emprendedor y sinergético, porque les relató a los señores mexicanos que, tras hacerle un trabajito a uno de los milicianos que hacían guardia en el Ministerio, había acabado descubriendo varios datos de interés, como por ejemplo que por allí no se había pasado nadie de la Junta de Defensa y que, por lo que sabía, las cosas dentro seguían con gente de Negrín.

Otro de los datos a considerar era que quedaba poca gente dentro, especialmente después de que el pelotón de ingenieros hubiese, como en los puentes abandonados al enemigo, colocado las cargas hacía un par de semanas.

Tras tres entrevistas más, pudieron corroborar información a través de la Trini, prima de la Sole, hermana de Merche, la de la Latina, aunque dice que es del barrio de Salamanca porque queda como más señora y puede cobrar más, que conocía al cuñado de un primo de un amigo de la infancia de uno de los milicianos, un chiquillo de quince años que apenas lo llamaron a filas había acabado en las brigadas que protegían la carretera de Valencia, y que había tenido que cargar, con otros muchos, cajas y bidones dentro de la dirección que me has dado, guapo, que había que mover despacito.

Despidieron a las demás prostitutas con la paga mínima.

Una besó a Julián en los morros, de regalo dijo, porque estaba bien matador.

\- No nos queda otra -dijo Julián-. Voy a actualizar mensajes. Prepárate que nos vamos a Hacienda.

\- ¿Cómo que a Hacienda?

\- Necesitamos que nos enchufen en el Ministerio -explicó Julián-. Porque si no conseguimos enchufe, vamos a tener que entrar como Pancho Villa.

* * *

Les costó un día entero y todo el licor que les quedaba, varios viajes a Hacienda, para siquiera poder preguntar. Cuando el día 28 por la mañana, menos de un día para medianoche, ya estaban haciendo planes para entrar al Ministerio pegando tiros, el de recepción les llamó para informarles que habían conseguido la puñetera interviú.

Al llegar al Ministerio de Hacienda por la tarde, Madrid abandonado y desierto, los carabineros les escoltaron por los sótanos. Olían a yeso húmedo y cerrado, a papel, cigarrillos y grasa de fusil.

A ansiedad y miedo.

Al llegar al despacho no encontraron secretarios, ni ayudantes. Un escritorio, un par de estantes con libros, papeles, una máquina de escribir. De gente cuatro tipos, a cada cual más estrambótico, tomando café. Julián trató de recordar los nombres que le había escrito Amelia: el primero que le llamó la atención fue uno no muy mayor con bigotito y sin mucho pelo, facha de manual; debía ser Antonio Luna. El otro fue un tipo cincuentón y moreno, de cara redonda y acento andaluz: probablemente Melchor Rodríguez.

Al tercero, grandote y vestido de militar, no supo ponerle nombre.

Un viejo esquelético y demacrado, detrás del escritorio, tenía que ser Besteiro.

\- Nos pillan ustedes tomando café -gruñó-. Sean breves, señores...

\- Cholo, su excelencia. Juan Cholo -contestó Julián-, periodista de "El Universal". Acá está mi compadre, el Licenciado Chuy.

\- Será interviú rápida -aseguró Joaquín-. ¿Café toman? ¿Qué tal...? -sonrió hábil, en la mano la última de tequila-. ¿Café con piquete?

* * *

Costó que el viejo le entrara al tequila, pero a base de hablar de lo divino y lo humano, consiguieron ablandarle el humor. El propio Julián lo agradeció, para quitarse de la cabeza malos rollos propios, de la puta Historia: Besteiro podía caer bien o mal, o ser un ingenuo; pero iba a morir en Carmona, como muchos otros, sin quizás merecerlo.

Como, y salvando diferencias, el pobre Federico.

Tras acabarse el café y llenar las tazas con lo que quedaba de agave, la compañía les dejó a solas por fin con el político, cerrando la puerta.

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? -sonrió el viejo sin rodeos-. Dicen que son de colegio español, pero del acento mexicano tienen ustedes bastante barriobajura, sin ofender -carraspeó, tras el último trago-. Es mi intención quedarme aquí, si lo que quieren es sacarme.

Julián hubiese sentido ganas de sonreir, de no recordar lo que les quedaba todavía.

\- Somos agentes del Ministerio del Tiempo -aclaró ya por fin sin acento-. Y necesitamos su ayuda.

\- El Ministerio... De ese lugar sólo conozco el nombre -murmuró Besteiro-. Un lugar para preservar la Historia que debe ser protegido -recordó-. Supuse que sería archivo o biblioteca. Y ahora me entero de que tiene agentes...

Julián decidió no andarse por las ramas, antes de que el viejo les preguntara más.

\- Tenemos motivos para creer que hay un complot para destruirlo -explicó-. Necesitamos su ayuda para evitarlo. Necesitamos salvoconducto para entrar.

\- ¿Destruirlo?

\- Cargas de demolición -explicó Joaquín-. Que destruirán el edificio y varios bloques alrededor.

El viejo se levantó de detrás del escritorio y caminó lentamente hasta la puerta, la cabeza gacha, pensando.

\- No parece cosa del doctor Negrín.

\- Es complot extranjero -explicó Julián-. Nos gustaría poder contarle más. No podemos.

Suspiró el viejo, molesto.

\- No les valdrán papeles. Llévense al señor Luna y a Melchor, que ya es alcalde. Uno de cada bando no les irá mal. Y a un par de carabineros que quieran irse con ustedes -gruñó el viejo, escribiendo a mano rápidamente la orden-. Eviten la voladura. Salven todos los libros que puedan.


	18. C17 Tres cabezas de león (TEN2)

**Capítulo 17.- Tres cabezas de león. (Santa Cruz de Tenerife, II)**

Santa Cruz de Tenerife, madrugada del 24 al 25 de julio de 1797.

Teóricamente, tres días para la medianoche.

" _Aquí roto el vital lazo,_

 _Nelson, héroe marinero,_

 _yace, mas no todo entero,_

 _pues se echa de menos un brazo:_

 _perdió de un cañonazo_

 _cuando batido salió_

 _de Santa Cruz y si halló_

 _triunfos, los pudo adquirir_

 _en Trafalgar y Abuquir,_

 _pero en Tenerife, no._

 **Anónimo (atribuido a José de Viera y Clavijo, 1806)**

 **Epitafio al sepulcro de Nelson.**

* * *

Alonso asomó por la tronera con el bigote pegado al cañón y vio la balandra, _cutter_ lo llamaban los ingleses, acercarse con sigilo en mitad de la noche.

No los veía, pero los lanchones debían remar ya en dirección a la playa de la Pila.

Irene, por su parte, ya se habría metido en Santo Domingo.

Separarse no parecía buena ocurrencia, mas aseguraban más terreno cada uno en un lado. Irene estaría con los monjes a la espera del de Darrow mientras que él aseguraba que los invasores no aparecían con armas o trucos de otro tiempo.

El plan era reunirse en el monasterio una vez la Historia estuviera a salvo.

\- ¿Oíste ruido, viejo?

\- Algo oí, mas no vi.

Alonso suspiró. Los tinerfeños, milicias, soldados y un pequeño grupo de corsarios franceses, habíanse defendido bien, doblando su número al moverse de un lado para otro atentos a las argucias del inglés, desde el día 22. Bravos eran. Y hábiles.

Los vigías de San Pedro, sin embargo, parecían un poco despistados aquella noche.

\- Quizás quieran... Ustedes, echar un ojo por aquí -señaló.

Miraron los de la guardia por la tronera del cañón y corrieron a dar alarma.

Unos minutos después, avisado el comandante de San Pedro, Alonso presenció el primer cañonazo.

Suspiró aliviado ante las andanadas sin cuartel de las fortalezas que protegían la ciudad; las lanchas no las pararían, pero el _cutter_ Fox se iría a pique en cuestión de minutos.

Antes de irse, y tras asegurarse de que nadie le veía, se dio el gusto de disparar un pequeño cañoncito, una insignificancia para la Historia, aprovechando que el artillero estaba ayudando a otros.

* * *

Bajó de San Pedro a todo correr, la noche alumbrada a relámpagos de cañón y truenos de fusilería. Rugidos de hombres, lejanos, cercanos, y gritos de angustia y pelea. Llegó a ver la playa de la Pila en un rato y a lo lejos, el nuevo intento de desembarco inglés frenado por metralla, la sangre hirviéndole en el pecho.

¡Por fin una misión como Dios manda!, pensó con satisfacción.

¡Ni peliculitas, ni boberías de arte! ¡Proteger esa Historia sí que era misión! ¡El Imperio aun aguantaba asaltos, vive Dios!

Llevado por un furor que sentía olvidado, rugido y carrera, disparó a una pareja de infantes ingleses despistados que se encontró de camino por la calle del arenal, sin tener que soportar la enervante voz de Irene sobre respetar la Historia y pamplinas varias.

Optó por darle en la pierna al bajo, eso sí, mientras que al alto, esquivada por poco su bala de respuesta, le dejó sin sentido de un culatazo. Tras dedicarle idéntico aprecio al herido y hacerle un torniquete (divertirse y respetar la Historia bien que podían ir parejos), observó el oportuno parecido de talla con el alto.

\- Necesito vuestras ropas, vuestras botas y... Lástima que no tengáis motocicleta.

* * *

Irene bajó la cabeza al encontrarse con una pareja de soldados ingleses, corriendo y con cara de angustia, por la oscura balaustrada que daba al atrio de Santo Domingo.

No era para menos. Después de haberles arrinconado, los isleños habían rodeado el monasterio desde las casas colindantes y les fusileaban sin cuartel. De fuera a los invasores ya no les llegarían refuerzos y los desembarcados que se habían hecho fuertes allí, pocas balas y la pólvora mojada, sabían que no aguantarían más de una noche.

Irene suspiró con alivio al verlos pasar de largo. Saber por la Historia que los invasores respetarían a los frailes, era muy diferente de tener que comprobarlo.

El disfraz de monje era un punto, en todo caso.

Por un lado estaba teniendo suerte de que todos andaran liados con tiros y atender heridos, pero por otro, era cuestión de tiempo que alguien le levantara la capucha dominica.

Para ser franca, no era por ser dramática, pero después de haber visto lo que se había montado en la Pila y por las calles, había esperado no salir con vida de aquella noche.

Todo lo que se llevara que no fuera palmarla, bienvenido fuera.

Bajó al claustro y apretó una venda suelta a uno de los heridos que los ingleses habían dispuesto sobre las velas de pescadores plegadas allí; le acercó bizcocho y algo de vino, despacito, porque entretanto, aguzaba el oído para captar al capitán inglés, Troubridge se llamaba, discutir con un teniente.

\- _You promised us the defenses were not so tight, sir! (*1)_

\- _I've been crossed the same as you!_ -contestó el teniente-. _Just give me all the time you can, ok? (*2)_

A Irene le bastó el acento.

No le hizo falta ver en su muñeca, cuando pasó a su lado, la pulsera de Darrow bajo la casaca.

Decidió seguirle, pero de camino a las bodegas, doblando una esquina, se chocó de frente con otra pareja de ingleses quienes, maldijo su suerte Irene, por las caras de asombro le habían notado las tetas.

* * *

*1 ¡Nos prometió que las defensas no serían tan fuertes, señor!

*2 A mi me la han jugado igual que a ti. Sólo dame todo el tiempo que puedas, ¿vale?

* * *

\- _What the...(*3)_

\- _What kind of monk are you?_ (*4) -preguntó el inglés echando para atrás la capucha de Irene.

Un culatazo de fusil tiró por tierra al primero, mientras que Irene, patada en la entrepierna al otro, allanó el camino para que la culata describiera un nuevo arco descendente que dejó inconsciente al deshuevado.

El monje con el fusil se descubrió la capucha, una familiar sonrisa tras el bigote.

\- Míralo -respiró Irene tras el agobio-. Desde hace dos días, más contento que Obelix con una guarnición romana nueva.

\- Ya me explicaréis quién es el tal Obelix -gruñó Alonso-. Suena vascongado.

Arrastraron a los soldados a un armario de las cocinas y los dejaron maniatados y amordazados, un nuevo culatazo cuando parecían reponerse.

Irene vio a Alonso quitarse el hábito y descubrir el uniforme inglés debajo.

\- Estás en todo, majo.

\- Me encontré con una pareja de ingleses -explicó él-, y... Puedo aseguraros que fue totalmente necesario.

\- No lo dudo -asintió Irene sin saber qué pensar-. He encontrado al de Darrow. Iba a la bodega. Parece que acaba de descubrir que el plan se les ha ido al garete.

\- Son buenas noticias, espero -contestó Alonso, adecentando el uniforme.

\- Todo lo que no sea llevarse un tiro esta noche, Alonso, son buenas noticias.

* * *

*3 ¿Pero qué...?

*4 ¿Qué clase de monje eres tú?

* * *

Se cruzaron con varios frailes, miradas huidizas al ver a un inglés con bigote.

Llegaron a la bodega y encendieron candil.

Pero allí, excepto tinas de vino y sacos de grano, no había nada.

\- ¿Seguro que se metió aquí? -murmuró Alonso sacándose el fusil del hombro.

\- Pudo haber subido las escaleras al primer piso -pensó Irene en voz alta-; pero allí ya he mirado las puertas que nos dejamos en la visita.

\- ¿Pudiera ser que la puerta haya aparecido ahora? -aventuró Alonso.

Irene no contestó de inmediato. ¡Mierda!, pensó. ¿Tenían que revisar otra vez todas las puertas?

\- Podría ser -aceptó.

Suspiró hastiada y sacó la linterna.

\- ¡Allí! -señaló a las tinas de vino.

Había rastros recientes sobre el polvo, bajo una de las bancadas de soporte. Con ayuda de Alonso empujó la enorme base y la enorme tina de vino, lo suficiente como para pasar la pequeña puerta tras ella.

* * *

Alonso dejó el fusil en la puerta del Ministerio y empuñó, como Irene, la Llama.

\- Supongo que ya no aplica lo de respetar la Historia -murmuró.

\- Recuerda que necesitamos información -susurró ella-. Sólo disparamos si no queda otra. ¿Vale?

\- Vaaaale -aceptó Alonso-. Aun no me habéis perdonado lo del francotirador, ¿verdad?

\- Sé que no tuviste opción y te lo agradezco -gruñó ella-; pero hubiera venido bien tener a alguien a quien interrogar.

Salieron del corredor y llegaron a la escala en espiral, atentos a gente o a ruido.

Ninguna de tales cosas hallaron.

Sólo oscuridad y un Pozo polvoriento, faroles de mecha apagados en la pared.

Alonso reconoció el tañido de unas campanas muy, muy, muy lejanas. Tocaban a duelo, reconoció. Iba a decírselo a Irene Larra cuando fue ella la que pidió silencio tras bajar la linterna: había hallado nuevos rastros.

Vieron al inglés al fondo del siguiente corredor, en el nivel de más arriba; cargaba lo que parecía una enorme bola de cristal en los brazos.

Alonso comprendió que aquella cosa era lo que había descrito Amelia del Ministerio de Barcelona.

* * *

\- ¡Las manos arriba! ¡Las manos arriba! ¡Deja esa mierda en el suelo y pon las putas manos arriba!

El americano no sólo no lo hizo, sino que buscó parapeto y el extraño objeto en sus brazos empezó a brillar primero, para oscurecerse después.

\- ¡Dale a ese chisme Alonso! -ordenó Irene-. ¡Dale por tu vida!

Cuatro tiros, dos de ella, dos de él, hicieron volar el artefacto en pedazos aun en brazos del americano quien se derrumbó, al fondo del pasillo, después de un estallido de oscuridad.

\- ¡Os juro que a él no le he dado! -protestó Alonso mientras se acercaban.

Y no lo había hecho. Ni ella.

Aquella cosa... Había explotado. Y ver lo que había dejado del americano la explosión, no fue agradable.

Irene pudo ver cómo incluso Alonso, quizás más habituado a sangrías, apartaba la mirada unos momentos. Ella encontró fuerzas para agacharse y quitarle la pulsera, pero no pudo evitar sus ojos, la expresión de confusión y miedo, temblor, en su mirada.

Era como si la mitad de su cuerpo hubiera envejecido, hasta volverse un anciano, arrugada, encogida, deforme, mientras la otra seguía más o menos igual, pero con quemaduras negras de las que salía un humo de olor a carne podrida; la transición entre las edades era una retorcida pústula amarillenta que bajaba desde la frente y se perdía bajo la casaca abierta por la explosión.

 _Take me back_ , decía delirando.

 _Take me back to 2017. Don't wanna die here in this godforsaken shit hole. (*5)_

Irene no estaba segura de poder sacarle algo útil; pero tocaba ser hija de puta.

\- _We'll take you back if you tell us_ -dijo Irene-. _Tell us how!_ (*6)

\- _The bitch... Has the key_ -contestó el otro-... _Ferguson, has the key... Take me..._ (*7)

Cerró los ojos, sin pulso.

Alonso señaló entonces el fondo del pasillo.

\- Mirad.

Irene descubrió la docena de cajas, el emblema de la _Air Force_ serigrafiado.

\- Thermobaric... Device -leyó Alonso sin pronunciación-. Son bombas, ¿verdad?

Irene abrió los cierres de uno de los contenedores del tamaño de un ataúd; una especie de misil de color naranja y una consola de control táctil aparecieron montados sobre denso foam gris.

Logró calmarse tras un instante inicial de pánico. Todo parecía apagado.

La cabeza le daba vueltas. El americano había estado solo. Había intentado colocar la bola para parar el tiempo y poner él mismo las bombas. Temporizador, quizás. Era un plan B. Aquello era un plan B.

\- Son bombas -asintió Irene-. Y debemos sacarlas de aquí.

Alonso miró las puertas, el bigote torcido.

\- Alguna dará al campo -propuso-. ¿Y luego?

\- Luego salimos cagando leches a Barcelona a ayudar a Amelia e informar a los otros -gruñó Irene-. El americano ha mencionado a una mujer llamada Ferguson. Alonso, creo que esto es una venganza.

* * *

*5 Llevadme de vuelta a 2017. No quiero morir en este agujero de mierda dejado de la mano de Dios.

*6 Te llevaremos de vuelta si nos lo dices. Si nos dices como.

*7 La perra... Tiene la llave... Ferguson, tiene la llave... Llevadme...


	19. C18 Las guardianas de la muralla (COR4)

**Capítulo 18 .- Las guardianas de la muralla (A Coruña, IV)**

A Coruña, 14 de Mayo de 1589. Dos días para la medianoche.

 _" (…) antes que se retirasen_ [los ingleses] _,_

 _corrieron la campaña con seis o siete mil hombres_

 _y saquearon todos los lugares (…) y quemó poniendo a fuego las casas_

 _y haciendo crueldades_

 _en las mujeres y niños que hallaban (…)"_

 **Archivo general de Simancas, Leg. 244**

 _Extraido de_ **El cerco de La Coruña en 1589 y Mayor Fernández Pita.**

 ** _A. Martínez Salazar_**

* * *

No hubo cuadro.

No hubo épica gesta, ni estandartes flameando al viento, ni hubo honrosa lid, justa batalla, o merecida muerte.

Sólo hubo miedo, tumulto y sangre.

Victoria volvió en sí, la vista fallándole en mareos, alzándose, cayéndose, tocada por la piedra en la cabeza, y fue testigo a lo lejos: infantes ingleses entrando, sobrepasados los escombros donde antes había muralla.

Haciéndoles frente soldados, vecinos, mujeres, picas, espadas, arcabuces a quemarropa, cuchilladas a cuellos, muslos, axilas, cabezas, en oleadas de seres humanos, animales, rabiando a gritos para alejar el terror, llegaban los unos a los otros para darse muerte, tropezaban con los cascotes, los heridos y los muertos.

\- ¡PITAAAAA! -gritó Victoria cuando pudo mantenerse en pie.

Sacó la espada y se fue para la brecha, renqueante, sin pensar. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Dónde estaba la Mayor?

No podía; no podía verla.

Llegando al tumulto, Victoria la descubrió al fin. Guardada en los flancos por otras dos mujeres, tenía el puño de su espada en el pecho del abanderado inglés, el rostro de Pita desencajado en rugido y furia de salpicada sangre.

* * *

Y entonces, el estandarte inglés cayó.

No entró a la pelea pues no hizo falta.

La última oleada inglesa murió con su abanderado pues los hombres y mujeres de Coruña rechazaban, largo precio en vidas, el asalto.

Vio a Pita allí, guardianas del derrumbado muro, el brazo levantado por Sancho Arratia.

Y oyó los vítores.

Y supo que la Historia allí ya estaba a salvo.

Y que tocaba ir por Pacino.

Victoria se llevó la mano al cogote aun aturdida: sangraba.

Bajó por el túnel de Inés con la marea bajando ya, pero aun llegándole por el pecho.

Vomitó dos veces, no supo si por la falta de aire o por los aguijonazos de la herida en la cabeza, que aun la mareaba. Bregó y se agachó y se agarró y avanzó por el agua y la roca, en trayecto que se le hizo por lo difícil eterno y por lo desagradable, infernal.

Pudo llegar, tiritando de frío a la quincallería de la de Ben y salir en sigilo, sólo el sonido del agua goteando en sus ropas.

No estaba preparada para lo que vio.

Allí Pacino, el alma perdida, torturaba al americano.

* * *

Se acercó para ver cómo volvía Pacino a atizar al de Darrow con la guarda de la espada, embrutecido, una y otra vez, ajeno a razón.

Quejidos de uno, ahogados jadeos del otro.

Ya le había roto los dedos, un brazo en postura de hombro sacado; la cara del maniatado era un bulto sanguinolento y violeta.

\- ¡Dilo! -gruñó Pacino rabioso-. ¡Dilo! ¿Por qué queréis volar el Pozo? ¿Quién está detrás de esto?

Sólo un escupitajo de sangre salió de la boca del otro y se preparó para volver a recibir con una deforme, desdentada y orgullosa sonrisa.

Victoria impidió un nuevo golpe y volvió a poner al prisionero el saco en la cabeza, como mordaza.

Luego alejó a Pacino de allí, la mirada perdida, jadeando. Poco le importaba si vivía o moría el de Darrow; necio era preocuparse por su bienestar con aun todo por perder.

Su temor iba por Pacino o, al menos, por lo que quedaba de él.

\- No habla -murmuró Pacino, ausente-... Pero hablará...

\- ¡Pues claro que no habla! -le hizo ver Victoria-. ¡Y si acaso lo hace os envenenará el oído tal es el odio que os tiene! Miradme. ¡Miradme! ¡Volved! ¡Volved! ¿Me oís? -sollozó Victoria agarrándole el rostro, buscando sus ojos-. ¡Este no sois vos! ¡No lo sois! ¡No es el hombre del que me he...!

No lo pensó Victoria pues no quiso hacerlo; le agarró de sus patillas y de sus mejillas sin afeitar y le buscó los labios entre lágrimas, otra vez lágrimas por qué, incapaz de pensar, de querer hacerlo; su apestoso olor a túnel, hombre, encierro y pelea, rodeándola, mareándola.

Intentó quitarle la negrura con aquel beso.

Intentó tener algo hermoso de él, pues al acabar se iría a la nada, a donde iría también la barbarie de un futuro que nunca debía existir. Le saboreó en amargo aliento unos momentos más y le sintió al final querer alejarse; así debía ser, siempre lo había sabido...

… Pues él era de otra.

\- Amelia... -dijo él al apartarla, el mirar confuso, pero vuelto a ser humano.

La miró en silencio unos segundos más, acabando de regresar.

\- De Amelia sois, lo sé -sonrió ella, triste-. Pero de algún modo debía haceros volver...

\- Estás... Helada -pudo decir Pacino, aun confuso.

* * *

Victoria se vistió de nuevo de hombre, calzas y pantalones de marino inglés y un pañuelo en la boca que tapaba su falta de barbas.

Abandonaron al de Darrow.

Si el incendio inglés no lo mataba, le encontrarían los Coruñeses recién salidos de guerra, sus hogares destruidos, vistiendo como un enemigo.

Victoria se ofreció a ahorrarle el trago a cambio de información.

El otro no quiso contestar.

* * *

Pacino y Victoria emprendieron camino a Santo Domingo, en pleno día.

Todas las patrullas que encontraron confundieron sus colores, excepto una pareja de marinos que hubo que degollar cerca de la casa del cura, cuando se dirigieron a ellos, borrachos, con voces y ademán de alarma.

Llegaron al corral y de ahí se metieron a la cava y al túnel de Pita.

Y salieron por las bodegas del monasterio.

Desde allí, los cañonazos que acosaban la muralla se oían y sentían con estruendo y temblor. Las sacudidas eran lo que hacía moverse débilmente a los ahorcados, como péndulos colgados de la viga principal de la cava.

\- ¡Jo-der! -murmuró Pacino al encontrárselos de cara.

Victoria observó los cadáveres, aun no llenos de moscas, y se santiguó.

Al primero que reconoció fue al monje jorobado. Cosme, le habían llamado sus hermanos cuando había intentado junto a ella sacar a los enfermos la mañana del desembarco. El otro, no estaba segura, pero por el color amarillo y la delgadez, supuso que era uno de los propios enfermos.

\- No sabía que se hubieran quedado aquí -masculló Pacino.

\- Pensé que el pobre Cosme habría llegado a la muralla -susurró Victoria-. Los enfermos no quisieron moverse.

\- ¿Enfermos?

\- Había dos.

Victoria observó cómo los ojos de Pacino bailaban, vivos.

\- ¿Por qué ahora? -pensó en voz alta-. ¿Por qué colgarlos ahora?

Oyeron voces bajar a la bodega, por lo que tomaron la trampilla del Ministerio, tratando de no ser vistos.

Los ingleses que bajaron a llenar unas jarras no les vieron.

Sí en cambio los que les esperaban, en el corredor del Ministerio, ballestas y arcabuces preparados.

* * *

\- Mierda puta... -musitó Pacino.

\- Yo no lo habría resumido mejor -contestó el fraile, saliendo de entre los ingleses-. Ponedlo fácil y no acabaréis como esos pobres diablos de ahí afuera. ¿Dónde está el americano?

Victoria contó cinco hombres cerca, dos arcabuces y tres ballestas. Muy cercanos todos y prietos, por la estrechez del pasillo de puertas, excepto los otros dos, al fondo, que hacían siete en total.

La mirada con Pacino coincidió en la opinión: de allí salían matando o muriendo.

\- ¿Y esos modales? ¿No nos vamos a presentar primero? -sonrió Pacino-. Alférez Tiña, sobrecargo Gingivitis... Los demás debéis ser el resto de la tripulación del Rexona. Hola. Tú -dijo señalando al fraile-, debes ser el traidor.

\- Y vosotros debéis venir del Ministerio del 83 -devolvió la sonrisa el fraile, sin humor. Luego, le bajó el pañuelo a Victoria-... Porque no creo que aquí Sinéad O'Connor venga de antes.

Victoria observó miradas de repente interesadas al descubrirla como hembra.

\- Debéis detener esta locura -tentó Victoria hacia el fraile-. Destruir el Pozo causará una catástrofe.

El fraile sonrió, alejándose de ellos un poco; era un hombrecillo moreno, de calva casi reluciente. Su amarillento tono sería debido a que la enfermedad que le había postrado había sido auténtica.

\- Destruir el Pozo nos hará hablar la lengua que tengamos que hablar, ser lo que debamos ser y olvidarnos de esta miseria cerril y secular que todos en este puto Ministerio parecen amar tanto -contestó el fraile, con desprecio-. Ahora decidme: ¿dónde está el americano? Os advierto que me está costando controlar a estos monosabios.

\- El americano está en lugar seguro, cantando la Traviata -contestó Pacino.

\- Imposible. Ese alcornoque no sabe una mierda.

\- Pues en el rato que hemos pasado con él nos ha puesto al día -contestó Pacino, con una sonrisa-... Nos ha hablado de Barcelona, de Madrid, de Tenerife... ¡Tantos detalles...!

Victoria vio a Pacino y al fraile intercambiar miradas, el uno furioso, el otro su media sonrisa capaz de sacar de quicio al santo Job.

\- ¡Imposible! ¡Ese cabeza cuadrada no sabe nada! ¡YO planeé todo! ¡Yo ideé lo de la Fuente! ¿Quién os ha contado eso? ¿Quién más lo sabe? -estalló sacando una pistola moderna.

Victoria no esperó más al ver el cañón del arma sobre la frente de Pacino.

Aprovechó que el traidor se puso en medio para bajar las manos y descargar dos balas de la Llama sobre los arcabuceros más cercanos, antes de recibir respuesta.

* * *

Pacino apartó la jeta del arma antes del tiro y a la vez oyó arcabuzazos en el pasillo que le dejaron sordo; acertó a ponerse al fraile de escudo, antes de que se llenara todo de humo. Sintió los impactos de los virotes sobre el cuerpo del traidor y perdió por su culpa el equilibrio, cayendo atrás, mientras sacaba la _Detective._

Victoria, a lo lejos, era una sombra que aparecía entre el humo para escabechar ingleses.

Iba y venía, conbertura en jambas y puertas, esperando al siguiente, avanzando otro poco, tirando, acuchillando, disparando, golpeando. Antes de que Pacino pudiera darse cuenta, cuatro agonizaban en el suelo. Un quinto vino por él, herido, y pudo dispararle con el revólver, matándole, pero cayéndosele encima.

\- ¡JODER! -gritó.

Cuando se pudo quitar los muertos de encima, atravesó el humo de pólvora para ver a Victoria dando espadazos contra los dos que quedaban en pie como una puta fiera, en la escala, uno arriba, otro abajo.

Pacino apuntó incapaz de tener tiro con tanto movimiento.

\- ¡Victoria! -gritó.

Victoria, entonces, apartó de una patada al de detrás, y al de arriba pudo desequilibrarle y clavarle la espada por el sobaco, un aullido del muerto que heló la sangre.

Cuando el de atrás fue a acuchillarla, Pacino vio línea y le soltó la última bala de la _Colt_.

Cayó el Tiña, por el hueco de la escalera del Pozo.

Adios muy buenas.

Pacino trató de respirar, una vez comprobó que no quedaban más ingleses con vida.

\- Tú no eres la hija de Alonso -pudo murmurar mirando la escabechina-. A ti te parió Charles Bronson.

Al ver que la otra no parecía entender, le aclaró que era un cumplido.

\- Aun quedan dos días -recordó ella entonces-. Pero no será sufiente para quemar el resto de la pólvora. ¿Debemos quemar toda la que podamos?

Pacino trató de pensar. Su enfático uso del "yo" y que el tapón buscase desesperadamente al americano, parecía indicar que ya no quedaban más malos.

\- Primero trancamos la puerta para que no entre nadie más -pensó Pacino-. Y luego camelamos a los obreros de arriba para que nos echen un cable. Luego nos vamos cagando leches a San Antón, de vuelta al 83. Es posible que alguien más necesite ayuda y ese temita de la Fuente, lo que quiera que sea, parecía importante.

Asintió Victoria.

Luego Pacino la vio venir y temió otro beso.

En cambio se derrumbó en sus brazos, arañazos de cuchilladas bajo el jubón y una fea herida en la cabeza volviendo a sangrar.


	20. C19 Asalto al Ministerio del 39 (MAD3)

**Capítulo 19.- Asalto al Ministerio del 39, (Madrid, III)**

Madrid, 28 de marzo de 1939. Unas horas para medianoche.

" _Madrid, qué bien resistes,_

 _mamita mía, los bombardeos,_

 _los bombardeos.(...)_

 _De las bombas se ríen ,_

 _mamita mía, los madrileños,_

 _los madrileños."_

 **Los cuatro generales**

 **Rolando Alarcón**

* * *

Antonio Luna, Melchor Rodríguez y dos carabineros del Ministerio de Hacienda acompañaron, Madrid en oscuridad y noche, a Joaquín y a Julián hasta la entrada del Ministerio del Tiempo.

Allí, al verlos llegar, los dos milicianos de la puerta tiraron los cigarrillos y el de la torreta del tanque se metió, oyéndose a través del metal el cebado de la ametralladora.

\- ¡Quién va!

\- ¡El alcalde de Madrid! -gritó Rodríguez, manos en alto, acercándose.

\- Tenemos ÓRDENES de no dejar pasar a nadie -dijo el mayor de los milicianos bajando el fusil, pero sin bajarlo del todo-. Y usted me perdone, pero será usted el alcalde de su pueblo.

\- ¿Órdenes de quién? -intervino Luna.

Joaquín vio llevarse la mano a la cara a Julián, en un _facepalm_ acabado en mesado de barba. Todo en Antonio Luna era facha. Destilaba falangismo, el hombre. Por lo que entendía Joaquín, era uno de los cabecillas de la quinta columna, amiguete de Besteiro y enlace con los nacionales.

Que le dirigiera a los milicianos la palabra, sólo les hizo volver a apuntarles con los fusiles.

A lo que los carabineros respondieron con la misma cortesía.

\- Ya he visto esto en una peli de Tarantino -le comentó Joaquín a Julián, el estómago un poco cogido-. _Spoiler alert_ , no acaba bien.

\- A ver -trató Julián de poner calma-. Vamos a calmarnos. Y no jalar gatillos...

\- Tenemos órdenes del gobierno de la República -respondió el miliciano.

\- Como nosotros -dijo Melchor Rodríguez, sacando el papel de Besteiro.

El miliciano joven le quitó el papel. "Es de Besteiro, de la Junta", dijo tras leerlo.

\- ¿De Besteiro? ¡Con este papel -dijo arrugándolo el miliciano mayor-, yo me limpio el culo! ¡El culo! ¡Me oye!

\- La Falange ya controla el metropolitano -gruñó Luna, de nuevo-. Y mañana Madrid cae. Ustedes verán.

Les volvieron a apuntar los milicianos, los ojos un poco más abiertos y más nerviosos.

\- No ayuda usted, señor Luna -opinó Joaquín-. No ayuda.

Vio entonces a Melchor Rodríguez acercarse el cañón del miliciano a la frente, despacio, la mirada fija y la sangre de horchata.

\- Miren ustedes -les dijo-, que no queda en esta guerra del demonio sino no morir.

Se miraron intranquilos los guardias, antes de bajar las armas del todo.

* * *

Los de la puerta y el del tanque se perdieron en la oscuridad de Madrid.

Contaron antes de irse que llevaban horas esperando el cambio de guardia, abandonados por todos. Rodríguez les dio salvoconductos de su puño y letra y abandonaron armas y tanque. Julián se detuvo antes de entrar al Ministerio. "Quédense detrás, caballeros", pidió.

Y ordenen a los carabineros que no dejen entrar a nadie.

Luego miró a Joaquín y sacó la Llama. El ingeniero le imitó, nervioso, y le tuvo que quitar el seguro, apartándole el cañón de la cara.

\- Recuerda lo que nos explicó Alonso -murmuró Julián-. Y ante todo, no te pegues un tiro.

\- No te aseguro nada -gruñó Joaquín.

Entraron al Ministerio del 39 como en las pelis, Joaquín con la pistola apuntando temblón a todos lados menos a donde debía.

Pero no importó, porque no había nadie.

El patio superior del pozo estaba vacío y solo la luz del despacho del subsecretario estaba encendida.

* * *

Entraron al despacho, patada en la puerta.

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? -dijo un hombrecillo con gafas redondas, brazalete comunista y cara pálida y seca.

\- Apártese -dijo Julián muy despacio apuntándole-, de ese detonador marca ACME.

Joaquín sintió faltarle el aire hasta que quitó los cables del detonador de émbolo después de que el subsecretario del 39 se hubiera apartado; observó precupado como el par trenzado seguía en dirección al pozo y se perdía dentro.

Justo donde la sombra de un tipo se metía a toda velocidad.

\- Ehh... Jul... Juan Cholo...

La discusión entre el subsecretario y los acompañantes empezó a ponerse áspera, con aseveraciones sobre el desconocimiento de cada parte acerca de la identidad y autoridad de con quién estaban hablando, entre gritos, espumarrajos y muchos "de usted", porque una cosa era odiarse a muerte, supuso Joaquín, y otra perderse el respeto.

Tuvo que hacerse oír por encima del jaleo con una advertencia que le salió más como un rugido gutural y alargado.

Lo suficientemente llamativo para que los otros se le quedaran mirando sin entender nada.

\- Malosos -aclaró Joaquín, señalando al pozo-. Cerca del explosivo... Güey.

* * *

Julián dejó a Joaquín junto a la fontana de Trevi de cables, barriles de TNT y demás parafernalia de pesadilla de la boca del pozo inferior; al parecer, explicó el ingeniero después de asegurar que no sabía de explosivos, el émbolo marca ACME no era el único modo de hacer saltar todo aquello y había un sistema de radio.

\- ¿Ves como sabes? -gritó Julián al seguir a la sombra que bajaba ya por el nivel tres-. ¡Encuentra el cable y corta, coño!

\- ¡HAS VISTO DEMASIADAS PELIS! ¡NO ES TAN FÁCIL!

Dejando atrás los improperios del friki, Julián empezó a bajar escala pegadito a la pared, güey, no fuera a ser que fuera. Al comprender que podía coger, perdón, agarrar puerta el otro, supuso que debía hacerle disparar.

Veamos... Según Irene, mercenario o traidor. Probó suerte con lo segundo.

\- ¡Te conozco de la boda de Ortigosa, mamón! -gritó-. ¡Te cagaste en la memoria de Nino Bravo!

Cinco tiros del nivel diez. ¡Ah, los egos y el karaoke! A por él.

Llegó y al asomar la gaita le vinieron otros cinco tiros. Y luego el "clac" y un ¡mierda! que indicaban tirador torpe y cero balas.

Salió Julián apuntándole y se acercó por el pasillo unos metros; trató de no tropezar con el explosivo que en ese nivel, como en todos parecía, llenaba el condenado Ministerio.

\- ¡Eres Julián Martínez! -le reconoció el traidor.

Julián parpadeó un par de veces.

El traidor era el cuñado de Ortigosa: el Gilipollas.

* * *

Joaquín se secó el sudor como pudo y siguió la línea número once hacia el receptor de válvulas de vacío. El guirigay de cables era para cagarse; el par trenzado que venía del despacho del subsecretario no era la única manera de activar las cargas primarias: había al menos dos líneas temporizadas, un receptor de onda corta y una caja negra con leds que cada vez se encedían y apagaban más rápido y que daban muy mal rollo: por encima del trabajo de los dinamiteros de los años treinta, parecía que alguien muy hijoputa lo había querido complicar todo.

\- _I wouldn't touch anything, nerd. (*1)_

\- _Yeah... You tell me_ -contestó Joaquín en automático-. _.. This is the most dangerous... (*2)_

Dejó de hablar cuando comprendió y se dio la vuelta.

Inmediatamente después recibió varios disparos con silenciador.

* * *

*1 Yo no tocaría nada, empollón.

*2 Sí... Y que lo digas... Esto es lo más peligroso...

* * *

El Gilipollas. Tenía que ser el Gilipollas.

\- Ni siquiera eres funcionario -gruñó Julián-. ¿Cómo has entrado aquí?

\- Le leí el diario a mi hermana -se encogió de hombros el otro-. ¿Nunca le has leído el diario a tu hermana? Así me enteré del tinglado este. Oye, como mola, ¿no?

Julián le sacó la pistola vacía y tras cachearle, un chisme que parecía un mando de garaje.

Siguió apuntándole.

\- ¿Tienes idea de lo que ibas a hacer?

\- Pues poner explosivos, como los malos de las pelis -sonrió idiota el otro-. Me pagan una pasta. Una rubia. Está un poco uva pasa, pero tiene un polvazo. Creo que le molo.

Julián se contuvo las ganas de apretar el gatillo y se mordió el labio inferior.

\- Y... No sabrás cómo se llama, ¿verdad?

\- Samantha Ferguson. Americana. Es la que está detrás de todo. La que paga, la que organiza, la que manda... Eso es lo que les entendí a los americanos. Tienen unas pulseras tope guapas que te las pones y puedes viajar por el tiempo -explicó-. A mí no me dieron ninguna -lamentó-. Además, son unos bordes y van muy en plan machote, ¿sabes?

Julián asintió. Pensó mortificado en la oportunidad perdida de dispararle en la rodilla para hacerle hablar, cuando ya lo hacía él solito.

\- Y... ¿cuántos son exactamente?

\- Oye... Esto va a quedar entre nosotros, ¿verdad? Si te cuento esto es para hacer pelillos a la mar y tal. Qué son un par de disparos entre colegas...

\- Sí, sí. ¿Para qué decías que servía el mando de garaje?

\- Pues es uno de los detonad...

La ráfaga de fusil de asalto les llegó en ecos que le dejaron sordo.

Julián tuvo tiempo de protegerse tras la jamba de una puerta.

El Gilipollas murió bajo la lluvia de balas.

* * *

\- _Give me the fucking detonator! (*3)_

\- ¡Te voy a dar lo que le di a tu madre, Hans Gruber!

Más tiros de fusil y cantidad de improperios acabados en _fucking_ y en _fag (*4)_. El Gilipollas tenía razón: aquellos gringos iban de machotes. Julián asomó la gaita, mientras el otro cargaba.

Un tiro a veinte metros, comprobó.

En su ataque de _fucking_ ira, el señor barbas veterano de Irak no había visto que tenía un cubo lleno de barrenos asturianos casi encima de donde se escondía.

Igual se cargaba el pozo con la tontería, maldijo Julián, pero es que se cargaban seguro el pozo si no.

Volvieron a volar cachos de pared como papeles en una puta tormenta cuando el señor gatillo fácil se ventiló otro cargador sobre su culo.

Julián aprovechó y apuntó la Llama contra el cubo.

Tuvo que vaciar el cargador para darle, puta buena idea saltarse las prácticas de tiro.

La explosión le dejó más sordo aun, tirando humo y cachos de pozo por toda la escalera.

* * *

*3 ¡Dame el puto detonador!

*4 (Palabras feas)

* * *

Julián salió del pozo, tosiendo, la barba llena de polvo y los oídos pitando peor que el Camp Nou en una final de la Copa del Rey.

Se encontró al subsecretario, Luna y Rodríguez, tapándole al pobre friki las tripas llenas de sangre.

El americano le había encontrado primero.

Julián corrió a evaluarle. Tres entradas de calibre corto en el abdomen y un casi agujero en la cabeza. La tal Samantha Ferguson no había contratado a los más hábiles.

\- Está vivo aun -explicó Rodriguez-. Debe verle un médico.

\- Me presten ustedes a los dos carabineros -trató de pensar Julián-. Sé de un lugar.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado allí abajo? -trató de detenerle Luna-. ¿Qué es este sitio? ¡Esto no es un archivo, ni ustedes son mexicanos!

Julián miró al subsecretario del 39, sin saber si podría fiarse de él o no. Engañado o no, tenía que usar a los otros dos, especialmente a Luna.

\- Protejan el Pozo -fue todo lo que les explicó-. Llamen a dinamiteros que desmonten las bombas y que no entren las puertas. Si este lugar es destruido no habrá futuro -añadió mirando a los tres-. Por malo que sea.

* * *

Joaquín se despertó llevado en sillita de la reina por los carabineros, en plan torero herido. ¿Dónde...? Ah, sí. El marrón.

Madrid nocturno, sin luces, vacío.

Julián tarareaba "Este Madrid" y le hacía compresión en las tripas sin dejar de correr, porque se le escapaba la sangre por ahí. La cabeza también dolía. Un huevo.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Que los malos están muertos y te llevo al 83 a que te apañen -explicó Julián-. ¡Aguanta que llegamos!

\- Creí que el 83 no era seguro -pudo gruñir Joaquín.

\- Es 83 o 39, tío -contestó Julián dando una patada a la puerta de la mercería-. Lo importante ahora es que no te mueras.

Sonó el móvil actualizando mensajes a porrillo.

Joaquín pudo sostenerse cargando el peso en Julián, que despidió a los carabineros. Luego ojeó el móvil, agobiado.

\- ¿Tienes idea de qué es la Fuente? -preguntó al leer-. Con "F" mayúscula.

Joaquín sintió un escalofrío en el espinazo, antes de entrar la puerta del 83.

\- ¿La Fuente? -pudo murmurar-. Es... Complicado...


	21. C20 11 de septiembre, parte I (BCN3)

**Capítulo 20.- 11 de septiembre (parte I) (Barcelona, III)**

Barcelona, del 11 al 12 de septiembre de 1714.

Apenas horas para la Medianoche.

" _(...) Todo se vencía a fuerza de sacrificada gente,_

 _que con el ardor de la pelea ya no daban cuartel,_

 _ni lo pedían los catalanes,_

 _sufriendo intrépidamente la muerte (...)"_

 **Comentarios de la guerra de España e historia de su Rey Felipe V, el Animoso.**

 **Vicenzo Bacallar y Sanna**

* * *

Irene notó el fresco venir a través de la oscuridad entre tiempos.

Aunque salir de Santo Domingo no había sido difícil, esconder las puñeteras bombas termobáricas en el pasado les había llevado día y medio entre tirones y dolores de espalda. Finalmente Alonso y ella habían podido salir para Barcelona, vía año 83, con el tiempo pegado al culo.

\- ¿Somos los últimos en llegar? -preguntó al salir.

\- Buenas noches a Vuestras Mercedes también. Los penúltimos -contestó Spínola-. Un caballero y una muchacha sin pelo que asegura ser vuestra hija -añadió mirando a Alonso-, han llegado hace un ratito.

"Cuadraban con la descripción que me hizo Folch, así que no tuve que matarlos", musitó Ambrosio Spínola atento a que nadie del multitudinario rezo fuera de la sacristía, les descubriera dentro.

 _-_ ¿Dónde está Amelia? -preguntó Alonso.

\- De camino a Santa Clara -gruñó el otro-. ¡A pesar de que le rogué que no lo hiciera! Tiene información sobre esa indiana que buscan y está empeñada en comprobarla.

\- Es usted aun parte de la Historia, don Ambrosio -explicó Irene-. Amelia no.

\- La Historia, y permítanme Vuestras Mercedes la grosería -contestó Spínola-, a estas alturas de la comedia me la refafinfla.

Irene agradeció la casaca blaugrana de la Coronela que Spínola les había traído, porque el cambio de temperatura desde Tenerife era curioso. Les informó el genovés que estaban en la catedral de Santa María del Mar, en su sacristía, y que empezaba a anochecer el día 11 de septiembre. Mientras se cambiaban, explicó que Amelia había ordenado investigar cuatro enclaves. El tal "Pacino" y su acompañante iban de camino a uno, al hospital de la Santa Creu.

A ellos les tocaba una ermita cercana a la muralla del mar.

\- En caso de encontrar Ministerio en ellos -continuó Spínola-, deben Vuestras Mercedes dirigirse al centro del Pozo y disparar a lo que parece una lámpara negra, todo lo deprisa que puedan. Si no lo hacen, pueden quedarse días atrapados.

Alonso aceptó el fusil y lo comprobó para hacerse con él.

\- ¿Qué hará usted, general?

 _-_ Amelia Folch me ha ordenado que vaya a una de esas direcciones -gruñó-. No lo haré. Planeo ir a Santa Clara a apoyarla, pues temo por ella. ¿Pueden Vuestras Mercedes enviar textos en estas máquinas del demonio? Sólo sé llamar y no parece haber forma. Informen a los que quedan por venir de las otras direcciones y de que pase lo que pase debemos reunirnos aquí en no más de cuatro horas.

"Más tiempo de eso, la muralla será sobrepasada y llegará lo que Vuestras Mercedes vienen llamando... Medianoche."

Irene sacó el móvil y dejó en el chat la información.

\- ¿Qué hay de los otros dos que quedan? -recordó Spínola, antes de salir de la sacristía-. ¿Saben algo de ellos?

\- Julián está de camino -explicó Irene-. Está dejando a su compañero herido en la enfermería del año 83. Nos ha confirmado que la americana se llama Samantha Ferguson. Creemos que es la viuda del líder de Darrow. Nosotros lo... Eliminamos, hace tiempo.

\- Esa parte la conocía. Amelia Folch me puso al día acerca de los oceánicos de Darrow -quedó Spínola pensativo unos instantes-... Esa mujer busca venganza, entonces.

\- Eso parece -confirmó Alonso.

\- Mucho odia a Vuestras Mercedes -comentó Spínola a punto de salir-, para tantos desmanes haber planeado tan minuciosamente. ¿Qué es eso de la Fuente? -añadió-. La muchacha sin pelo y el italiano que no hablaba italiano parecían darle importancia.

Irene también había leído el mensaje de Pacino. Se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza.

\- La Fuente es como el Libro de las Puertas define la energía de origen desconocido que posibilita la existencia de las Puertas y por tanto del Ministerio -interrumpió a través del móvil Chispitas.

* * *

\- ¡Vaya! -le exclamó Irene al móvil-. ¡La desaparecida! ¿Se puede saber dónde has estado? ¿Actualizando el _windows_?

La inteligencia artificial tardó un par de segundos en responder; de haber sido una persona, por el tono y las formas, Irene hubiese pensado de ella que estaba un poquito encabronada.

\- A petición de Victoria he buscado en mis bases de datos todo lo relativo a la Fuente -aclaró Chispi-. He tenido que redirigir mi capacidad de proceso y reprogramarme para aprender hebreo con giros sefardíes del siglo XV. No he estado actualizando ese... _windows_...

 _-_ ¿Qué significa eso que decís, máquina amiga? -interrumpió Alonso-. ¿Cambia en algo nuestra situación?

\- Las referencias a la Fuente son contradictorias y en absoluto científicas -expuso la inteligencia artificial-. Por ahora parece razonable concluir que es la destrucción de la Fuente, sea lo que sea, lo que destruirá el propio Ministerio.

Irene levantó la vista hacia Spínola.

\- Muchos Pozos, muchos tiempos, mucha complicación -pensó don Ambrosio en voz alta-. Algo se nos escapa en este entuerto. Vayan a esas direcciones y procedan con cautela. ¡Suerte! -añadió agarrando el marco de la puerta de la sacristía-. ¡Contamos con Vuestras Mercedes!

* * *

\- ¡Aquí no hay nada! -gruñó Pacino.

Victoria siguió revisando puertas entre candiles y faroles, ajena a heridos y huérfanos en el registro del hospital de la Santa Creu, incapaz aun de hacerse del todo con aquel súbito cambio en vestidos y costumbres, que no en amarguras. Se sentía como Pacino, inútil y perdiendo el tiempo: aun de haber una puerta en aquel lugar, buscarla a ciegas podía llevarles días.

Y sólo tenían horas.

Pacino paró a una monja de acelerado paso y extraordinaria cofia, que negó que inglés alguno hubiese pisado aquel lugar, ni durante su estancia, ni después. Al poco y en diferentes lugares del edificio, cinco religiosas más confirmaron información tras extrañezas y muchas desconfianzas.

\- ¡Esto es una pista falsa! -volvió a gruñir Pacino.

Victoria tuvo que sentarse pues la cabeza volvía a darle vueltas.

\- Debemos ir a la siguiente dirección que don Ambrosio nos facilitó -propuso.

Pacino se acercó a ella y volvió a ponerle la mano en la frente, atento a fiebres. Casi los dos días enteros habían perdido por su culpa, heridas abiertas en el enfrentamiento con los lacayos del traidor y la condenada pedrada en la cabeza que seguía poniéndola inútil.

No había querido dejarla Pacino, mientras los obreros sacaban el resto de la pólvora inglesa y él vigilaba sus vendas y sus fiebres.

\- Debisteis dejarme en Coruña y haber venido antes -sonrió ella.

\- Sin tí -respondió él-, aun estaría intentando entrar en San Antón.

Sonaron campanas entonces, que se contagiaron por toda la ciudad.

El asalto había empezado.

* * *

Julián trató de ponerse el uniforme amarillo y rojo que Spínola y los demás habían dejado para él, ajeno a las protestas y al santiguarse de dos sacerdotes y un diácono que probablemente no se explicaban de dónde cojones había salido aquel tío polvoriento con ropa del futuro empapada en sangre.

\- ¡Dime algo, ciber-Amelia! -habló al móvil tras limpiarse un poco con el último trozo limpio de camisa-. ¿Tengo que ir a esta dirección y registrarla yo solo?

\- ¿Cómo está el Creador? -contestó la otra.

\- ¿El Crea...? Jodido, pero parece que vivirá. Contéstame anda, guapa.

Julián se bajó los pantalones ante más imprecaciones y persignaciones de los religiosos.

\- ¡Se llama vello púbico! -les gritó un poco harto-. ¡Entiendo que estén acostumbrados a tocar partes pudendas sin él, pero háganme el favor de salir y volver cuando esta sacristía deje de ser un vestidor! ¡Ostia puta! ¡Cojones! ¡Viva Satán!

Los sacerdotes salieron atropelladamente y le dejaron a solas con el móvil.

\- Eso ha sido innecesariamente brusco, Julián Martínez.

\- Mucho sueño atrasado, Chispi -gruñó él mientras se subía las calzas y los pantalones-. Acabo de dejar a mi colega en una mesa de operaciones y ahora me dices que no puedo ir a ayudar a Amelia y que tengo que seguir buscando pozos como un gilipollas.

\- Es lo que ordenó -protestó la otra-. Y eso es ayudar a Amelia.

\- Ordenó que Spínola no se la jugara porque es parte de la Historia y porque no estaba segura de que llegaríamos a tiempo. ¿Cómo de seguro ves encontrar puerta en ese... Hospicio o lo que sea?

\- Basándome en los datos disponibles, estimo 60% de probabilidades de encontrar una entrada a un Ministerio.

\- Eso te lo has inventado.

\- No estoy programada para mentir.

Julián suspiró, tras ajustarse la casaca de la Coronela y ponerse al hombro el fusil. Cabezona como Amelia; el puñetero friki del futuro la había programado al detalle.

\- Dos horas le dedico a buscar -gruñó-. Luego me voy a Santa Clara.

* * *

Amelia sintió su pecho arder, el corazón saliéndose por la garganta, carrera interminable sin aire, salto, zancada, esquivando a duras penas en la oscuridad escombros, barro, balas y hombres en la madrugada de luna llena.

Ir paralela a la muralla _travessera_ era el camino más rápido pero también el más peligroso: sólo la separaba del ejército francés la derruída, bombardeada y minada muralla principal. Eso y los soldados y milicias que aguantaban, pocos tiros y mucha bayoneta y angustia, las diferentes oleadas del ejército del Borbón.

Campanas del lado de la ciudad; gritos de agonía, muerte y sangre del otro.

Amelia se cubrió tras un parapeto de escombros, casi llegando a la puerta de Santa Clara.

Allí aprovechó para tomar aliento, rodeada de heridos y muertos.

Un sacerdote joven daba extremas unciones.

Un fuego de bombarda iluminó la noche tras su trueno y su relámpago.

Los ojos.

Los ojos de los muertos resplandecieron con él.

\- _Aquest no és lloc per a una dona!_ -gritó el sacerdote, reconociéndola a pesar de la casaca azul y grana del gremio. (*1)

\- _No és lloc per a ningú!_ -contestó Amelia, saliendo de allí. (*2)

Amelia salió, se levantó, aun sin aire, no podía quedarse allí, y siguió corriendo hasta la puerta de Santa Clara, que atravesó antes de que los de dentro trancaran.

Una vez del otro lado de la muralla _Travessera_ , rodeó el muro del convento y llegó hasta su puerta, sin aliento.

* * *

*1.- ¡Este no es sitio para una mujer!

*2.- ¡Este no es sitio para nadie!

* * *

Amelia llegó a tiempo para entrar antes de que las monjas cerraran la puerta del convento. Hizo caso omiso de sus quejas y se dirigió al Pozo.

Llegó al retablo de la Virgen y al encontrarlo movido, dejó el fusil y sacó la pistola moderna.

Trató de recordar las instrucciones de Alonso, aun jadeando.

Quitar el seguro. Cebar. Acariciar y no apretar. Antes de tomar la puerta, se preguntó si tendría el valor para disparar, si acaso tenía que hacerlo. No quiso pensarlo.

Pasó todo lo deprisa que pudo hacia el centro del Pozo y suspiró aliviada al no encontrar allí ninguna nueva bola de discoteca.

Sí que oyó, en cambio, una voz masculina hablando sola, que bajaba por la escalera.

\- ¿Qué significa que no va a venir? -gritaba el hombre-. ¡Esto hay que arreglarlo! ¡Y no nos queda tiempo!

Amelia asomó la vista a través de las sombras. Parecía un fraile. Cada vez que hablaba tocaba su oreja: un comunicador. Bajó hasta su nivel.

\- ¡Eso es una locura! ¡No lo va a conseguir! ¡Sin los demás pozos inhabilitados no lograremos nada!

Amelia le vio pasar, en dirección a la puerta de vuelta al convento, oculta en las sombras de unas jambas. Comprendió que no podía dejarle ir.

\- ¡No, no, no! ¡Hay que abortar! ¡No cuente conmigo!

Amelia le tomó la espalda y le apuntó con la pistola.

\- ¡Quieto! ¡Las manos arriba!

El fraile se detuvo sin bajar las manos.

\- ¿Quién coño eres tú? -le espetó el fraile aun de espaldas.

\- ¡Arriba las manos he dicho!

El otro se dio la vuelta en un parpadeo, y con una pistola en la mano disparó a Amelia.


	22. C21 11 de septiembre, parte II (BCN4)

**Capítulo 21.- 11 de septiembre (2ª parte) (Barcelona, IV)**

Barcelona, madrugada del 11 al 12 de septiembre de 1714. Menos de una hora para medianoche.

* * *

" _(…) no queda otro medio que el de_

 _DEFENDEROS HASTA MORIR (sic) gloriosamente;_

 _para que lucida vuestra Lealtad,_

 _con los esmaltes de tan heroica Revolución,_

 _viva la Patria, inmortal en sus glorias, Cataluña en su Libertad (…),_

 _la Corona de Aragón con sus antiguos lustres y toda España con crédito_

 _bajo el legítimo Dominio de la Sacra Cesárea y Católica Majestad_

 _del Emperador, y Rey Nuestro señor Carlos Tercero de Austria,_

 _y de su Augusta descendencia."_

 **Lealtad Catalana purificada de envidiosas calumnias... (texto adaptado)**

 **Anónimo, 1713**

* * *

" _(...) nos hallamos ante un opúsculo ["El despertador de Catalunya"]_

 _de marcado carácter institucional que_

 _pretende combatir la propaganda enemiga_

 _y animar a los catalanes a seguir la opción de la_

 _resistencia votada por sus poderes públicos,_

 _mediante argumentos preferentemente legalistas (...)_

 _la obra -encargada por la_

 _Generalitat- no va más allá de la justificación de la defensa,_

 _sin demostrar confianza en las_

 _posibilidades reales de la misma,_

 _a juzgar por la falta de un programa defensivo concreto."_

 **El discurso de la resistencia a través de "El despertador de Catalunya (1713)"**

 **Carlos Pizarro Carrasco**

* * *

El tiro del traidor salió desviado por poco.

Amelia sintió el calor de la bala rozar su mejilla, el estallido por el corredor dejándola sorda; por instinto, se tiró contra la puerta más cercana y se refugió en la oscuridad entre tiempos.

Esperó largos momentos sin saber qué hacer, hasta que recordó, idiota, idiota, idiota, que tenía un arma en las manos. Apuntó a la puerta, esperando que el traidor viniera por ella.

Pero no lo hacía.

No lo hacía.

Conforme los segundos pasaban se le agrandó una sensación de vergüenza que superó al miedo: debía haber disparado, pensó. Alonso hubiera disparado.

Él habría disparado y habría detenido al traidor.

Ahora, comprendió, el otro estaba libre, huyendo, con un comunicador con el que podría contar a la americana cómo había agentes del Ministerio en Barcelona.

Había puesto en peligro a todos por ser una boba y una cobarde.

Empuñó el arma, rabiosa, y salió la puerta, encontrando que la del convento estaba entreabierta.

El traidor había escapado por allí.

* * *

Volvió a la puerta del convento, pistola al bolsillo, abandonando el fusil.

Salió al claustro en su busca.

Una docena de hombres entre fusileros y Coronela entraban en ese momento en tropel.

\- _On és el frare!? On!? -_ les gritó Amelia.

\- _Què? Un frare ha sortit! Queda't noia! Les rates botifleras han entrat!_

Amelia no hizo caso y pasó la puerta, la poca gente que quedaba en las casas yéndose al centro de Barcelona en busca de refugio. El ariete de franceses contra la puerta de Santa Clara, en la T _ravessera_ , se oía entre los gritos.

Amelia vio una sombra con hábitos y la siguió a toda prisa.

Al ver tras una esquina que se llevaba un dedo a la oreja no dudó y le disparó dos veces, por la espalda.

* * *

(*1) ¿Dónde está el fraile? ¿Dónde?

(*2) ¿Qué? ¡Un fraile ha salido! ¡Quédate niña! ¡Las ratas botifleras han entrado!

* * *

Se acercó al cadáver, guardó el arma, le quitó el comunicador. Le registró.

Un salvoconducto borbónico, un reloj digital oculto, un cronómetro detenido.

Por un momento no pensó en lo que acababa de hacer; no pensó en lo que había sentido al hacerlo: lo bien que se había sentido al hacerlo.

Se levantó, aturdida, entre las últimas carreras a su alrededor de gente huyendo. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué calle era aquella? Desconocía qué calle, pero aquel tenía que ser el barrio antiguo del Born.

Volvió la vista atrás, al oír una ristra de disparos y alaridos de hombres en combate; los franceses, al asalto, caían a cientos sobre el convento de Santa Clara.

Cuando comprendió que debía irse de allí, un tiro lejano la sorprendió con un aguijonazo en las costillas.

Y sintió un golpe que la tiró por tierra.

Y todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Amelia volvió en sí tumbada sobre barro y piedras, el cielo del amanecer sobre ella, un enjambre de alfileres impidiéndole respirar.

Le habían disparado, comprendió. Se llevó la mano a las costillas, para detener la hemorragia. Mejor dentro que fuera la sangre, había oído mumurar a Julián más de una vez.

Se preguntó si estarían bien, Pacino y él. Y Alonso. Y los demás.

Si lo habrían conseguido.

Fue entonces cuando se fijó en la estatuas a su alrededor.

Casacas borbónicas blancas y oro, ennegrecidas y ensangrentadas, soldados en carrera detenida, cargando en bayoneta por el barrio del Born. Como un cuadro, pensó: estaba atrapada en un cuadro con el humo de la pólvora detenido como niebla.

Cuando vio a la americana acercarse a ella, bajo un tiempo normal, comprendió que no eran visiones.

El zumbido, los gritos congelados en un interminable y grave zumbido, retumbó en sus oídos entonces para hacerle entender que era el Tiempo lo que se había detenido a su alrededor.

Excepto para ellas dos y uno de los lacayos americanos, fornido y barbudo, quien armado con una pistola parecía igual de asombrado por el prodigio.

\- ¿Quién más lo sabe? -le preguntó la americana con un fuerte acento-. ¿Quién os avisó?

Amelia la observó, de pie sobre ella. Era una mujer madura, alta, sus rubios cabellos recogidos bajo el tricornio. Vestía de hombre como un impecable teniente francés, vara de mando acabada la punta en joya blanca, como la casaca, rematada en oro y azul.

Algo raro había en aquel uniforme, se sorprendió al pensar. Algo fuera de lugar...

Trató de recodar lo que había oído al traidor. Qué había dicho. Él no había creído posible continuar con su plan sin la destrucción de los demás Pozos. El comunicador le había ordenado lo contrario: la americana había ordenado lo contrario.

\- Debe detenerse, señora -rogó Amelia-. Atacar el Ministerio va a producir una catástrofe. ¡Lo destruirá todo!

\- Esa no ha sido mi pregunta. ¿Quién más lo sabe? ¿Cómo lo supisteis? ¿Fue ella la que os dijo dónde estaban los explosivos?

Amelia trató de aguantar la fija mirada azul. Quizás podría convencerla. Quizás podría...

\- Una agente volvió del futuro -trató de explicar-. ¡Ella nos avisó! ¡Destruir el Ministerio convertirá el mundo en un erial! ¡Debe creerme! ¡La Historia cambiará en el año...!

\- Eso no es posible -interrumpió la otra, la paciencia perdida-. ¡El Tiempo no funciona así!

\- ¡Lo que pretendían hacer lo provocará! ¡Lo cambiará todo! -insistió Amelia sin rendirse-. ¡Debe creerme!

Se agachó la otra sobre ella, una súbita mirada de duda y sorpresa.

\- _It was you_ -pensó la americana en voz alta, sorprendida, al acariciar la cara de Amelia-... _You told us about the softspots..._ ¿Entonces por qué...? _(*3)_

Amelia trató de evaluar su expresión, sin conseguirlo. ¿La reconocía? Ella la había reconocido, comprendió. Pero eso era imposible. Imposible, ¿verdad?

La nube de confusión que se había puesto en la fría mirada de la americana, se endureció de pronto en una mueca de infinita crueldad.

\- Señora, no sé...

\- Nunca debí creerte una palabra -murmuró la otra, tono desquiciado y peligroso-. Quizás por las malas, niña, tenga más suerte.

Dicho lo cual, agachada sobre Ameila, la americana empezó la tortura apretando con su bastón de mando la herida de su pecho.

* * *

(*3) Eras tú... Tú nos hablaste de los "puntos débiles".

* * *

Amelia notó el dolor quemarle la garganta en un nuevo grito de agonía que se llevó lo poco que le quedaba de aire. Lágrimas llegaron a sus ojos, incapaz de contenerse.

Ya estaba, pensó.

Iba a morir allí.

\- Eres fuerte, lo admito -sonrió la americana sobre ella, sin apartar la vara-. Si me dices quién más lo sabe en 2017, te prometo que no sufrirás más.

Volvió a hacer fuerza la otra y notó Amelia que algo se estremecía o se rompía dentro de ella; recordó a Ernesto y a Felipe II y a la Inquisición: recuerdos que había apartado en un rincón, oscuro, alejado. Que volvían con algo negro, eléctrico, punzante, lleno de bilis...

De odio.

Había sido eso lo que había sentido, reconoció, al disparar por la espalda al fraile.

Un odio tan placentero como cierto.

\- Quiere volver allí señora, ¿verdad? -pudo mumurar Amelia-. Quiere atacar 2017 de todas formas...

\- Lo que empiezo a creer es que hace mucho, mucho tiempo, os enterasteis del viejo plan -sonrió ella-. Lo que creo es que de algún modo engañaste a mis cabezas de huevo con tus _softspots_ -continuó- y tus cuentos. Creo que vuestro plan era evitar que atacara el Pozo principal y que me has tenido ocupada, trabajando como una laboriosa hormiguita, preparando ataques en tiempos que no necesitaba.

"Pero lo que no sabes", volvió a sonreír, "es que nunca me he fiado de ti del todo."

La americana volvió a remover su pecho, clavando el bastón, los labios apretados en una extraña mueca de satisfacción. Cuando comprendió qué andaba mal en aquel uniforme de teniente francés, qué sobraba, Amelia supo lo que debía hacer; tomó aire, todo el que pudo, y fue capaz de susurrar una disculpa.

La otra acercó el oído.

\- ¿Ahora quieres hablar? ¿Qué quieres decirme?

Amelia agarró el mango de la vara de mando que le salía del pecho, con todas las fuerzas que pudo reunir.

\- _He dit que ho sento_ -murmuró, levantando la pistola dentro del bolsillo de la casaca-, _meuca!_ (*4)

Y disparó tres tiros a quemarropa.

* * *

(*4) He dicho que lo siento, ¡puta!

* * *

Los disparos cogieron por sorpresa al lacayo, que reaccionó tarde.

Los impactos de bala tiraron a la americana hacia atrás, la vara de mando de teniente atrapada en la mano de Amelia, quien con el poco aire que le quedaba se giró de lado y estrelló la joya blanca contra el suelo.

Provocando que el Tiempo volviera a su normalidad.

La carga del ejército borbónico llenó el aire de repente, con disparos, gritos, carreras y asalto. Amelia siguió arrastrándose, entre botas y charcos, y llegó hasta el lado de la calle; allí vio cómo el lacayo ayudaba a levantarse a la americana, aturdida, pero ilesa.

¡No, no, no! ¡Cómo era posible!

La señaló entonces a ella, un grito desgarrado, mientras se iba por su propio pie.

Y su lacayo asintió, quedándose detrás.

Amelia intentó levantar el arma, sin fuerzas, llena de barro, sin aire, sin aliento, el cristal de Darrow en miniatura hecho añicos por el suelo.

No pudo más.

No pudo más.

Ya no le quedaba odio, ni lágrimas, ni dolor, ni fuerzas.

Vio venir al lacayo al terminar la carga francesa, y le vio apuntando con su arma, listo para matarla.

Un momento de silencio, en mitad de la locura.

Una descarga de fusiles, lejos, soldados cayendo; más gritos: una nueva carga francesa se les venía encima.

Cuando Amelia se vio muerta, el zumbido de una bala atravesó el aire.

Y la cabeza del guardaespaldas de la americana saltó volando en pedazos.

* * *

Amelia aguantó consciente lo suficiente para verles venir.

Supo que el primero había sido Spínola, tras los tiros, por sus juramentos en genovés; luego llegaron Alonso y Victoria, los hombros cargados de fusiles, bolsillos de pistolas, cubriendo a Pacino, Julián e Irene, que la arrastraban hasta un parapeto.

Luego fusileros y la Coronela, recuperando al invasor un palmo de terreno, en el barrio del Born.

Una profunda tristeza la invadió y un gran agradecimiento, porque pensó que podría morir rodeada de sus amigos.

"¡Aguanta Amelia!", decía Julián atento a la herida. Pacino lloraba mientras le agarraba la cara y rogaba que no se durmiera. "¡No te duermas!", decía. "¡No cierres los ojos!"

\- ¡Lo has conseguido Amelia! -sonrió entre lágrimas Irene, en su mano el móvil con señal-. ¡Lo has conseguido! ¡No sé qué has hecho, pero 2017 vuelve a estar accesible!

Amelia se atragantó con sangre, incapaz de avisarles, de decírselo.

\- ¡No he sido yo! -pudo murmurar a fin-. ¡No he sido yo! ¡La americana! ¡Va a 2017! ¡Va a atacar de todos modos! ¡Debéis detenerla! ¡Debéis...!

Entonces, cerró los ojos.


	23. C22 Saber y ganar, 2017

**Capítulo 22.- Saber y ganar, 2017**

Madrid, enero de 1983.

Unos minutos para la Medianoche.

" _Bienvenidos, señoras y señores, con todos ustedes en 'Saber y ganar', en Televisión Española. "_

 **Jordi Hurtado**

* * *

Joaquín abrió los ojos de pie tras su puesto en el largo atril. Cegado momentáneamente por los putos focos que había distribuidos en la estructura superior del estudio, pequeños indicios como la música de cabecera o las cámaras de RTVE le hicieron estremecerse de terror. Aplausos y la presentación al uso de Jordi Hurtado en el atril de enfrente, le confirmaron que, mierda, joder, estaba en el plató de "Saber y Ganar".

Se llevó las manos a la tripa y a la cabeza, esperando encontrar sangre.

Pero no la había.

Ni sangre ni el infernal dolor que le había poseído hasta hacerle perder el sentido.

\- ¡Y aquí tenemos a Joaquín Sevilla! -sonrió Jordi Hurtado-. ¡Nuestro nuevo concursante de esta tarde! ¿Cómo se encuentra Joaquín?

\- Ehhh... ¿Vivo? -pudo contestar.

\- ¡Vivo! ¡Efectivamente! ¿No es magnífico? -sonrió Jordi sin soltar la tarjeta-. ¡Bienvenido a "Saber y Ganar"!

\- Ehhh... Espere, don Jordi -trató de interrumpir Joaquín-... Esto no puede estar pasando... A mi me disparó un chungo en 1939 y creo que el agonías de Julián me ha podido dejar en la enfermería del año 83...

\- ¿Y eso qué te indica? -preguntó Martina a su derecha, detrás de un marcador con su nombre.

Joaquín tardó unos segundos en contestar, sorprendido. A pesar de estar en la tele, Martina llevaba la bata blanca de seño de siempre y sus inseparables gafas de culo de vaso. Sonreía de aquella manera tan tonta, que solía acabar en risa de cerdito coronada por brillantes _brackets_ de color arcoiris. Como de costumbre, no recogía su graso y descuidado pelo. Eso le llamó la atención: en la tele, que supiera, ponían guapa a la peña.

\- Que esto -comprendió Joaquín-, no puede ser real.

\- ¡No se adelante Joaquín! -sonrió Jordi tras guiñar un ojo-. ¡Aun no hemos empezado con las preguntas!

\- Claro que no es real -contestó desde su izquierda Amelia, vestida de institutriz victoriana-. Todo esto sólo está en tu mente Joaquín. Sólo somos un producto de tu subconsciente.

Joaquín asintió, pensativo.

Debían estar operándole o cosiéndole hasta arriba de anestesia.

\- Pero por qué...

\- Necesitamos ayuda -contestó Amelia-. Al menos crees que la necesitamos. Conoces respuestas que aun no sabes que conoces.

\- ¡De ahí nuestro bloque temático de hoy! -logró colarse Jordi por fin en la conversación-. ¡El ataque de Darrow contra el Ministerio del Tiempo!

* * *

\- ¡Y así empezamos "Cada Sabio con su Tema"! -continuó el presentador-. ¡Ya saben la mecánica! ¡Cada concursante contestará durante 60 segundos preguntas con dos opciones posibles dadas por Juanjo! Al ser nuestro bloque temático "el ataque de Darrow contra el Ministerio", no podrán elegir tema. ¿Está preparado Joaquín? ¡Empieza usted!

\- ¡Oh, mierda...!

\- ¿Quién fue el culpable de que se separara Leño? -empezó la voz en off de Juanjo Cardenal-. ¿El natural devenir de los acontecimientos? ¿O usted, Joaquín?

\- El natural devenir...

\- ¡No es correcto!

\- ¿Cómo se llama el principio en ciencia ficción que consiste en que es el viajero en el tiempo es el responsable por sus acciones de que la Historia haya sucedido en primer lugar? ¿Autoconsistencia o autoconsistencia?

\- Ehhh... ¿Autoconsistencia?

\- ¡Noooo! ¡La siguiente!

El resto de preguntas fueron igual de mal: desde recordar el color del vestido que había llevado Irene para celebrar su cumpleaños (eran pantalones de cuero), hasta el nombre de la marca de Bourbon que Ernest Hemingway había escondido en la habitación del hotel Florida.

Joaquín las falló todas.

Una tras otra.

Para más inri, tanto Amelia como Martina respondieron correctamente a las suyas. Principalmente porque eran las mismas: las mismas que le habían hecho a él en primer lugar.

El detalle que más le desconcertó a Joaquín fue que...

… Ambas contestaban a la vez.

* * *

\- ¡Es hora de nuestra 'pregunta caliente'! -sonrió a la cámara Jordi Hurtado-. Como es Joaquín el concursante que menos puntuación ha obtenido, enviará la primera pregunta.

\- ¿Por qué Darrow quería atacar nada más y nada menos que siete Pozos en diferentes puntos del pasado? -formuló Juanjo Cardenal.

\- ¿A quién envía la pregunta?

Joaquín se quedó parado unos segundos. Sabía que Amelia no tenía ni papa de la respuesta; por otro lado, si todo aquello estaba en su mente y él no la sabía, daba bastante igual: se resolvería con alguna trampa como las de la sección anterior.

\- Envío la pregunta a Martina -dijo al fin.

Ella le miró, sorprendida quizás, tras sus enormes gafas.

\- Lo que sea que quieren, sólo podían conseguirlo así.

\- ¡Correcto!

"¿Y qué es lo que quieren?", preguntó a continuación Juanjo. Martina reenvió la pregunta a Joaquín.

\- ¿Venganza? -contestó él.

\- ¡No! -contestó Juanjo-. No es del todo correcto.

\- Algo que sólo pueden conseguir en el Ministerio -continuó Amelia.

\- ¡Correcto!

\- A ver... -protestó Joaquín-. ¿Qué clase de mierda es esta? ¿A ellas se les admiten vaguedades y yo no acierto con lo de la venganza?

\- Esa americana quiere vengarse -explicó Martina-. Pero la destrucción del Ministerio está claro que no es lo único que quiere.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque le hubiera bastado con destruir 2017, eso ya lo sabes.

Joaquín tuvo que aceptar que así era.

Tan cierto como que la elección de aquellos puntos en la Historia no podía ser casual: había caos y posibilidad de pasar inadvertidos para colocar explosivo con apoyo inglés; eso ya se sabía pero... ¿Por qué esos tiempos precisamente?

\- ¿Qué es la Fuente? -preguntó entonces Juanjo.

\- ¿A quién envía la pregunta? -intervino Jordi.

\- A Joaquín -contestó Amelia.

Joaquín se frotó los ojos, harto.

\- ¡Y yo qué coño sé! ¡La última vez que pregunté a Marcelo me contó que a lo largo de la Historia del Ministerio, al menos doce eruditos se volvieron locos investigando qué era o cómo funcionaba la Fuente! ¡Literalmente! ¡El Libro de las Puertas es un comecocos! ¡No sé qué es! -explicó encabronado-. ¡Excepto que es lo que une las puertas de uno y otro tiempo! ¡Podría ser energía que mantiene creadas y funcionando métricas estables de Rosen-Einstein! ¡O el ojete de un dios arcano interdimensional! Sólo sé que es lo que posibilita... Viajar en... El Tiempo.

Jordi Hurtado sonreía desde su atril.

\- ¡Correcto! -reveló Juanjo.

\- ¿Y por qué se caracteriza Darrow Inc.? -volvió a preguntar

\- Por robar todo lo que podían de la Historia -contestó Amelia tras recibir la pregunta, mirándole-, con un método de viaje temporal peligroso e inviable.

Todos le miraron, desde sus atriles y algo hizo ¡clac!, por fin, dentro de la cabeza de Joaquín.

\- Quieren robar la Fuente -comprendió con un nudo en el estómago-. Creen que pueden robarla... Que pueden robarla destruyendo pozos en el pasado -prosiguió-... Así aislarían la Fuente en un único tiempo. En 2017...

\- ¡No se me adelante, Joaquín! -sonrió Jordi-. Esa era la siguiente pregunta.

* * *

Joaquín quedó atento, hipnotizado en sus propios pensamientos, ajeno al rebote de preguntas entre Amelia y Martina. "¿Dónde está la Fuente?" "En todos los tiempos, a la vez, donde haya un Ministerio." "¿Qué es la sincronicidad?" "La propiedad por la cual, la Historia no puede cambiarse antes de que alguien del Ministerio central, u otra persona a través del Ministerio central, viaje al pasado y la cambie, pues todos los Tiempos suceden a la vez."

\- ¿Por qué los Tiempos podrían dejar de suceder a la vez? -preguntó Juanjo.

Martina le envió la pregunta a Joaquín.

Las bolas de discoteca de Amelia, recordó él, olvidando por un momento la Fuente.

\- Por efectos de distorsión temporal -comprendió con escalofríos-. Si el tiempo corre a un ritmo diferente en el Ministerio central, la sincronicidad...

\- Efectivamente -añadió Juanjo, educadamente-. ¡La causalidad se pierde!

\- ¡Hemos acabado la "pregunta caliente"! -celebró Jordi Hurtado-. ¡Y ya tenemos a las dos participantes del "Duelo"! ¡Martina y Amelia! ¡Un fuerte aplauso!

Joaquín bajó del atril, confuso, hacia el área de descanso.

* * *

Ver el Duelo entre Amelia y Martina fue aun más desquiciante.

Apostaban siempre el máximo en las preguntas, eligiendo detalles históricos bastante oscuros de los acontecimientos relacionados con los ataques de Tenerife, la Coruña, Madrid y Barcelona.

Era normal que Amelia supiera aquello, pensó; pero aunque fuera verdad con respecto a Amelia, ¿lo era para Martina? Que él supiera, a ella la Historia no le interesaba para nada. Lo suyo era el mantenimiento de móviles temporales y otros sistemas auxiliares.

Ella era ingeniera, como él.

Jordi Hurtado se sacó de la manga una pregunta de desempate, al ver que las dos estaban con la misma puntuación y llevaban el mismo número de programas.

Se trataba de explicar el modelo servidor-cliente que Joaquín había podido improvisar en el chat del casco de Chispitas.

Amelia no supo explicarlo.

Martina, sí.

* * *

\- ¡Y ya estamos en "última llamada"! -presentó Jordi Hurtado-. ¡Damos la bienvenida de vuelta a Joaquín y colocamos en pantalla las seis posibles respuestas a las seis preguntas que les vamos a plantear!

Joaquín echó un vistazo rápido a las respuestas, mientras el presentador las leía en voz alta. Una le llamó poderosamente la atención, hasta el punto de olvidar por completo el resto.

La respuesta decía: "porque Amelia y Martina son la misma persona".

\- ¿Joaquín? ¿Está bien?

\- Sí... Ehhh... No... No lo sé.

\- Le repetiré la pregunta -insistió Hurtado-: ¿por qué Amelia y Martina se parecen tanto?

Joaquín observó a ambas, a sus lados, incapaz de entender. De querer entender.

\- No se parecen tanto -protestó.

\- ¿Ah, no? -respuso Jordi-. Si le quita usted los _brackets_ y las gafas y ese mal disfraz a Martina... ¿No le recuerda a alguien?

Joaquín notó el sudor cayéndole por la nuca.

\- Esto no tiene ningún sentido.

\- ¿Qué es tan dificil de entender? -replicó Amelia. Una mancha roja empezó a extenderse bajo su elegante blusa inglesa, a la altura de las costillas.

\- Estás... Estás herida, Amelia... Por qué... ¿Cómo? ¿Serías tú viniendo del futuro?

Martina se acercó y aguantó en pie a Amelia, quien comenzaba a debilitarse por la pérdida de sangre.

\- Me temo -explicó Martina, la voz de repente igual a la de Amelia-, que es un poco más complicado que eso.

\- ¿Eras tú? ¿Todo este tiempo? ¡Cinco años! -comprendió Joaquín-. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

\- Es hora del "Reto" -anunció Jordi Hurtado, sin alegría.

\- Aun no hemos acabado "última llamada" -protestó Joaquín-. Y os habéis saltado a Pilar. Y la pregunta al público. ¡Además "el Reto" va lo último!

\- Me temo -anunció Juanjo Cardenal- que nos acercamos al límite de palabras.

* * *

Si era una Amelia del futuro, pensó Joaquín, ¿por qué no les había avisado? ¿Por qué no lo había evitado todo? La respuesta más simple era que deseaba que sucediera. No era descabellado, incluso, que de desearlo, hubiese echado un cable a la americana.

Pero, ¿por qué?

\- Ya sabe las reglas de "el Reto" -explicó Jordi-. Siete palabras, siete definiciones, tres letras iniciales. ¡No falle! -añadió-. Se juega usted su vida.

Joaquín sintió el dolor entonces.

En el vientre, en la cabeza.

De repente se hizo todo real y molesto y sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba por otra cosa que no era el concurso.

\- ¡Tiempo! -avisó Jordi.

\- ¡Flujo de sangre por rotura de vasos sanguineos! -enunció Juanjo.

\- ¡HEMorragia!

\- ¡Correcto! ¡Acción y efecto de sangrar!

\- ¡SANgrado!

\- ¡Sí! ¡Acción y efecto de transfundir!

\- ¡TRAnsfusión! Ehhh... Espera, ¿me estás tratando de decir algo?

\- Todo el tiempo -sonrió Jordi-. Recuerda que sólo somos parte de su subconsciente.

Joaquín siguió la mirada del presentador a su tripa. La vio, de nuevo, llena de sangre.

Entonces supo que debía despertar.

* * *

Joaquín despertó a tiempo para ver cómo la pandilla traía a Amelia herida al box de al lado. La expresión en los ojos del médico que le estaba hurgando en el abdomen hubiese sido descojonante de no haberle visto también con un bisturí en la mano.

Apartó de un manotazo al anestesista chapuzas y tras carraspear para quitarse la ronquera señaló al otro box.

\- Traiga aquí a ese barbitas con pinta de amargado -comunicó Joaquín-. Tengo que contarle algo antes de que me desmaye.


	24. C23 Asalto al Ministerio de 2017 (I)

**Capítulo 23.- Asalto al Ministerio de 2017 (I)**

Madrid, enero de 1983

Minutos para la Medianoche.

" _Nuestras locuras,_

 _nuestras diabluras,_

 _son inocentes, carcajeantes, delirantes_

 _y también alucinantes."_

 **Nuestras locuras son así**

 **Parchís (1981)**

* * *

Julián trató de no pensar en la veintena de protocolos de esterilidad que estaba rompiendo al hablar con Joaquín en plena operación. En eso y que todas las conclusiones que le había contado, podían ser directo producto de la anestesia.

\- Vale -asintió Julián-. De toda esa rayada que me has contado lo que no me queda claro es por qué tiene que haber un traidor en ingeniería.

Joaquín apartó de un manotazo el nuevo intento del anestesista de ponerle la máscara. Como consecuencia, su ritmo cardiaco se aceleró, más presión sanguinea y a ese paso bradicardia. Le debía estar doliendo de cojones; milagro que mantuviera consciencia. Un vistazo rápido al abdomen abierto reveló a Julián al menos cinco suturas internas diferentes, eso con todo el mondongo fuera.

Rollo pitanza o como William Wallace _last moments_ , pero sin el como.

\- Alguien tuvo que colar la bola de discoteca -explicó Joaquín apretando los dientes-. Y Martina tiene todos los números.

\- Así que Martina es de los malos.

\- No lo sé. Sólo creo que quiere que todo esto esté sucediendo. Y que podría ser Amelia del futuro.

Julián asintió, sudores fríos. Ah, sí. Amelia del futuro, ese detalle. Cágate lorito.

\- Un favor más -pudo gruñir Joaquín.

\- Qué.

\- Convence a Spínola para que amenace también a mis médicos, porfa.

Julián sonrió, mientras el anestesista le ponía la máscara y le pedía contar desde diez. Lo de las amenazas de Spínola no sabía si ayudaban o no, pero desde hacerlas, lo cierto era que Vargas (encontrarle en el 83 había sido otro puto milagro) y el equipo que estaba manos a la obra sobre el balazo de Amelia parecían mucho más motivados.

Julián observó a los cirujanos del ingeniero; no se les veía poco motivados, pero oyes.

\- Como se os muera -les advirtió antes de irse con los demás-, le digo a Spínola que os corte los cojones.

* * *

Julián salió de la enfermería reconvertida en sala de operaciones y alcanzó al resto, excepto a Victoria, en la entrada al Pozo subterráneo del 83. Vestidos aun de los diferentes gremios de la Coronola de Barcelona, parecían los dobles chungos, cargando hierro en plan _gansta_ , del grupo "Parchís" en gira por el XVIII.

Irene trató de hacer funcionar el móvil de nuevo, sin éxito.

\- ¿Ha habido suerte? -preguntó Julián.

\- Con Salvador sí. El jefe está de camino, como Ernesto -informó Irene-. Con ellos debería llegar la brigada de la UME y una unidad de artificieros de la Guardia Civil. ¡Pero la puta línea se ha saturado y no puedo llamar a nadie más!

Julián asintió: toda la peña que había perdido _forever_ 2017 debía estar intentando contactar a la vez.

Bajaron la escalera mientras Alonso repartía los cargadores que le quedaban, ajenos al pifostio que empezaba a montarse arriba, en el claustro de 1983.

\- ¿Cuál es el plan entonces? -preguntó Alonso-. ¿Encontraremos a esa indiana del demonio en 2017?

\- Si han metido explosivo, hay que sacarlo primero -pensó en voz alta Irene-. Además de Chispitas, me vendría bien una mano para organizar la extracción, don Ambrosio.

\- Contad con otro, Larra -gruñó Spínola-. Tengo cuentas pendientes y vive Cristo que me las voy a cobrar.

Antes de que Irene pudiera replicar, Julián intervino: Spínola no parecía en estado de poder razonar después de haber dejado a Amelia con los médicos.

\- Velázquez y Angustias deberían andar por allí -propuso a Irene-. Úsales a ellos hasta que aparezca Ernesto. Lo mismo da sacar las bombas que impedir que las activen.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que están allí? -se extrañó Pacino.

\- Porque allí aun es el día siguiente al que nos fuimos de fiesta: el sábado -explicó-. Es lo que dice Joaquín: piensa que han usado una bola de discoteca para parar el tiempo en 2017.

Se encontraron entonces con Victoria, quien había ido a recoger el casco de Chispitas, y siguieron bajando a la puerta de 2017 a paso ligero.

\- ¿Por eso estaba bloqueado el tiempo central? -preguntó Victoria-. ¿Por uno de esos artefactos?

\- Es insuficiente -opinó Chispitas-. De ser así, la agente Folch y el señor Spínola no hubieran podido entrar a los pozos de Barcelona.

\- Ni idea de lo del bloqueo, pero Joaquín cree que toda esta mierda es por un robo -explicó Julián-. Van a robar la Fuente. Sea lo que sea. Detener el tiempo en 2017 al parecer es importante en el proceso.

\- ¿Y los otros pozos? ¿Por qué los ataques en el pasado?

\- Me ha dicho que esa cosa está en todos los tiempos a la vez -explicó Julián-. Tiene la teoría de que reventar pozos en el pasado, ayudaría a estabilizar... No sé qué mierda.

\- ¿Un robo? -protestó Chispitas desde los brazos de Victoria-. ¡Eso es altamente improbable!

Spínola se detuvo al llegar a la puerta, una mirada de desconfianza al casco.

\- Un robo cuadra con esos hideputas -pensó en voz alta-, así como con todas sus molestias. Señor de Entrerríos -añadió hacia Alonso-. ¿Tendría Vuestra Merced la bondad de acompañarme a la armería del tiempo central?

Alonso asintió.

\- Con gusto.

\- ¡Guay! -suspiró Julián-. Nos vemos entonces en ingeniería, nivel veintitrés.

\- ¿Es allí donde está la Fuente? -preguntó Pacino.

\- Allí es donde Joaquín piensa que puede estar el traidor de 2017 -contestó Julián-. Y si el traidor está allí...

-... la yankiperra no andará lejos -comprendió el madero.

Victoria entregó el casco a Irene, después de besarlo por última vez.

\- Cuidad de ella -ordenó.

\- Lo haré -contestaron Irene y Chispitas a la vez.

Luego, todos pasaron la puerta.

* * *

Era una tranquila mañana de sábado en el Ministerio de 2017.

El verano cercano.

Tiempecito bueno.

Angustias llevaba puesto el piloto automático desde hacía un par de horas, disfrutando del café sin hacer ni puto caso a Velázquez, ni a sus sesudas interpretaciones sobre el catálogo recuperado del Alcázar Real.

Quitando a Velázquez y bien mirado, pensó Angustias, hacer horas en sábado para compensar otro día de vacaciones, bien merecía el sacrificio.

Suspiró cuando algo llamó la atención del pintor, por la ventana.

\- ¿Les tocaba misión a Julián y a Alonso? -observó Velázquez con la nariz pegada al cristal.

Angustias levantó la mirada del catálogo.

\- ¿Qué dice usted, don Diego? -gruñó asomándose-. ¡Si recién volvieron ayer!

Angustias vio al grupo separarse, mientras que Irene, casaca verde y con un casco de moto bajo el brazo, empezaba a vocear al lado del pozo del claustro superior, en plan colchonero lanero.

\- ¡El Ministerio está bajo ataque! ¡Evacuación inmediata! ¡Evacuación inmediata excepto personal de Protocolo Cinco! ¡Dónde está Angustias! ¡ANGUSTIAAAAAAS!

Angustias sorbió el último trago de café, ajena al careto de pasmado de Velázquez, maldiciendo el convenio, las horas y su puñetera madre. Protocolo Cinco... ¿Eso era el de amenaza de bomba?

* * *

Sin tiempo para pensar convenientemente, pardiez, las prisas, Alonso optó por un fusil HK-G36 con abundante munición; y tomando provecho de que la infortunada Amelia atendía otros asuntos, algunas granadas más. Iba a ofrecerle otro fusil a Spínola, pero comprobó que el general se había quedado mirando una pieza en particular.

\- Quiero aquesta.

\- No tiene la misma cadencia de fuego -señaló Alonso-. Y no sabemos cuántos hombres armados nos vamos a encontrar.

\- Confío en vos para la cadencia de fuego, maese de Entrerríos -repuso Spínola, descolgando la Barret M82-. Yo sólo necesito un buen arcabuz.

Alonso regresó a la armería al observar, cuando salían, que habían llegado los nuevos chalecos de kevlar.

Agarró uno por barba.

* * *

Pacino siguió a Julián por el nivel veintitrés, con Victoria al lado.

\- ¿Seguro que es por aquí? -se quejó Pacino al doblar otra esquina.

\- ¡Sólo he estado una vez! -se defendió Julián-. ¡Además no es culpa mía que tengan a los frikis encerrados en lo más profundo!

"Lo más profundo", era buena forma de denominarlo, opinó Pacino. El nivel veintitrés no era como los demás corredores de puertas: empezaba en uno, sí, pero llegado a su final, en vez de muro continuaba en una serpenteante sucesión de pasillos, sin puertas, que de vez en cuanto se abrían en nuevos ramales.

\- Creo que llevamos buen camino -susurró Victoria, deteniéndoles.

Señaló un tramo delante.

Allí no había luz.

Acercándose con cuidado, Pacino comprobó que el suelo estaba lleno de cristales rotos de fluorescente.

* * *

\- ¡Velázquez! ¡No es usted personal de Protocolo Cinco! -gritó Irene por última vez-. ¡Evacúe!

\- ¡No antes de que alguien me explique qué está pasando!

\- ¡Pasa que tenemos que ponernos a buscar explosivos por todo el Pozo! -gritó Irene histérica-. ¡Y que no tenemos tiempo para gilipolleces!

\- ¡Eso no explica por qué ese casco habla con la voz de Amelia! -protestó Velázquez quejicoso e insufrible-. ¿Por qué siempre me dejan al margen de estas cosas?

Angustias siguió dirigiendo a la puerta a los pocos funcionarios que quedaban, mientras los cuatro gatos del Protocolo Cinco sacaban chalecos reflectantes, linternas y planos del Ministerio, con aire torpe. Ortigosa le pasó el suyo.

\- Angustias, eres la de más antigüedad -observó-. Estás al mando.

\- Lo de la antigüedad te lo metes por donde te quepa.

\- Entonces, ¿quién está al mando del simulacro? -protestó Berta.

\- No es un simulacro -corrigió el casco de moto-. Mis datos apuntan a una cantidad no inferior a doscientos kilogramos de explosivo plástico repartidos por la estructura a punto de detonar.

\- Entonces, ¿qué coño hacemos todavía aquí? -protestó Luján, de contabilidad, lívido de repente como un cadáver.

\- ¡Calma! La caballería está en camino -tranquilizó Irene al haberse deshecho por fin de Velázquez-. Sólo tenemos que ir ganando tiempo. Primero tenemos que asegurarnos de que no está conectado nuestro sistema de autodestrucción y luego...

\- ¿Cómo que tenemos sistema de autodestrucción? ¿Con explosivos? -chilló Ortigosa-. ¿Lo sabe Prevención?

Angustias dio un puñetazo sobre la mesa.

\- ¡A ver yogurines! ¡Sois Protocolo Cinco! -abroncó-. ¡Menos cagarse y más moverse!

Irene agradeció el gesto.

\- Luján y Angustias irán a revisar la autodestrucción -ordenó Irene-. Ortigosa, Berta y yo, empezamos a rastrear el Pozo.

\- ¿Puedo sugerir niveles estructuralmente relevantes? -propuso el casco, ante la sorpresa de todos.

* * *

Julián dejó que Pacino y Victoria fuesen por delante en la oscuridad, armas preparadas, evitando en silencio el cristal de lámparas rotas. Sin luz le costó orientarse, pero supuso que las puertas de bronce de ingeniería estarían cerca. Con cuidado y revisando cada esquina antes de jugársela en un nuevo pasillo, llegaron por fin al corredor final.

Se lo avisó antes un tenue resplandor que resultó ser la brasa de un cigarrillo.

Victoria asomó la vista por la esquina apenas un momento. Luego hizo una "V" con los dedos. Julián supuso que indicaba que había dos tíos.

Se decidió a asomar la tocha tras hacerlo Pacino.

Sólo pudo ver algo así como un parapeto de lo que parecían sacos terreros.

Pacino y Victoria asintieron en silencio, en plan comando chungo, y antes de que Julián pudiese pedir explicaciones, salieron a la esquina y dispararon varios tiros.

Julián, los oídos pitando otra vez y visto que ya daba un poco igual, encendió la linterna.

Dos tíos sacados de un documental de mercenarios de la guerra de Irak yacían sobre los sacos terreros, abatidos con disparos en la frente.

\- ¡Equipo Coruña! -susurró Pacino levantando la mano en espera de un _high five_.

Victoria se quedó mirando el gesto, sin comprender.

\- Estuvimos en Coruña, sí, pero...

Julián les agarró de las casacas y les volvió a meter tras la esquina a toda mecha.

Porque los muertos tenían colegas que estaban saliendo de ingeniería, enfadadillos, también con barbas, más protegidos con más kevlar y con pinta de tener tatuajes acerca de la importancia de la segunda enmienda de la constitución americana.

Y disparando subfusiles automáticos, detalle importante.

Sembraron en un momento la pared de la esquina, cadencia corta pero constante de petardeo y estallidos metálicos, de enormes agujeros de bala.

Julián comprobó que el "Equipo Coruña" no tenía ninguno tras el susto y avisó en el chat.

No podían avanzar.


	25. C24 Asalto al Ministerio de 2017 (II)

**Capítulo 24.- Asalto al Ministerio de 2017 (II)**

Madrid, un sábado de junio de 2017

La Medianoche.

" _We're sending somebody in to negotiate!"_

 **The Fifth Element (1997)**

* * *

\- ¿Qué es lo que dice el mangas verdes y vuestra hija?

\- Que los oceánicos se han hecho fuertes en la entrada de la sala que llaman "ingeniería" -leyó Alonso en lo que los demás llamaban "chat"-. Montaron parapeto, portan vestimenta que detiene balas y realizan descargas de fusilería en supresión. Y no es mi hija, general. Lo será. O no. Es complicado.

Alonso observó cómo Spínola asentía, pensativo quizás.

\- Complicado es aqueste lugar, amigo mío -rezongó el otro-. Ruego al Señor cada vez que el Ministerio me llama, no acabar loco de atar o con perdida la mente.

Alonso sonrió, pues aquel había sido su ruego en más de una.

Ambos avanzaban por el nivel veintitrés, Alonso guiando a don Ambrosio a través de lo que recordaba del camino a las mazmorras de ingeniería. Retorcido lugar y muy oculto, al final de corredores que los atacantes deliberadamente habían dejado a oscuras.

Al girar la enésima esquina, no pudo por más que recordar, sin embargo, a aquel a quien Irene llamaba de despectiva manera "el friki" y a Amelia, ambos bajo el cuidado de galenos en pelea por su vida. Por verla herida Spínola quizás se culpaba y por culparse trataba, parecía, de desfacer el ataque él solo. El Ministerio, después de todo, algo sí le había logrado perder la mente.

Mas Spínola era parte de la Historia y con ella y a ella debía volver sano y salvo.

\- Ruego a Vuestra Merced -pidió Alonso-, guarde calma y deje el peligro para los que nadie eche de menos.

Alonso vio a Spínola volver la cabeza; su enfuriada respuesta fue detenida al empezar a oír de lejos los disparos.

Avanzaron sin más palabras.

* * *

Al llegar a donde Julián, Victoria y Pacino, Alonso repartió chalecos antibalas y vio cómo, tras asomar un instante la cabeza al corredor final, Spínola chascaba la lengua con fastidio.

\- No se puede dejar solas a Vuestras Mercedes.

\- Con el debido respeto, don Ambrosio -protestó Julián entre tiros-, nuestra especialidad no es el asalto.

Los disparos se detuvieron, dejando las últimas palabras de Julián en un grito innecesario.

\- _We want to negotiate!_ -berreó uno de los oceánicos tras el parapeto.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que el hideputa dijo?

\- Creo que quieren negociar, general -tradujo Victoria.

Alonso le pasó entonces a su hija-no-hija el otro fusil HK y varios cargadores. Ella agradeció el arma y la cebó y preparó antes de que tuviera que explicarle cómo.

\- ¡Vamos a negociar con tu puta madre! -gritó Pacino mientras se ajustaba las cinchas del chaleco.

\- ¡No sea tan rudo, amigo italiano! -censuró Spínola-. Díganle Vuestras Mercedes que enviamos a alguien para negociar.

Alonso iba a protestar pues ya tenía las granadas en la mano, mas Spínola ordenó silencio con la mirada.

\- ¡Eh, cabrones! -gritó Julián-. ¡Enviamos a alguien para negociar!

Spínola basculó el cuerpo y con la Barret asentada en la cadera salió al pasillo y disparó sobre el parapeto, volando por los aires los sesos del primer soldado; el estallido del proyectil fue hiriente y duro, metálico, ensordecedor, al punto de que los disparos de respuesta del que quedaban sonaron como lejanos petardeos.

Alonso salió en supresión con el fusil, para atraer fuego, mientras Spínola activaba el cerrojo y preparaba un nuevo disparo.

Mas antes del siguiente, se llevó en el chaleco al menos cuatro impactos.

Se mantuvo en pie y tiró de nuevo.

A aquella distancia el proyectil entró por los sacos y le llegó al otro oceánico al pecho, entrando y saliendo de su armadura, estallido de arena y sangre.

Muerto de necesidad.

\- _Andiamo_! -murmuró Spínola.

* * *

Pacino vio cómo Victoria y Alonso asomaban la vista dentro del cuarto de ingeniería, el parapeto y los cadáveres de los cuatro mercenarios despachados ya detrás.

Fueron avanzando despacito, con el fusil listo.

Julián, tras revisar a Spínola más para que se quedara detrás que porque temiera heridas bajo el kevlar, buscó un cuadro de automáticos y logró encender los fluorescentes que quedaban.

Y se hizo la luz.

En tonos verdosos y amarillos.

Ingeniería era como un cuarto de calderas, pero en chungazo.

Todo estaba silencioso que te rilas, excepto por el traqueteo de una estación de bombeo en algún lugar y el titilar constante de fluorescentes defectuosos. De vez en cuando, una tubería vibraba; de vez en cuando, algo metálico martilleaba piedra.

A la entrada, lo que parecían un par de puestos de mesas con ordenadores, estaban tirados, el suelo revuelto; más allá de la zona "normal", todo eran roñosas tuberías de diferentes diámetros y tamaños, entrando y saliendo de paredes, techos y suelo de piedra, anárquicamente y en desorden vertical, horizontal y diagonal; estanterías al fondo con cachivaches imposibles, varias pizarras atiborradas de ecuaciones y un corcho lleno de recortes de periódicos guiados por hilos rojos, con la foto de la presentadora Ana Blanco en el centro de una temible conspiración.

El poco espacio que quedaba, era un camino retorcido entre el bosque fontaneril.

\- No ha cambiado nada -murmuró Julián.

Victoria, por delante, la cabeza asomada a través del laberinto de viejísimas tuberías, levantó el dedo índice a los de detrás.

Había otro yanki.

Luego con la otra mano en un gesto que no entendió, marcó "dos".

* * *

-¡Joder! -comprendió Irene al sacar el ladrillo falso-. ¡Pero qué hijos de puta!

\- Deberías poder extraer el detonador sin peligro, Irene Larra -instruyó Chispitas-. Sólo tienes que sacar el tubo metálico. Despacio.

Irene respiró hondo ante las atentas y preocupadas miradas de Ortigosa y de Berta. Como los muy cabrones de Darrow habrían tenido dos semanas para hacer y deshacer a su antojo, se habían currado bloques de C4 disimulados entre los ladrillos de las paredes del pozo.

Nada como detener el tiempo para poder cumplir plazos.

Chispitas había descubierto la treta al quitarse un filtro de infrarrojos y buscar anomalías térmicas; por eso y porque sabía de al menos cuatro niveles, en el ataque a su línea temporal, en los que habían aparecido explosivos.

Irene metió el dedo en la plastilina y agarró con firmeza el detonador. Tenía el tacto y el tamaño de una estilográfica. Lo sacó lentamente y observó un pequeño circuito en la punta.

\- ¿Es un receptor de radio?

\- Creo que es un temporizador -opinó Chispitas.

\- ¿Cómo va a ser un temporizador? -discutió Ortigosa con el casco-. ¿Y los numeritos de cuenta atrás?

\- ¡Esto no es una peli, Ortigosa! -gruñó Irene con ganas de gritar-. ¿Por qué se van a molestar en poner numeritos de cuenta atrás?

\- Las características del circuito hacen pensar en miniaturización y bajo coste -apuntó Chispitas.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir Casco de Moto? -se preocupó Berta.

Irene tragó saliva.

\- Que les da igual numeritos o que un par de cargas fallen o no -comprendió Irene-. Mientras revienten las suficientes. El Pozo debe estar lleno.

\- En este nivel -observó Chispitas-, capto al menos ciento treinta anomalías térmicas diferentes.

* * *

Pacino imaginó a Julián detrás agarrando a Spínola como quien trata de sujetar un _pitbull_.

No obstante, con rehenes de por medio, la situación requería un poco más de tactillo.

Tal y como Victoria había avisado, al fondo del cuarto de calderas había un yanki; pero con él, dos rehenes. En sus brazos y como escudo humano un chaval jovencito y flaco sudaba a mares amordazado y con las manos embridadas a la espalda.

En una silla de anea, también amordazado y atado, un señor mayor con barba de supertacañón miraba a su alrededor con bastante más preocupación que al yanki que encañonaba al chavalín.

Pacino aguantó la _Detective_ frente al malo, sin encontrar línea de tiro.

Sólo debía distraerle, recordó.

\- Vale, tranquilo hermoso. _Relax beautiful._ Si dejas el arma -trató de tranquilizar las cosas Pacino-, no tiene por qué palmarla nadie. _Nobody palms. Ok?_

\- _… the fuck did you just...? Stay there! You hear me! (*1)_

Pacino se detuvo y puso las dos manos, palmas abiertas, a la altura del pecho tras guardar el revólver. El yanki tenía barba menos hipster que los anteriores y parecía inquieto, los ojos yendo de un lado para otro; habría escuchado los tiros. Se imaginaría que los de la puerta estaban acabados. Observó Pacino cómo trataba de alcanzar con la otra mano la muñeca de la que aguantaba el arma, pero era protegerse con el becario o activar la pulsera de Darrow, no las dos cosas a la vez.

Volvió a apuntarle Pacino con el revólver, al ver que igual se les teletransportaba.

\- Mira tío -suspiró-. Deja al chavalín y hablamos. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Una hamburguesa de queso? ¿Un helicóptero? Qué.

\- _I want you to stay there, you faggo...! (*2)_

El tiro de Alonso salió entonces seco y preciso, por sorpresa y desde el lado, atravesando la sien del americano.

Como resultado, el becario quedo cubierto de sangre y se desmayó al lado del cadáver.

Victoria acudió a desatar al viejo, mientras Pacino se dedicaba a registrar al hombre sin media cabeza y Julián, a su lado, trataba de reanimar al becario.

Spínola quedó mirando alrededor arma a punto, junto a Alonso, desconfiado.

\- ¿Dónde está el resto? -preguntó Victoria al viejo-. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Pacino encontró poca cosa en el cuerpo del mercenario, excepto un comunicador de radio y una nueva pulsera de Darrow.

Con la de Coruña y la de Tenerife, hacían tres.

\- Se han llevado a Martina al cuarto de atrás -explicó el viejo-. Juan Ramón está con ellos. Son cuatro soldados más y una mujer.

\- La oceánica -gruñó Spínola al oírle-. ¡Está aquí!

Un súbito temblor sacudió suelo y paredes, acompañando a las tuberías, que parecieron estremecerse al unísono.

\- ¡Qué coño ha sido eso! -murmuró Julián-. ¿Han activado el explosivo?

\- Debemos seguirles y acabar con ellos ya -ordenó Spínola-. ¿Dónde está ese "cuarto de atrás"?

\- Es la puerta que está a ese extremo -explicó el viejo-. ¡Pero no pueden irse! -protestó-. ¡Deben ayudarnos a evitarlo!

\- ¿Evitar el qué?

El viejo se levantó en cuanto Victoria rompió sus bridas y se puso a buscar como loco bajo un montón de archivadores y papeles tras uno de los escritorios volcados. ¿Dónde está?, decía. ¡Dónde coño está!

\- ¡Han bloqueado el Pozo cerrando todas las válvulas! -explicó entonces, como si aquello tuviera sentido-. ¡Las conducciones no aguantarán mucho más tiempo!

\- ¿Pero qué...? -gruñó Spínola, como todos, sin comprender.

Otra sacudida en el suelo. ¿Un terremoto?

\- ¡Es la sobrecarga! -chilló el becario al volver en sí-. ¡Vamos a entrar en sobrecarga!

* * *

(*1) ¿...qué cojones acabas de...? ¡Quédate ahí! ¡Me oyes!

(*2) ¡Quiero que te quedes ahí, mariconaz...!

* * *

Irene volvió a sentir un nuevo temblor conforme sacaba del enésimo ladrillo de C4 el correspondiente detonador.

No eran explosiones.

No en el Pozo, al menos.

Berta apareció con una carretilla y empezó a amontonar los bloques de plastilina por el suelo para sacarlos por allí.

\- ¿Qué ha sido eso? -chilló Ortigosa-. ¿Ahora nos viene un terremoto?

Irene oyó entonces el ruído de hombres por la escalera y al asomarse vio a Ernesto coordinar varios grupos. La caballería había llegado. Serían unos cincuenta entre unidad militar de emergencias y artificieros, todos acompañados por perros rastreadores.

\- ¡Diles que busquen ladrillos disimulados de C4! -chilló Irene desde su nivel-. ¡Hay a cientos! ¡Nivel diez, veinte y treinta y cinco! ¡Y luego el resto!

\- ¿Qué hay de los temblores? -chilló Ernesto desde arriba-. ¿Ha detonado alguna carga ya?

Irene iba a contestar que ni puta idea, pero Chispitas dejó de escanear más anomalías para interrumpir justo en ese momento.

\- Creo que algo está pasando en ingeniería, Irene Larra -advirtió Chispitas-. Pide que envíen hombres allí. ¡Temo que algo tan grave como la destrucción del Pozo esté a punto de suceder!

* * *

Edit: Siento la tardanza. Quedé atrapado en la dimensión sobrina (no me arrepiento de ello) y no pude cumplir plazos. A ver si avanzo antes de Navidad...


	26. C25 La sobrecarga

**Capítulo 25.- La sobrecarga**

Madrid, un sábado de junio de 2017

La Medianoche

" _Era muy sencilla mi explicación y lo bastante plausible,_

 _¡como lo son la mayoría de las teorías equivocadas!"_

 **La máquina del tiempo**

 **H.G. Wells**

* * *

La decisión la tomó Spínola por todos los demás.

"Quédense Vuestras Mercedes aquí ayudando", dijo, "que yo aun no terminé."

Julián le vió encontrar la puerta del "cuarto de atrás" y cruzarla, acompañado por el "equipo Coruña". Iba a proponer a Alonso que les siguiera, pero el otro negó con la cabeza.

\- Don Ambrosio no obedece a razón -explicó-. Y avanzar a solas no es idea buena. Iré con vos cuando solucionemos lo que quiera que esté sucediendo aquí. Lo cual -añadió-, parece también grave.

La actitud del becario y el viejo, saltando frenéticos de un lado para otro en busca de un papel, la verdad era que no ayudaba a tranquilizarse. Eso y los temblores que, como contracciones de parto, cada vez iban sucediéndose con mayor frecuencia e intensidad.

\- ¡Se puede saber qué estáis buscando! -gritó Julián después de la última sacudida.

\- ¡El diagrama de conducciones! -explicó el becario-. ¡Sin él no sabemos en qué orden hay que abrir las válvulas! El que sabe como va esto es Joaquín, y hoy tiene el día libre. Bueno, y Juan Ramón. ¡Pero ese hijoputa estaba con los americanos y se ha llevado a Martina!

Julián iba a proponer llamar a Joaquín, para luego recordar que volvería, de seguir vivo, a estar de anestesia hasta las trancas.

El viejo, por fin, tras tropezar varias veces con su propia barba levantó triunfante un plano doblado de un A0 que no tardó en extender por el suelo, al tiempo que el becario corría con una libreta en la mano presto a apuntar indicaciones.

\- Seríamos de más ayuda si nos explicaran Vuestras Mercedes qué tenemos qué hacer -afirmó Alonso, contagiado de nerviosismo.

Julián iba a decir que eso estaría de putísima madre.

Por lo poco que le había contado Joaquín, abrir y cerrar puertas se controlaba con aquellas llaves de volante en las tuberías. Por algún motivo, y por lo que había podido entender de los gritos angustiados de Frodo y Gandalf, había muchas llaves de paso cerradas.

Demasiadas.

Entendía que eso cuadraba con el bloqueo de 2017: cerrar todas las llaves cerraba todas las puertas; pero no entendía en qué se traducía eso en relación a aquella palabra, "sobrecarga", que les salía a Tip y Coll con bastante sentimiento y mal rollo cada vez que la pronunciaban.

\- Debemos volver a abrir las llaves en la secuencia correcta -explicó Gandalf tras un suspiro nervioso-. Juan Ramón ha debido de cerrar al menos el 90%. De no abrirlas correctamente se producirá igualmente una sobrecarga en los conductos. ¿Entienden? Debemos abrirlas para aliviar la presión y debemos hacerlo deprisa y en la secuencia correcta.

\- ¿Llaves? ¿A esos volantes os referís? ¡Pero debe haber cientos aquí! -objetó Alonso.

\- Por eso debemos darnos prisa.

\- Vale -trató de pensar Julián-. ¿Qué pasa si hay una sobrecarga? ¿Explotamos todos? ¿Morimos? ¿Qué?

Las preguntas quedaron en el aire ya que, tras otro leve temblor, un parche de acero saltó de una tubería y un chorro de pestilente líquido verduzco salió a presión de una vieja grieta, al tiempo que un sonido chirriante empezó a hacerse audible por toda la mazmorra de ingenieria junto a sacudidas metálicas mazo chungas.

\- ¡Peor! -musitó Gandalf sin levantar la vista del diagrama-. ¡Mucho peor! ¡Encuentren en primer lugar la tubería 2A! ¡Esa debería empezar a liberar la presión de todas las puertas pares!

* * *

Angustias trató de respirar profundamente y aleteó los dedos frente al detonador principal, mientras agarraba la linterna con la boca. Luego se la pasó a las manos, para volver a iluminar al chisme.

\- ¡Qué Protocolo Cinco ni Protocolo Cinco! ¡Esto es una locura!

\- No hay nadie más, Angustias -rezongó Luján, la voz temblorosa-. O nosotros o nadie.

Suspiró.

\- Vale, estoy lista.

Las instrucciones del dispositivo de autodestrucción del Ministerio estaban en manos de Luján, quien iba leyendo con un deje histérico y algo despesperado cada uno de los puntos del manual. Angustias no sabía cómo le iría a Irene y a los otros, pero a ellos dos, lo que había sido un mandado para asegurarse de que todo iba bien, se había convertido en desactivación _in extremis_ de peli de domingo por la tarde.

\- Abra la tapa roja y descubra el panel veintisiete -recitó el contable.

\- ¿La tapa color picota o la color granate?

Luján parpadeó perplejo.

\- Será... La color picota -razonó el otro comparando los diagramas a la luz de su linterna.

Los atacantes no habían dejado cabo sin atar: además de los explosivos que parecía que Irene estaba sacando, de regalo les habían dejado la autodestrucción activada. Angustias había estado tentada de arrancar el cable del panel; puesto que había numeritos para al menos diez minutos, Luján había propuesto ir con calma hasta que no hubiera otro remedio.

No fuera a ser, no fuera a ser...

Angustias abrió la tapa color picota para descubrir una sopa de letras de fusibles de colores brillantes.

\- Ahora debería poder quitar el fusible azul.

\- ¿El lavanda o el cyan?

\- Aquí dice azul -gruñó Luján-. ¿Cómo ve usted los colores Angustias?

Unas pisadas y una aparición repentina tras una linterna les hizo tirar manual y calma por el suelo.

\- ¡Ajá! -gritó Velázquez apareciendo de improviso-. ¡Ya sabía yo que estaba pasando algo interesante! Aunque sólo sea un simulacro creo que debería habérseme inform...

Angustias se quitó el casco de obra y empezó a sacudir al pintor en el culo, vencida por el estrés del momento.

\- ¡¿Pero-no-le-he-mos-dicho-que-eva-cu-a-ra,-hom-bre-de-Dios?! ¡Esto no es un simulacro!

El semblante triunfante de Velázquez cambió un poco, quizás al ver la cara de Luján en las sombras vuelta a la lividez extrema.

\- Umhhh... Quizás he aparecido en mal momento...

* * *

Julián abrió la llave 2C, mientras Alonso abría a la vez la 3B.

Pero nada cambiaba.

\- ¡Veinte bares y subiendo! -advirtió el becario desde el medidor de aguja, en la toma principal.

Julián sólo usaba los bares para tomarse bravas y para calcular cuántos minutos le quedaba a la bala de oxígeno de la ambulancia; en cualquier caso, oír veinte cuando lo normal era seis o como mucho diez, buena señal no parecía.

Como dándole la razón, saltó un nuevo tornillo y una nueva fuga empezó a manar de una conducción larga que iba por el techo. El suelo de piedra estaba casi desaparecido bajo el pestilente líquido verde, que convertía cada puta ida y venida en busca de llaves de volante en un constante chapoteo.

\- ¡Esto no funciona! -chilló Julián por encima del ruído de los chorros-. ¡Hay que abrir todas las llaves, joder!

\- ¡No! -negó el tal Marcelo, el de la barba de archimago-. ¡Es demasiado peligroso!

\- ¡Por qué! -rugió Alonso buscando su nueva válvula.

\- ¡Si no respetamos el orden podemos sobrecargar igualmente! -chilló el viejo-. ¡Las conducciones sufrirán lo mismo!

\- ¡Veinticinco bares! -chilló el becario.

Media docena de tíos y un pastor alemán entraron entonces la puerta de ingenieria. Parecían militares y entre ellos había un guardia civil; tras los muertos en la entrada, se quedaron mirando la escena con cara de pánfilos, antes de que el que parecía un cabo pidiera explicaciones sobre cómo ayudar.

Una nueva brecha saltó en una tubería especialmente gorda y soltó un chorrazo desde el techo.

El viejo funcionario Marcelo se santiguó al verla.

\- ¡Cierren las puertas! -chilló a los hombres-. ¡Entren y cierren las puertas! ¡Abran todas las válvulas que encuentren!

Julián se le quedó mirando sin saber si cagarse en sus muertos o explicárselo agarrándole de la barba.

\- ¡En qué quedamos cojones! ¡Es peligroso o no abrir todas las válvulas sin orden!

\- ¡Ya da igual! -gritó Marcelo-. ¡La sobrecarga viene sí o sí! ¡Hay que reducir la presión como sea o..!

\- ¡O qué!

El cierre de las enormes hojas de bronce de ingeniería vino justo antes de un estruendo del Copón, lejano. Julián comprendió por la duración que no había sido otro temblor sino un estallido. Al menos una bomba, comprendió, había estallado en el Pozo.

\- ¡Bajen la presión como sea! -ordenó el viejo-. ¡O la sobrecarga será el menor de nuestros problemas!

* * *

La explosión pilló sacando carretillas de explosivo plástico a tres militares y dos guardias civiles en el nivel nueve; afortunadamente les agarró saliendo del corredor, lo que sólo les empujó entre una nube de cascotes y polvo contra la barandilla de la escalera de caracol, a punto de caer por el hueco.

El estallido sacudió todo el pozo y un resplandor azulado recorrió con rayos eléctricos los diferentes niveles, en una nube de mal rollo que Irene vio desaparecer llegado el nivel superior.

¡Su puta madre!

\- ¡Saquen a los heridos! -ordenó Irene-. ¡Olviden el protocolo! ¡Saquen los detonadores del explosivo plástico ya! ¡No nos queda más tiempo!

Putos temporizadores baratos, puta yankiperra y puto Darrow, mumuró Irene.

¿Y dónde coño estaba Ernesto?

* * *

Velázquez observó con ojo crítico los colores de los fusibles.

\- Es claramente azul de Prusia -señaló al comparar el manual-. Y ninguno de esos "fusibles" suyos es azul de Prusia.

\- ¿Estamos teniendo esta discusión realmente? -protestó Luján, al borde de la locura.

\- Es lo que yo decía -asintió Angustias, mortificada-. Los colores no corresponden. Debemos tener un manual desactualizado.

Ernesto apareció entonces y, en silencio, con unos alicates cortó la línea principal de detonación, bajo el panel de control, ante la atónita mirada del resto.

\- Ya está -musitó con tranquilidad-. ¡Vaya! Estos americanos se lo han trabajado de verdad. ¿Quién lo iba a decir? ¿Qué hace aquí Velázquez? Debería estar evacuado.

Luján se desmayó, mientras que Angustias se quitó el casco y evaluó durante unos segundos darle a Ernesto en el culo con él.

\- ¿Ese ruído de hace un momento ha sido una explosión? -se calmó Angustias, mientras Velázquez trataba de reanimar al contable.

\- Me temo que sí -contestó Ernesto, flemático-. Sugiero que Velázquez saque al señor...

\- … Luján -aclaró Angustias.

\- Luján -repitió Ernesto-. Usted venga conmigo, Angustias. Irene nos necesita.

* * *

\- ¡Abran el _bypass_ principal! -rugió Marcelo, el líquido verdoso empapando su barba de archimago.

Las órdenes las gritaba porque con tanta agua cayendo desde tantos sitios era difícil oírse. Los soldados iban de aquí para allá, el agua por la cintura mientras que el pastor alemán, ajeno al drama, chapoteaba olisqueando las paredes en busca de explosivo.

\- ¡Cincuenta bares! -chilló el becario.

\- ¿¡Pero qué coño ha pasado con el cuarenta!? -berreó Julián.

Un tornillo saltó como una bala y se clavó en la pared a un palmo del bigote de Alonso.

\- ¡Sube demasiado rápido! -chilló Frodo-. ¡Estamos fuera de escala!

\- ¡Donde está esa cosa principal! -rugió Alonso, el bigote goteando verde.

Marcelo señaló tras dos estanterías y Julián ayudó a Alonso a tirarlas y descubrir, tras un cochambroso saco de arpillera, una enorme llave de volante de metro y medio de diámetro anclada en una tubería tan ancha como un pilar. Intentaron girar entre los dos, sin éxito. Varios hombres entonces se abalanzaron hacia la llave del _bypass_ para ayudarles a abrirla; después de varios empujones, berreos y juramentos, el chirrido les avisó de que cedía.

Julián dejó a Alonso con ellos acabando de abrirla, mientras buscaba con la mirada al viejo.

¡Y ahora qué!, le gritó.

El abuelo por su parte no contestó; tenía la mirada vacía clavada en el infinito.

\- Ahora a rezar -murmuró el viejo, el diagrama A0 empapado y desdibujado bajo la apestosa lluvia.

En un amenazante estruendo, entre un gorjeo satánico y el sonido de un glaciar requebrajándose, un nuevo temblor se hizo con el mundo alrededor tirando por la laguna todo lo que quedaba en pie en ingeniería, ellos incluidos.

Fue una sacudida larga, violenta y acojonante marca mayor.

El Ministerio, no pudo evitar pensar Julián al ver doble por unos instantes durante la condenada sobrecarga, parecía haberse partido en dos.


	27. C26 El cuarto de atrás

**Capítulo 26.- El cuarto de atrás**

Madrid, un sábado de junio de 2017

La Medianoche

" _Boom, boom boom.  
It's show time, motherf*cker, it's on.  
Apocalypse now, I'm dropping this bomb.  
You can't f*ck with this song."_

 **Baby's on fire (2012)**

 **Die Antwoord**

* * *

Pacino se pudo agarrar a la pared a tiempo, su puta madre, cuando el último temblor y el más potente, dejó a Spínola y a Victoria por los suelos. Iba a decir que "mierda de temblorcitos de los cojones", pero el resplandor azulado y verde que saltó con las luces de emergencia en aquella cueva le cerró la boca.

Porque delante de ellos, "el cuarto de atrás", el que había resultado ser un puto laberinto entre tuberías enormes que te pasas y cables sin fin, se estaba empezando a doblar. A doblar, doblar: como si al suelo le hubiesen salido baches de pronto, volviéndose de goma, y a lo lejos se empezara a formar un precipicio. Pero hacia arriba.

Victoria se santiguó al lograr levantarse.

\- Tal parece que nos hallamos en un mundo de pergamino -pudo gruñir Spínola-. O acaso perdí la mente ya en este lugar...

\- La hemos perdido todos entonces, don Ambrosio -pudo mumurar Victoria.

Pacino se frotó los ojos y trató de razonar.

Acababan de dejar a Julián y Alonso en ingeniería, ayudando al supertacañón y al yogurín, y aquello más que un "cuarto de atrás", era el jodido laberinto del comecocos; sólo le faltaban los fantasmas de colores; a ese paso se los encontraban también antes de toparse por allí a la yankiperra.

Para rematar, el último de los temblores había vuelto al mundo de chicle.

Spínola fue a decir algo, pero el grito le sacó de las dudas sobre qué camino coger.

\- ¡Estás loco Juan Ramón! ¡Déjame marchar! -se oyó a Martina.

Pacino siguió a Victoria y a Spínola.

Y por la cara de don Ambrosio, como la de Victoria antes de empezar a correr, supo que como él ellos también habían oído la voz de Amelia.

* * *

El temblor se detuvo al fin y Alonso pudo oír, mientras veía las fugas de líquido menguar en ingeniería, cómo el joven chillaba números de presión en secuencia descendente. Cincuenta, cuarenta...

Diez...

\- ¡Se ha estabilizado! -gritó el muchacho, lágrimas de alivio en sus ojos-. ¡Estamos en nominal!

Alonso encontró a Julián saliendo de la laguna, bocanada de aire, con cara de haber visto a Satanás.

\- ¿Se puede saber QUÉ COÑO HA PASADO? -berreó Julián.

\- Una sobrecarga -contestó ausente el anciano barbado-. Una... Sobre... Carga... Eso creo...

Alonso se limpió el bigote de infecta pringue y buscó el hacha al que hizo referencia el muchacho designado como "becario"; con aquella pestilente charca por la cintura, el barbado había ordenado no abrir puerta hasta reponer la mayor parte posible de líquido dentro de los ductos. Así pues, para entrar a lo que habían llamado "cuarto de atrás", Alonso tendría que abrir boquete en la parte superior de la pequeña puerta de acceso.

No era para consolarse del todo, pero tras temblores y con las fugas de mucha menor magnitud, todo parecía volver a la normalidad en ingeniería. Los soldados que habían entrado antes de esa "sobrecarga" habían dejado de abrir llaves y empezaban a ajustar máquinas para parchear fugas y bombear de vuelta a su sitio la pringue.

Julián como todos, pero con peores modales, requería entretanto explicaciones.

\- ¡Y eso qué cojones significa, Marcelo, hombre, a las claras! ¡Qué coño se ha sobrecargado! ¿Las puertas? ¿El Ministerio? ¿Mi culo?

\- ¡Calma! ¡Seguimos vivos! -pudo murmurar angustiado el otro-. Hemos sufrido una sobrecarga, pero parece de bajo nivel -añadió para interrumpirse al ver pasar un escritorio flotante y continuar sin mirar a nadie en particular mientras abría cajones hacia arriba-. Cuando en el Ministerio se aprendió a controlar parcialmente la puertas, se descubrió que no se podía cerrar todas a la vez. No por mucho tiempo.

\- Vale. Eso es lo que ha hecho el tal Juan Ramón, ¿no? Cerrarlas para bloquear 2017.

\- Lo que mantiene abiertas las puertas puede ser redirigido -continuó Marcelo tras asentir-, pero no contenido. Contenerlo durante más de unos momentos, genera una inestabilidad temporal. A esa situación la llamamos sobrecarga. Pero no habíamos sufrido ninguna hasta ahora... Que se sepa...

Alonso le vio encontrar unos legajos empapados y empezar a hojearlos.

Decidió no esperar más y lanzó hachazos hasta abrir brecha en la puerta que les permitiese seguir a los suyos. Acabada la faena después de una docena de golpes, fue a avisar a Julián.

Asomó la cabeza antes, para descubrir un nuevo laberinto en ténues luces verdes y azules.

\- ¿Por qué de bajo nivel? ¿Qué quiere decir eso? -oyó preguntar.

\- Porque si llega a ser de alto, tendríamos todos los tiempos sucediendo a la vez en éste -murmuró el anciano con la cara metida en su libro-. O habríamos dejado de existir y con nosotros la mitad del universo conocido. Es difícil de afinar con magia de por medio.

\- ¿Cómo qué magia? -exclamó Alonso al llegar.

\- Vale. Mira -dijo Julián tras encontrar un botiquín-... Creemos que esos cabrones quieren robar la Fuente. ¿Tiene sentido?

\- No -contestó el barbado-. Eso es imposible. Nadie sabe...

\- O sea que sí -interrumpió Julián-. Vale. ¿Qué nos vamos a encontrar ahí dentro?

El anciano funcionario, algo desorientado, les encontró otro grueso manual. Julián después de una blasfemia lo definió como un "puto mapa de carreteras". Alonso sólo vio un maltrecho folleto mal encuadernado con páginas plegadas y en ellas diagramas de lo que parecían laberínticas cavernas.

A cientos.

\- Tras esa puerta está lo que llamamos el "cuarto de atrás" -explicó Marcelo-. Nadie sabe cómo es de grande. Nadie sabe hasta dónde llega. Los mapas no lo describen en toda su extensión. En toda la existencia del Ministerio se habrán hecho una docena de arreglos dentro, a lo sumo. Yo nunca me he atrevido a avanzar más de un paseo. Esas puertas que ven ustedes -señaló a las otras enormes de bronce de ingeniería-, se hicieron para prevenir que alguien pudiera entrar.

\- ¿Qué hay dentro? ¡Los nuestros se aventuraron allá! ¡A dónde han ido! -comprendió Alonso, cambiando hacha por fusil.

\- Después de la sobrecarga -suspiró el anciano-... No lo sé.

* * *

Irene vio llegar a Ernesto y a Angustias a la boca del pozo, mientras los soldados y los Tedax sacaban carretillas de explosivo plástico en un no parar. Cuando llegó a un nuevo nivel, enfocó el casco para que escaneara las paredes y el techo del corredor de puertas.

\- Dime algo Chipitas. ¿Ves más explosivo?

\- En este nivel sólo cinco ladrillos. Ponme en tu cabeza y te mostraré.

Irene obedeció y tras encajarse el casco, un sistema de lo que parecía realidad aumentada le señaló el explosivo con vivos círculos rojos. Decidió sacarlos ella misma, en vez de marcarlos para que los encontraran; allí arriba estaban desbordados con el nivel nueve y por debajo ya no quedaban tantos que revisar: mejor ir cerrando cosas, no fuera a ser que alguien olvidara pasarse por allí.

\- ¿Qué crees que ha sido ese temblor?

\- No parecía una explosión -opinó la máquina-. ¿Puedes entrar a una puerta?

Irene acabó de sacar el quinto detonador y tras dejar el explosivo en la escalera para que lo recogieran, se metió rápidamente en la primera puerta que pilló. Chispi querría comprobar si habían robado la Fuente, supuso.

Buena idea.

Irene apareció, tras la oscuridad entre tiempos, en lo que parecía un pequeño salón de una elegante mansión del siglo XIX.

En plena hora del té.

Con cinco encorsetadas y elegantes señoras examinándole el casco y la casaca de la Coronela en una expresión sumamente contrariada, especialmente ya que habían sido interrumpidas en la elegante contemplación de un _stripper_ en salvaje _twerking_ al ritmo de lo que parecía _"Baby's on Fire"_ de _Die Antwoord_ en un _radiocassete_.

\- Ehhh... Chequeo rutinario de... Ucronías... -pudo pronunciar antes de volverse al Ministerio-. Todo en puto desorden... Perfecto...

De vuelta en el Ministerio, Irene se sacó el casco, sin saber qué pensar.

¡Joder! ¡Joder! ¡Joder!

\- Aun no han robado la Fuente -comprendió Irene-, pero algo muy chungo está pasando, Chispi.

\- Debes darte prisa con el explosivo -opinó Chispitas-: hay que ir a ingeniería a ayudar a Victoria lo antes posible.

* * *

Victoria alcanzó a Spínola a la carrera a tiempo para ver cómo el mundo, alrededor de la ingeniera Martina y el traidor Juan Ramón, empezaba a descomponerse como aceite oscuro que caía hacia arriba.

Estaban en una suerte de cámara conectada en corredores, un salón de espejos, en donde la realidad parecía deshacerse y volver a formarse en caprichosas formas, sin concierto, orden o lógica. En mitad de la pesadilla, un cada vez más nervioso muchacho sujetaba a una rehén y la apuntaba con una pistola.

Pacino llegó detrás y como ellos, trató de encontrar línea de fuego sin éxito.

\- ¡Quedáos ahí! ¡Quedáos o la mato! -rugió el traidor, usando a la muchacha como escudo.

Victoria decidió ser práctica.

\- ¿Dónde han ido? -preguntó. Si les habían dejado allí, querrían retrasarles. No había tiempo que perder-. Los americanos. ¿Dónde han ido?

Victoria creyó ver, por un momento, algo de decisión en el cuerpo de la rehén. Lo hizo al señalar el tercer pasillo, a la derecha.

\- Por allí -dijo Martina-. Se fueron por allí. ¡Daos prisa!

Spínola bajó el arma, supuso Victoria, al ver en aquella muchacha de gafas gruesas y bata de laboratorio, al oír en su voz a...

\- ¿Amelia? -exclamó Spínola, perdida la furia por un momento.

\- ¡Id por los americanos y dejadme en paz! -gritó Juan Ramón-. ¡Yo sólo quiero salir de aquí!

El mundo dejó de derretirse a su alrededor para unirse en lo que parecían rectos prismas de muchas caras, salones de espejos dentro de salones de espejos, repitiendo la escena desde todo ángulo y posición, reflejándolos a ellos mismos, mil posiciones, en una macabra danza de luz.

Pacino iba a decir algo, pero fue Spínola quien se le adelantó, volviendo a tomar mira con su descomunal fusil.

\- Marchen, hija de Alonso y amigo italiano -murmuró Spínola-. Me uniré a Vuestras Mercedes cuando acabe con este mentecato. No hay tiempo que perder. Cacen a la indiana.

* * *

Alonso, agradecido por haber encontrado tizas secas, hizo una nueva marca en el suelo del laberinto.

Bien mirado no hacía mucha falta, porque cuantiosas cantidades de verde pringue iban dejando en el suelo al avanzar. Julián, entretanto, trataba de consultar el mapa sin mucho éxito, por lo que decidieron seguir el túnel principal a la espera de oír algo o de encontrar alguna marca que les desviara por los corredores menores.

Al girar una esquina, un gota de pringue verde les cayó encima.

Sin poder evitar un juramento Alonso levantó la vista y observó cómo una de las marcas que había dejado en el suelo se encontraba por algún motivo en el techo, junto a restos de sus propias pisadas. O sea que esto es una sobrecarga de esas, murmuró Julián al darse cuenta de que el mundo se les había doblado encima.

\- Mejor nos conformamos con mirar hacia adelante -propuso Alonso, el estómago algo revuelto.

\- A eso me apunto -aceptó Julián.

Avanzaron mirando hacia delante, tratando de no perder cordura en los siniestros e imposibles corredores, de avanzada pendiente o girar malévolo, que a veces les hacía pisar paredes sin que suelo les atrajese, contra toda lógica y sentido, mientras que otras, les provocaba tropezar con azules y verdes lámparas de emergencia que de habitual debían estar en el techo.

Un grito de la ingeniera Martina y otro del traidor les atrajó a un corredor, por fin, al fondo de lo que parecía un pozo sin fondo por cuyas paredes se podía caminar sin caer.

Corrieron por ellas sin pensarlo dos veces.

Pues habían oído al llegar un tiro de pistola, un juramento en genovés y otro grito ahogado de la muchacha que tanto se parecía a Amelia.

* * *

Edit: Tardaré en postear el siguiente. ¡No puedo continuar! ¡No sé qué va a pasar! :)


	28. C27 La Fuente (I)

**Capítulo 27.- La Fuente**

Madrid, un sábado de junio de 2017

La Medianoche

" _Fueron pocos meses los que pasaron así, y no obstante_

 _fue la temporada más larga que Momo experimentó jamás._

 _Porque el verdadero tiempo no se puede medir_

 _por el reloj o el calendario."_

 **Momo (1973)**

 **Michael Ende**

* * *

Julián y Alonso saltaron desde la pared del agujero a un nuevo suelo imposible; llegaron a tiempo para ver cómo en la nueva estancia, Spínola caía herido.

Julián no quiso fijarse en la locura lisérgica en la que se había convertido el cacho de realidad en donde el tal Juan Ramón mantenía a Martina como rehén y escudo; se concentró en el genovés y en su herida, mientras Alonso buscaba línea de tiro.

Todo aquel lugar parecía una salón de espejos verde y azul. solo que no serían espejos, claro, sino cachos de espacio-tiempo cortados a taquitos y salpimentados con innecesaria crisis de rehén.

\- He fallado... Amelia -decía Spínola-... Deben Vuestras Mercedes ayudarla...

Herida de entrada por el lateral del hemitórax derecho superior; un hueco del chalecho mal puesto. Sin salida. El disparo tenía mérito, porque al malo Spínola lo había tenido delante. Un rebote, quizás; daba igual. Hemotórax, a juzgar por la respiración y el ahogo... Habría que drenar abriendo la pleura y rezar para que no se complicara. Genial. Y yo hasta el culo de pringue verde. "Si no se me desangra, de septicemia se me muere Ambrosio Spínola, ya verás", pensó.

\- Cálmese don Ambrosio -trató de tranquilizarle-. Esto le va a doler un poquete.

Julián preparó botiquín y al herido, mientras tenía que aguantar los berridos del tal Juan Ramón.

\- ¡Le dije que no se acercara! ¡Se lo dije! ¡No me hizo caso!

Julián pinchó y abrió para acto seguido ver el alivio en la respiración de Spínola; tubo, coser, esparadrapo... Menos mal que tenía arreglo, suspiró aliviado.

\- ¡Por dónde se sale de aquí! -siguió berreando el ingeniero-. ¡No te muevas! ¿Por dónde...? ¡Dime por dónde se sale y a Martina no le pasará nada!

Julián acabó por fin y buscó a Alonso con la mirada.

No le encontró.

Estaría el muy pillín en algún lugar de aquella deconstrucción culinaria de realidad, buscando tiro. Tenía que distraerle al malo. Igual hasta le convencía y todo y nadie se llevaba otra bala.

\- Vale, tranquilo -se acercó por fin Julián, los guantes de látex a la altura de los hombros-. Spínola se va a poner bien si le sacamos de aquí, pero hay que darse prisa. Si dejas el arma ahora...

\- ¡Si dejo el arma acabo de por vida en Huesca! -gritó el otro sin saber por dónde avanzar-. ¡Eso nunca!

Julián evaluó darle coba, pero por el estado histérico y un puntito demente del individuo, casi que no.

Era un tipo no muy mayor, de la edad de Joaquín. Como Martina, la ropa de calle se la cubría una bata blanca de científico loco. Pelo rizado, careto alargado y nervioso. Al ser más alto que su rehén, se escondía tras ella agachándose un poco.

Entretanto, la doble _friker_ de Amelia (o Amelia del futuro, vaya usted a saber), no parecía tranquila, pero desde luego aguantaba bien el tirón de tener el cañón de una pistola contra la sien.

\- Vale -trató de tranquilizarse a su vez Julián-. Vamos a hablar así tú y yo. En plan colega.

* * *

Los bloques de explosivo plástico no se acababan. ¡No se acababan, joder!

Irene enfocó a Chispitas por el corredor del nuevo nivel y descubrió otros diez ladrillos falsos. Por la entrada del corredor, un par de Tedax bajaban con perros a los inferiores.

\- ¡No vamos a acabar nunca! -maldijo Irene.

\- No puede quedar mucho -trató de animar Chispitas.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- La cantidad mínima estimada para destruir el Pozo es de doscientos kilogramos de explosivo -explicó-. En sus transmisiones los artificieros aseguran desactivados ya trescientos cincuenta.

Irene asintió mientras sacaba el último detonador; era un razonamiento válido si los de Darrow iban al mínimo. Iba a señalárselo a la máquina cuando vio a Ernesto aparecer por la puerta del corredor. Pálido como la cera.

\- ¿Qué tal va? -pudo pronunciar él tras ajustarse la corbata.

\- Creemos que queda poco -contestó Irene-. ¿Algún problema?

\- Angustias asegura haber reconocido a Carlos III dando un discurso de Navidad televisado en la 4289 -informó Ernesto, mortificado-. Yo he encontrado una puerta entreabierta en el nivel treinta. Creo que acabo de ver a Santa Teresa de Jesús desnudando su corazón en "Sálvame".

* * *

Julián tomó aire. A ver. En plan colega.

\- Dicen que se ha producido una sobrecarga, ¿verdad? Supongo que por eso parece que nos hemos tomado todos un tripi -sonrió.

El otro miró a su alrededor asustado y confuso. No. La broma no había ayudado.

\- ¡No es culpa mía! ¡Ese no era el plan! -chilló el otro apartando la pistola de Martina por un momento-. ¡Lo teníais que joder todo! ¡Tú y tu gente!

Julián mantuvo los guantes de látex en alto, porque el mamón, al ver que no era un problema, decidió apuntarle a él. Y estaba cada vez más nervioso. En plan brote psicótico.

\- ¡Eh! ¡Yo sólo estoy aquí para coser agujeros, no para hacerlos! -protestó Julián-. Tendrías que haberlo pensado antes de dejarte pringar por los americanos.

\- ¡Cállate! ¡No sabes nada!

Julián trató de mantener la calma. De buenas no, pues por las malas. A ver si se arrugaba.

\- ¿Nada? Pero si lo sabemos todo ya, mendrugo. El resto de vendidos nos lo ha contado todo -explicó-. Cómo los americanos paran el tiempo, cómo han sembrado el pozo de explosivos... Que quieren robar la Fuente... Sabemos que te utilizaron para bloquear 2017. Mira, no sé qué te han prometido, Juan Ramón -siguió Julián al verle vacilar por un momento-; pero la única forma de que salgas de esto es que dejes en paz a Martina, te rindas y nos ayudes.

\- ¡No! -chilló el otro, volviendo a apuntarle alternativamente a él y a Martina-. ¡Quiero camino libre hasta una puerta! ¡Quiero que me dejéis en paz! ¿ME OYES? ¡No quiero que nadie me...!

El tiro de Alonso retumbó entonces en mil ecos y le voló la tapa de los sesos al pobre infeliz.

Acto seguido salió de las sombras y se acercó a Martina, quien además de hiperventilar durante unos segundos, tenía un lado de la cara salpicado de sangre y sesos.

\- Lo lamento -oyó Julián que le decía-. No vi alternativa.

La otra asintió y tomando su mano le siguió de nuevo a las sombras. Julián iba a preguntar que cómo coño había llegado allí cuando le vio de repente aparecer a unos metros por detrás.

\- ¿Qué coño?

\- La realidad fragmentada -explicó Alonso-. Es como las puertas, pero sin las puertas. Salís por un lado, y aparecéis por otro.

\- Por eso la bala le entró por el lado a Spínola -comprendió Julián.

\- Tuvo suerte -sonrió triste Martina-. Pudo haberle entrado por la cabeza.

Julián observó a Martina por un momento, mientras se quitaba las gafas de culo de vaso para secarse los rastros de lágrimas. Luego acarició la cara de Alonso, a la luz de las luces verdes y azules.

Julián vio algo además de agradecimiento.

Vio la expresión de nostalgia y alegría de Amelia volviendo a encontrarse con un Alonso, parecía, largo tiempo perdido. El puto friki tenía razón. Aquella tipa era...

\- A... Am... ¿Amelia?

* * *

Pacino siguió a Victoria por el enésimo corredor, tratando de no perderle el paso. Había dejado de intentar preguntarse dónde estaba al cruzar la quinta bifurcación de cuadro de Dalí; iba a gritar hasta los huevos de no saber dónde estaba, cuando la mano de Victoria se plantó en su boca, exigiendo silencio.

Había un resplandor. Un resplandor al final del túnel.

Y voces. Yankis. Una mujer.

Vio a Victoria quitar el seguro y volver a preparar el fusil, así que hizo lo propio, _Detective_ en la derecha y Llama en la izquierda, asomando el hocico al llegar a la entrada.

 _\- C'mon! C'mon! Let's go! We don't have much time! (*1)_ -dijo el que parecía un mando.

\- _For now, maybe_ -sonrió la americana, tras lo que parecía un complejo ordenador en donde acababan mil cables-. _But in a moment... All the time in the world! (*2)_

Pacino suspiró, superado: aquella debía ser la sala de la Fuente.

Y era acojonante.

Parecía el cuerpo central de una iglesia, si la iglesia en vez de techo hubiese tenido un cielo estrellado e infinito. Columnas barrocas, retorcidas, futuristas, de metal, de piedra, se alternaban mezcladas en filas que no se acababan, perdiéndose en la oscuridad más allá de aquello que iluminaba el centro, a unos cincuenta metros, como un torrente de luz amarilla y blanca cayendo desde el infinito.

Aquello tenía que ser la Fuente.

Un árbol de luz. O quizás otra columna mucho más gruesa, alta, eléctrica, de resplandor y rayo. De ella, muy en lo alto, salían como ramas que se perdían en la oscuridad estrellada. En su base, a su alrededor, los mercenarios cargaditos de chalecos y hierro habían desplegado chismes colocados en trípodes y conectados con mangueras de cable negras. En total dos tíos y la americana.

\- Como en las cuevas de Padre -mumuró Victoria-... El Tiempo buscándole, era esto...

\- ¿Qué dices?

Victoria se santiguó.

\- Que todo acaba aquí, Pacino -sonrió ella, cansada-. Este es el final de mi viaje. Es aquí donde curamos al Tiempo.

* * *

 _(*1) ¡Venga! ¡Venga! ¡Vamos! No tenemos mucho tiempo._

 _(*2) Por ahora, quizás. Pero en un momento, todo el tiempo del mundo._

* * *

Era Amelia, comprendió Alonso al tenerla frente a él sin aquel ridículo disfraz de gruesas gafas y grasiento peinado.

Había sido un mentecato redomado al no darse cuenta la primera vez que la vio.

\- Vale. ¿De qué va todo esto? -oyó Alonso que decía Julián-. ¡De qué cojones va todo esto!

\- De que Spínola necesita asistencia médica y Victoria y Pacino vuestra ayuda con Samantha Ferguson. -contestó Amelia-. Van cuatro hombres más con ella. Armas automáticas y kevlar -explicó mirando a Alonso-. Sólo ella lleva una pulsera de Darrow. La estancia de la Fuente está por ese pasillo.

Alonso siguió perplejo, el aliento perdido.

Acababan de dejar a Amelia al cuidado de cirujanos. ¿Qué broma era aquella? ¿Se había cambiado con la ingeniera Martina? ¿Martina había sido ella todo el tiempo?

\- ¿Venís vos también del futuro por ventura? -replicó Alonso-. ¿Por qué no nos avisasteis? ¿Por qué no dijisteis nada de esto? ¡Podríamos haberlo evitado todo!

\- Es complicado, Alonso -respondió ella-. Y no, no vengo del futuro. No del vuestro... Ojalá pudiera...

Alonso observó sin comprender, cómo aquella desconocida Amelia se encaraba con Julián. A él le dedicó otra caricia, que le sacó la mano llena de asquerosidad verde y media sonrisa. Alonso la vio sonreír, triste, como si a Julián tampoco, pareciera, lo hubiera visto en mucho tiempo.

\- ¿Cómo complicado? ¿Por qué? -le preguntó Julián-. ¿Quién coño eres?

\- Las pulseras de Darrow que conseguisteis en Tenerife, Coruña y Madrid, llevan una función de sincronía -fue todo lo que le quiso explicar-. Activadla para seguir a Ferguson o se os escapará. Detenedla a cualquier precio -añadió mirando a Alonso-, o esto no acabará.

\- ¡Dime algo hija de la gran puta! -gritó Julián, harto-. ¡Joaquín me dijo que te conoce desde hace cinco años! ¡Podrías haber dicho algo! ¡De dónde coño vienes! ¡Qué haces aquí!

\- Don Ambrosio morirá si no le ayudo a salir -se despidió ella, con una mirada de hielo-. Buena suerte.

Alonso quedó junto a Julián, viendo cómo aquella Amelia ayudaba a levantarse a Spínola para cargar luego con su peso y marchar ambos hacia la salida.

Iba a decir algo Alonso, mas no pudo.

Ruido de fusilería les llegó del corredor que había señalado la antigua ingeniera Martina.

Como había advertido, comprendió, debían ir a ayudar a Victoria y Pacino.

\- Dame tu puta pulsera a ver si puedo buscar esa puta función -gruñó Julián mientras iniciaban camino a paso ligero-. Con un poco de puta suerte vivimos para coger un puto cáncer.


	29. C28 La Fuente (II)

**Capítulo 28.- La Fuente (II)**

Algún lugar de la península Ibérica, el futuro apocalíptico.

Y mañana de sábado de Junio de 2017.

Lo cierto es que puede haber un poco de lío al respecto.

" _But most of all we 'members the man who finded us, him that came a-salvage._

 _And we lights the city, not just for him, but for all of 'em that are still out there._

 _'Cause we knows there'll come a night_

 _when they sees the distant light_

 _and they'll be comin' home."_

 **Mad Max: Beyond the Thunderdome (1985)**

* * *

 _Alonso de Entrerríos recuperó el libro de las Puertas del cadáver del bandido que habíaselo intentado robar. Envainó la espada. Respiró la noche._

 _El jadeo, el cansancio y los nuevos cortes en la piel le recordaron que no podría, durante mucho más, seguir saltando portales atrás en el tiempo._

 _Pero aun podía. Aun debía, sí._

 _Bajó entonces las escaleras que llevaban a la nueva gruta. No se había apostado la vida para lamentarse: Amelia había detectado que el Tiempo volvía a llamarle, para hablar con él y no debía perder la oportunidad._

 _\- Me hago viejo, amiga mía -susurró, al bajar los polvorientos y abandonados escalones, antorcha en mano-. Supongo que mi destino será morir como el infeliz Argamasilla. Espero que Victoria pueda continuar el viaje. También que la ayudéis, como me ayudásteis a mi._

 _Sólo el silencio obtuvo como respuesta._

 _"_ _Viejo estúpido", se dijo entonces, y sintió la boca torcérsele tras el bigote lleno de canas._

 _Había querido dejar a Amelia, en el campamento, tras saber por ella dónde encontrar aquel lugar. Victoria dormía, a salvo ambas. Lejos de allí._

 _Estaba solo. Hablaba solo. Nadie le oía._

 _Suspiró._

 _Ya podría hablar con ellas a la vuelta; bien le valdría a Amelia la información que encontrara allí y bien querría reñirle Victoria por escaparse sin nada decirle._

 _Se adentró en la gruta que atrás en el tiempo habría sido una estación de ferrocarril metropolitano; encontró de nuevo el Árbol de luz un poco más adelante, al final unas vías muertas._

 _Parecían existir allí menos fantasmas de tiempos pasados, menos imágenes, menos información._ _Y por algún motivo que no entendía, pensó que quizás la edad se lo hacía recordar mal, el árbol de luz partido en dos se veía más vivo y brillante que nunca._

* * *

Llegaron a la entrada de la habitación de la Fuente sin tiempo para fliparlo, porque llovían balas por un tubo.

Julián imitó Alonso y buscó escondite en el suelo tras la primera línea de eclécticas columnas. Una ráfaga les pasó cerquita, agujereando la pared donde habían estado un instante antes.

En la audiometría, pensó Julián, la de riesgos laborales iba a flipar.

Eso si salían con vida.

Una fila más allá y del otro lado del pasillo que formaban los pilares, Pacino y la rapada respondían al fuego parapetados también tras columnas.

\- ¡Necesito supresión para avanzar! -chilló Victoria por encima del jaleo.

\- ¡Y yo necesito pantalones nuevos! -contestó Julián-. ¡Pacino! ¡Tírame tu pulserita, anda!

Pacino se la tiró tras un gesto que decía "¡por qué, vaya momento!". ¡No preguntes!, chilló como respuesta Julián.

Tenían un punto de _smarwatch_ , los chismes aquellos.

En todo caso esperaba no haberla cagado con el inglés y los menús y habérsela programado a todos correctamente para no acabar en el Pleistoceno, el espacio exterior o en los oscuros y tenebrosos tiempos de "Médico de Familia". Con tanto tiro y tanto cacho de columna y pared volando por los aires, bastante suerte veía en no haberse teleportado ya por error con la suya.

Julián se la lanzó de vuelta a Pacino cuando la hubo programado.

La agarró Victoria, porque al idiota del madero le rebotó en la cabeza; bueno, quizás se la había tirado demasiado fuerte. Y un poquito a mala hostia.

\- ¡No puedo daros supresión! -chilló Alonso-. ¡Andan desplegados! ¡Nos falta gente!

Julián no tenía ni papa de darse tiros, pero por lo que entendía, al estar los cuatro gringos chingando desde sitios muy separados, órale, tirarle a uno para que se escondiera no valía de nada al quedar los otros tres libres para seguir rifando. Güey. Y si no podían avanzar...

La americana se la liaba...

Echó un ojo a ver si la veía... Pero no. Solo cables y máquinas alrededor de la cosa de luz en plan _Tron_ al fondo de la cueva y que debía de ser la puta Fuente. Y tiros. Y más tiros. _Taca-taca-taca._ _Ratatatatá_. Y pitidos en los oídos.

De eso tampoco faltaba.

\- ¡Disparad a los ordenadores! ¡A los cables! -se le ocurrió a Julián.

\- ¡Vaya! ¡No se nos había ocurrido! -respondió Pacino, entre histérico y sarcástico-. ¡No sirve de nada, enfermera!

\- ¡Pues intentadlo mejor, coño!

Julián iba a pedirle la pipa a Alonso por aquello de echar una mano, pero antes de poder decir esta boquita es mía, el otro le pasó su fusil.

\- Tapaos los oídos -recomendó Alonso sacándose varias granadas de los bolsillos de la casaca.

* * *

 _Miró al Árbol de la Vida en el Libro y luego lo comparó con la vibrante forma de luz que tenía ante sí, sin comprender._

 _"_ _Debo estar imaginando...", pensó Alonso._

 _El Tiempo nunca le había hablado así. Los sonidos, las vivencias, las palabras siempre habían resonado en su cabeza, al tocar la luz, al sentir el Tiempo correr en él._

 _Sin embargo, aquel tiroteo se sentía cercano y la cueva se lo devolvía a los oídos y no a la mente. Tan súbito y real había sido, que se habíase apresurado a cubrirse, creyendo que los ecos de las balas venían por él._

 _Pero no lo habían hehco._

 _Aquella batalla parecía suceder dentro del Árbol de luz..._

 _Se acercó, y echándose a la mochila el libro, metió las manos en el torrente de Tiempo frente a él, esperando volver a sentir y ver._

 _Mas no lo hacía._

 _El esperado cálido tacto, en frío convertido se había; percibió al cabo una corriente de aire del otro lado, los tiros y ráfagas y los gritos en inglesa lengua perdidos de significado._

 _Y creyó oír su propia voz._

 _Creyó oírla y luego la explosión que vino desde el Árbol le lanzó por el aire de vuelta a las vías._

* * *

El humo de la explosión se disipó poco y mal, añadiendo lío.

\- ¡Tírales otra! ¡Tira otra Alonso por tus muertos! ¡Tienen una bola de discoteca! -chilló Pacino-. ¡Nos van a joder! ¡Nos van a joder vivos!

Pacino vació el cargador de la Llama contra esa cosa, pero no acertó: la tenían bien cubierta. La enfermera hizo lo que pudo con el fusil de Alonso, cagándola, así que Pacino cambió todo lo deprisa que pudo el cargador, la _Detective_ sin balas ya, y trató de apuntar.

Si la activaban estaban fritos.

Por algún motivo no la habían activado antes, pero si la activaban ahora, supo, estaban fritos.

Victoria gritó algo, pero no la oyó. No oía nada, el "¡ _piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"_ interminable en los oídos tras las granadas, el aire lleno de humo picante y la piel de la cara quemada de tanto pegar tiros.

Pacino apuntó en busca de línea de fuego.

Victoria le golpeó en el hombro. Le avisaba. ¿De qué? ¡Hijaputa! ¡De que salía!

Y salió.

En ese momento, Alonso tiró otras dos granadas, sin asomarse.

Y Pacino disparó como pudo al cacho que veía de la puñetera bola de discoteca.

* * *

 _Se levantó aturdido._

 _Nunca perdió la consciencia del todo, pero el mareo le duró hasta ponerse en pie. Revisó por heridas, mas solo la nariz le sangraba al haberle golpeado algo... ¿El qué? Buscó con la mirada. Al hacerlo, vio a su alrededor lo que parecían fragmentos de metal y piedras. Y polvo. Polvo amarillo y blanco, muy diferente al gris que llenaba la gruta del Árbol._

 _Alonso se volvió a acercar a él, confuso, mas solo oyó silencio entre la luz. Volvió a poner las manos dentro, sin sentir en él al Tiempo hablarle._

 _De nuevo el frío y aquella corriente de aire._

 _Aquellos escombros habían salido de allí._

 _Allí había algo._

 _Decidido por la curiosidad entró, sin saber qué esperar, sin saber si era la correcto, y se envolvió en una luz que por un momento le cegó._

 _Al dar otro paso se encontró en una nueva estancia, el Árbol tras él._

 _Cuando los ojos se le acostumbraron vio cómo, en el Tiempo detenido a su alrededor y de imposible forma, una mujer con naturalidad se movía, ajustando botones en una máquina._

 _Balas en el aire, flotando, a lo lejos, como en un cuadro._

 _Estruendo interrumpido, estático, en un zumbido grave._

 _De su lado, dos inmóviles soldados mantenían sus posiciones, parapetados tras columnas._

 _Del otro, a lo lejos, pudo ver a Victoria en una carrera detenida como por magia, con un fusil a punto de disparar._

 _La zozobra y la confusión hizo chocar a Alonso contra una máquina cercana a la puerta de luz._

 _La mujer se volvió al oírlo, un cuchillo militar en la mano y una expresión sorprendida en el rostro al verle allí._

* * *

El viejo Alonso de Enterríos la vio contenerse, el instinto inicial de irse a por él en sus ojos, una ciega rabia, calmada a duras penas por una mueca de fastidio y cautela.

\- ¿Quién eres? -le dijo con fuerte acento, cuchillo en una mano y la otra a la espalda.

¿Dónde estaba? ¿Era posible? ¿Dónde le había llevado el Árbol? ¿Estaba ante...?

¿... El mismísimo ataque... ?

La mujer mantuvo distancias, un círculo con él en el centro, despacio, un gato acechante. Madura y alta; mismas ropas que los soldados inmóviles. Fuerte acento indiano. La mano en el cinto, a la espalda. Un arma de fuego, sin duda.

La cautela pronto se le acabaría, comprendió, y luego le intentaría matar.

Trató de pensar Alonso, ¡piensa viejo!, ¡piensa!. Victoria estaba allá y más hombres había con ella. Ya no estaba en su fecha. ¡No podía estarlo! Aguzó la vista y creyó ver, en el Tiempo detenido, el bigote de Pacino tras una pistola, por donde Victoria salía.

Un Pacino muerto hacía mucho tiempo.

Victoria, comprendió, lo había conseguido.

\- Debeis ser sueño... -pudo decir mientras tomaba en su mano el Libro y posaba la otra sobre el pomo de su espada.

\- Soy tan real como tú -respondió ella-. ¿Por qué puedes moverte como yo? ¿Trabajas para el Ministerio?

Apenas segundos quedaban, comprendió Alonso. Era el ataque. Ella era la responsable.

Le mostró el Libro de las Puertas, abierto.

\- Creed si no sois un sueño, señora -contestó Alonso de Entrerríos-, que en el infierno también deben dar licencias.

Luego le tiró a la cara el Libro de las Puertas y desenvainó, al tiempo que oía un disparo.

* * *

Alonso se llevó varios cortes de cuchillo en el brazo, pero logró en forcejeo tirarle la pistola lejos.

La otra despachó tajos, uno, otro, hasta que Alonso logró poner distancia.

Reculó tomando espacio y lanzó varias puntadas y vueltas de espada. Vio a través de los rotos del camuflaje la forma de un chaleco antibalas.

Por el pecho, comprendió, no podría.

\- Nada de esto importará -jadeó ella-. _I'll come back and I'll fix it! And I will kill you all before this even happens! (*1)_

Alonso concentró los estoques al cuello y la cara, sorprendiéndola.

Abrió su mejilla, tajó un labio. A poco le sacó un ojo, la otra esquivando con el cuchillo como pudo.

Rugió la mujer, inhumana, empapado su rostro en sangre.

Se echó hacia él y cortose el brazo sin importarle apartándole la espada.

Alonso intentó recular, mas tropezó con un cable, cayendo de espaldas.

Se le echó encima ella, el puñal en la mano.

Pudo pararla por la muñeca, lejos la espada en el golpe, el puñal indiano a una pulgada del rostro. Se desesperó sobre él al ver que no cedía, su desfigurada faz chorreando sangre y furia.

\- _You will die today, old man! (*2)_

* * *

 _(*1) ¡Volveré y lo arreglaré. ¡Y os mataré a todos antes de que nada de esto suceda!_

 _(*2) ¡Morirás hoy, viejo!_


	30. C29 Los retorcidos senderos del Tiempo

**Capítulo 29.- Los retorcidos senderos del Tiempo**

Madrid, un sábado de junio de 2017

La Medianoche

" _Ya no es ayer; mañana no ha llegado;_

 _hoy pasa, y es, y fue, con movimiento_

 _que a la muerte me lleva despeñado."_

 **¡Fue sueño ayer, mañana será tierra!**

 **Francisco de Quevedo**

* * *

\- ¡Habréis vos de presentarme a Satanás! -rugió Alonso.

Sin perder el agarre del puñal de la bruja, logró arquear la espalda y apoyar la bota en la cadera de la mujer. La empujó con todas sus fuerzas y logró sacársela de encima, al tiempo que un dolor lacerante le llegaba a la cabeza desde las tripas: el movimiento le había acabado de abrir algo, o de empeorarlo.

Estaba herido.

El disparo.

El primer disparo le había alcanzado en el vientre.

Al verle tardar en levantarse, la otra no fue a rematarle sino que corrió a donde había caído la pistola. Alonso sólo tuvo tiempo de irse detrás de una columna antes de oír el primer tiro. Y el segundo. Y el tercero.

La mujer disparaba una y otra vez sin siquiera intentar avanzar. Sólo apretaba el gatillo, estrellándose las balas en la piedra, un grito interminable de rabia en su garganta.

 _\- Die! Die! Die! Motherfucker! (*1)_

Alonso fue a salir cuando contar las balas le reveló que después de la número catorce, la indiana había tenido que parar; se lanzó a por ella tras santiguarse y logró llegarla de nuevo, tirándola esta vez a ella por tierra, él encima, ella debajo, la daga de misericordia temblando en el forcejeo a una pulgada del cuello de la bruja.

Duró poco la incertidumbre, pues optó la oceánica por golpearle en la herida del vientre.

Una. Dos. Tres veces. Cuatro. Cinco.

Alonso sintió la fuerza írsele, casi la consciencia perdida del dolor, sólo la sangre llena de pelea manteniéndole a duras penas los ojos abiertos.

Al sexto golpe sintió los brazos rendidos y el empujón de la otra se lo sacó de encima, acabando la daga en la sombras.

* * *

 _(*1) ¡Muere! ¡Muere! ¡Muere! ¡Hijo de puta!_

* * *

La bruja logró alzarse.

\- _Time's running out for you, old man!_ -dijo ella perdiéndose también en las sombras-. _I just have to wait! (*2)_

Alonso la oyó reír con crueldad, mientras él mismo conseguía a duras penas ponerse de rodillas, la sangre del vientre manándole, sin freno parecía, haciéndole perder las pocas fuerzas que pudieran quedarle.

No lo conseguiría, comprendió.

No lo conseguiría a solas.

Si tan solo pudiera... Hacer a los otros despertar...

… Romper el conjuro que atados los tenía a la nada...

Observó el tiempo detenido más allá de la americana; observó a Victoria, su estática carrera... A Pacino... Un pequeño resplandor comenzó a formarse, lentamente, en la mitad del pasillo formado por las hileras de columnas.

Alguien había lanzado granada cerca de los soldados.

La situación para los oceánicos estaba perdida, de no haber detenido el tiempo...

… Sólo debía desatascar el tiempo...

¿Cómo lo habrían detenido?

\- ¡Salid bruja! -gritó Alonso, buscándola en derredor-. ¡Salid si tenéis Honor!

Silencio. Si acaso balas hubiera tenido, bien muerto que le hubiera dejado.

La otra no se arriesgaba a salir. ¿Por qué hubiere? Aquella herida en el vientre le dejaría peor que desarmado en poco. ¿Cómo habían detenido el Tiempo, pardiez?, volvió a tratar de pensar.

¡Cómo!

Aguzó la vista y volvió a descubrir a Pacino.

Y cómo apuntaba a otro sitio que no eran los soldados enemigos.

Siguió dónde apuntaba y vió, entre las máquinas, una esfera negra sobre un trípode.

Sin pensarlo, recogió el maltrecho libro de las Puertas del suelo y se fue con él al artefacto con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban.

La oceánica salió de las sombras al verle el intento.

Así supo que había acertado.

Había acertado, comprendió: el histérico grito de la otra, saliendo cuchillo en mano se lo confirmó.

Entonces, Alonso de Entrerríos estrelló el Libro de las Puertas contra la bola de cristal negra y en el mismo instante en el que el cristal se volvía añicos, el Tiempo salió de su parálisis con una explosión y un resplandor.

* * *

 _(*2) ¡El tiempo se te acaba, viejo! ¡Sólo tengo que esperar!_

* * *

Victoria no esperó al aclararse del humo y el polvo y flanqueó la posición de los soldados recién explotaron las granadas.

Aturdidos por el estruendo, la descubrieron sobre ellos demasiado tarde; Victoria pudo matarlos, dos limpios disparos de fusil en la frente.

Respiró. Volvió a levantar el fusil en busca de más. ¿Ya estaba? No.

Un regusto amargo le subió del estómago a la boca. Un vértigo. Una certeza. Aun no podía haber acabado. Aun no lo había conseguido pues ella seguía existiendo, recordó.

La americana. Samantha Ferguson. Ella todavía estaba allí. Ella todavía estaba con vida.

\- ¡Victoria! ¿Todo bien?

Era Pacino.

\- ¡Falta la americana! -respondió Victoria-. ¡Cautela, pardiez!

Oyó detrás, por encima de sus maltrechos oídos, cómo Julián, Alonso y Pacino iban avanzando.

Ella fue delante, columna a columna, esperando ataque conforme se acercaba al intenso resplandor de la Fuente.

Al llegar se tropezó con fragmentos de cristal roto.

Y el maltrecho ejemplar del Libro de las Puertas.

Y el cuerpo, sin casi vida parecía, de Padre.

Herido en el vientre de la herida por la cual ya le había visto morir muy lejos de allí, hacía años.

* * *

\- ¡Padre! ¡Padre! -se lanzó Victoria sobre él.

Apenas prestó atención a Julián estudiarle la herida; ni a Pacino al llegar junto a ella, la cara tan lívida como la del otro Alonso al ver de quién se trataba.

Por su parte, quizás prefirió el soldado revisar lo que les quedaba de cámara en busca de enemigos antes de tener que enfrentarse con la visión de sí mismo herido en el suelo.

\- Lo... Conseguisteis, hija mía -pudo decir Padre.

Victoria asintió, sin comprender... ¿Qué hacía allí? ¿Habían acaso cambiado el Tiempo? ¿Cómo...?

\- ¿Cómo llegasteis aquí, Padre? ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Una mujer. Una indiana. Llegué desde nuestro Tiempo, a través del Árbol... No logré... No logré detenerla -explicó-. Me hirió... Y... No sé...

\- ¡Aquí no hay nadie más! -rugió el otro Alonso, furioso-. ¡Esa hideputa se ha desvanecido!

\- ¿Por el Árbol? -repitió Pacino mirando al torrente de luz.

\- Ven, Alonso -ordenó Julián-. El Alonso mayor necesita tu sangre.

Improvisó el enfermero un tubo para transfundirle sangre a Padre y dejó el otro el fusil en el suelo, poniendo el brazo.

\- Esto sólo te va a dar más tiempo, Alonso mayor -explicó Julián sin levantar los ojos de los vendajes-. Necesitas cirugía. Urgente que te cagas.

\- Julián... Amigo mío -pudo decir Padre, con media sonrisa-... Tan grato es volver a veros como que meridiano tengo que no voy a salir de esta.

\- ¿Qué gilipollez de soldado tonto del nabo es esa? -gruñó Julián.

\- Es el Tiempo de los cojones... -comprendió Pacino en lúgubre voz alta.

Victoria, horrorizada, deseó que no fuera así.

Pero así, se repitió, había de ser.

En su pasado, en el futuro, había visto morir a Padre de aquella misma herida, a la salida de la gruta donde había ido a hablar con el Tiempo. Había creído serían bandidos los responsables; había creído que Padre había muerto emboscado. No sería así. La gruta le iba a conducir allí y la americana sería la responsable de todo. Lo peor era que aquello, comprendió, ya había sucedido; estaba sucediendo, pero ya había sucedido. Atrapados en un bucle del Tiempo, un caprichoso remolino, un retorcido sendero, para que todo sucediera como había, todo debía pasar como en ese instante estaba sucediendo.

Y Padre lo había comprendido también.

-Vos estais aquí y no yo -sonrió Padre, triste-. No creais que tantos años saltando atrás en el Tiempo me dejaron con el seso sorbido, hija mía. Yo morí durante el viaje que os trajo aquí. Lo comprendí al veros. Vuestra forma de mirarme esta herida me dice el resto. Buena muerte será si nos ayudó a detenerlo todo.

Victoria asintió y logró detener las lágrimas. Cruel y caprichoso el Tiempo era por hacerle volver y morir. ¡Maldito fuera! ¡Qué pecado había cometido que se la condenaba a verle irse dos veces!

\- Qué favor nos hace Dios -corrigió Padre quizás al entender su mirada-, al permitirme saber todo lo que habréis de conseguir, hija mía. Ahora ayudadme a levantarme. Debo regresar al Árbol.

\- ¡Debes regresar mis cojones! -se opuso Julián-. ¡A ti te llevamos al cirujano y luego ya veremos!

Victoria desoyó las protestas del enfermero y ayudó a Padre a alzarse, las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban usadas para sacarse el tubo de sangre y abrazarla por última vez. No hubo palabras, ni órdenes, ni consejos, pues ambos sabían lo que debían hacer.

Habían logrado detener el ataque, pero Samantha Ferguson seguía con vida.

Y ellos existiendo.

Aun no había terminado: la americana debía morir.

\- Respecto a vos -añadió Padre dirigiéndose a su otro yo-, como agradecimiento por vuestra sangre, dejadme aconsejaros que salgáis de una vez de vuestro tiempo, amigo mío. Sed hombre del XVI donde debáis serlo: lo menos posible.

Asintió el otro.

\- Rezaré por vos, don Alonso.

\- Dejad al Señor tranquilo conmigo -sonrió Padre-, que acabado el trabajo que nos ocupa, señor de Entrerríos, jamás habré existido.

Dicho lo cual, Victoria sintió en su muñeca un temblor y un pitido y todo se volvió en luz blanca y falta de aire durante unos instantes.

* * *

Pacino les vio desparecer, teletransportándose en plan Star Trek y acertó a agarrar al pobre Alonso mayor, ya que al apoyarse en Victoria, había estado a punto de caerse.

Como él, el Alonso viejo se quedó boquiabierto.

\- ¿Qué demonio ha sucedido, pardiez?

Pacino unió puntos: las pulseras.

Julián le había hecho algo a las pulseras.

\- Creo que han ido a por la americana -comprendió-. Han desaparecido por las pulseras de Darrow. Algo automático se ha activado... Creo...

Pacino dejó al Alonso mayor contra una columna y buscó en los cadáveres más pulseras.

\- Nos han dejado solos por lo que veo -sonrió el Alonso mayor-. Cambiad esa cara, amigo Pacino. Si han ido a por la bruja, nos queda poco tiempo. Tenéis que ayudarme a atravesar el Árbol de vuelta a mi línea.

\- Va de veras eso de volver, ¿verdad?

\- Eso me temo.

Pacino dejó de rebuscar en cadáveres y se frotó los ojos.

Todo dependía de Victoria y los demás; sólo le quedaba ayudar al pobre Alonso mayor a cumplir con el Tiempo de los cojones.

Fue hacia él y cargó con su peso, en una cojera lenta, para acompañarle a la Fuente.

\- Ojalá nada de esto estuviera pasando -murmuró Pacino.

\- Desead únicamente que pase -sonrió el viejo-, como debe de pasar.

Casi a punto de entrar al torrente de luz, se detuvo.

\- El Libro -recordó-. ¿Podéis recogerlo junto con mi vizcaína? Acabaron por allí, espero.

\- Vale.

Pacino encontró el maltrecho libro y metió dentro las hojas rotas que la pelea había dejado aquí y allí.

Quedó en sus manos la que resultó ser la del mensaje de Alonso, al ir a meterla en último lugar.

Sacó la que tenía en el bolsillo, doblada en el celofán, y se las quedó mirando unos segundos, cagándose en la puta.

\- Apuráos, amigo mío. El Tiempo no espera.

Hacer cumplir el Tiempo, se repitió Pacino, para acto seguido quedarse con la nueva página en la que tendría que pedirle al Alonso joven que escribiera el mensaje con zumo de limón.

Rayante que te mueres.

Le colocó el mamotetro de libro en la mochila y le entregó su daga.

\- Supongo que esto es un adiós -pudo decir Pacino.

\- Lo es. Adiós, amigo mío.

Sin decir nada más, Pacino le vio meterse en la columna de luz para desaparecer del todo.

Una vez lo hizo, la Fuente parpadeó.

Fue un instante.

Apenas un cambio en el brillo, una interrupción.

Después Pacino oyó llegar a la estancia a Irene trayendo a la caballería.

Pacino volvió a frotarse los ojos. Ahora todo dependía de Victoria y los otros.

Y de que funcionaran las puñeteras pulseras.

* * *

Edit: Siento tardar! La Navidad...! :)


	31. C30 Sincronía de pulseras

**Capítulo 30.- Sincronía de pulseras**

Carabanchel, Madrid. Ese día de 2012.

" _No desprecies la muerte, acéptala de buen grado,_

 _porque forma parte de lo establecido."_

 **Marco Aurelio (atribuido)**

* * *

Julián se rehizo del mareo y la náusea, y trató de que la luz del exterior no le cegara.

En las pelis el rollo de teletransportarse sería molón de la muerte; pero con aquellos chismes en la muñeca la primera sensación que le venía al cuerpo eran profundas, puñeteras y sinceras ganas de morir lo antes posible. Logró guardarse la bilis dentro y apartó del pensamiento la certeza de que sus probabilidades de sufrir algún tipo de cáncer habían subido con el viaje un 10%.

Lo dije y lo vuelvo a decir, pensó.

Este Ministerio me va a acabar enterrando algún día.

\- ¿Cuándo nos encontramos? ¿Dónde? -oyó que Alonso preguntaba.

Tras acostumbrar los ojos al brillo de encontrarse en lo que parecía el exterior, lo primero que vio Julián fueron dos niños en un banco. Se les habían quedado mirando alelados. El moreno tiró la Nintendo que tenía en las manos, la boca abierta hasta los tobillos.

Julián trató de situarse.

Edificios baratos de ladrillo, la verja verde de un colegio, una iglesia detrás. Un barrio dormitorio.

Vio a Victoria ya en pie, estudiando los alrededores con el fusil encajado en el hombro. Vio Alonso hacer lo propio, respirando con dificultad. Estaban en una ciudad; cerca de un parque con columpios, a mediodía quizás. Cemento, baldosas, bancos. Mar de asfalto. Aceras gastadas. Semáforos. Un par de árboles flacos. Algo familiar había en aquel lugar. Algo que no quería hacerse sólido en su mente y que le decía, le gritaba, que ya había estado allí antes.

El corazón se le paró por un momento y la bilis le llegó a la boca, incapaz de creérselo, negándose a creerlo.

\- Estamos en Carabanchel, en el año 2012 -informó Julián, tratando de que no le saltasen las lágrimas.

\- Ya habéis estado aquí -comprendió Victoria.

\- Dos veces -recordó Julián-. Una en el año 2012, cuando atendí una llamada de emergencia por un atropello. Otra viniendo por una puerta desde el año 2015, tratanto de impedir ese accidente. Hoy es el día en el que muere Maite.

* * *

Alonso vio el semblante pálido y tembloroso de su amigo sin saber qué decirle.

Maite era la mujer que había conocido en aquella España que el segundo Rey Felipe había gobernado durante siglos, trampeando a Dios y al Ministerio. Gran afecto sentía por ella Julián, gran apego: amor, sin duda. No haber podido salvarla, haber quizás provocado su muerte, era el motivo que le había hecho enloquecer y perderse por el tiempo en Cuba y Filipinas, hacía no tanto. Que la Ferguson hubiese aparecido allí (si acaso era verdad que la hubieren seguido con aquellos chismes del demonio), sólo podía tener relación con Julián.

\- ¡Explicaos! -djo al sacudirle por los hombros-. ¡No debemos andar sobrados de tiempo! ¡La bruja nos lleva ventaja! ¿Por qué querría venir aquí? ¡Pensad!

Le vio asentir con la cabeza, una mirada de infinita tristeza en los ojos.

\- Amelia y yo llegaremos en un Audi negro al cruce poco antes del accidente que matará a Maite -pudo pronunciar casi sin aire-. No fue una misión, Alonso. Yo me colé en la puerta y Amelia decidió ayudarme. No lo conseguimos. ¡Tiene que saber que Amelia y yo estaremos aquí! ¡Pero es imposible...! ¡Sólo Amelia y yo sabemos...!

\- En este Ministerio no parece haber nada imposible -sentenció Alonso-. ¿Me visteis? ¿A mí o a Victoria?

\- No... Lo... Recordaría...

\- Si os mata a Amelia y a vos aquí hoy -comprendió Victoria, bajando el fusil-, lo hará cambiar todo. ¡No estaréis cuando yo llegue en el año 83 y no podréis impedir los ataques en el pasado!

\- Puede que ni yo mismo siguiere con vida, pardiez -comprendió Alonso-. Los espías de esa bruja deben saber de este lugar. ¡Debemos encontrarla antes de que os mate!

\- Debemos llegar al cruce -pareció cavilar Julián-. Separémonos -propuso-. Y esconded el hierro. Ya llamamos demasiado la atención.

Victoria colgó el fusil bajo la casaca y quedose mirando a Julián, fíjamente. Algo tenía en mente, comprendió Alonso al mirarla.

Algo lúgubre y casi tan triste como lo que parecía poseer al pobre Julián.

\- Agente Martínez -se dirigió a él firme-. Tanto dará si es la americana o si somos nosotros los que cambiamos la Historia aquí hoy. Si algo es alterado, corremos el riesgo de que ningún esfuerzo haya servido. El Ministerio caerá.

\- Lo sé, motera -contestó Julián, a punto de llorar-. ¡Lo sé, cojones!

* * *

Tendría que verla morir tres veces, se recordó Victoria mientras se dirigía al oeste por callejones entre viviendas de apartamentos. Julián Martínez tendría que ver morir al amor de su vida tres veces. Ella había visto a Padre morir dos y sentía el alma negra de furia y odio contra aquella americana. Julián Martínez no podía odiar a nadie excepto a si mismo y al Tiempo.

Deseó que no intentara nada. Lo deseó con todas su fuerzas, porque de hacerlo, de intentarlo, tendría que matarle antes siquiera de poder acabar con la americana.

Apartó aquesos pensamientos funestos de su mente y buscó tras un árbol escondite; finalmente decidió quitarse la casaca para esconder en ella el fusil. Sus ropas aun llamaban la atención. Un par de ancianos se la quedaron mirando y le preguntaron algo. Ella no contestó. Trató de ver entre las pocas personas que paseaban a la americana. Su larga melena podía haber sido recogida. Sus ropas cambiadas. Si las pulseras no habían fallado, tan sólo minutos les llevaba de ventaja.

Levantó la vista y encontró a Pa... A Alonso de Entrerríos hablando con una pareja, al este del parque.

* * *

\- Es una de esas... Cámaras escondidas -explicó Alonso-... Que tanto gustan... Hoy en día.

\- ¿Una cámara oculta? -sonrió la mujer-. ¿Dónde? ¡Siempre quise salir en la tele!

\- Para ser la tele, esa metralleta es una réplica muy convincente -opino el hombre.

\- Nos arruinan la grabación si se quedan hablando conmigo -trató bruscamente Alonso a los pelmazos-. ¿Seguro que no han visto a mujer americana? Miren Vuestras Mercedes que parecerá herida por...

Alonso reconoció a la corredora de rosa vestimenta que se cruzó con él en aquese momento.

Maite.

Aquella era la Maite de Julián.

* * *

Julián cruzó la calle y probó suerte en el bar cercano.

No quería pensar. No quería pensar. Si pensaba, se volvería loco. La misión, recordaba. Trataba de recordar a cada segundo...

Si lo que la gringa quería era darles matarile, les tendría que tirar desde ese lado de la calle: Amelia y su yo de 2015 llegarían en cero coma en el Audi negro. Buscó a la hija de puta a diestro y siniestro. Preguntó a un par de parroquianos del bar, que se le quedaron mirando como a un marciano.

\- ¿De dónde te has escapado, tío? ¿Hay teatro callejero?

\- Soy un viajero en el tiempo y vengo a impedir el puto apocalipsis, colega -explicó Julián harto de sentir ganas de pegarse un tiro-. ¿Habéis visto a una americana rubia sí o no? Puede que esté herida.

\- Si la llego a ver no te lo digo, hombre, y me la intento ligar yo.

Julián tumbó al graciosete de una ostia en los morros que le llenó los nudillos de sangre.

Se vio de repente sobre él a punto de fundirle el careto en plan luchador de la MMA.

Logró respirar y se quitó de encima del grogui idiota, sin saber si se estaba volviendo loco o si estaba ya loco del todo.

\- ¡UNA AMERICANA! -gritó-. ¡Alguien la ha visto!

Los del bar, entre acojonados y enseñando las palmas a la altura del pecho, hicieron que "no" con la cabeza.

Salió de allí, mirando a todos lados, entre aturdido e incapaz de mantenerse en pie. Cayó de rodillas, las manos en la cabeza.

Tenía que dejar morir a Maite, volvió a repetirse.

Tendría que dejarla morir para que todo pasara como debía de pasar. Pero... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podía? ¡Él era un agente en tránsito! No le afectarían los cambios, ¿verdad? Podía salvar a Maite y avisarles a todos antes. ¡Tenía que poder hacerse!

Logró levantar la vista y pudo ver el chándal rosa. El puto chándal rosa de Maite, llegando al cruce, con Alonso siguiéndola unos metros por detrás.

* * *

Victoria las vio a ambas.

Desde el otro lado de la acera vio cómo Alonso seguía a una mujer de chaqueta rosa y cómo, de lado y a escondidas, iba a interceptarla una mujer en vestimenta táctica, cojeando, sangre en su rostro y en sus ropas.

Evaluó sus opciones. No podía disparar, pues podría alterarlo todo. No debía avisar a Alonso, pues estaba demasiado cerca de Maite. ¡Podía llamar su atención y sería desastroso!

Sólo podía interceptarla.

Sólo podía interceptar a Samantha Ferguson, pues vio que no portaba en sus manos armas y entendió Victoria, cruel y amarga jugarreta del Tiempo, que para cambiarlo todo Samantha Ferguson no pretendía matar a Julián y a Amelia cuando llegaran en coche. Le bastaba con salvar a la desdichada Maite.

Le bastaba con detenerla antes del atropello.

Con eso aseguraba que Julián jamás llegara al Ministerio. Sin él, Padre moriría, desangrado, durante el ataque de Leiva. Esa información sí estaba en los archivos del Ministerio, no el viaje a escondidas de Amelia y Julián.

Corrió.

Corrió Victoria en silencio, saltó un banco, empujó a un hombre y a su perro.

A apenas unos diez metros de la pobre Maite, Victoria se arrojó sobre la americana y la tiró por tierra.

* * *

Julián los vio desaparecer en una luz blanca.

Vio desaparecer a Alonso, a la americana y a Victoria.

Dos jubiletas de la terraza del bar lo vieron y se cagaron en la puta. Un señor con un perro que acababa de insultar a Victoria por empujarle, se quedó con el insulto en la puta boca, alucinado.

Nadie más pareció verlo.

Desde luego no Maite, a punto de morir.

Se preguntó por qué no había desaparecido él también.

¿Por qué su pulsera no le había sacado de allí? La miró. No deseaba mirar a Maite, verla de nuevo a punto de morir. Estaba rota. La pulsera estaba rota.

Se la había cargado al calentarle la cara al chistoso.

Levantó la vista. Sólo tenía que levantarse y gritar a Maite. Quizás, si le veía vestido como un payaso del XVIII, se reiría de él y se quedaría en la acera.

Levantó la mirada, aun de rodillas.

Otro podría ocupar su lugar en el Ministerio. Otro mejor, más competente. Otro que no pusiese a los demás en peligro ni que fuese un cabrón egoísta. Todo iría mejor con otro, se convenció.

Pensó en Amelia.

Pensó en Alonso.

Dónde acabarían de no haber estado él con ellos.

Y encontró, al hacerlo, fuerzas para seguir de rodillas. Cerró los ojos y encontró fuerzas. Encontró fuerzas cuando oyó el impacto del Audi; encontró fuerzas cuando oyó el cuerpo de Maite golpear contra el coche que la mató.

El grito de una mujer al verlo todo se grabó en su mente.

Vio a su yo de 2015 llegar con Amelia, destrozado.

Oyó la ambulancia en la que iba a llegar su yo de 2012.

\- ¡Vámonos Julián! ¡Estás a punto de llegar! ¡Vámonos! -oyó a Amelia.

Ya estaba, trató de pensar. Ya estaba. La Historia estaba a salvo.

Debía volver al Ministerio. Debía volver al Ministerio de 2012 y llegar a 2017 para contar a los demás qué había pasado.

Y esperar, rezar si hacía falta, para que la muerte de Maite no hubiera sido en vano.

\- Hazle un Íñigo Montoya como Dios manda, motera -musitó Julián, de camino al Ministerio, secándose las lágrimas-. ¡Haz pagar a esa hija de puta! ¡Haz que haya valido la pena!

* * *

Edit: Estoy a punto de acabar. Tengo que llegar antes de Reyes!


	32. C31 El Tiempo es el que es

**Capítulo 31.- El Tiempo es el que es**

Una desierta playa en California. Años sesenta del siglo XX.

" _Considera que en humo se convierte_

 _el dulce bien de tu mayor contento,_

 _y apenas vive un rápido momento_

 _la gloria humana y el placer más fuerte."_

 **Soneto**

 **Emilia Pardo Bazán**

* * *

De nuevo la luz blanca. De nuevo la náusea y el quebrado en la mente por ir, en un parpadeo, de un lugar a otro en el Tiempo. Aquesta vez, comprendió Victoria, la americana no les llevaba minutos. Las pulseras no habían saltado en secuencia.

Un salto de emergencia, quizás, al verse en peligro.

Lo comprendió al sentirla junto a ella, aturdida por el viaje y por el golpe.

Una playa desierta. Otra latitud. Calor. Verano. El aroma del mar y la sal; las gaviotas chillando en idas y venidas sobre ellas.

No era mal lugar para morir.

Agarró a Ferguson por el tobillo, cuando la otra fue a levantarse, y la tiró por la arena; se revolvió furiosa, un cuchillo agarrado. Trabaron manos. Forcejearon, acabaron desequilibradas las dos. Agotada, mareada, el rostro cubierto por los cortes que le había podido hacer Padre, la americana parecía el monstruo que en verdad era, la horrenda criatura que arrasado había el mundo y que a Padre se había llevado antes de tiempo.

Se lanzó la americana por el fusil de Victoria. Forcejearon. Acabó lejos. Como el cuchillo y la vizcaína de Padre, tras varios agarrones y golpes.

Quedaron ambas, de rodillas, sobre la arena, cambiando golpes, codos, puños, el odio de la una desgastado en el de la otra.

\- ¿Quién eres? -pudo preguntar Samantha Ferguson cuando los jadeos sustituyeron a los golpes, las rostros morados, los brazos caídos.

Sonaba cansada, derrotada, la furia perdida.

\- La que os ha de matar -pudo jadear Victoria.

Ante el gesto de llevarse la mano a la muñeca, Victoria le enseñó ambas pulseras en su mano. La suya y la arrebatada.

Las abrió hasta romperlas y lejos las arrojó. No se arrendró la otra, mas creyó ver desespero en sus ojos por un momento.

\- No tiene que ser así -propuso la americana. Intentaba ganar tiempo; quizás, hasta probar suerte-. Dime qué deseas y será tuyo. ¡Yo te lo puedo dar!

\- El Tiempo curar. Mi deber cumplir -respondió Victoria-. Vuestra vida quitar.

* * *

Alonso cayó de rodillas sobre la orilla y vomitó agua salada.

Trató de que el aire volviese a sus pulmones y al ver a las dos mujeres pelear a puños, uñas y dientes, se llevó la mano al fusil.

Mas no lo encontró en su hombro.

Al haber aparecido en el mar, su peso había sido lo primero que había tenido que perder para no morir ahogado.

Se llevó la mano a la vizcaína y comprobó que ahí seguía, así que se acercó a donde las dos peleaban. Llegó a tiempo para ver cómo la americana se rendía, fundida a golpes, tumbada en la arena.

Victoria recuperó su propia daga y volvió hacia la otra.

\- ¡Esperad! -ordenó Alonso.

Mas grito alguno no salió, sino un susurro apenas, ronco de algas y agua.

La vio abrirle las ropas por el pecho y desprender de él el chaleco que bajo ellas portaba.

Manoteaba la indiana, las fuerzas perdidas, aturdida.

Victoria la levantó del cuello y la puso de rodillas, frente a ella.

\- ¡ESPERAD! -rogó Alonso.

Se le quedó mirando Victoria, la mirada perdida, la cara enrojecida y morada por los golpes, una brecha en la ceja, otra en los labios.

\- Qué he de esperar -preguntó Victoria, agotada-. Mi viaje acaba aquí hoy, Alonso de Entrerríos.

\- ¡La habéis detenido! -señaló Alonso-. ¡Hemos terminado! ¡Más nos valdrá viva si acaso queda más de su gente libre! ¡Deteneos! ¡Todo ha terminado!

\- Aun no -repuso Victoria-. Aun no hemos detenido nada. ¿No lo véis? Yo sigo existiendo, señor de Entrerríos. Sabréis que todo se ha logrado cuando deje de existir.

* * *

\- Debemos darle muerte -pareció comprender Alonso.

Victoria asintió. No pararía. No se detendría. La mirada enloquecida de aquella mujer indicaba mejor que su propia existencia, que de una manera u otra volvería a intentar atacar el Ministerio y provocar en último término su caída. Había sido ella el motor de todo aquel complot. Ella, Samantha Ferguson, la mujer del cabecilla de Darrow, había sido la causante de todo.

No había nadie más. Todos sus esbirros habían muerto. Aquel era y había sido siempre su plan.

\- _She's right_ -sonrió, jadeando-... No voy a parar. ¿Cómo podría? (*1)

\- ¿Por qué? -preguntó Alonso agarrándola del cabello-. ¡El daño que ibais a causar! ¡El daño que habéis causado! ¡Sólo para llevaros lo que no es vuestro!

\- ¡No es del Ministerio el Tiempo! ¡El Tiempo es de quien lo toma! ¡Iba a hacer el Tiempo mío! ¡Tú no lo entiendes! -berreó, fuerte acento deformando sus palabras-. ¡Ella sí puede entenderlo, soldado! ¡Ella habla de deber y de curar el Tiempo, pero no lo hace por eso...!

...Lo haces por amor, ¿verdad?, dijo.

Victoria apretó la vizcaína de Padre en su mano, sin responder.

\- Por eso lo hice yo -continuó la americana-. ¡Encontré los planes y los modifiqué! ¡Por algún maldito motivo no podía volver atrás para impedir que él muriera! ¡Que lo matarais! ¡Las pulseras no funcionaban! ¡No me llevaban a él! ¡No podía avisarle! ¡Encontré los planes y los puse en marcha! ¡Robar la Fuente! ¡Destruir el Ministerio! ¡Asegurarme de que no me lo volveríais a quitar! ¡He movido cielo y tierra para conseguirlo!

* * *

(*1) Ella tiene razón.

* * *

Había sido por Amor, comprendió Victoria. Un plan que habría tardado años en organizarse aun si como parecía, habían sido los propios hombres de la antigua Darrow los que lo habían ideado en un principio. Desde la muerte de su marido Samantha Ferguson había ido construyendo su venganza: una que incluía asegurarse de que no volvían a quitárselo jamás.

\- ¿Por qué atacar los Pozos en el pasado? ¡Responded! -demandó Alonso.

\- Esa que llamáis Amelia convenció a mis analistas -respondió tras una triste sonrisa-. Parecéis sorprendidos... Parece que os ha engañado tanto como a mí... Atacar esos Pozos permitiría que el proceso de sacar la Fuente durase menos tiempo... Por eso supongo que llegasteis a tiempo.

\- No lo hicimos -comprendió Victoria-. No del todo. Fue Padre el que os lo impidió.

Asintió la otra, como si una pregunta que en su mente hubiera estado mucho tiempo sin respuesta acabase de ser contestada. Fuere traición de aquella Amelia o no, viajar a los Pozos del pasado había conducido exactamente a aquella situación y no a otra. No podía imaginar, quizás Alonso pensaba lo mismo, una situación en la que Amelia les manipulase si no fuera para ayudarles.

No aprovechó Ferguson su duda o sus cuitas para intentar revolverse, no con Alonso de Entrerríos tras ella, la vizcaína preparada para el degüello. Sólo las palabras, quizás pensaba, la podrían sacar de aquello.

Y no se rendía. ¡Vive Dios que no lo hacía!

\- Matarme no te devolverá a tu Padre -intentó hacerle ver-. Dejarme con vida sí.

\- ¡Callad, bruja! -ordenó Alonso.

\- ¡Piénsalo, niña! ¡Pensadlo los dos! -insistió los ojos imbuídos de lo que parecía una extraña y nueva locura-. ¡Ayudadme a llevarme la Fuente! ¡Si me ayudáis, podréis tener todo lo que deseéis! ¡Pensadlo!

Victoria apoyó la daga en el hueco de las costillas que daba al corazón de la otra. Había llegado a pensar en Coruña, durante la persecución por los túneles en el Ministerio, que matar al responsable de todo le traería paz y satisfacción; nada de aquello sintió, aun tratando de recordarse que había sido ella la que le había quitado a Padre.

Sólo sintió una profunda, dolorosa y completa calma.

\- Nada hay que pensar -respondió Victoria.

* * *

\- ¡Detenéos Victoria! -trató de hacerla razonar Alonso de Entrerríos-. ¡Detenéos! ¡No lo hagáis!

Victoria tomó aire, volviendo a su mente los recuerdos de su familia en el futuro imposible, de Padre salvándola, criándola, con ella viajando a saltos de imposible destino; se vio peleando con él, aprendiendo de él, de la Amelia máquina y de la Amelia real, llegados a la línea correcta.

Se deleitó recordando el sabor a sudor y pelea de los labios de Pacino, en Coruña, cerca del mar.

\- ¡Victoria! -insistió Alonso-. ¡Apartaos, os lo ruego! ¡Dejad que sea yo el que acabe con esto! ¡Dejadme hacerlo a mi, por Dios! ¡No carguéis con esto también! ¡Que no sea dar muerte lo último que hagáis en esta vida!

\- ¡Piénsalo, niña! Podemos cambiarlo. ¡Podemos cambiarlo! -insistió la americana, la mirada enloquecida, entre lágrimas-. Yo recupero al que amo y tú recuperas al que amas. ¡Es lo justo! ¡El Tiempo puede ser lo que queramos que sea!

Victoria suspiró, porque llegado el final, encontraba más difícil que nunca hacer lo que debía, casi encontrando sentido en las palabras de Ferguson.

\- El Tiempo no es lo que queremos que sea -contestó Victoria al fin-. El Tiempo, es el que es.

Y le clavó la vizcaína de Padre en el corazón.

Con el gesto, con la muerte de la americana en sus brazos, con tantas otras detrás, sintió su existencia disminuir hasta nada, un suspiro, la sensación de quedarse dormida, areana llevada por el viento y acariciada por las olas de un hermoso mar que nunca había visto y que jamás volvería a ver.

* * *

Cuando Alonso vio el cuerpo sin vida de Samantha Ferguson caer sobre la arena, dejó también de ver a Victoria de Entrerríos, su existencia vuelta nada, desvanecida en el aire como arrebatada por la brisa.

De ella nada quedó, excepto la casaca y los ropajes conseguidos en Barcelona.

Sólo parecieron quedar sus actos y su recuerdo, perdidos en el Tiempo para siempre sin nadie, excepto un pobre soldado como él, que pudiera testimonio de su sacrificio dar.

Alonso miró la pulsera en su muñeca y por un momento pensó que podría usarla para regresar.

Luego comprendió que si Victoria se había ido y si la bruja estaba muerta, nada quedaba por hacer.

* * *

Irene encontró la estancia de la Fuente impresionante.

\- Debemos estar infringiendo como quinces normas diferentes por estar aquí -observó.

\- Ya nos preocuparemos de las reglas luego -contestó Ernesto.

Irene estudió los alrededores. Excepto los destrozos y la ensalada de cadáveres, todo parecía... "Normal". Pacino les tranquilizó. Al parecer, allí no quedaba mucho dónde rascar. Ni explosivo, ni peligros y todos los malos presentes más muertos que carracuca.

Irene vio a Ernesto estudiar la columna de luz en el centro de la estancia, sin dar crédito.

\- ¿Es esto la Fuente?

\- Eso parece -confirmó Pacino-. Puta idea de lo que es.

Irene avazó y fue a enfocar a Chispitas para que le diese una lectura, pero encontró que ya no estaba en sus brazos.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? -preguntó Angustias-. ¿Dónde está el casco con la voz de Amelia?

Irene había creído por un momento que lo había dejado caer. Su peso se había desvanecido de sus brazos. Lo buscó por el empedrado de la de la sala, sin éxito.

\- Ha... Ha desaparecido -comprendió.

\- Se acabó -comprendió Pacino.

\- ¿Cómo que se acabó? -protestó Ernesto.

\- Todo lo que vino de la línea de Victoria -dijo buscando algo en sus bolsillos-, ha desaparecido. Lo han conseguido. Lo han detenido todo.

Acto seguido les enseñó una funda de celofán doblada y vacía. Luego se quedó mirando lo que parecía una página arrancada del Libro de las Puertas.

\- Bueno -dijo mirándola con cara de idiota-, quizás todo no.

\- ¿Pero dónde está Julián? ¿Y Alonso? ¿Y Victoria?

Pacino bajó la mirada.

\- Victoria ha tenido que desaparecer también -masculló, dolido-. Los otros, supongo que volverán cuando puedan.

Luego, se encaminó a la salida de la Fuente.

\- ¿A dónde va, Pacino? -protestó Ernesto-. ¡Estaría bien tener respuestas, para variar!

\- Lo siento Ernesto, no las tengo. Sólo puedo decirle que voy a 1983. Amelia está herida todavía allí. Luego -añadió-, una siesta y a esperar a que venga Alonso, que me tiene que escribir una notita.

* * *

Edit: Se acabó. Falta escribir el epílogo (que espero no se me complique) y una nota para terminar. Gracias por la paciencia.


	33. C32 Epílogo (I)

**Capítulo 32.- Epílogo (I)**

Gibraltar. Y otros lugares. Finales de Junio de 2017.

 _"Fumo un cigarro, miro el reloj,  
mientras el mundo lucha por cualquier razón._

Y ya no puedo soportar,  
tanta tristeza sin solución."

 **Sin solución**

 **Leño (1980)**

* * *

Salvador pasó la hoja del " _The Guardian_ " con parsimonia de jubilado.

Calles, mobiliario urbano y normas de tráfico le situaban en algún lugar de Gran Bretaña; sin embargo, el peculiar acento inglés de los viandantes, el sol y el mar no muy lejos de allí, le recordaron que no se encontraba en otro lugar sino al sur de la península.

Ernesto llegó con su habitual traje negro y unas discretas gafas de sol.

\- Todo listo -informó al sentarse a su lado en el banco.

\- Pues venga -suspiró Salvador-. Leña al monete.

Ernesto murmuró algo en su muñeca y Salvador pudo ver cómo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos un nutrido grupo de _bobbies_ en aparamenta táctica entraban con un ariete en la sede del bufete de abogados. Entre ellos, un par de especialistas invitados de la UCO convenientemente disimulados de civil e Irene, infiltrada por si las moscas.

Turistas y curiosos empezaron a llenar las calles ante el tumulto de sirenas.

Los periódicos informarían al día siguiente de una operación antiterrorista para desmantelar un entramado empresarial de financiación de células de terrorismo internacional; de toda la sarta de mentiras que habían tenido que mover para en menos de una semana lograr desarticular lo que quedaba de las estructuras de Darrow, Salvador encontraba que el término "terrorista", con bombas y ataques de demolición de por medio, era quizás la trola más ajustada a la realidad.

\- Aun podemos volver atrás -volvió a ofrecer Ernesto-. La gravedad de la situación podría justificarlo.

Salvador frunció el ceño tras sus gafas de sol amarillas.

\- Creí que ya habíamos hablado de eso -gruñó-. ¿Han habido más eventos de distorsión temporal?

\- Desde el último que pudimos registrar en el estadio de fútbol, no.

Salvador sintió un pequeño escalofrío al recordarlo: que en el Camp Nou se aplaudiera la marcha real era casi tan desasosegante como que hubiese sucedido durante la final del campeonato de gladiadores.

\- Entonces, virgencita, virgencita que me quede como estoy -contestó Salvador-. Bien está lo que bien acaba. Al pan _peich_ y al vino, _jander_. No pienso enviar a nadie atrás para que pueda liarla. El único viaje autorizado tiene que seguir siendo el de Pacino para entregar ese puñetero mensaje y en cuanto ingenería vuelva a estar operativa el 100%, voy a pedir que desvíen todas las puertas de esos días para que no se líe más el bucle temporal de los cojones.

Salvador sacó el movil para ver el _wasap_ que Irene le acababa de poner.

\- ¿Alguna novedad? -se interesó Ernesto.

\- Todo bien. Ni apariciones de viajeros temporales para impedirlo, ni malos rollos con esas bolas de discoteca.

Ernesto se levantó, asintiendo.

\- En unas horas darán de alta a Spínola -informó-. Me vuelvo a Madrid para acompañarle de vuelta a Ostende.

Salvador asintió.

\- Insístale en saber qué le contó esa otra Amelia -masculló Ernesto, volviendo al periódico-. Y empecemos a pensar en qué falló en recursos humanos para que se nos colase una Amelia del futuro.

\- Eso aun no está claro -discutió Ernesto-. El que fuera del futuro, quiero decir.

\- Pues eso también hay que aclararlo, ¿no cree?

* * *

Pacino le pasó los prismáticos a Expósito en cuanto el viejo periodista escupió las últimas flemas negras en el pañuelo. En lo alto de aquella azotea el aire de Madrid del 83 era un poco más limpio. Quizás de ahí el ataque de tos.

\- Deberías dejar de fumar, Expósito -le señaló Pacino.

Gruñó el otro mientras veía por los prismáticos cómo los civilones sacaban a Galindo de su casa en bata y pantuflas y lo metían en el coche camuflado. Esposado.

\- Llevas diciéndome eso desde hace veinte años, chaval.

\- Ya -respondió Pacino-. Es que lo recuerdo como si te lo hubiese dicho hace un ratín de nada.

Expósito bajó los prismáticos y se le quedó mirando con una expresión de disgusto en sus ojos. Hacía precisamente un ratín, con veinte años menos, había puesto ese mismo careto al darle el celofán con la página de "El Libro de las Puertas", y hacerle el encargo de dárselo, el mensaje de Alonso oculto en zumo del limón.

La cara del probre Alonso al bajar del mercante que le había traído de América y explicarle que tenía que escribir el mensaje, también había sido un poema.

\- No me vas a decir nada de ese temita de viajar en el tiempo, ¿verdad? -gruñó el viejo.

\- Confórmate con la exclusiva de los chanchullos de Galindo -sonrió Pacino-. Que no es moco de pavo.

El otro asintió con un "mira que eres cabrón", en los labios.

Con los datos de la investigación de su padre, en todo caso, Expósito tendría lo suficiente para retirarse dignamente; como él decía, para trincar whisky de marca hasta el final de sus días. Varias semanas destapando la trama en "El Caso", un par de libros para tratar el asunto al detalle...

Una buena recompensa, al fin y al cabo.

Con respecto a cambiar el pasado para que Galindo acabara en prisión, las dudas de Salvador habían acabado deshacerse al poner de manifiesto que, después de la intervención de la americana y del informe negativo del subsecretario del 83, el comisario Galindo se había convertido en un problema para el Ministerio.

Especialmente desde empezar a investigarlo activamente tras el incidente de la redada de Enero del 83.

Pacino dejó al periodista sólo en la azotea, disfrutando del momento. Cuando estaba a punto de bajar las escaleras para irse de vuelta a 2017, el otro le dio una voz.

\- A ti puedo librarte -le dijo Expósito a lo lejos-. Pero a tu padre no.

Con los chanchullos de Galindo expuestos, Expósito se refería al doble asesinato de su padre y de Guindos, los cuales le seguían cargando a él. Con todo a la luz y algo de tiempo, su reputación volvería a estar limpia en el 83.

No así la de su padre quien, como temía, parecía haber participado en la trama de corrupción desde el principio.

\- Di la verdad -contestó Pacino-. Di lo que hizo. Di que todos los datos los tienes gracias a él y que hacer justicia fue por lo que lo mataron.

Expósito asintió a lo lejos y cerró su despedida encendiéndose un nuevo cigarrillo.

* * *

\- ¡Dónde está mi sobrina Beatrice! ¡Vengo a despedirme!

Amelia bajó de la cinta de correr y sin importarle la mirada de cabreo del enfermero dejó el ejercicio y fue a abrazar a don Ambrosio Spínola.

Ernesto miró su reloj al lado del genovés.

\- Les dejaré a solas -ofreció-. Pero no tarden. Ostende no espera a nadie.

Amelia llevó a don Ambrosio a un banco de la sala de rehabilitación. La vista del general se perdió unos segundos en los aparatos modernos y en los diferentes pacientes que trataban se superar lesiones medulares o que impedían su completa movilidad. El caso de Amelia no era tan grave. Llevaba días andando en una cinta para recuperar lo que los médicos llamaban "capacidad pulmonar": en el quirófano, y como consecuencia del balazo, le habían extirpado un trozo no demasiado grande de pulmón.

\- Siempre os encuentro entre los necesitados y los débiles -sonrió Spínola-. ¿Cómo os encontráis hoy?

\- Ahora que le veo, don Ambrosio, mejor. ¿Vuelve por fin a Flandes?

\- Después de salvar el Tiempo, toca cumplir con la Historia -suspiró-. Quería despedirme de mi sobrina favorita antes de hacerlo.

\- Por despedida me doy -rio ella-. Pero no está usted aquí sólo por eso, ¿verdad?

Spínola asintió. A Amelia se le antojó que parecía un hombre distinto; quizás Barcelona le había cambiado. Quizás el traje moderno, imposible encajarlo en él, le hacía parecer diferente. Su herida, por lo que le había podido contar Julián, no había tenido tantas complicaciones como la suya.

\- Quería hablaros de la otra Amelia. La que me sacó del laberinto, en el Ministerio.

Amelia asintió.

\- Queréis saber si fui yo.

Fue el turno de Spínola para asentir.

\- Si lo seréis, quizás -respondió-. O si por ventura se tratará de otra persona.

Amelia quedó pensativa unos momentos que aprovechó para secarse el sudor en el cuello. Entre lo que le habían contado Julián y Pacino, se había hecho una imagen a pedazos de lo que había sucedido mientras a ella la operaban. La existencia de Martina y cómo había tenido que ser ella la que interviniese el móvil de Irene para enviarles al año 83 en el momento preciso, a través de la puerta adecuada, era quizás la única pieza que quedaba por encajar. Como Chispitas con Victoria, Martina parecía haberles estado guiando, desde el principio, con un poder para viajar y manipular al Tiempo, que no parecía tener una explicación simple.

El por qué influirles de esa manera y no haber abortado los planes de Ferguson desde el principio, era otro hueco en el rompecabezas.

Uno mucho más grande y, se le antojaba, mucho más importante.

\- No puedo decirle si lo seré -pensó en voz alta-... Aunque se me ocurre... ¡Una clave! ¿Qué opina usted?

\- ¿Clave?

\- Si soy yo del futuro, puedo hacerle llegar una clave... La próxima vez que nos veamos si le digo... "Ostende puede esperar", sabrá que soy yo.

Spínola se la quedó mirando, perplejo unos instantes, una mirada grave después.

\- ¿Lo juráis?

\- Lo juro.

Se levantó el genovés y Amelia le imitó.

\- El caso es que -dijo Spínola entonces-, no me disteis ninguna "clave" en los túneles.

Amelia asimiló las palabras y acabó por comprender la expresión grave del hombre ante ella.

\- ¿Qué le dijo Martina entonces?

\- Lo único que recuerdo es que me dijo que no pertenecía a ninguno de nuestros tiempos.

Tras despedirse de nuevo, Amelia volvió a la cinta y trató de dar sentido sin éxito a las palabras de Ambrosio Spínola.

* * *

\- ¿Estás bien?

Julián vio a Irene sentarse a su mesa en la cafetería del Ministerio, tras colocar frente al café con leche un casco de madero inglés, de esos que salían en las pelis de Sherlock Holmes.

\- Si alguien vuelve a preguntarme si estoy bien -contestó Julián de mala leche-, me piro a Cuba otra vez.

\- Cuando lo hagas, léete un libro de Historia antes para que no acabar en otro agujero de mierda del que tengamos que sacarte -sonrió Irene tras un sorbo a la taza.

Julián sonrió sin ganas y se frotó los ojos. Recordó las caras de los hombres de Baler, en la iglesia, penurias compartidas y miserias encontradas. Toda su existencia, se le antojó a Julián en ese momento, parecía un compendio de malas decisiones que le habían llevado día tras día a redefinir la expresión "el peor momento de mi vida".

\- El entierro de Victoria es en un par de días -cambió de tema Irene-. ¿Irás?

Julián asintió.

\- Ahora iba al hospital a por Amelia y a visitar al _friker_ -explicó-. Después Pacino nos sube en coche.

Irene asintió. Intentaré llegar, dijo; pero tenían el tema de Gibraltar aun por resolver del todo y no lo tenía claro.

\- La verdad es que nunca me gustaron los entierros -murmuró.

Pasó un ángel, las miradas perdidas.

Luego Irene le cogió la mano en un gesto que a Julián le desarmó.

\- Habla -le propuso-. Tenemos loqueros. No eres ni el primero ni serás el último en pasar por mierda jodida en este Ministerio.

Julián asintió sin ganas.

El tacto de la mano de Irene seguía en la suya.

Cuando habló, la voz le salió quebrada y se descubrió a punto de llorar.

\- Estuve a punto de impedirlo todo -pudo susurrar-. De avisar a Maite. De cambiarlo todo.

\- Qué te detuvo.

Julián trató de calmarse. Sonrió, a punto de llorar, el sabor del café en su boca sabiéndole a rayos.

\- Pensar en vosotros -respondió-. Convencerme de que... Debía pasar.

* * *

Edit: Lo siento. Tienen que ser dos capítulos de epílogo. :)


	34. C33 Epílogo (II)

**Capítulo 33.- Epílogo (II)**

Principios de agosto de 2017.

Un cementerio cerca de Finisterre.

" _El mar. La mar._

 _El mar. ¡Sólo la mar!_

 _¿Por qué me trajiste, padre,_

 _a la ciudad?_

 _¿Por qué me desenterraste_

 _del mar?"_

 **El mar**

 **Rafael Alberti**

* * *

El entierro de Victoria fue muy sencillo.

A petición de Alonso, tras la solitaria misa en una aldea cercana a Finisterre, el párroco dijo unas palabras frente al ataúd vacío y les dejó a ellos bajar la caja y echar tierra. Julián no pudo evitar sentirse como un gilipollas por tener que enterrar una caja vacía, pero se guardó los comentarios al ver a Alonso afectado y triste.

Pacino no parecía mucho mejor.

Todo el camino desde Madrid a Finisterre lo había pasado bastante callado, sólo contestando a las preguntas directas de Amelia quien, con un montón de papeles en el asiento del copiloto, trataba de dar sentido, la pobre, a los detalles durante los ataques en los pozos. En principio la idea era combinar todos los datos y hacer un informe completo de aquel puto desbarajuste. Lo cual, por supuesto, le tocaba a ella; normal que estuviese estresada.

\- Necesito un chambi -mumuró Julián cuando tuvo a Amelia cerca-. Y creo que tú también.

Habían dejado a Pacino y a Alonso cerca de la tumba, despidiéndose de Victoria.

\- ¿Un qué?

Julián suspiró.

\- Un cacharro. Un bebercio. Un trago. Alcohol. Y no. Ni se te ocurra preguntarme si estoy bien.

Amelia le miró con media sonrisa.

\- Un chambi estará bien -comentó-. Creo que debemos dejar a Pacino y Alonso a solas.

Julián caminó con ella de vuelta al coche y al abrir el maletero sacó las botellas de licor que había trincado, sablazo mediante, en la última gasolinera.

\- Por Victoria de Entrerríos -brindó Julián-. Guerrera de la carretera. Motera. Valiente.

\- Agente del Ministerio del Tiempo -completó Amelia, triste.

Julián asintió. Bebieron.

\- ¿Quién conduce de vuelta? -preguntó Julián, un poco alarmado.

\- Pacino.

\- Échame otra entonces.

Amelia rellenó los vasos de plástico con una media sonrisa que no pudo ocultar sus lágrimas.

* * *

\- Le hubiera gustado -comentó Pacino-. Siempre dijo que le gustaba el mar.

Alonso asintió, interrumpiendo su rezo.

Irene había encontrado un pequeño cementerio de pescadores en una aldea no lejana de Finisterre; un par de favores mediante, los papeles de la defunción junto con el informe del hundimiento de una barca, habían sido suficientes para que el párroco hubiese aceptado oficiar una ceremonia sin cuerpo. Pacino encontraba en aquella tierra de pastos y mar salvaje un tranquilo y merecido reposo, lejos de todo.

\- No es justo -contestó Alonso.

\- El qué.

\- ¡Todo, pardiez! -murmuró sin ocultar su ira-. ¡No debía morir! ¡Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que haya muerto al no haber nunca existido! ¡Este Ministerio y sus servicios son cosa demente!

Pacino no quiso contradecirle.

Bastante habían discutido ya con el temita de poner el mensaje. Para Alonso la cosa no estaba nada clara: ser marionetas, aunque fuese de ellos mismos, no le parecía "propio". De nada le había servido a Pacino hacerle ver que sin aquel mensaje jamás habría confiado en Victoria en un principio y que era vital para completar la misión que lo escribiera. Alonso había acabado cediendo gracias a Amelia ya que, como bien había expuesto, no entregar el mensaje inmediatamente les condenaba a que apareciera de manera no controlada en el futuro.

O peor aun: no hacerlo y que el sacrificio de Victoria fuese en vano, por no poder cumplirse en primer lugar.

Alonso se arrodilló frente a la tierra removida y dejó el ramo de lirios. Pacino no había querido sacar el tema del Alonso viejo, ni de lo que había sucedido en Carabanchel cuando él había quedado atrapado en la sala de la Fuente. Hasta el momento se había conformado con ver a la enfermera más depre que de costumbre y a Amelia, la única que debía tener todos los detalles de lo que había pasado, completamente desbordada.

\- ¡Joder! -gruñó Pacino-. ¡Se supone que hemos ganado! ¡Lo hemos hecho, mecagonlaostia! ¿Por qué tanta puta tristeza de los cojones? ¡Trincamos a la bruja! ¡Paramos las bombas! ¡Y aun así estamos de bajona!

Alonso no contestó, pero logró al menos que se le formara una media sonrisa tras el bigote. Deberíamos ir con Amelia y Julián, propuso el soldado. Creo que han empezado el alboroque sin nosotros.

Pacino asintió y comenzó a caminar al lado de Alonso. Vio a lo lejos a Amelia y a Julián, poniéndose finos a cubatas, los muy hijos de...

\- Habladme de ella -pidió Alonso-. De cómo peleó en Coruña contra el inglés. De cómo era. Quiero recordar cómo era.

* * *

Con los informes más o menos ordenados, días después, Amelia acabó de contarle a Joaquín todo lo sucedido desde su última visita.

El ingeniero la escuchó como siempre desde su cama de hospital, atento a los detalles y apuntando en su cuaderno cualquier cosa que consideraba oportuna.

\- Espero que no te molestara que celebráramos el funeral sin ti.

\- Casi mejor -murmuró Joaquín como respuesta-. Odio los funerales.

Desde el entierro y la pequeña investigación de Ernesto para recabar información sobre Martina, la verdad era que habían sucedido pocas cosas. La auditoría, para colmo de males, había resultado muy poco reveladora pues Martina había sabido cubrir muy bien sus huellas. El único dato que parecía confirmado era que, efectivamente, el cambio en el teléfono de Irene y que había posibilitado su viaje a 1983, tenía su clave de identificación.

Martina les había enviado allí. La indicación de la sincronía de las pulseras no había sido su única forma de ayudarles.

\- ¿Tú quién crees que era? -le preguntó Joaquín-. ¿Crees que serás tú?

\- Si lo soy -pensó en voz alta Amelia-, parece que estaré empeñada en que nadie piense que lo soy.

Amelia tomó entonces la mano de Joaquín.

De todos los que habían pasado por quirófano, era el que peor suerte había tenido; tras varios meses de complicaciones hospitalarias, aquel era el día en el que podía volver a comer sólido por primera vez en mucho tiempo; su abdomen, bajo vendas y apósitos, era un despropósito de cicatrices y arreglos. Julián, tras estudiar la historia en una de las últimas visitas, había estado a punto de llegar a la manos con el equipo de cirujanos.

Al menos lo peor parecía quedar atrás.

\- Tú la conocías mejor que nadie -recordó Amelia-. Trabajaste con ella durante años. ¿Crees que era yo? ¿Crees que lo seré?

Joaquín se encogió de hombros.

\- Tú lo hubieras impedido todo. Nos habrías avisado -pensó en voz alta-. No habrías tirado de nuestros hilos como si fuésemos marionetas.

\- A menos que quisiera que sucediera lo que ha sucedido -continuó Amelia-. O parte.

Joaquín asintió.

Ya habían hablado de aquello en otras visitas, así como de las incoherencias en toda aquella aventura, de las cuales el mensaje de Alonso en el Libro de las Puertas -el que Pacino había recibido antes de enviárselo-, era buena muestra. La lógica del Ministerio se había roto, o al menos eso parecía y, a falta de una explicación mejor, todo apuntaba a que había sido debido a ese evento tan sigular llamado "sobrecarga". Si Martina les hubiese avisado antes de los ataques, o del complot, ni la línea de Victoria se hubiera creado, ni la sobrecarga se hubiera producido.

Alguna de esas dos cosas, por tanto, parecían ser el objetivo último de Martina. O al menos, resultado directo de su forma de proceder.

\- Hay otra posibilidad a que seas tú -propuso Joaquín-. Pero es mucho más rayante.

\- ¿De qué se trata?

Joaquin abrió su cuaderno por una página intermedia y le enseñó una serie de ecuaciones llenas de letras griegas sin significado más allá del matemático.

\- He podido echar un par de números con algunas hipótesis que Marcelo tenía olvidadas en un cajón -explicó con paciencia al ver que Amelia no entendía-. Tras una sobrecarga, existe la posibilidad de una no-unicidad en la solución espacio-temporal... Es una posibilidad pequeña, pero...

\- ¿No-unicidad?

\- Marcelo piensa que el Tiempo y su evolución puede reducirse a un conjunto de ecuaciones, cuya solución puede anticipar determinados tipos de acontecimientos. En una de las versiones de sus ecuaciones, la aparición de la sobrecarga podría generar otro conjunto similar de ecuaciones, ortogonal, independiente, y hasta cierto punto aleatorio.

\- ¿Otra... Línea temporal? ¿Como la de Victoria?

\- Otra línea temporal, sí -aceptó Joaquín-. Pero no como la de Victoria. Una simultánea a esta, carente de sincronía entre líneas y no necesariamente centrada en nuestro tiempo. Puede que incluso, con un tiempo central futuro. Numéricamente es una puta locura, pero después de un mes no pudiendo hacer otra cosa, creo que más o menos comienzo a pillar la matemática que hay detrás. Creo.

Amelia levantó la vista de símbolos, subíndices y superíndices que no entendía y se quedó unos segundos procesando las palabras del ingeniero.

Estaba hablando, comprendió, de otra realidad.

Una realidad alternativa en la que existían otro Joaquín y otra Amelia. Tan reales como ellos. Con la capacidad para visitar su realidad. De influir en ella.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que no formamos nosotros esa... Otra realidad? ¿Que Martina es la... "Original"?

\- Porque nosotros sufrimos la sobrecarga -explicó Joaquín-. Fue la sobrecarga la que creó el nuevo conjunto de soluciones. Según esta hipótesis, la sobrecarga pudo haber creado esa otra realidad. Y por supuesto, Martina pudo haber llegado desde ella.

Amelia asintió. Eso lo explicaría. Eso explicaría porqué Martina les había ayudado, pero sin impedir los ataques del todo. Por un lado, había impedido la línea de Victoria, pero por otro no habría impedido la sobrecarga, pudiendo así...

\- ... crear o proteger su propia realidad -pensó en voz alta Amelia.

\- Eso -dijo Joaquín-... Tiene bastante sentido...

Quedaron en silencio unos instantes.

Se lo rompió Julián, llegando un con _tupper_ lleno de tortillas.

* * *

\- No me estarás rayando al paciente, ¿verdad? -preguntó Julián con media sonrisa.

\- Discutíamos sobre la identidad de Martina -explicó Amelia.

\- Pues eso -dijo Julián mordiendo un cacho de tortilla-. Rayándomelo.

Amelia dejó escapar una sonrisa al verle hablar con la boca llena.

Había podido hablar con él varias veces desde el funeral de Victoria, y conforme los días pasaban parecía más recuperado del golpe de ver morir a Maite por tercera vez. Llegaría un momento en el que querría hablar de ello. Cuando llegara, Amelia estaría dispuesta a escuchar.

No se le ocurría otra manera de ayudarle.

\- Te he traído tortilla de patatas -informó Julián a Joaquín, ofreciéndole el _tupper_ -. Con cebolla y sin cebolla. No quiero polémicas.

El ingeniero tomó de buen grado un pedazo y lo saboreó con extrema lentitud.

\- Gracias... -murmuró extasiado.

Apareció de improviso Alonso, brusco, poco diplomático, apartando de un manotazo la cortina de separación entre las camas.

\- ¡Veo que estáis mejor, señor ingeniero! -sonrió-. ¿Es eso tortilla de patatas?

\- Quieres decir... Mi tortilla de patatas -protestó Joaquín al verle meter mano al _tupper_.

\- ¡No os quejéis! -replicó Alonso con la boca llena-. Tenemos que tomar fuerzas para la nueva misión mientras vos estáis aquí... Ehhh... Descansando plácidamemte.

\- ¿Es eso tortilla de patatas? -apareció Pacino ante las protestas del vejete de la cama de al lado.

\- ¿Qué es eso de una nueva misión? -protestó Julián.

* * *

Julián, Amelia, Alonso y Pacino salieron del hospital con dirección al Ministerio. Al parecer Salvador había llegado a la conclusión de que mes y medio de francachelas y descanso, era cosa poco productiva y que había que seguir trabajando.

\- Mencionó algo de dragones -dijo Alonso saboreando el último trozo de tortilla.

\- ¿Cómo que dragones? -preguntó Julián.

\- Dragones de cuera -corrigió Amelia leyendo el mensaje-. Hay un problema con un Visitador del Rey, al parecer, a finales del XVIII.

\- A ver. Que alguien me aclare el temita de los dragones -siguió protestando Julián.

\- Pues eso dragones -sonrió Pacino chupándose los dedos-... Será fuego, escamas, San Jorge... Ese rollo.

\- ¿Amelia?

\- Mejor os lo cuento cuando estemos all -sonrió enigmática.


	35. Para terminar

**Para terminar**

Ya está.

Se acabó.

Acabó "Futuros".

Como creo que nadie se leyó entera la anterior versión, estos comentarios puede que sobren; no obstante, encuentro justo indicar las diferencias entre una y otra versión.

* * *

La narración es quizás lo que más cambia. Me he tratado de centrar en el "ahora" de los personajes y no en construir la narración desde recuerdos inmediatamente anteriores. El enfoque de la primera versión me salió por cómo escribí: quería centrar la acción en un momento determinado y tenía pensado qué había sucedido antes. Era una traba de narices a la hora de leer. Es algo que no te acabas de plantear hasta que no pasa un tiempo después de escribir y alguien te lo echa en cara. Por ello, gracias **Unade**. Sin ella y sin **Volgrand** y sin la gente que empezaba la historia para verla terminar en el capítulo VII, no me habría planteado siquiera esta segunda versión.

Si a ellos agradezco el impulso inicial, los ánimos durante la carrera de fondo se los tengo que agradecer a **fridda**. Ha sido ella la que ha ido leyendo capítulos uno a uno y ha ido posteando reviews durante todo el proceso. Tener a alguien al otro lado que sabes que va a leer tu trabajo, importa en el proceso. Le da un tono de compromiso que siempre es un motor a la hora de sentarse. **Fridda** y yo tenemos una forma de escribir muy diferente y una manera de enfocar las historias también muy distinta; creo que por eso agradezco tanto que me lea y que me dé ánimos.

Volviendo a las diferencias, hay varios detalles que cambian, especialmente al final. La aparición desde la línea alterna del Alonso de Entrerríos post-apocalíptico era difícil de hacerla encajar. En la primera versión se introduce la habilidad de Alonso para "hablar" con el Tiempo justo antes de atravesar la Fuente. He querido introducir el concepto desde el capítulo 3 para que no quede tan abrupto.

El hecho de usar las pulseras de Darrow para dar caza a Samantha Ferguson es también una novedad. Usar la Fuente para hacerla viajar, y a los otros seguirla, fue un arreglo de última hora en la primera versión. El resto de detalles que cambio no alteran en exceso la historia, espero. Uno de ellos es la aparición de Ferguson mucho antes, desde el capítulo 2. No estoy del todo satisfecho con cómo ha quedado su subtrama. En Madrid, en 1939, tenía pensado darle más juego y meter una pequeña historieta de espionaje para Julián y Joaquín, pero haberlo hecho me hubiese alargado mucho esa parte y añadido mucho más cambios, especialmente en Barcelona.

La subtrama de Pacino creo que queda un poco mejor ahora. Cuando empecé con "Futuros" no tenía pensado usar a Pacino, pero me pareció injusto no hacerlo dado su peso en la segunda temporada. Finalmente lo metí y me quedó un poco pegote porque por aquel entonces tampoco veía mucha diferencia entre él y Julián. Creo que después de haber visto la tercera temporada, he podido separar sus conductas un poco mejor.

El otro cambio, ya acabo, que quizás alguien haya notado es lo que sucede en el piso franco. En la primera versión, dedico como cienes y cienes de párrafos a razonar metódicamente cuál es la línea de acción más lógica para los personajes, a través de jugar con la idea de que entre ellos pueda haber un traidor. No ayuda a la historia y al quitarlo, veo que no se echa de menos.

* * *

Meter personajes originales tiene mucho peligro en un fanfiction.

Necesitaba a Joaquín (no deja ser un poco un _self-insert_ , pero creo que no ha quedado mal al final), para cerrar algunos detalles e introducir un poco de debate acerca de reglas de viajes en el tiempo, algo que siempre he echado en falta en el Ministerio. Las reglas en la serie parece que se las saltan con cada guionista nuevo y me toca mucho los huevos (hablando mal y pronto). Aunque entiendo que siempre pueden existir reglas ocultas que describan todo lo que pasa y por qué, tras tres temporadas he llegado a la conclusión de que en la serie pasan de complicarse tanto. Quieren contar una cosa, creen que pueden introducir un elemento que introduzca sorpresa, y lo introducen sin importar discontinuidades o incoherencias.

La presencia de Joaquín viene un poco a paliar eso. Por un lado conocer cómo debe funcionar el Ministerio o qué reglas son las que se pueden o no se pueden romper, permite anticipar o no anticipar determinados acontecimientos. Narrativamente eso mola. Opino que el que escribe debe estar supeditado a una lógica, porque si no lo está se puede convertir en un dios omnipotente y caprichoso.

Y la omnipotencia y el capricho matan sagas.

Así me viene a la cabeza, por ejemplo, el estrellar un crucero rebelde contra la nave insignia de la flota enemiga mediante un salto de FTL, redefiniendo por completo los combates estelares y sus procedimientos. ¡Vaya! ¡Quién iba a pensar que esos fanáticos rebeldes como último recurso iban a ser capaces de estrellar cruceros en hiperespacio! ¡Hemos tenido cientos de batallas y no ha pasado ni una sola vez! Con toda la pasta que nos gastamos en superarmas, ¿no hubiese sido más útil meter droides en motores FTL y lanzarlos como proyectiles?

¿Veis por dónde voy? :)

Cambiando de tema, Victoria ha sufrido bastantes más cambios que Joaquín, porque en la primera versión Victoria llegaba a ser un poco Mary Sue. En Coruña, por ejemplo, se ventilaba entre tiros y estocadas a quince tíos en combate cerrado, rollo _Matrix_. Aunque a la muchacha se supone que Alonso la enseña a pelear, no es una diosa. Creo que en esta versión Victoria es un poco más creíble, quedando a la vez fuerte y débil; quizás un poco bipolar, lo admito, porque cuando no está repartiendo leña, está secándose las lágrimas. Victoria es una malota porque no le ha quedado otra para sobrevivir al viajar atrás en el tiempo por el páramo; pero es malota porque ama. Hay muchos matices que se me han quedado fuera y que me hubiera gustado pulir. Supongo que aun no le he pillado el punto a definir bien personajes.

En cierto modo "Futuros" es su historia, desde que Alonso la salva hasta que acaba con la línea apocalíptica. Creo que no traiciono demasiado a la serie con un personaje así, especialmente después de capítulos como los del Cid, o la operación albondiguilla.

* * *

Sobre los episodios históricos también he aprendido alguna cosa nueva. Tenía mal la línea de eventos en Coruña, por ejemplo: la ciudad aguantó día y medio el asalto, antes de retroceder a la muralla de la Ciudad Alta, algo que siempre pasé por alto y asumí que había llevado tan solo medio día. Tanto Inés de Ben como la Mayor (es difícil usar este nombre sin imaginar a Motoko Kusanagi, lo siento) son personajes totalmente históricos y reales y he tratado de representarlas lo mejor posible. Las únicas licencias que me permito con ellas es tildarlas abiertamente de contrabandistas y el juego de los Inmortales entre Victoria y Pita, así como herir a la pobre Inés el segundo día. Es más probable que resultase herida días después, ya que los arreglos en la muralla sólo pudieron hacerse después de destruida; esto debió suceder después de que los ingleses metieran artillería en el convento de Santo Domingo.

Con respecto a Tenerife y Madrid, poco que aclarar. Encontré mucha información sobre Tenerife y espero haber hecho honor al episodio, que ha quedado el más corto. Con respecto a Madrid, creo que por reducir extensión han acabado faltando muchos detalles. El golpe de Casado es, junto a la mini-guerra civil entre anarquistas y comunistas en Barcelona, uno de los episodios que menos conocía de la guerra civil y, por su significado e importancia, creo que debería ser mucho más conocido.

Antes de meterme a buscar información sobre la guerra civil, tenía en la cabeza que el bando nacional había ganado principalmente por disponer de más medios. Aunque esto no es mentira, obviar las puñaladas que se dio a si misma la República y que la debilitó de puertas adentro y afuera, es olvidar un aspecto fundamental de su derrota.

* * *

Respecto a Barcelona, me pilló escribiendo el capítulo la semana loca esta de la declaración/no declaración de independencia. Reconozco que perdí un poco la calma. Aquí iba un _rant_ acerca de cómo creer la Historia que te cuentan sin espíritu crítico nos convierte en manipulables por los hijos de puta a quienes sólo les importamos para sacarnos la pasta. Paso. Estoy harto de políticas.

Con respecto a los episodios de Barcelona sólo diré que lo que más me llamó la atención fue el total paralelismo entre los dirigentes de antes y los de ahora. Durante los días finales del sitio de 1714, a los barceloneses se les dio oportunidad de rendirse. Los especialistas militares lo aconsejaron. Hubo gente que dijo que no era una locura. Sin embargo fueron los políticos los que ordenaron aguantar (apoyados por clero, que se cameló a la peña con ángelitos y milagros), sin otro plan que sacrificar a los hijos de otros y salir corriendo -sí, pienso en Casanova, no en el otro valiente-, cuando las cosas se pusieron feas, dejando abandonados a su suerte a todos los que estaban a su cargo y a quienes habían guiado al precipicio prometiéndoles un puente.

Si hay algo que la Historia enseña, seas indepe o botiflero, es que cuando ignoras la realidad y la sustituyes con tu cuento y tu mitología de colores, la realidad va a acabar apareciendo y te va a dar una guasca en la puta boca. La guasca puede ser levantarte una mañana y encontrar que los sinvergüenzas con quienes habías pactado un tácito "tú roba allí, mientras yo robo aquí", han descubierto que el independentismo les permite robar más o, por otro lado y de forma menos metafórica, el que la guardia civil cumpliendo la ley y un mandato judicial, venga a darte la del pulpo.

Lo que trato de decir es que la vida es complicaita, niños y niñas. Quien os dé respuestas facilonas os quiere llevar al huerto para meterosla doblada.

* * *

Más cosas...

El orden "correcto" para leer esto es "Ingenieros", "Futuros", "Masterchef", "Acertijos" y "Dragones". La última parte que es "Guerra Civil" debe cerrarlo todo. Me guardo el as en la manga de re-escribir Dragones; lo haré en todo caso después de acabar "Guerra Civil", que ya me estoy pasando.

En "Guerra Civil" me meto a ver la Guerra Civil Española en un contexto de guerra civil dentro del Ministerio, entre las dos líneas paralelas que se crean en "Futuros". Aun estoy montando la historia y sacando datos, pero ya advierto que la cosa va a resultar un poco depre. En cuanto acabe de estudiar unas cosas que tengo pendientes, debería poder empezar con los capítulos. Planeo meter algo de las guerras carlistas y las de independencia de América las cuales, hoy por hoy, considero también en el fondo, un poco guerras civiles.

* * *

Para acabar...

Que gracias por leer. La verdad es que no sé por qué me ha dado esta perra tan grande con el Ministerio del Tiempo. Normalmente soy bastante descreido para el tema del fandom. Vamos, que sigo series, pero no pierdo la cabeza por ninguna.

Admito que con MLP FiM me pasa algo parecido, pero aclaro que es de un order de magnitud inferior.

Supongo que tanto MLP como el Ministerio tocan algo dentro de mi que me llama especialmente. En el caso del Ministerio, la Historia y sus secretos siempre han estado ahí, agazapadas, esperando a ser descubiertas con paciencia y espíritu crítico.

Resulta inevitable, supongo, mirar al pasado para mantener cierto nivel de esperanza en el futuro.

Y de eso necesitamos bastante, supongo...


End file.
